Le sceau du pharaon
by Joonie S.A
Summary: Le jour où l'équipe de son père découvre l'entrée d'un tombeau dans la vallée des Rois, Naruto ne sait pas encore que sa vie va être chamboulée radicalement par une malédiction de plus de 3000 ans. UA. Sasunaru. Embarquons pour l'Égypte Ancienne !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto .

Couple : Sasunaru

Rating : M pour le contexte et les évènements qui vont débarquer dans la fic. Et éventuellement pour quelques moments « tendres » entre les personnages ( qui ne viendront que plus tard dans le récit )

Résumé: Le jour où la fouille dirigée par la compagnie Namikaze découvre l'entrée d'un tombeau dans la vallée des rois, Naruto voit sa vie basculer du tout au tout. Rattrapé par une malédiction de plus de 3000 ans, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'affronter son destin. UA. Sasunaru. Embarquons pour l'Égypte Ancienne!

Note : Coucou, je reviens avec une idée de fic encore plus farfelue que celle que j'avais en tête. En fait, j'ai commencé à élaborer le récit d'un OS, quand tout d'un coup, j'ai regardé ma biblio de manga et tiiiilt, l'idée commence à germer dans ma tête avant de devenir une vraie obsession.

Cette fic sera longue. Et elle va faire au moins 10 chapitres ( d'ici là, je vous tiendrai au courant si ça va prendre plus de chap … )

Je n'ai pas de délai précis pour la publication, cependant je m'efforcerai à poster régulièrement.

Cette histoire a été inspirée très fortement d'un manga que j'ai lu il y a plus de 8 ans. C'était un « culte » des années 70 au Japon, et ….j'ai jamais lu la fin de l'œuvre ^^'

Mais je ne vous dirai pas quel manga c'est, à vous de fouiller dans votre mémoire ( et de me le dire, si le coeur vous en dit ) si vous avez un jour croisé la fiche de ce manga.

Note 2 : Je me suis documentée sur l'homosexualité dans l'Ancienne Égypte. Alors, elle était autorisée et assumée pleinement. Pour entrer dans la « vie active » , le jeune adolescent appelé « éromène » passe un séjour chez un adulte ( éraste ) qui lui enseigne la philosophie de la vie ainsi que .. certaines pratiques sexuelles, dans le but de démontrer l'exaltation du corps masculin.

Je remercie particulièrement Julie et Maurine, les deux amies qui m'ont aidée à corriger la fic. x333

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**Le sceau du pharaon **

Prologue 

_Ra descendit du ciel et traversa le pays, marquant le paysage de sa barque lunaire. La lumière divine embellit la vie, éclairant la face du Sphinx de sa clarté matinale. D'ici peu, quelque chose de particulier se produirait, avec pour seul spectateur, le silence immortel du Nil. Dans la lueur naissante d'un nouveau jour, le dieu du soleil apparut de l'autre côté de la rive. _

**_S.U_N.U_**

Une nouvelle journée se levait sur le bleu mystérieux du Nil. Les rayons de soleil traversaient le fleuve d'une rive à l'autre avant de s'attarder sur la face abîmée mais non moins majestueuse du sphinx de plus de 5000 ans. Le Nil, le fleuve sacré des égyptiens qui abritait dans son sein des pyramides imposantes aux secrets bien enfouis, des monuments majestueux qui reflétaient la fierté de l'Homme et oh combien de tombeaux cachés.

Il coulait, silencieux, assistant aux joies et aux larmes des habitants qui y avaient élu domicile.

Dans l'Antiquité, les égyptiens avaient toujours cru en l'immortalité, que la mort n'était qu'un passage pour entrer dans l'autre monde, que c'était tout simplement le début d'une autre vie. D'où l'urne fatale tenue par Osiris. D'où la momification du corps pour un sommeil éternel.

Cependant, cette pratique se perdait petit à petit, pour ne plus être qu'une pure fascination à travers les yeux des gens modernes…

Des fouilles archéologiques avaient prouvé que l'Ancienne Égypte était gouvernée par de grands pharaons, ceux que l'on apercevait avec une crosse et un flagellum* sur la couverture d'un beau magazine, ceux qui avaient des milliers et des milliers d'esclaves sous leurs pieds, ceux qui pouvaient décider de la vie d'un simple homme sur le coup d'un caprice.

Les travaux, les constructions étaient manuelles, on transportait de grosses pierres d'un bout à l'autre du Nil, seulement par la force des bras.

Cette civilisation glorieuse et enviée suscitait encore et toujours de l'intérêt chez les hommes du 21eme siècles, avides et curieux de découvrir ce que les anciens avaient de plus qu'eux.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Le Caire- capitale de l'Égypte

Un groupe d'élèves suivait docilement un homme à l'aspect un peu libertin, mais aux yeux doux et rieur. Il avait des cheveux blancs laissés sur le côté en deux longues mèches, le regard aiguisé par l'expérience et par le temps. Pour le moment, son visage exprimait un profond respect et plaisir pour ce qu'il était en train de transmettre à ses élèves. Malgré le côté solennel de la visite, il n'avait pas pu se décider à porter un costume trois pièces, ceux-ci ne lui correspondaient définitivement pas. Depuis trente ans qu'il enseignait comme professeur au Musée du Caire, Jiraya n'avait jamais rechigné à raconter à ses élèves son expérience, ses recherches ( bonnes comme mauvaises ) et son amour pour le métier.

_ « Mes chers petits, soyez reconnaissants d'être nés à cette époque. Vous êtes des chanceux de pouvoir toucher du doigt ces trésors de l'Égypte antique, le travail, la trace de toute une civilisation remarquable. À mon époque, on apprenait seulement sur des bouts de papiers sans intérêt! », s'exclama Jiraya, le regard excessivement nostalgique.

_ « Professeur, j'ai une question ! » cria une voix parmi le groupe.

Jiraya se retourna et encouragea son élève à formuler sa demande, séchant ses larmes imaginaires.

_ « Vas-y, dis nous tout, Naruto. »

_ « À quoi correspond ce signe ? », demanda le garçon blond tout en désignant une tablette en terre cuite avec plusieurs symboles gravés sur la face externe.

Le professeur observa la dite tablette et son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

_ « Cette tablette ne donne pas un mot en particulier Naruto, c'est tout simplement le sceau du pharaon. »

Le garçon acquiesça et redirigea son regard curieux vers la marque. Elle était presque intacte, probablement, avait-elle été cachée quelque part dans le tombeau, à l'abri de la cupidité d'éventuels pilleurs.

Le blond redessina le sceau sur son carnet de dessin avant de se diriger vers un autre coin de la pièce.

Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, ce garçon était un passionné d'archéologie. À dix-huit ans, son diplôme de Columbia bien en poche, il avait refusé avec fermeté les propositions des entreprises filiales de celle de son père avant de s'inscrire dans une licence d'archéologie.

Sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, Naruto avait toujours été interpellé par ces recherches du passé. De son point de vue, ce n'était pas une atteinte aux morts, mais il s'agissait simplement d'un enrichissement des connaissances que les modernes possédaient sur les anciens.

Maintenant, après deux ans d'études acharnées, il avait réussi à faire céder ses parents pour qu'ils acceptent que leur « bébé », comme ils aimaient l'appeler, fasse un voyage initiatique en Égypte en compagnie des autres amis de sa promotion.

Son père n'avait pas su dire non à Jiraya, son ancien prof de civilisation en personne, celui-ci ayant fait le déplacement exprès pour interagir en faveur de Naruto.

Ainsi donc, ses parents, Minato et Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki, avaient donné leur accord et confié la garde de Naruto à Kyosuke, leur fils aîné et grand frère de Naruto avec deux ans d'écart. Celui-ci avait une entreprise de pétrole en Égypte et il y séjournait régulièrement afin de finaliser les opérations de la compagnie.

Bien sûr, connaissant le tempérament turbulent de leur fils, les géniteurs avaient dû faire promettre à Naruto de rester sage et de ne rien faire sans réfléchir et sans demander l'autorisation à son frère.

Ah, vous vous demandez quelle était la situation familiale du blond pour avoir un frère homme d'affaire et heureux possesseur d'une compagnie de pétrole en Égypte ? Ils devaient être plein aux as.

En effet, la vérité n'était pas si loin : Minato Namikaze était milliardaire.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Revenons à l'instant présent, Naruto contemplait avec émerveillement les objets antiques exposés dans cette galerie d'art. C'était une des galeries les plus célèbres du Caire et qui avait participé à plusieurs fouilles importantes notamment celle de Toutankhamon. Le bâtiment entier avait été décoré et restauré en une réplique exacte d'un palais princier. Sur les murs, on voyait encore des fresques au motifs arabiques, une grande statue d'Horus présidait au milieu de la salle, les vitrines étaient posées dans une symétrie parfaite, respectant la hiérarchie de leur anciens possesseurs.

Jiraya regarda avec une satisfaction manifeste la joie de ses élèves à être présent ici, dans cet endroit aussi singulier.

_ « Tu sais Naruto, tu peux être fier d'avoir touché à ce sceau. Imagine, il y a 4000 ans, le pharaon a touché lui aussi cet ob…. Naruto ? Où est Naruto ?, questionna-t-il dans le vide alors que son interlocuteur s'était tout simplement volatilisé.

Jiraya et ses amis le cherchèrent du regard autour de la grande salle avant que Sakura, une fille à la chevelure rose, ne remarque les chaussures du blond courbées au mur en bas de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure.

_ « Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais Naruto ? Remonte vite, Professeur, il est là ! », hurla-t-elle à l'assemblée.

En effet, le blond était penché dans le vide, la tête à l'envers dans le vent et les pieds entremêlés dans les barreaux de la grande baie. Il avait son carnet sur les mains et redessinait d'un geste fluide les calligraphies gravées sur le mur extérieur de la bâtisse.

_ « Donne moi ta main, Naruto! », cria Sakura, effrayée par l'audace de son ami.

Un autre garçon se pencha lui aussi pour voir le spectacle.

_ « Eh mec, tu sais que tu flottes dans le vide là ? », fit remarquer Kiba en s'accoudant à la fenêtre.

_ « Attends, il reste quelques signes ici… » répliqua Naruto, toujours inconscient des risques qu'il courait.

_ « Vachement courageux le petit », sifflota le professeur.

_ « Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais plus petit! » argua Naruto avec virulence, tout en continuant à griffonner sur son cahier.

En effet, les archéologues étaient souvent des dingues…

Sakura se courba et saisit le jean de Naruto pour le tirer vers l'intérieur. Seulement, plus elle tirait, plus celui-ci commençait à descendre, révélant outrageusement le caleçon de Naruto. Ce dernier, tout gêné, agrippa et retint son pantalon de sa main libre.

_ « Mais Sakura, lâche moi! On voit mes dessous. », gueula-t-il, car malgré son origine américaine, le blond était très pudique. « Mon baggy va lâcher Sakura! »

Les autres amis rigolèrent des hurlements du blond mais vinrent néanmoins aider Sakura et Kiba à remonter le garçon récalcitrant. Celui-ci tomba sur ses fesses, et avant même qu'il puisse faire sa moue boudeuse, il se prit une tape monstrueuse en pleine poire.

_ « Aieuhh! Ça fait super mal! Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce matin ? », cria le blond, encore sonné par le coup que lui avait porté son amie.

_ « Mais espèce d'inconscient! Ça t'apprendra à jouer avec le danger! Et puis, cette tape c'est de la rigolade par rapport à ce que tu aurais eu si tu t'étais fracasser le crâne en bas! », rétorqua la rosée, les poings sur les hanches.

Sakura aimait beaucoup Naruto, mais des fois, ça lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs de devoir surveiller cet idiot imprudent qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel quand elle s'aperçut que visiblement, le blondinet ne l'écoutait plus. Ses menaces étaient de nouveau tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Le dit pseudo sourd était à présent encore penché sur cette même fenêtre.

Irrécupérable ce blond.

_ « Tu écoutes au moins quand je parle ? », tonna-t-elle d'une voix effrayante.

_ « Mais si, mais si, je t'écoute mais .. Ehh, regarde! C'est la voiture de mon frère! Dei! Dei! Par là! », s'égosilla-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses deux bras au véhicule qui venait de dépasser l'entrée de la cour.

Sakura grogna pour la forme avant de s'approcher du blond, de là où ils se trouvaient, elle reconnut aisément la personne qui venait de sortir de l'habitacle. C'était Deidara, l'autre frère de Naruto. Eh bien, il n'était pas reparti aux Etats-Unis avec Kyosuke ?

Naruto et son frère Deidara avaient hérité du gène « blond » de leur père, contrairement à Kyosuke qui était brun. Depuis qu'elle les connaissait, la rosée s'était toujours posée la question de qui il tenait cette couleur sombre mais non moins magnifique. Sakura sourit en voyant la couette dorée de Deidara voleter dans le vent lorsqu'il courut vers la porte qui menait à la galerie d'art. En parlant d'inconscient, en voilà un autre qui pourrait aussi être placé dans la même catégorie.

_ « Dei! Je suis là, monte au premier étage! », lança Naruto à son frère.

Ce dernier, en apercevant son jeune frangin, redescendit les marches et s'approcha vivement du bas de la fenêtre où se situait le groupe.

_ « Hey Naru! Coucou Sakura! », fit-il en faisant un geste à la main.

_ « Salut Dei ! », répondirent Naruto et Sakura.

_ « Descends vite Naru. On va à la vallée des rois. L'équipe de recherche a trouvé un tombeau. », annonça promptement Deidara.

_ « Quoi ? ». Les yeux se Naruto s'agrandirent.

_ « Oui, c'est peut être le tombeau d'un pharaon. », réaffirma son frère.

_ « Un pharaon ? » s'écria le groupe de personnes se trouvant au bord de la fenêtre suite à la révélation du jeune entrepreneur.

_ « Attends, je descends! »

Naruto quitta la fenêtre et dévala les escaliers, sans faire attention à ses amis et à son professeur qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'en bas des marches.

_ « Dei, c'est vrai ce que tu dis ? », questionna le jeune étudiant, les yeux étincelant de bonheur.

_ « Oui, on vient de trouver l'entrée principale. Je suis venu de suite te le dire. Je sais que tu voudras être de la partie lorsqu'on va abattre les premières pierres qui bloquent le chemin. ». Se tournant vers Jiraya, Deidara tendit la main, « professeur, c'est avec plaisir que nous vous invitons à faire partie de l'équipe de recherches. »

_ « C'est fantastique! Oh mon dieu, merci beaucoup mon garçon. Je serai ravi d'être avec vous. Finalement, les efforts de Minato et de Kyosuke ont donné à quelque chose. », félicita le vieux professeur en serrant chaleureusement la main de Deidara.

_ « Oui, nous l'espérons bien. D'après les premières analyses, ce tombeau date d'il y a 3000 ans, et nous aurons plus de détails une fois sur place. »

_ « S'il te plait, Dei, on peut venir avec vous ? Supplia Sakura, les yeux brillants.

_ « Moi aussi, moi aussi, s'il vous plait » clamèrent les autres élèves.

**_S.U_N.U_**

La voiture de Deidara ouvrait le chemin, suivi par un car qui emportait avec lui le groupe des apprentis archéologues excités comme des puces à l'idée de pouvoir entrer pour la première fois dans un tombeau.

_ « Ahh Dei, j'ai le trac. Je vais pouvoir toucher pour la première fois une momie, une vraie! Et ce n'est plus un simple matage à travers des couches épaisse de verre comme dans les Musées », gesticula le blond.

_ « Mais moi aussi Naruto! Dis toi que de toute une vie, c'est la première fois que je peux entrer dans un tombeau, ah, je peux mourir heureux maintenant. », tonna Jiraya. Ses mains se croisèrent sur son cœur en un geste théâtral.

_ « Dei, tu l'as dit à papa ? Il doit être aux anges ! »

_ « Oui, j'ai eu Kyo au téléphone. Papa a sauté de sa chaise figure toi. C'est dommage qu'ils soient rentrés aux Etats-Unis depuis une semaine, Du coup, ils vont rater cet instant unique. »

_ « Ils vont venir bientôt ? » questionna Naruto en se retournant vers son frère.

_ « Ils sont en train de choisir la date, je pense. Nous arrivons bientôt, accrochez vous! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, Deidara appuya sur l'accélérateur et fonça dans le désert.

**_S.U_N.U_**

La Vallée des Rois ( _à défaut d'être la vallée de la Fin _) possédait une géographie particulière. C'était un terrain instable et dangereux où l'on pouvait facilement perdre la vie. Cette vallée était non seulement la demeure éternelle des rois et des reines d'Égypte, mais elle était aussi réservée aux princes et aux nobles.

Combien d'esclaves avaient trouvé la mort ici ? Combien de larmes les anciens égyptiens avaient-ils versé sur ces pierres? Combien de rois dormaient encore d'un sommeil infini entre ces fentes de murs ?

L'entrée était cachée au reste du monde afin de préserver le repos solennel des pharaons. Une fois le seuil franchi, on trouvait une douzaine de portes qui menaient à des chambres secrètes construites selon une norme hiérarchique. Depuis plus d'un siècle, les chercheurs avaient mis la main sur pas moins de 70 tombeaux différents, cependant, ils étaient tous plus ou moins pillés et détruis, seul celui de Toutankhamon avait été retrouvé intact.

Naruto sauta du véhicule plus qu'il ne descendit, débordant d'enthousiasme, il regarda la vallée avec exaltation. Autour du grand portail dégagé de ses grosses pierres, les journalistes s'étaient déjà agglutinés comme des abeilles à la recherche d'une quelconque information croustillante. On chuchotait, on parlait, on criait, tout une cohue curieuse qui essayait de voir ce que cachaient ces gigantesque murs de pierre.

La personne qui reposait au fond de cette vallée savait-elle l'engouement qu'elle allait créer 3000ans plus tard ?

Était-elle un pharaon ? Ou une reine ? Ou même une personne qui était chère au roi ?

Naruto mourait d'impatience, il se sentit gagné par ce sentiment de vérité, de découverte, de savoir qui dormait d'un sommeil éternel derrière ce silence morbide. Et cette sensation le grisait, l'électrisait. Elle dépassait même son entendement.

Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé ce besoin avide et pressant de s'approcher au pied d'un cercueil. Un bourdonnement grésilla dans sa tête. Quelque chose l'interpellait, des murmures lointains s'élevaient dans son âme. …Mais quoi ? …Mais qui ?

Quelle était cette sensation étrange de pouvoir effleurer du doigt quelque chose de précieux ?

…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas Sakura secouer ses épaules.

_ « Ça va? Tu es devenu tout pâle. » remarqua-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

_ « Oui, c'est vrai, tu étais en train de fixer l'entrée depuis tout à l'heure » Deidara vint lui tâter le front, à la recherche d'une poussée de fièvre.

_ « Tu vas bien pourtant», reprit-il, incrédule.

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la chaleur qui fait ça.», répondit-il aux autres en leur offrant un sourire étincelant.

Il n'y avait pas de raison pour les inquiéter pour des choses futiles. Il avait été probablement trop ému par cette expédition. Tout ce qu'il avait cru sentir dans son cœur, ce n'était peut être que des hallucinations…

_ « Bon alors, si tout va bien, on peut commencer enfin ? »

_ « Ouiiiii » s'écria le groupe d'étudiants.

Deidara fit signe au groupe d'ouvriers d'allumer quelques bougies.

Ce fut le début de l'aventure.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée sous un brouhaha incroyable. Les flashs fusèrent. Les reporters et photographes essayèrent de prendre le plus de photos possible, certains dépassèrent même les rangs pour pouvoir prendre une photo sur laquelle on pourrait apercevoir la famille Namikaze, l'actionnaire principale des fouilles, devant le fameux tombeau. Le groupe s'éloigna, et au loin, les journalistes notèrent tout ce qu'ils purent entendre, provenant des profondeurs de l'ouverture:

_ « C'est trop sombre ici! », gémit quelqu'un.

_ « Tu me marches sur les pieds, Kiba! », tonna une autre voix.

_ « Hey, c'est pas moi. Je suis pressé comme un jus de fruit entre deux nanas à gros sein là. », rétorqua le fameux Kiba.

_ « La nana à gros sein t'emmerde , Kiba ».

_ « Oups, c'est toi Sakura. »

_ « Taisez vous, à la fin! Attendez, vous entendez quelque chose? »

_ « Allumez une torche, on n'y voit rien… », fit une énième voix.

Les badauds se pressaient derrière les gardiens. Ils soudoyaient et marchandaient avec les travailleurs restés sur place dans la recherche d'une quelconque fuite.

Et des ombres surgirent derrière les rochers. Elles portaient des vêtements humbles, le genre de tissu qui vous faisait passer totalement inaperçu dans le pays. Le groupe restait loin de l'agitation.

Le chef fixa durement le seuil où était entrée l'équipe de fouille quelques minutes auparavant. Son regard se fit glacial pendant qu'il annonça à ses compagnons .

_ « Les chiens américains! Ils sont entrés dans le tombeau! »

_ « Que devons-nous faire maintenant ?, demanda une autre voix.

Le chef continua à observer longuement la foule réunie au pied de la vallée avant de se retourner lentement vers le reste de son groupe. Son visage était déformait par un sourire cruel.

_ « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils peuvent bien entrer mais plus jamais ils n'en ressortiront vivants. La malédiction s'abattra sur eux. »

**_S.U_N.U_**

Le groupe avançait depuis de longues minutes déjà dans un corridor en pente. Des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient du plafond pour venir s'échouer sur leurs vêtements. Un courant d'air soufflait à travers le couloir, créant des sifflements sinistres.

Les analystes discutaient avec Deidara, ouvrant la marche sur le groupe d'élèves à l'arrière.

_« Cette construction diffère avec ce que l'on a pu trouver jusqu'à présent », fit remarquer un archéologue en étudiant ses plans.

_ « Nous sommes à 100 mètres sous terre. », annonça un autre avec son appareil de mesure.

Naruto marcha sur le pas des autres. Cette expédition lui donnait des frissons incontrôlables plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Ils ne faisaient que descendre depuis tout à l'heure. Jusqu'où ce corridor allait-t-il les mener ? Le couloir avait une hauteur de pas moins de dix mètres, comment les anciens esclaves avaient-ils fait pour creuser ce refuge royal au pharaon ?

Il devait être quelqu'un d'important.

Naruto eut de la compassion pour l'être qui reposait entre ces murs. Avait-il supervisé lui-même la construction de sa propre tombe ? Avait-il marché sur les même pas qu'eux il y a 3000 ans ? Avait-il peur de ce voyage jusqu'à l'autre monde? Et se rendait-il compte que cet endroit était si triste et obscur ?

Des questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête , et tout d'un coup, il se heurta contre une surface solide. Naruto tâta à l'aveuglette la pierre qui se trouvait devant son nez.

Un mur ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Ils étaient piégés au pied d'un mur, sans autre issue, sans aucun mécanisme pour enclencher un quelconque système ou quoi que ce soit.

_ « C'est pas possible ? Vous n'avez pas vu d'autres sorties dans le couloir ?, s'écria Deidara

_ « Non, on a rien vu. », réaffirmèrent les autres.

_ « Le feu est éteint! D'où vient le vent ? » s'exclama un analyste.

Rien. Ils ne perçurent rien qui pourrait être à l'origine d'un courant d'air. Pas une raie de lumière dans ce dédale ténébreux. Pas un seul souffle de vent autour d'eux.

La bougie avait été éteinte sans facteur externe.

La terre trembla, et les pierres bougèrent au dessus de leur tête. Des cris fusèrent, ce fut la panique totale.

_ « Donne moi ta main, Naru! » hurla Deidara

_ « Restez calme, c'est Jiraya. Que quelqu'un allume une bougie. Tout le monde, regroupez vous. Tenez vous la main pour ne pas vous perdre! »

_ « Dei, ça craque sous mes p…. ahhhhh »

_ « Naruto! »

Naruto avait été pétrifié de peur lorsque le sol s'était ouvert comme un trou béant sous ses pieds, et il tomba sans avoir pu trouver la main de Dei.

Ses dernières pensées furent pour sa famille lorsqu'il eut l'impression de tomber sur quelque chose de doux, très doux, un peu comme du sable.

Réfrénant une grimace de douleur, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se découvrit à quatre pattes dans une salle remplie de sable. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva ses amis et son frère non loin de là.

Ils avaient atterri ( par chance ? ) dans la salle secrète sous la galerie où ils marchaient un peu plus tôt et qui faisait office de vestibule du tombeau.

Et cette chambre au décor magnifique, au motif majestueux et resplendissants sur le mur, elle était …unique. Ils se relevèrent et s'avancèrent vers le fond de la salle.

Plus ils progressaient, plus ils apercevaient les grandes fresques murales représentant la réunion des dieux.

Et dans leur cœur, ils surent. C'était ….c'était la chambre sacrée, la chambre du sarcophage royal.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Naruto n'en crut pas ses yeux, de toute sa vie, de tous les livres qu'il avait pu lire, rien ne pouvait être comparé à la beauté solennelle et à la richesse immense de cet endroit.

Pendant que les autres s'émerveillaient autour du mausolée, Naruto se livra à une inspection minutieuse du tombeau. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il voulait retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment où il allait voir de ses propres yeux la momie.

La chambre funéraire donnait sur d'autres salles où étaient entreposés des centaines d'objets, on y trouvait des coffres, un char, des tables et autres outils de l'Égypte Ancienne.

Seul la chambre où ils étaient tombés était décorée. Les murs étaient peints en jaune d'or. La face gauche représentait le livre des morts avec les dieux Anubis, Isis et Hathor, sur la face opposée, on voyait le pharaon traverser le fleuve pour se rendre au royaume des morts, là où présidait Osiris.

Des objets en or, en albâtre ou en ivoire étaient disposés autour du sarcophage. Ils avaient dû appartenir à la vie quotidienne de la personne qui se trouvait dans ce coffre.

Deux bustes de chien noir étaient posés devant le cercueil. Ils représentaient Anubis, le dieu de la momification. Lentement, Naruto dépassa les deux gardiens du sommeil pour se diriger vers le sarcophage.

Il retint son souffle et s'approcha lentement du cercueil d'or.

C'était le tombeau d'un pharaon.

Et celui-ci était de loin le tombeau le plus intact et le plus beau qu'il aie jamais vu.

Le premier sarcophage était fait en or massif, des attributs royaux figuraient sur le torse du roi.

La main de Naruto trembla légèrement lorsqu'il se pencha pour voir le visage de l'empereur. Son cœur manqua un battement devant les traits fins figés dans du métal pour toute l'éternité.

Ses yeux étaient peints dans un noir profond, son regard perçant soulignés par un long trait de khôl fixait l'humanité avec un orgueil visible, comme s'il se moquait des hommes depuis le royaume des morts.

Sa peau était pâle, son nez droit et des pommettes hautes sur un menton volontaire, il aurait ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de magnifique de nos jours.

Les yeux de Naruto se firent rêveurs, il s'accroupit et chuchota à cet empereur inconnu avec qui il avait plus de 3000 ans d'écart.

_ « Je me demande qui pouvait bien être la personne qui existait sous ses traits. »

Sakura s'approcha de son ami en le voyant près de la tombe royale.

_ « Sakura, on m'a dit que ces masques d'or sont la réplique exacte de la personne défunte, c'est vrai n'est-ce pas ?, murmura-t-il, songeur.

_ « Oui, répondit-t-elle, c'est la copie du visage du roi. »

_ « Alors, continua-t-il, ce pharaon, il devait être sacrément beau et jeune. Regarde ses traits Sakura, il n'était pas plus vieux que nous lors de sa mort. »

Effectivement, le visage du pharaon momifié n'avait pas une seule ride, même si c'était un masque, une copie, on reconnaissait facilement la jeunesse animée dans ces traits. De là où il était, Naruto pouvait facilement capter l'éclat de fierté dans son attitude, dans sa façon d'avancer le menton, les gens qui étaient chargés de l'inhumation du roi avaient sans doute fait exprès de garder ce trait de caractère dans le but de rendre hommage à leur souverain.

Le blond admira le sarcophage pendant de longs moments. Il éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires face à cette situation. D'un côté, ce bonheur incroyable de cette découverte. Et d'un autre côté, cette sensation puissante mais inconnue qui lui étripait le cœur.

_ « Tu es si seul.» murmura-t-il d'une voix inaudible.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche avant même qu'il n'en soit conscient.

Oui, il était désolé pour le jeune monarque.

Cet endroit était grand, majestueux mais tellement triste et funeste. Si son âme était vraiment dans l'au-delà, n'était-il pas malheureux de devoir rester emprisonné ici pour l'éternité? Une grande vallée abandonnée au milieu du désert, un antre sombre et noir au fond de ces rochers. Lorsque le cortège funéraire repartirait, lorsque les dernières flamme s'éteindraient devant la noirceur effrayante de la grotte, que lui resterait-il ? Il était là, seul, condamné à verser des larmes solitaires dans son sarcophage doré, entouré de milles et une richesse, avec pour seul spectateur ce silence profond et morbide.

Naruto aurait voulu en connaître plus sur la vie de ce jeune pharaon, mais les éléments dont ils disposaient pour le moment ne leur permettaient pas de mettre un nom sur le visage de ce roi inconnu.

Perdus dans leur joie et leur contemplation, personne ne remarqua la petite statuette au fond de la salle. Elle était habillée d'une toge d'une couleur immaculée, et sa tête était couronnée d'une mitre blanche accompagnée de deux plumes d'autruche. Deux cobras, symbole du pouvoir royal, s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles. Personne ne remarqua non plus que dans la lueur feutrée des bougies et des torches, ses yeux brillèrent d'une couleur vermeille, deux petites gouttelettes de sang s'échappèrent de ses orbites avant d'aller s'échouer sur des calligraphies gravées en ancien égyptien sous ses pieds.

« _Osiris châtiera tous ceux qui oseront troubler le sommeil du pharaon._ »

À suivre…

_Lexique __:_

**Ra**: le dieu du soleil. Le plus puissant des dieux égyptiens.

**Osiris**: le dieu de la mort.

**Isis** : femme d'Osiris, protectrice de la femme et de l'enfant.

**Anubis**: dieu avec une tête de chien noir, il est le patron de la momification.

**Hapy**: dieu/ déesse du Nil. Représenté comme un personnage androgyne.

**Le flagellum **: le fléau d'Osiris. C'est un insigne de l'autorité royale au même titre que la crosse Héka. Ils forment ensemble le Nékhekh. ( Vous voyez, ces deux objets que tient le pharaon avec ses bras croisés là…)

_Note _: Voilà pour le « prologue ». Ce chapitre est court, je l'avoue, mais il est là pour « planter le décor » pour les évènements à venir.

Si vous lisez ces mots, alors c'est que je suis super contente que vous soyez parvenu jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.

Je suis morte de trouille à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes. Ça m'apprendra à écrire des trucs glauques sur la momification, tombeaux et compagnie dans le noir à 2h du matin. T_T

Ah, une chose encore, Sasuke est capricieux, il ne veut pas encore entrer en scène ^^

À la prochaine, j'espère vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Biz.

**Edit:** Merci tout le monde pour l'attention que vous portez à la fic. Je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Le chapitre 1 est en cours de correction. Ma beta est à la moitié du fichier et promis, il viendra dans peu de temps. À bientôt x333


	2. Chapter 1 : La malédiction

Disclaimer : Naruto et ses compagnons ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto.

Couple : Sasunaru

Rating : M (expliqué dans le prologue)

Genre : Romance, aventure, et une petite dose de ( surnaturel ? enfin .. juste ce qu'il faut pour faire fonctionner « la malédiction » ) .

Note : Tout d'abord, je remercie chaleureusement les (lecteurs ?) /lectrices qui m'ont laissée des reviews. Ils me touchent énormément. Je les relis chaque soir avant d'aller taper la suite de la fic. Pour les revieweurs anonymes, je vous réponds sur mon profil. S'il vous plait, jetez-y un coup d'œil, sinon, je me sentirai trop coupable que vous ayez donné l'effort de me laisser un mot pour rien.

Et je dédie aussi à mes chers revieweurs un dessin que vous trouverez à la fin du chapitre.

Ce chapitre est longggg mais je ne voulais pas le couper avant, et j'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas avant la fin du chap, tout comme je croise les doigts pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos attentes. (Mettez un coussin sur le dossier de votre chaise avant de commencer la lecture XD)

Pour les personnages, si tel a un tel rôle, ce n'est pas parce que je ne les aime pas que je les colle à un rôle défini. Mais dans une histoire, il faut bien des méchants et des gentils, j'ai tout simplement choisi les rôles par rapport à leur « profil ». Et dans certains cas, le choix s'impose lui-même… Vous le comprendrez bientôt avec ce chapitre…

Pour ces dernières notes, elles seront appliquées pour la suite du récit:

_ Il faut que vous sachiez que dans l'Antiquité, il n'y avait pas de blonds. Les égyptiens étaient tous bruns aux yeux foncés. ( Je vois venir le spoiler...)

_L'inceste, tout comme l'homosexualité, n'était pas un sujet tabou, les pharaons se mariaient avec leurs sœurs pour garder le sang « pur ».

_ La momie est enveloppée dans trois sarcophages emboîtés de compositions différentes. Donc, il faut enlever le plus gros coffre d'abord, un moyen, et un petit dernier afin d'arriver jusqu'à la partie des restes du corps momifié.

Je me suis beaucoup documentée pour ne pas faire trop d'incohérences, mais il est fort possible que j'écrive encore des bêtises sans le savoir. Par conséquent, pour les « pro » en archéologie, fermez les yeux sur mes boulettes, s'il vous plait. ^^'

Encore et toujours un gros bisous à mes deux amies Julie et Maurine à qui j'ai fait la misère pour la correction de ce chapitre.

J'arrête avec mes longues notes, et bonne lecture à tout le monde.

**Chapitre 1 **: La malédiction

_Un geste, un son, une malédiction, _

_et toute l'éternité pour recommencer._

Les nouvelles avaient envahi le Caire en l'espace de quelques heures. Partout, on parlait des fouilles et de la découverte d'un nouveau tombeau. Au bureau, les employés débattaient à propos des machines ultra modernes déployées par les américains dans cette opération d'envergure. Au marché, les habitants conversaient et rajoutaient des choses au détour d'un verre d'eau. À tel point qu'à la fin de la journée, on parlait d'un trésor colossal qui vaudrait plusieurs dizaines de milliards de dollars, et que celui-ci appartiendrait à un pharaon qui avait fait effacer volontairement ses traces dans l'Histoire afin que les modernes ne puissent jamais retrouver sa tombe et ses biens funéraires.

Mais la rumeur était parfois une arme redoutable, car à côté de ces détails burlesques, on chuchotait aussi à petite voix l'existence d'une malédiction qui s'abattrait sur la tête de ces fouineurs étrangers. Les habitants allaient et venaient, jetant des coups d'œil curieux aux camions de transport garés devant le Musée. Ce monument était à présent le centre d'intérêt de tout un peuple…

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Minato avait téléphoné à Deidara pour lui transmettre des directives à suivre. Pour autant, il n'avait pas non plus oublié de répéter à son « bébé » de rester sage pendant toute l'opération. Mais c'était sans compter sur la tête de mule débordant de bonne volonté et d'enthousiasme qu'était ce jeune garçon de vingt ans.

En effet, Naruto et ses amis avaient lourdement insisté pour aider la troupe durant l'acheminement du trésor funéraire jusqu'à la capitale. En tout, il leur avait fallu pas moins de trente six heures de travail, étant donné la localisation particulière du tombeau.

Et pourtant, malgré les moyens employés, l'équipe n'avait pas pu évacuer toutes les chambres de la sépulture puisque les analystes craignaient la présence de champignons contagieux, eux-mêmes ayant causé la mort subite de Lord Carnarvon, le commanditaire des fouilles du tombeau de Toutankhamon. D'autre part, certains objets étaient dans un tel état de dégradation qu'il leur faudrait importer d'autres machines spécifiques pour pouvoir les manipuler.

Outre ces petits problèmes qui retardaient le dévoilement de l'identité du pharaon, le travail avançait et progressait d'une manière plutôt positive. Et aujourd'hui était le retour du sarcophage royal dans le monde des humains, le jour où il quitterait son antre obscur et solitaire de trois millénaires de silence.

Sous l'œil expert et pointilleux de Jiraya, les spécialistes avaient extirpé méticuleusement le coffre d'or de sa cuve en quartzite rose. L'opération fut délicate et longue. Enfilant des gants enduits de Seal-it, les agents suivirent scrupuleusement les ordres des archéologues pendant la manipulation.

La montée fut lente et pénible. Porter et protéger un coffre de deux mètres de long sur un mètre de large dans un dédale sinueux et sombre n'était pas une mince affaire. Chaque pas était synchronisé, chaque angle du cercueil globalement protégé par des couches épaisses de tissus. Sans parler de la protection du bois contre l'exposition au soleil une fois que les premiers travailleurs poseraient leurs pieds sur la terre ferme.

Et irrémédiablement, le sarcophage remontait, petit à petit, vers ce monde vivant qui l'avait pleuré et perdu.

Était-ce l'ironie du sort ?. Il y avait une éternité de cela, sous ce soleil brûlant et insensible, le cercueil avait rejoint le désert, centimètre par centimètre, par la force des pieds de ses robustes esclaves. Et maintenant, resaluant l'astre solaire dans sa splendeur implacable, il repartait, taciturne, faisant son adieu à la mémoire de cette vallée.

Le camion roulait lentement sur la route du désert, emportant avec lui le sarcophage et son hôte vers le Caire, cette ville fascinante qui leur était tout aussi familière qu'inconnue.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Étant donné l'influence de la compagnie Namikaze dans la région, Deidara avait obtenu des autorités égyptiennes que les travaux effectués sur le sarcophage soient entièrement supervisés par l'entreprise du père des deux blonds, cependant, toute l'opération devrait se passer au sein du Musée, en collaboration étroite avec les chercheurs du pays.

Le jeune entrepreneur avait alors mis la main sur son carnet d'adresse pour contacter, voire rameuter, tous les experts renommés afin d'accélérer les différents tests d'identification. Mais malheureusement, même ceux qui étaient disponibles ne pourraient décoller que dans trois jours. Avec le matériel et le personnel dont ils disposaient, ce serait extrêmement risqué de faire ressortir la momie à l'air libre.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle ils devraient mettre leur mal en patience et se contenter d'une première couche du grand sarcophage. Les réponses à leur énigme se préciseraient en même temps que l'arrivée des outils technologiques de haute gamme. Ou du moins, c'était ce que toute l'équipe espérait.

.

.

Dans le hall du Musée, élu d'office comme étant « l'entrepôt » de la fouille jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Naruto recopiait tranquillement le nom des articles dans un coin, au loin, son ami Kiba vérifiait la liste des cartons du convoi, certains autres se chargeaient de l'étiquetage des objets funéraires, et les filles du groupe d'étudiants avaient pour mission de dépoussiérer les palettes de scribes en terre cuite.

On allait et venait, les gens transportaient des coffres d'une pièce à l'autre des deux grandes salles, d'autres photographiaient les articles déjà identifiés. L'atmosphère était grisante. Chacun se perdait dans sa tâche, dans cette excitante recherche du passé. De temps à autre, les personnes présentes jetaient des regards fiers vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait le sarcophage, comme s'ils voulaient s'assurer que cette aventure était réelle, que leur merveilleuse trouvaille était toujours là, devant leurs yeux exaltés.

Le blond vérifia pour la dernière fois l'orthographe égyptienne du nom d'un vase en céramique tout en regrettant de ne pas posséder une belle écriture. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris plus de temps à peaufiner son style au lieu de faire l'école buissonnière avec Kiba pendant leur année de primaire ?. Et maintenant, il déplorait son écriture si peu esthétique et « si peu épurée » qui, malheureusement, resterait gravé à jamais dans ce registre si particulier. Un registre qui traverserait les siècles en tant que témoin de cette grande découverte. Et face à cette perspective, Naruto se lamenta encore plus, grimaçant devant ses hiéroglyphes et sa façon de tracer les lettres.

Cela dit, l'écriture de Jiraya qui avait inondé les dernières pages du carnet n'était pas mieux que la sienne. Il se marrait toujours en voyant le « J » bizarre en zigzag de son cher professeur. Esquissant un sourire, il releva la tête et ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le sarcophage.

Encore et toujours ce sentiment étrange qui se manifestait dans sa poitrine. Naruto avait sincèrement pensé qu'il était dû à la découverte du tombeau, mais des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cet instant magique, et cette sensation inconnue demeurait là, ne voulant point se dissiper. Peut-être devrait-il avertir son frère Deidara ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que ses parents lui avaient répété sans arrêt avant qu'il ne quitte les États-Unis…

Levant ses fesses de la chaise, Naruto se mit à la recherche du profil imposant de Jiraya. Celui-ci était assis à un bureau, sa main gauche feuilletant allègrement les pages d'un énorme bouquin, de son autre main, il gribouillait ce qui semblait être des calculs sur un bloc note.

Naruto s'approcha vivement de son professeur, jetant un regard au carnet de rapport.

Quand il disait que son professeur avait une écriture tordue et illisible …

_ « Professeur, vous avez plus d'information sur le pharaon ? », demanda-t-il, un espoir manifeste dans la voix.

_ « Non, pas encore, Naruto. Les tests ne sont pas encore terminés », soupira le vieil homme en enlevant ses lunettes. « Mais regarde, ce sont des rapports que j'ai reçus il y a une demie heure. Lis cette ligne, d'après l'ordinateur et son merveilleux scanner morphologique dont je suis extrêmement fier, il y a 90% de chance pour que ce roi soit mort à l'âge de vingt-trois ans. »

_ « C'est sûr ?. Mais il était super jeune alors ! », s'écria Naruto en comparant mentalement l'âge du pharaon avec le sien et celui de ses frères.

_ « C'est bien ça, et j'espère que nous saurons bientôt la cause du décès. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il n'y a absolument aucune trace de lui dans la liste officielle des pharaons égyptiens. Mais en même temps, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle son tombeau a été retrouvé intact, puisqu'il n'apparaît nulle part. », exposa-t-il en grattant nonchalamment sa barbe.

_ « Donc, son tombeau n'a pas été volé puisque les pilleurs ignoraient son existence ? », en déduisit Naruto.

_ « Je me demande bien pourquoi tous ces mystères sur sa vie…Quand on pourra enfin scanner sa momie, on saura la cause de sa mort. Ce sera beaucoup plus clair à ce moment-là. Mais vu son statut et l'âge auquel il a quitté ce monde, ce ne sont pas les hypothèses qui me manquent : assassinat, empoisonnement, complot politique. Et … »

Il s'interrompit en voyant entrer un groupe de personnes portant avec eux de grosses valises aluminiums. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, Naruto suivit le regard de son professeur et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une même lueur excitée et impatiente comme son professeur.

C'était en effet les spécialistes chargés d'enlever le premier coffre.

L'alerte générale fut donnée rapidement après les accolades chaleureuses de Jiraya au chef de l'unité. Tout le monde abandonna sa tâche en cours et se regroupa dans un coin de la pièce pour observer l'opération.

Une jeune femme leur distribua des lunettes et des casques de protection, leur intimant de les mettre avant le début de la manipulation. Certains prenaient des vidéos pour constituer des archives, d'autres pour leur simple plaisir. Toute la salle était à présent scotchée au moindre mouvement des spécialistes.

De là où il était, Naruto vit les hommes en blouses blanches s'approcher du sarcophage. Ils prenaient des mesures et branchaient leurs appareils de contrôle. Assister à un tel évènement était quelque chose d'inoubliable. Des émotions diverses traversèrent les yeux du jeune étudiant. De la curiosité, de l'admiration, l'envie, le respect, la fascination, et l'amour qu'il avait pour ce travail particulier. Et il pensa qu'un jour, quand il aurait plus d'expérience, alors il rêverait, lui aussi, d'être là, à leur place, en train de prêter sa force et ses connaissances à un évènement tel que celui là.

Les spécialistes transportèrent le gigantesque sarcophage sur une grande surface dénudée de toute vitrine et mirent en marche leur étrange dispositif.

Le blond regarda, hypnotisé et quelque peu anxieux, les hommes s'agglutiner autour du cercueil avec leur outils impressionnants. Ils préparaient et jetaient des pièces, des morceaux de bois servant de tremplin, le bruit était parfois assourdissant.

Et enfin, lorsque les spécialistes eurent fini toute l'étape de préparation, ils se permirent un sourire victorieux et appelèrent les employés du Musée pour enlever l'imposant couvercle.

On se pressa d'aller leur prêter main forte. Et lentement, lentement, la protection céda, laissant entrevoir la couche du dessous où se trouvait un deuxième sarcophage encore plus beau et mieux conservé que son enveloppe protectrice.

Tout le monde s'approcha d'un pas religieux autour du coffre décapuchonné. On se bousculerait presque pour voir de ses propres yeux le deuxième sarcophage. Sa taille était certes moins importante, mais on remarquait facilement cette reproduction à l'identique des deux masques. Peut-être avaient-ils été faits par un même artiste ? Un même peintre favori de la famille royale ?. Les tests d'identification devraient sûrement pouvoir leur donner des réponses.

Cette deuxième couche était faite en bois plaqué d'or avec des incrustations de pâte de verre. La poitrine du pharaon était couverte des ailes tendues d'Isis et de Nephtys*, et le bas du vêtement impérial décoré de fleurs de lotus.

Les analystes prenaient des photos sous différents angles pendant que d'autres ouvraient le champagne dans un coin pour fêter l'avancement du projet. On riait et félicitait Deidara du succès de cette découverte et dans la mêlée, Naruto remarqua quelques chose de particulier trouvée dans le fond du sarcophage.

Le blond s'approcha et s'en saisit à l'aide des gants. Un bout de cristal pendait à un cordon en cuir usé. Naruto leva lentement le pendentif devant ses yeux. Étonnamment, la pierre possédait cette même nuance bleue profonde que ses iris. Il examina le fond du cercueil une deuxième fois. Rien d'autre ne s'y trouvait à part cet étrange collier.

Pourquoi ce pendentif avait été posé là et non pas avec les autres coffres des chambres funéraires ? Quelle pouvait être l'importance de sa place dans ce sarcophage royal ?

La question titilla la curiosité du blond qui courut vers Jiraya pour demander son avis.

_ « Professeur, regardez ceci. C'est un pendentif non ? », demanda-t-il en lui montrant la pierre bleue.

_« Uhm, oui, c'est bien cela ». Déposant sa coupe de champagne, il sortit la loupe de sa blouse et examina le cristal. « Où l'as-tu trouvé ? », reprit-il en considérant le garçon blond.

_ « Je l'ai ramassé dans le fond du coffre. Dans un coin discret, à côté de la tête du pharaon ».

_« Ça alors …c'est curieux », commenta-t-il. « Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des anciens égyptiens de faire ce genre de parure. Les accessoires royaux étaient toujours très travaillés et recherchés. Plus le bijou a de la valeur, plus il traduit la richesse et la hiérarchie de son possesseur. Enfin .. tu connais par cœur la chanson hein. Ouais, c'est vraiment étrange cet objet », reprit-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Décidemment, ce tombeau se révélait encore plus problématique et mystérieux que ce qu'il avait pensé…Et le fait de ne pas pouvoir mettre la main sur l'identité de ce fameux roi rendait le vieux professeur légèrement nerveux.

_ « Si en plus, il se trouve dans un sarcophage royal » , réfléchit-il à haute voix, « Alors, c'est qu'il avait une signification particulière pour le pharaon », en conclut sobrement Jiraya en faisant tournoyer la pierre entre ses doigts.

Naruto se dit qu'il n'était pas plus avancé puisque lui-même était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que son professeur qui avait l'air d'être passablement éméché.

Il soupira, Tsunade avait visiblement communiqué à Jiraya, son ami de toujours, cette addiction pour l'alcool. Et il ne voulut même pas savoir de combien de coupe de champagne Jiraya avait profité depuis tout à l'heure.

Le blond s'en alla et retourna vers sa table où il inscrivit le pendentif sur la colonne des objets trouvés dans le sarcophage.

Tout en traçant ses lettres, il réfléchit à ce point étrange.

Un pendentif, le seul et unique objet à côté du monarque pendant tout ce voyage pour l'éternité. Un pharaon qui régnait sur tout un empire, garderait ce simple collier comme seul ami dans la mort, en dépit de tout ce que lui conférait son pouvoir ?. C'était vraiment très étrange, voire même déroutant. Il devait sûrement y avoir une signification cachée en dessous.

Quelqu'un avait fait exprès de mettre cette pierre là, dans ce coin discret, après la mort du roi. Mais pourquoi cette personne tenait-elle tant à ce que ce pendentif accompagne le mort au royaume d'Osiris ?

Qui était donc cette personne, cette figure inconnue de l'Histoire, celle qui apposerait la dernière pièce du puzzle, celle qui complèterait le récit que cachait ce tombeau splendide.

Était-elle une reine ? Non, sûrement pas. Jiraya avait dit qu'il était indigne d'une personne de haut rang d'offrir quelque chose qui ait si peu de valeur.

La logique se fit lentement dans sa tête, se présentant comme une évidence incontestable : Un roi ne possédait pas ce genre de chose. C'était bien la propriété d'une personne beaucoup moins influente que lui. Néanmoins, ce pharaon devait beaucoup tenir à cette pierre et peut-être encore plus à son possesseur pour oser faire une telle entorse aux règles de la société.

Les battements de son cœur tambourinèrent dans son cerveau. Plus il cherchait à trouver une réponse à ses questions, plus la curiosité le gagnait comme une maladie maligne et redoutable. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort et Naruto mourait d'envie de connaître le visage de ce pharaon.

Sous ce masque de fierté absolue, ce roi était-il quelqu'un de romantique et de tendre, ou bien, demeurait-il un roi parmi tant d'autres, un seigneur sanguinaire à l'épée entachée de sang frais et innocent ?. Et ce détail, et cette pierre, avait-il donc aimé quelqu'un pendant sa courte vie ? Beaucoup de trous noirs subsistaient dans les recherches, et cela rendait fébrile le jeune étudiant.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient conclure jusqu'à présent était que ce jeune pharaon n'avait pas eu de reine. Sinon, ils auraient déjà dû trouver un autre sarcophage princier dans cette fascinante galerie.

Naruto espéra réellement qu'avec l'arrivée des archéologues américains dans quelques jours, ils seraient en mesure d'ouvrir la dernière couche où était enfermée la momie. Et qui sait si d'ici là ils n'auraient pas récolté d'autres indices susceptibles d'être révélateur sur la vie du dormeur momifié.

Et avec un peu de chance, l'équipe pourrait reconstituer virtuellement le visage du pharaon avec les restes des os crâniens, exactement comme ils avaient fait pour la momie de Toutankhamon.

Ce collier qu'il tenait entre ses mains marquerait sans doute un grand tournant dans leur découverte puisqu' il laissait concevoir des suppositions sur la vie amoureuse qu'avait eu le pharaon. Une vie amoureuse comme le commun des mortels.

Naruto sourit malicieusement à cette idée. Les historiens s'en donneraient à cœur joie pour décortiquer et inventer la signification qu'occupait ce pendentif dans la vie mouvementée de cet homme princier d'un autre temps.

.

.

Naruto leva les yeux en entendant Kiba l'appeler.

_ « Hey Naru, viens voir, il y une trop belle statuette dans ce carton », cria-t-il au blond en lui indiquant la porte de la salle adjacente.

_ « C'est quoi ? Fais voir ».

Il abandonna ses feuilles et suivit son ami dans l'autre pièce. Le garçon aux tatouages en forme de triangle rouge lui tendit avec soin une petite statuette d'une quinzaine de centimètre.

Naruto la palpa de ses mains gantées, la structure était superbement bien sculptée, et la déesse portait les vêtements du dieu de la mort, à ses pieds était gravé un petit message en ancienne écriture. Sa facture était, à l'évidence, d'une nature supérieure aux restes des objets funéraires des chambres royales.

Naruto examina de plus près la statuette, certes, elle était superbe, cependant la déesse n'avait pas l'air d'une bienfaitrice. Son visage était austère, et les deux cobras taillés sous ses pieds faisaient froid dans le dos.

Le blond emprunta la loupe à son ami et le dirigea par dessus le message gravé. Étudiant les calligraphies, il commença à décortiquer les symboles.

_ « Voyons voir… ça ressemble un peu à un talisman. C'est l'attribut d'Osiris », murmura-t-il en effleurant la couronne de la déesse. « … Et les phrases, attends, ça parle de …. »

.

.

Pendant ce temps…

_ « Professeur, vous pouvez venir deux secondes ? » demanda Sakura à Jiraya en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre devant le sarcophage. « Regardez, reprit-elle, sur cette photo, on voit un morceau de verre qui dépasse, et sur d'autres non. Vous en pensez quoi ? ».

La rosée montra à l'homme aux cheveux blancs les dites photos en entourant du doigt les différences.

_ « Uhm, c'est vrai que l'objet a bougé de place. C'est peut être dû au transport. Voyons voir, si on le voyait ici … », marmotta-t-il en se plaçant dans la même direction que la prise de vue. « Alors cet objet devrait être là », annonça Jiraya tout en revissant les lunettes sur son nez.

En effet, sous les bras en croix du pharaon se trouvait un bijou caché fait de rubis et de pierres précieuses. Et de là où il était, Jiraya reconnut sans difficulté sa forme spéciale.

_ « C'est un scarabée. Le symbole de la renaissance et de la vie éternelle. C'est un des attributs les plus utilisés dans l'Antiquité. Tu as dit qu'il n'était pas fixe ? », Jiraya se retourna vers son élève tout en fourrant ses mains dans la poche de sa blouse pour en ressortir une paire de gants.

Sakura se mit sur le côté et le vieil professeur se pencha vers le sarcophage. Tâtant sous les deux bras croisés du pharaon, il en extirpa doucement le fameux objet.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se relever, un sifflement inquiétant se fit entendre dans la pièce et soudain, un souffle violent se manifesta. Un vent glacial s'infiltra d'une porte à l'autre, amenant avec lui le sable étrange du désert, faisant claquer les volets avec des craquements dangereux. Les feuilles s'enroulèrent en tourbillon et se fracassèrent contre les murs dans un bruit sec. Le déchaînement fit trembler tout le hall sur son passage avant de s'échapper vers la pièce adjacente.

Sous la précipitation et la violence de cette force naturelle, Naruto ferma les yeux et se mit à terre avec Kiba. Il eut alors l'impression que la statuette lui fut arrachée des mains. Sursautant, il mit une main au dessus des yeux et essaya de retrouver l'objet dérobé dans le déchaînement. Mais ses yeux ne virent rien, troublés par ce sable âpre venu de nulle part.

Le vent s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé au bout de cinq minutes et le calme revint dans le Musée, comme s'il n'avait jamais assisté à ce déluge des cieux. Les feuilles retombèrent lentement sur le sol. Les volets s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent en des jeux de lumière irréels. La salle avait l'air d'être un champ de bataille après l'arrivée de la tempête.

Le personnel sortit du dessous des meubles, encore hagard par l'instant qu'il venait de vivre.

_ « La statuette ! », s'écria le blond en se précipitant vers ce qui restait de la figurine.

Malheureusement, elle s'était fracassée au sol en une cinquantaine de morceaux difformes sous l'impact. Les débris gisaient par terre dans un désastre irréparable.

Les personnes présentes lâchèrent des gémissements soulagés.

_ « C'était quoi ce vent ? Vous avez fermé les fenêtres tout à l'heure ? » s'écria Jiraya qui aidait Sakura à se relever.

_ « Le vent, c'était .. c'était le même que celui du tombeau », hurla un employé en portant ses mains à ses tempes. « C'était le même, c'était le même, nous sommes maudits! La malédiction s'abattra sur nous! Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de travailler avec vous! Vous êtes maudits! », cria l'homme en répétant ses paroles avec démence.

_ « Faites-le sortir ». Deidara fit signe à deux hommes d'évacuer l'hystérique. « Et vous là bas, au lieu de rester plantés là, ramassez les feuilles par terre ! », apostropha-t-il deux agents qui demeuraient sur place à suivre des yeux l'homme criant.

Le blond fit le tour de la salle et alla dans l'autre pièce avec Jiraya pour évaluer les dégâts du phénomène inexpliqué. Ils se précipitèrent vers Naruto et son ami en les voyant avec des fragments de verres dans les mains.

_ « Oh merde», lâcha Deidara en s'accroupissant près de son jeune frère.

« Vous n'avez rien au moins ? », s'inquiéta le jeune homme devant l'air coupable et choqué des deux étudiants.

_ « J'ai lâché la statuette. Et elle est en milles morceaux maintenant. Je suis désolé », s'excusa Naruto d'une voix peinée. Deidara garda le silence et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère dans un geste réconfortant.

_ « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Naruto. Moi-même, j'ai chancelé pendant le courant d'air », intervint Jiraya. Mais c'était quand même bizarre cette bourrasque! »

Ainsi… ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'identifier le mot qui était gravé sur la figurine. La déesse était brisée, emportant avec elle une part du mystère. Mais ce qui était peut-être encore plus perturbant était le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas rendus compte que cette statuette, si petite et si menue soit-elle, s'avérait être un talisman élaboré par les prêtres de l'Ancienne époque. Ceux-là même qui étaient chargés de préserver l'équilibre fragile entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts, en offrant à ces âmes errantes le repos éternel et paisible. Mais hélas, l'objet sacré était cassé, entraînant avec lui le retour du cauchemar.

Et ce soir là fut la renaissance inévitable de la fureur antique. Le soleil se cacha derrière la colline à vive allure, le ciel du Caire s'assombrit à vue d'œil, comme s'il assistait, impuissant, à l'arrivée imminente de cette force redoutable….

**_S.U_N.U_**

_Cette nuit là_, _à la Vallée des Rois._

Deux hommes égyptiens en uniforme surveillaient l'entrée du tombeau. Depuis cinq heures qu'ils étaient ici, rien d'anormal n'avait été signalé. Tout était calme et silencieux. Une tente avait été montée non loin de là, avec deux autres gardiens, ils se relayaient pour garder le tombeau des regards curieux pendant la nuit. À la moindre trace suspecte, ils avaient pour ordre de contacter illico le commissariat du Caire.

Un des deux gardiens au nom de Nechi balaya une dernière fois le périmètre de sécurité avec sa torche avant de sortir une cigarette de sa poche. Au moment où il alluma le feu, celui-ci fut éteint aussitôt par un vent glacial. Maugréant dans sa barbe, il fit signe à son compagnon.

_ « Le vent souffle vachement fort ce soir. Je n'arrive même pas à allumer une clope ! », s'exclama-t-il en grattant frénétiquement son briquet.

_ « Ouais, il ne fait pas si froid d'habitude », approuva Bonner, l'autre homme en uniforme.

_ « Uhm, t'en veux une ? », proposa Nechi en lui tendant une autre cigarette.

Dans le silence de la nuit, la lumière vacillante des torches projeta la fumée de la cigarette en des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs de pierre impassibles.

_« J'aurai dû arrêter ce travail. Il y a bien d'autres boulots beaucoup plus rassurants que la surveillance des tombes. Cet endroit et ce vent me donnent la chair de poule. », maugréa Bonner dans sa barbe.

_ « Eh!, tu crois aux fantômes ? ». Nechi ricana en gratifiant son coéquipier d'un sourire férocement narquois.

Bonner partit d'un rire gras devant la bêtise de son ami quand tout d'un coup, ils se retournèrent de concert vers l'entrée du tombeau.

_ « T'entends ça ? », interrogea Nechi, suspicieux.

_ « Mouais! Ça provient de la tombe. Merde! Ces pilleurs, ils ne nous laissent pas la vie tranquille ! », grogna-t-il, resserrant les doigts sur sa matraque électrique.

_« Allons voir ce qui s'y passe! »

Sur le chemin, Nechi signala à ses deux autres équipiers qu'ils allaient descendre au tombeau pour une inspection. Le réseau ne fonctionnant pas au sous sol, ils devraient par conséquent redoubler de vigilance en se dirigeant vers le fond de la vallée.

Ils réglèrent leur torche à la puissance maximale et s'avancèrent à pas prudent vers la sépulture, le regard alerte. Mais…les murs étaient toujours silencieux, les grincements toujours aussi sinistres. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis leur dernière venue

Les deux acolytes débouchèrent dans la galerie, matraque à la main, mais rien, tout était parfaitement normal. L'atmosphère sinistre et silencieuse typique des tombeaux était toujours là, imperturbable. Sans le sarcophage et ses coffres remplis de trésor, les fresques funéraires paraissaient encore plus inquiétantes qu'avant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans comprendre, ils avaient très bien entendu ce bruit discret provenant du souterrain, pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'autres présences humaines et aucune autre sortie n'était possible pour fuir sans avoir à les croiser.

Soudain, Bonner poussa un cri étonné. Il pointa d'un doigt tremblant le mur au fond de la salle. Là bas, le panneau qui représentait le royaume des morts grinçait et coulissait lentement vers le plafond, donnant accès à un énorme renfoncement dans le mur, à l'endroit où il était nu de tout motif et inscription. Sous leurs yeux exorbités, le noir se dissipa peu à peu, leur offrant la vue d'un autre coffre.

_ « Oh seigneur! Un deuxième sarcophage! », sursauta un des deux gardiens.

_ « C'est le sarcophage d'un homme! ».

Le corps des deux hommes fut parcouru de spasmes devant cette situation si particulière. Ils ne rêvaient pas d'une vie aventurière et bossaient pour gagner leur croûte, leur routine terre à terre les satisfaisaient humblement, alors pourquoi dieu les soumettrait-il à une telle épreuve ?

Mais malheureusement, leur prière n'atteignit pas les cieux car les cris redoublèrent de volume lorsqu'ils virent avec effroi le couvercle du sarcophage bouger.

Sous leurs yeux déments, l'impossible se réalisa. Le couvercle s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apercevoir une fente obscure le long du sarcophage.

Il grinça et se décala sur le côté, et lentement …un doigt bandé se posa sur le bord du coffre. D'autres doigt rejoignirent leur homologue sur le contour, suivis d'une paume, un poignet, et bientôt, un avant-bras entièrement couvert de bandelettes funéraires prit appui sur le coffre.

Le visage des deux hommes se crispa de peur et ils glissèrent à genoux devant le spectacle lugubre. Leurs mots n'étaient que gémissement et balbutiement inaudibles et indistincts.

_ « La momie, la momie, elle bouge », gémit lamentablement Bonner.

Une tête surgit du sarcophage et son corps se redressa en position assise. Le mouvement raide qu'eut la momie semblait durer des heures aux yeux apeurés de ses deux spectateurs. Et aussi effroyable que cela puisse être, les yeux du corps momifié s'ouvrirent petit à petit, laissant entrevoir une paire de prunelles rouges sang.

Des bandelettes jaunies entouraient tout le corps de la momie ressuscitée. Aucune partie de ses membres n'était visible sous la lumière tremblante des torches. Celle-ci, lorsqu'elle tomba des mains de Bonner dans un bruit mat, rendit l'atmosphère encore plus pénible et suffocante.

Et lentement, le dormeur du sarcophage tourna la tête vers les deux pauvres gardiens morts de peur et son regard se fit sévère.

Jamais de la vie ces deux hommes n'auraient cru vivre un tel cauchemar. Leurs genoux flanchaient, et leurs corps ne leur obéissaient plus. Ils avaient beaux ordonner à leur membres de bouger, de fuir cet endroit maudit, d'abandonner à jamais ce job dangereux mais ils ne purent se sauver, apeurés comme des animaux de sacrifice devant cette force mystérieusement épouvantable.

Lentement, la momie quitta son sarcophage et vint à pas feutré devant les hommes figés de peur.

_ « Que.. Qui .. Qui êtes-vous ? ». Bonner articula péniblement sa phrase.

L'homme mort les contempla avec froideur et insensibilité. Et de cette voix rauque qui avait arrêté de parler depuis plus de trois milles ans, il prononça enfin les douloureux mots qui sonnaient comme une rude sentence.

_ « Je suis le prince Itachi »

Les yeux des gardiens sortirent de leurs orbites, dans quel merdier s'étaient-ils faits embarqués.

Le dénommé Itachi promena son regard rouge sang autour de la pièce. Apercevant la cuve où était censé se trouver le sarcophage du pharaon, il étrécit les yeux et tourna la tête d'un coup sec vers les deux hommes qui rampaient au sol.

_ « Où avez-vous emporté le sarcophage de mon frère ? », rugit-il d'une voix dangereuse.

Son regard s'était enflammé, devenu cruel et mortellement furieux.

Les deux gardiens n'en attendirent plus pour courir. Dévalant les escaliers provisoires du vestibule, ils se sauvèrent à grandes enjambées tremblantes dans le long corridor de la mort.

Ils hurlèrent et n'osèrent regarder derrière eux. Tendant leurs torches pour éclairer les escaliers, ils montèrent quatre à quatre les marches du tombeau.

Subitement, Nechi capta un mouvement étrange à sa gauche. Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le calme mortuaire comme s'il était le seul à courir. Sursautant, il tourna vivement la tête et vit son coéquipier Bonner tomber et dégringoler plusieurs marches plus bas. Avec effroi, il braqua brusquement la torche sur ses pieds. Ceux-ci étaient enroulés dans des bandelettes mortuaires, celles qui avaient un aspect jauni, celles qui semblaient être identiques à celles sur le corps de la momie.

Il réalisa, épouvanté, que cette momie furieuse sortant tout droit de sa tombe voulait leur mort. Et ce, en les momifiant dans ses propres bandelettes mortelles.

Itachi s'avança impitoyablement vers ses proies empêtrées dans sa toile de tissu. Levant sa large paume bandée sur leur visage, il prononça la sentence.

_ « Vous allez payer pour avoir mis les pieds dans cet endroit sacré », dit-il, le regard froid et dénué de toute expression.

_ « Par pitié, je ne veux pas mourir ! », gémit Bonner, la tête se balançant frénétiquement de droite à gauche.

_ « Au secours! À l'aide! »

Mais les hurlements et lamentations des deux gardiens n'atteignirent pas le cœur implacable du prince égyptien dont l'ombre se profana dangereusement au dessus de leur tête, englobant la galerie dans un noir macabre.

Et un cri douloureux et inhumain déchira le silence de la nuit, faisant sursauter les animaux du désert. Avant qu'un calme paisible ne revienne envelopper la vallée des Rois.

Itachi enjamba les deux corps inertes et progressa sur la mare de sang vers la sortie du tombeau.

Lentement, il leva les bras et les croisa sur sa poitrine dans un geste de prière. Les bandelettes se détachèrent de son corps et s'envolèrent dans les airs.

Sous la pâleur de la lune, un pied nu surgit entre les plis de tissus abandonnés. Plus la momie montait, plus son corps prenait de la consistance, la chair revenant entourer ses os redevenus blanchâtres.

_ « Où est tu, Sasuke ?. Amset*, toi, dieu tout puissant qui veille sur nous pendant notre sommeil, rends-moi le corps de mon petit frère. »

Dans la noirceur abyssale de cette nuit sans nuage, un éclair aveuglant frappa la vallée des rois, provoquant des grondements déchaînés dans les murs silencieux.

Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, un étrange miracle eut lieu. Un homme magnifiquement paré dans un costume princier apparût à l'entrée du tombeau. Des morceaux de bandelettes jaunies gisaient en désordre sous ses pieds. Leur propriétaire, cette momie, cette effrayante créature s'était réveillée en ce jeune prince séduisant et noble qu'il était il y avait trois milles ans.

Itachi sortit lentement du portail de pierre, la tête haute et le regard déterminé. Ses cheveux étaient couronnés d'un diadème circulaire surmonté d'un vautour et d'un cobra royal ( _uræus_*). Une boucle somptueusement travaillée pendait à son oreille, et à son cou, une magnifique parure de l'œil d'Horus complétait sa toilette. Le prince égyptien portait des bracelets autour de ses poignets comme sur ses chevilles, une cape blanche recouvrait une de ses épaules avant de s'ancrer dans sa ceinture d'or. Il était redevenu superbe, une altesse dans toute sa splendeur princière.

Le prince ressuscité promena un regard nostalgique et triste autour du désert. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici avec son petit frère Sasuke, c'était pour embrasser pour une dernière fois leur père avant que les murs ne se referment sur le cortège funéraire, emportant avec lui le groupe d'esclaves désignés pour l'escorter dans son voyage éternel. Tout avait changé depuis trois milles ans, la pierre, le rocher, ce chemin sinueux qui menait hors de la vallée, seul ce sable doux et brûlant restait le même comme vestige de cette époque glorieuse dont il était si fier. Levant sa main devant ses yeux, il murmura, une larme de sang débordant de son œil droit.

_ « Sasuke, petit frère, le jour de notre résurrection est arrivée. »

**_S.U_N.U_**

Naruto s'attelait devant son plan de travail, la lampe de bureau diffusant sa lumière sur les morceaux cassés de l'ancienne statuette.

Comme il était le fils du commanditaire des fouilles, les autres s'étaient gardés de le critiquer, même si certains ne s'étaient pas gênés pour placer quelques mots ironiques et jaloux derrière son dos. Mais ce n'était pas ces paroles qui le blessaient, c'était justement le fait qu'il ait cassé un objet si beau et si porteur de valeurs. Ce sentiment de culpabilité lui étreignait le cœur et devant son insistance, Jiraya et son frère avaient cédé pour le laisser rapporter la statuette à la maison afin de reconstituer la figure d'origine.

Et maintenant, à minuit passé, il demeurait toujours devant les fragments, à chercher une forme compatible entre les différents morceaux. Manipulant chaque pièce avec des gants et des pinces, il compara le bout de pierre avec la photographie de la statuette.

L'événement avait réussi à saper son humeur pour la journée, rien que de voir ces pierres en milles morceaux le démoralisait terriblement. Pourtant, Naruto aurait juré avoir serré très fort la statuette entre ses mains.

Mais tout ce qu'il pourrait jurer était vain puisque le fait était là : la figurine se trouvait à présent en une cinquantaine de morceau. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre le message qui y était inscrit, avec en prime, le désagréable sentiment d'avoir entravé les travaux de l'équipe.

Poussant un soupire las, il s'affala sur le dossier de la chaise et fit craquer ses doigts. Sa tête se calma peu à peu et irrésistiblement, ses pensées s'orientèrent vers ce pharaon à l'identité inconnue. Perdu dans ses remords, le blondinet avait oublié de demander à son professeur si d'autres informations sur le roi lui étaient parvenues.

Jiraya avait dit que le pharaon était mort jeune. Vers ses vingt-trois ans. Que deux ou trois années de plus de lui, pourtant ce fossé qui existait entre eux était tellement incroyable.

Naruto était né dans une époque moderne, l'ère de la nouvelle technologie, et il avait eu de la chance d'avoir une famille extraordinaire. Des parents aimants et des frères formidables.

Alors que _lui_, il était né pour être roi, pour porter le fardeau de tout un peuple sur ses épaules. Et jusqu'à sa mort, qu'avait-il connu si ce n'était que l'hypocrisie monstrueuse et la cruauté impitoyable d'un monde de pouvoir ?. Pouvait-il dormir tranquillement sur ses oreillers ? Ou serrait-il continuellement une lame mortelle sous ses draps pendant ses rêves nocturnes ?

Non, il avait connu le bonheur, le blond en était persuadé, et ce bonheur se traduisait à travers la présence de cette pierre bleue cobalt dans son cercueil.

Oui, c'était bien cela. Au moins, ce pharaon avait eu la chance de vivre comme tout le monde, d'aimer et être aimé en retour, même si ce n'était qu'un bref moment d'oubli.

Esquissant un sourire rêveur, Naruto banda ses muscles et se pencha de nouveau sur son bureau. Attrapant la loupe, il inspira profondément et réexamina les angles et les courbures des fragments de pierre.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Deidara le trouva endormi sur son bureau, sa loupe toujours au creux de sa paume. Le dormeur avait seulement réussi à regrouper une dizaine de morceaux, le reste de la statuette gisait toujours sur le plan de travail dans un désordre illogique. Deidara regarda son petit frère et poussa un soupir résigné.

Il avait donné lui-même l'accord pour que Naruto ramène les morceaux brisés à la maison. Le jeune entrepreneur savait pertinemment que le travail serait fastidieux, mais connaissant le tempérament obstiné de son frère, ce dernier se sentirait trop coupable s'il l'avait persuadé du contraire. Et puis, comment refuser quelque chose à ce mini soleil. Le blond à la couette tout comme le reste de la famille était toujours désarmé devant son beau sourire lumineux.

Deidara vint secouer doucement les épaules de Naruto, les yeux faisant un rapide bilan des efforts de son jeune frère. Celui ci bougea les paupières en s'étirant pendant que l'autre allait ouvrir les volets.

Ouvrant les yeux, Naruto regarda immédiatement le résultat de son travail et sa mine se rembrunit. Derrière, son frère vint pincer ses joues, la main ébouriffant les mèches rebelles de son crâne.

_ « Oublie, Naru. C'est regrettable ce qu'il s'est passé, mais tant pis alors. Ne pense plus à ce coup de poisse », il pinça les deux joues du blond. « Allez, souris moi soleil ! Tiens, j'ai papa en ligne sur facetimes. Tu veux que je te mette en conversation avec lui ?»

_ « Papa ? », à ces mots, le regard bleu s'agrandit de surprise. « Poopaaa! », s'écria joyeusement Naru devant l'écran.

_ « Whouah! Ça c'est de la joie!» , répondit l'image de Minato sur l'écran de la tablette. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire en voyant la bouille adorable de son fils. « Tout va bien là bas mon bébé ? »

Le dit « bébé » eut une brève pensée pour la statuette, avant de sourire de nouveau à son père.

_ « Ouii, c'est trop cool. Toi et maman, vous me manquez trop. »

_ « Rappelle-toi de ce que tu viens de dire quand tu nous verras demain ! » , lança Minato à son fils avec un clin d'œil complice.

_ « Demain je… quoi ? Tu reviens demain ? Maman aussi ? Et Kyo? »

_ « Doucement Naru, je ne comprends rien quand tu parles comme ça ! », sourit-il en voyant la moue vexée de son fils. Ta mère ne viendra pas, elle a encore trois ou quatre dates avec son association. Je prends l'avion demain avec Kyosuke. On aura peut-être du retard, alors, ce n'est pas la peine que tu passes à l'aéroport, on rentrera directement à la maison. », assura le père.

.

.

Naruto raccrocha, le cœur plus léger. Il fallait absolument que son père voit de ses propres yeux le résultat de ses investissements. Il en serait sûrement très heureux. Et dommage que sa mère ne puisse pas venir, sinon, ils auraient pu faire une petite fête sympa en famille.

Ses yeux se convertirent vers son bureau. « La statuette! », s'écria mentalement le blond. Il s'y précipita et mit le tout dans une boite à part, triant les morceaux inachevés et la partie reconstituée.

« Papa ne m'engueulera pas, mais je préfère qu'il ne la voie pas. Sinon, je peux dire adieu à l'Égypte », se dit-il en fourrant le tout dans un tiroir de la commode.

Le dernier des Namikaze descendit à pas de loup les escaliers et sortit silencieusement de la demeure, rasant les murs pour échapper à Iruka, leur gentil mais redoutable gouvernant qui n'aimerait pas entendre parler de sortie avant que le blond ait avalé « son repas équilibré et riche en éléments nutritifs », comme il aimait le lui répéter.

Dépassant le seuil de la maison, Naruto longea tranquilement la rue lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

S'appuyant contre un mur avec son chien noir à ses pieds, un homme avait l'air d'être mal en point. Une étoffe bleue nuit le recouvrait de la tête au pied. L'homme chancela, et l'étudiant, bon cœur qu'il était, se précipita vers l'inconnu pour lui porter secours.

Le blond posa une main amicale sur son bras et l'aida à se relever. Lorsque le voile qui masquait son visage tomba sur ses épaules, Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise tellement il eut le souffle coupé. La personne qui s'enveloppait dans ces plis de vêtements était magnifique. Il avait une longue et brillante chevelure brune attachée dans son dos par un cordon doré. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des puits profonds, et malgré quelques petites rides qui commençaient à envahir ses tempes, il restait un bel homme. Tout en lui transpirait la grâce et une noblesse inouïe.

Se giflant mentalement d'avoir dévisagé un inconnu de la sorte, et qui était un homme de surcroît, Naruto bredouilla au brun tout en l'aidant à se tenir debout.

_ « Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air pâle. », remarqua poliment le blond.

L'homme voilé le fixa de son regard impénétrable.

_ « Je vous remercie, c'est juste de la fatigue, il y a longtemps que je suis plus habitué au soleil », répondit-il mystérieusement.

Naruto haussa les sourcils devant les paroles étranges de l'homme.

_ « Vous êtes froid comme un morceau de glace », s'exclama le jeune garçon lorsque sa main toucha malencontreusement celle de l'inconnu. « Si ça vous dit, venez avec moi. Regardez, ma maison est juste au bout de la rue, vous pourrez vous reposer tranquillement là bas, à l'ombre. »

.

.

Naruto rentra en trompe chez lui et chercha Iruka, lui demandant de l'aider à faire un thé vert. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec l'inconnu et retourna promptement voir son invité.

Pendant que le jeune brun à l'allure distinguée s'asseyait sur le canapé, le gouvernant arrêta Naruto sur le chemin et le réprimanda :

_ « Mais Naruto, tu ne le connais pas, tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas dangereux ? », s'inquiéta l'homme à la cicatrice.

_« Mais non, Iruka, regarde-le, il n'a pas l'air d'un voyou, t'es d'accord avec moi ? »

_ « Oui… c'est vrai qu'il n'en a pas l'air » , concéda-t-il en inspectant le brun du regard. « Mais ta mère m'a demandé de te garder à l'œil, et lui, c'est un inconnu, et …»

_ « Iruka, ne sois pas trop parano. Viens avec moi si tu veux, on va lui demander s'il a besoin de quelques chose », sourit le blond en tirant sur la main de son parrain.

Ils revinrent s'asseoir devant le jeune homme. Ce dernier les regarda arriver, d'un geste tranquille, il intima à son chien de rester couché.

_ « Merci pour votre aide. Je m'appelle Itachi, et voici mon chien Anabisu … Je suis à la recherche de mon frère. »

_ « Tu cherches ton frère ?» , s'enquit le blond avec curiosité. Mais le Caire est très grand, si tu n'as pas le moindre indice, tu vas vraiment galérer! ».

Itachi garda le silence. Peu importe les moyens, il retrouverait coûte que coûte le corps de Sasuke, et ça, il en avait fait le serment.

Un calme gênant envahit la pièce. Son invité avait serré la main imperceptiblement lorsqu'il avait parlé de son frère, et ses yeux s'étaient animés d'une lueur farouche. Naruto mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il savait que son parrain contesterait sa décision. Aider les autres était ce que son père lui avait appris. Et si sa situation le lui permettait, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

_ « Écoute…si ça te dit, tu peux rester ici. Il y a encore de la place. Tu ne dérangeras personne, et je t'aiderai à retrouver ton frère ». Naruto sourit sincèrement à l'homme.

Iruka réprima discrètement un soupir, cet enfant ressemblait point par point à son père. Ouvert et généreux, il tendait toujours sa main à son prochain. Mais cette foi qu'il avait envers autrui pourrait le blesser un de ces jours, alors, il ne restait plus à Iruka qu'à prier pour que ça ne se retourne pas contre celui qu'il considérait comme son propre enfant.

Le gouvernant ne voyait pas comment s'interposer dans cette histoire, d'autant plus que ce jeune homme inconnu avait l'air d'être de bonne famille.

Iruka se leva et partit préparer la chambre d'ami pour Itachi. Sur le chemin, il croisa Deidara qui revenait en courant vers sa direction.

_ « Dei, nous avons un membre de plus dans la maison. »

_ « Que … bon, nous discuterons de cela plus tard, tu sais où est Naru ? Faut que je lui parle », haleta-il.

_ « Il est au salon avec …. », répondit-il. Le blond fonçait déjà dans le couloir. « … Itachi. », acheva-t-il en poussant un soupir.

Les hommes de cette famille étaient vraiment des cas particuliers.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Deidara entra en trompe dans la salle, et repérant la touffe de cheveux blonds, il courut vers son frère.

_ « Naru, c'est une catastrophe, hier soir, le sarcophage avait été volé ! », annonça-t-il, la mine dépitée.

_ « Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? Pourtant … », s'écria Naruto, le regard ahuri.

_ « Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire ? », coupa Itachi en se levant promptement.

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers le brun. Ce dernier avait lâché sa tasse de thé au sol, son visage était décomposé et plus pâle que jamais. À ses pieds, le chien rugit silencieusement, révélant ses crocs pointus.

_ « Vous êtes … ? Bon, c'est sans importance pour le moment. Je disais donc que le sarcophage du pharaon a été volé ». Se retournant vers Naruto, il lui prit le bras. « Vas te chausser, on file au Musée. »

_ « Je viens avec vous », décréta Itachi, le regard dur et imperturbable.

.

.

_ « Professeur ! »

_ « Deidara, Naruto ! », Jiraya vint vers les deux frères. « Pardonnez moi, c'est de ma faute. J'aurai dû poster plus de gardes au Musée. La police est venue mais elle n'a pas trouvé de trace des voleurs. Et les vidéos de caméras de surveillance ont toutes disparu », répondit sombrement le professeur, le regard furieux.

Les lèvres pincées, Deidara regarda le coffre vide du premier sarcophage et se passa sa main sur son visage. Un obstacle de plus dans le projet. Comme s'ils n'en avaient pas assez à faire avec tous ces phénomènes étranges autour d'eux, il fallait que les pilleurs rajoutent une couche de plus à leur problème en dérobant l'élément clé des fouilles. Cela porterait un coup à l'avancement des recherches, mais avant tout, il faudrait qu'ils recensent les pertes matérielles et contactent les autorités égyptiennes avant toute démarche.

Les autres étudiants avaient rejoint le Musée lorsque leur professeur avait hurlé au téléphone en apprenant la nouvelle.

Kiba et Sakura s'approchèrent de Naruto, et ce dernier leva les yeux vers la salle. La grande table de pierre où était déposé le sarcophage était à présent inoccupé. Le reste des objets restant gisait par terre dans un chaos indescriptible. Les voleurs avaient dédaignaient le premier sarcophage, leur objectif n'était rien d'autre que cette momie et son mystérieux secret.

Sur les plans de travail renversés, certains objets étaient cassés, d'autres non. Un éclat attira le regard de Naruto, il s'en approcha et le vit. La pierre bleue gisait sur le sol, entre plusieurs liasses de feuilles.

S'agenouillant, il prit le collier entre ses mains. On avait marché sur le cordon, le lien était plus sale qu'il ne l'était la veille au soir. Refermant sa paume sur le collier, il murmura :

_ « C'est horrible ce qu'ils ont fait. Papa a investi beaucoup d'effort dans ce projet, et maintenant … »

Itachi se figea.

« Alors, c'était ton père ? ».

Il serra fortement sa main à s'en faire blanchir les ongles. Ses yeux couleur de nuit se firent glacials, la colère, cette fureur froide et impériale traversa ses prunelles d'encre.

Mais hélas, personne ne s'était retourné à ce moment là pour se rendre compte de cette lueur vengeresse qui animait ses traits.

.

.

_ « Oh merde ! », s'exclama Deidara, faisant se retourner tout le monde dans la salle.

_ « Q…

_ « Le tombeau, la vallée des rois ! Il reste encore des objets là bas ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? », se gifla mentalement le jeune entrepreneur.

_ « Dépêchons nous alors de nous y rendre ! Il y a de fortes chances que les pileurs y soient encore », intervint Jiraya, le regard farouche.

_« Allons y, je vais appeler la police sur le chemin. »

Le groupe se dispersa rapidement. Dévalant les escaliers, ils ne remarquèrent point le sourire froid et insondable de l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

« Uzumaki, c'est le moment pour toi et ta famille de payer pour vos crimes. ».

**_S.U_N.U_**

Ils se rendirent à la vallée des rois sur le champ, mais malgré la vitesse non autorisée qui s'affichait sur le tableau de bord de la voiture, le chemin leur paraissait beaucoup plus long et interminable que d'habitude.

Sur place, les deux agents les accueillirent d'un air grave. Et pour cause, leur coéquipiers n'étaient toujours pas revenus quand Deidara les avait appelés. Leurs appareils étaient injoignables, rendant encore plus anxieux les personnes présentes.

Nerveux, le jeune directeur à la couette décida qu'ils descendraient ensemble à la sépulture. Naruto et ses amis suivraient le groupe à l'arrière, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'ils restent devant l'entrée, les pilleurs étant susceptibles d'être encore présents dans la vallée.

Deidara, le professeur, et quelques autres agents ouvrirent la marche.

Le cadre était toujours aussi lugubre que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient quitté la vallée. Naruto marcha devant ses deux amis, le cœur battant à vive allure. Cet endroit lui filait vraiment la chair de poule. Et vu les mains agrippées à son tee-shirt, visiblement il n'était pas le seul à être impressionné par ce lieu sacré.

Soudain, Kiba trébucha sur quelque chose et rentra dans Naruto qui manqua de dévaler les marches. Ils glissèrent sur le sol avant de retomber sur les fesses sur une surface plane entre deux escaliers discontinus.

Naruto grimaça en massant ses flancs lorsque sa main libre entra en contact avec quelque chose de poisseux. Il tâta le sol à la recherche de la lampe torche et l'orienta sur sa main trempée, sursautant violemment en voyant que le liquide était rouge sang et qu'il provenait de la tête d'un corps sans vie à quelques pas d'eux. Sakura porta la main à sa bouche, horrifiée, et Kiba agrippa de nouveau son tee shirt. Naruto se remit hâtivement debout et dirigea de nouveau la torche sur le corps inerte. La gorge sèche, ils réalisèrent avec horreur que le cadavre au sol portait un uniforme identique à celui des deux gardiens qui les avaient accueillis à l'entrée du tombeau. Poussant un cri, les jeunes étudiants se mirent à fuir à toutes jambes comme des affolés, hurlant à la recherche des hommes perdus dans la profondeur de la terre.

Naruto courut comme il put dans le noir aveuglant, poussé derrière par Sakura et Kiba qui étaient dans un même état d'hystérie que lui. Quand tout d'un coup, il eut l'impression de tomber encore une fois. Se ramassant par terre, il hurla dans le silence mortel de la grotte :

_ « Kiba! Sakura ! Vous êtes où ? Dei ! ». Sa voix tremblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Seul le calme imperturbable et mystérieux le renvoya dans les ténèbres. Tout autour de lui était noir et flou, comme s'il était coupé du reste du monde par ces fentes de mur.

Avalant péniblement sa salive, Naruto avança à tâtons et s'aperçut que le sol était plat, contrairement à ses souvenirs des marches insolites du corridor. Il ne ressemblait pas aux endroits sur lesquels il avait marché dans le tombeau. Plus il avançait, plus son cerveau lui envoyait des frissons incontrôlables.

_ « Où suis-je ? Pourquoi tout est si calme ici ?. Et où sont les autres ? ».

« Naruto, Naruto, tu es fort, tu es un grand garçon, n'aie pas peur », se répéta-t-il en se forçant à continuer. Ses doigts s'agitaient d'une manière incontrôlable lorsqu'il trouva enfin un mur.

Un mur ? Il eut une impression de déjà vu. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute le mur du vestibule sur lequel ils étaient tombés la première fois le jour de la découverte de la sépulture. Il laissa échapper un soupir soulagé, il n'aurait qu'à rebrousser chemin pour sortir du tombeau. Oui, c'était bien cela, et le chemin était par …

L'étudiant se figea alors que ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent de frayeur. Ce n'était pas le mur du vestibule, c'en était un autre de totalement inconnu. Malgré le noir sans fond qui l'entourait, devant ses yeux, étrangement, le mur était en train de devenir de plus en plus clair et distincts, et des traits à l'encre sombre noircirent peu à peu toute la hauteur de la clôture.

C'étaient des dessins des serviteurs et des prêtres de l'Ancienne Égypte. Ceux qui étaient voués au culte des dieux, portant avec eux les quatre vases canopes*.

Ces figures androgynes étaient drapées des toges blanches des temples avec une croix d'Horus sur leur poitrine. Alignées sur une ligne imaginaire, elles portaient leurs regards inanimés vers le dieu des morts.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto cria. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Une paire d'yeux parmi d'autres sur la fresque s'était dirigé vers lui, suivies par leurs homologues.

Comme un animal apeuré, le blond se glissa à terre, le corps parcouru de spasmes violents. Ces prêtres le regardaient, non, il ne délirait pas, ces hommes le regardaient et le gratifiaient de leurs sourires effroyablement figés.

Naruto sut qu'il n'avait pas fait non plus d'hallucination au moment où la tête dodelinant de l'une de ces images murales se pencha sur lui, le visage machiavélique.

L'étudiant ne regarda plus rien. Se redressant aussi vite qu'il le put, il courut et s'enfonça dans le dédale ténébreux, fuyant comme un dératé ces figures blafardes.

Mais il ne vit point de sortie. Plus il courait, plus il voyait les choses devenir de plus en plus nettes. Des peintures pariétales au même sourire cruel l'entouraient de tout côté, s'amusant et se gondolant devant sa terreur.

Horrifié, il se vit encerclé en l'espace d'un instant par une dizaine d'homme à l'encre noire qui s'étaient détachés de leur mur de silence.

Ils ne parlaient pas, leurs corps étaient tout aussi vides et transparents que leurs sourires, mais ces yeux, ils étaient tous sauf irréels et illusoires.

Acculé contre le mur, Naruto se glissa petit à petit à terre, vacillant.

« Seigneur, dis-moi que ce n'est juste qu'un mauvais rêve. », gémit-il comme un animal apeuré.

Son hurlement déchirant lui prouva malheureusement le contraire. Une ombre s'était saisie de son poignet, son visage hideux et transparent n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du blond. Une autre ombre attrapa son autre poignet. Naruto tenta violement de se défaire de la prise des fantômes mortuaires, le visage crispé par l'angoisse.

_ « Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi! », hurla-t-il à plein poumon en donnant des coups de pieds sauvages à ses « agresseurs ». En vain. Ses pieds retombaient à chaque fois dans le vide.

Les serviteurs aux regards inexpressifs d'un autre temps continuèrent de s'assembler autour de lui.

Comme dans un cauchemar, Naruto les vit le soulever de terre et s'avancer dans le noir.

_ « Où m'emmenez vous ? Dei! Dei! Kiba! Au secours! »

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Perdu et terrorisé comme un animal dans sa cage, Naruto tremblait de tout son corps devant le silence troublant qui régnait au dessus de sa tête.

Puis, petit à petit, il entendit le bruit assourdi de l'eau qui se fracassait contre les pierres. Tout doucement, comme dans un état second, la lumière vint peu à peu éblouir ses yeux fiévreux.

Et il eut l'étrange impression d'être jeté dans un autre monde à la fois si effrayant et lointain.

Devant ses yeux hagards, le soleil irradiait de milles feux sur un sanctuaire à la taille gigantesque, des colonnes papyriformes aux dimensions impressionnantes qui défiaient les cieux, des escaliers de pierres taillées qui donnaient sur une grande terrasse où clapotait dangereusement l'eau du fleuve contre les bords des marches.

Le jeune apprenti archéologue pâlit, il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, mais le décor semblait tellement vrai et palpable avec ce goût amer de la réalité. Comme si tout ceci était authentique et qu'il y jouait un rôle dans cette scène surnaturelle.

Les ombres l'avaient jeté non loin des marches, dans un endroit vide de la grande salle. Naruto esquissa un geste pour se relever, en vain. Tout son corps était engourdi et en dépit de ses efforts, il ne parvint guère à bouger ses muscles.

Regardant autour de lui, il vit une statue d'Horus au fond du sanctuaire. Dans un coin du temple, des prêtres et leurs serviteurs semblaient attendre quelque chose. Une grande table de pierre présidait au centre de la pièce, où s'écoulait encore un liquide vermeil. Et à côté d'elle se tenait un jeune homme à l'allure princière. Son épée à la main, le visage fier et la posture droite, il fixait avec colère l'homme gisant à ses pieds.

Comme dans un songe, Naruto sentit que le visage de l'homme lui était vraiment familier. Il avait des cheveux noirs laissés en deux mèches sur les deux tempes. Son front était couronné d'un bandeau doré où l'_uræus_ se dressait fièrement au dessus de sa frange sombre. Son torse était recouvert des ailes tendues d'Iris, et le bas du corps drapé d'un chendjit surmonté d'un pagne, vêtement traditionnel des anciens égyptiens. Le tout était magnifiquement décoré, démontrant ainsi la hiérarchie du jeune seigneur. Sa grande cape flottait dans le vent alors qu'il posa le pied sur le dos de l'homme affalé au sol. Ce dernier, la face contre terre, pleura et balbutia des prières, demandant grâce à l'homme à l'allure aristocratique.

_ « Pardonnez moi, pardonnez moi votre altesse, je vous en supplie. Je ne reproduirai plus jamais ces erreurs », supplia-t-il d'une voix affolée.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent. Que signifiaient ces paroles ? Cet endroit, ce temple, cet accoutrement ressemblant à ceux des anciens égyptiens de cet homme brun, rien ne lui était familier, rien ne ressemblait au monde dont il en faisait partie. L'homme avait parlé de « son altesse » ?. Alors …cela voulait dire qu'il était … dans l'Égypte Antique ?.

Le cœur battant, le jeune garçon insista lourdement sur le visage de l'inconnu où un rictus cruel déformait sa bouche. Ces yeux noirs, ce regard fier limite hautain lui revint subitement en mémoire.

Ces traits parfaits et épurés ressemblaient à ceux du pharaon sur le sarcophage…

Non, ils ne lui ressemblaient pas mais… ils lui appartenaient.

C'était ce roi dont le tombeau avait été découvert quelques jours plutôt par l'équipe de son frère. Et il était là, devant lui, vivant et superbe de toute sa jeunesse princière.

Naruto frémit devant ses propres mots, la mine interdite. Vivait-il un cauchemar ? Ou bien était-il mort pour avoir fait un tel saut dans le passé ?

Déglutissant péniblement, le blond baissa ses yeux vers l'homme à genoux. Devrait-il prier et demander grâce comme cet homme pour échapper à la mort. Placé comme il était, Naruto pria pour que le pharaon ne le remarque pas.

Mais ses prières semblaient vaines quand soudain, le regard méprisant de l'empereur quitta le corps tremblant à ses pieds pour aller se planter dans celui de Naruto.

Ce dernier sursauta alors que le pharaon se dirigea irrémédiablement vers sa direction. Son cœur lâcha quand le jeune seigneur saisit son bras pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Pétrifié, le voyageur moderne se laissa faire, son corps ne voulant point obéir à ses ordres.

Devant l'inspection du pharaon, Naruto sentit les sueurs froides dégouliner le long de son dos.

_ « Qui est cet étranger ? »

Le pharaon se rapprocha plus près de lui, et saisissant les mèches dorées, il les examina de son regard noir velouté et imperturbable.

_ « Cet homme a des cheveux blonds, ce n'est pas un égyptien. », décréta-t-il.

Ses mots sortirent comme un couperet aux oreilles de Naruto qui pria mentalement comme il put pour échapper à cette scène cauchemardesque.

Le jeune seigneur continua de le fixer avec ses prunelles obsidiennes lorsqu'une voix grave se fit entendre derrière eux.

_ « Sasuke! »

Pivotant la tête, Naruto devint encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était. Non loin de lui, Itachi, celui qu'il avait secouru pas plus tard que ce matin, s'avançait à pas vive vers eux. Non, il se dirigeait vers le dénommé Sasuke, ignorant délibérément le blond en état de choc. Il y avait toujours cette noblesse innée dans ses gestes, cette beauté distinguée sur son visage, mais à cet instant, il était habillé dans des vêtements princiers, à l'inverse de ce voile sobre qui le recouvrait le matin où le blond l'avait découvert non loin de la maison.

_ « Sasuke, tu es là enfin! », sourit Itachi.

_ « Grand frère. Qu'y-a-t-il ? », s'enquit le pharaon tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme aux cheveux longs.

_ « Non, je me faisais juste du souci pour toi petit frère. »

Itachi s'avança vers le pharaon et l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front.

De son côté, Naruto regarda la scène, les yeux arrondis de surprise et de stupeur. Rêvait-il réellement pour faire des mélanges temporels de la sorte ?. Le pharaon du tombeau s'appelait Sasuke. Et Itachi l'appelait par petit frère. Donc, lui, il était …Naruto leva lentement la tête vers ce dernier.

Comment expliquer que cet homme qu'il avait vu ce matin se trouvait actuellement dans un passé vieux de plus de trois milles ans ?

Frère du roi ? Frère du roi ? Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était prince, un prince égyptien…mais cela n'avait pas de sens!. Il ne comprit pas plus quand Itachi se retourna vers les soldats et de sa voix grave, il ordonna :

_ « Préparez les offrandes, le sacrifice d'aujourd'hui sera cet homme qui avait trahi son pays et son roi », fit-t-il en désignant l'homme qui gémissait toujours au sol.

_ « Oh mon dieu! Un sacrifice humain ? », Naruto sursauta, les paroles d'Itachi s'infiltrant comme un coup de tonnerre dans son cerveau en état de choc.

Sous ses yeux affolés, Naruto vit les prêtres attacher l'homme tremblotant sur la grande pierre plate au milieu de la salle. Ils inondèrent son corps d'huile parfumée et d'autres lui enlevèrent la tunique, offrant son torse nu à la lame acérée d'Itachi qui s'était approché.

Naruto hurla alors qu'Itachi plongea la dague dans la poitrine de l'homme d'un geste sec, arrachant le cœur frais et palpitant de ses mains rougies de sang. À côté, le pharaon demeurait impassible devant la pratique macabre.

Itachi leva ses mains, et présentant aux cieux le cœur sacrifié, il dit:

_ « Horus, acceptez ce maigre gage comme preuve infaillible de notre dévouement envers vous »

Il se retourna ensuite et s'avança vers la statue du dieu à l'honneur du temple. En montant les marches, Itachi passa devant un Naruto paralysé de tremblements à qui il jeta un regard cruel et jubilatoire. Une goutte de sang s'échappa de l'organe sacrifié et tomba sur les cheveux blonds du jeune étudiant terrorisé.

Avec horreur, ce dernier vit le sang couler de ses cheveux jusqu'à son front. Ce liquide poisseux qui léchait sa peau, cette sensation macabre qui lui envoyait des spasmes incontrôlable. Quoi de plus terrifiant que d'assister, impuissant, à une telle scène funèbre, sans pouvoir sauver l'homme étendu mort sur la pierre du sacrifice, ni même pouvoir s'échapper loin de ces regards cruels ?.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi se planta devant la sculpture du dieu du soleil et y déposa son offrande.

_ « Vous qui veillez sur votre peuple égyptien, protégez nous des regards envahisseurs. Les pays autour du Grand vert* (l'ancien_ nom de la mer Méditerranée)_ complotent en ce moment contre l'Égypte. Protégez nous, et protégez Sasuke, notre futur pharaon », implora-il tout en s'agenouillant devant l'autel pendant que Sasuke se précipita vers son frère pour le soutenir.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste de la fatigue », reprit-il en plantant ses yeux déterminés dans ceux de son frère. Je protégerai l'Égypte de ses ennemis, mais aussi de ces hommes du 21eme siècle. Soldats, emmenez cet étranger sur la table du sacrifice. », commanda-t-il en désignant le blond venu d'un autre temps.

Naruto changea de couleur en entendant l'ordre. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, et cette fois ci, c'était lui qui allait se faire éventrer. Il cria en voyant les soldats venir vers lui. Des larmes de désespoir se perlèrent à ses yeux. Il se débattit tel un lion en cage, s'obligeant à rendre la tâche difficile aux hommes dotés d'une force effrayante.

_ « Itachi! C'est moi Naruto! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?. Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi! Je ne suis pas coupable, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire un sacrifice humain! », vociféra-t-il tout en essayant de se libérer de ses liens.

Un soldat vint le frapper d'un coup sec et violent. Sonné après l'attaque, Naruto sursauta en voyant que les soldats en avaient profité pour attacher ses poignets et ses pieds aux quatre coins de la pierre. Son dos se mouilla dans ce liquide vermeil qui avait fui la vie de l'autre homme quelques minutes auparavant. Ses mains moites et tremblantes furent immobilisées par des poignes de fer.

_ « Lâchez moi! Lâchez moi! »

_ « Sasuke, c'est à toi de faire ce sacrifice », annonça Itachi en tendant la dague à son frère.

Ce dernier alla se planter devant le blond attaché. Naruto secoua la tête, ses yeux ne voulant pas croire à une fin pareille pour sa courte vie.

Même dans ses imaginations les plus folles, il n'aurait pensé que cet homme d'une autre époque allait devenir son bourreau dans sa propre tragédie. Était-ce l'ironie du destin ? Se faire tuer par l'homme pour qui l'on avait compati dernièrement.

Le jeune pharaon se pencha près du corps tremblant du blond et saisit son menton:

_ « C'est inutile d'essayer de t'échapper, bel oiseau », murmura-t-il cruellement contre sa bouche.

Au loin, Naruto entendit dans un état de léthargie Itachi l'inciter à porter le coup fatal.

Le brun resserra ses doigts sur le cou hâlé de l'étudiant qui suffoqua. L'air lui manquait, et la douleur d'une conscience amère entrait dans sa tête.

Sasuke leva la dague au dessus de sa poitrine.

Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, assemblant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, Naruto hurla :

_ « Non, je veux pas mourir! Kyo, Dei, Kiba, SAUVEZ MOI ! "

.

.

.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

« Naruto! Naruto! »

« Réponds Naruto, tu nous entends ? », cria une voix familière.

Des voix lointaines l'atteignirent dans son inconscient. Il ne voyait rien mais percevait l'inquiétude animée dans les appels qui l'entouraient.

On se souciait de lui et ces accents, il les connaissait. Ce n'étaient pas les voix cruelles qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'à l'autel du sacrifice. Ces intonations, il les reconnaissait, c'était celles, aimante et chaude, de son frère Deidara. Et celle-ci, anxieuse et hurlante, de son amie aux cheveux roses. Sakura qui l'engueulait aux cent coups mais qui riait devant ses bêtises. Et celle là, beuglante et criarde, de Kiba qui gesticulait.

Oui, c'était eux, son monde.

Le blond battit les paupières, un voile de brouillard recouvrit ses yeux. Il ne perçut rien au début, mais peu à peu, le décor devenait plus net, et au fur et à mesure, il reconnut les visages penchés au dessus de sa tête.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la mine hagarde. Kiba l'aidait à se mettre assis en tailleur pendant que Sakura s'accroupissait devant lui pour tâter sa joue, et son frère qui faisait une tête crispée derrière.

_ « Oh mon dieu, tu n'as rien Naru ?. Tu m'as fait peur. », s'exclama Deidara en prenant la main froide de son petit frère.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé », bredouilla celui-ci, sa tête lui faisant un mal de chien.

_ « On était dans le couloir quand j'ai entendu vos cris. Je suis remonté voir ce qui se passait mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé avec Kiba et Sakura. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

Naruto s'étonna de la question de son frère. Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans une des chambres funéraires.

_ « Mon dieu, je suis dans le monde réel » , gémit-il avec soulagement, « J'ai échappé à la mort de près » , révéla-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Son cœur palpitait encore à vive allure dans sa chair. On ne le lui avait pas arraché. Esquissant un geste, il sentit ses mains trembler légèrement. Il était toujours vivant malgré les sueurs froides et cette angoisse qui grondaient dans sa poitrine.

_ « Naruto, nous sommes désolés, on a eu trop peur tout à l'heure », avoua Sakura, honteuse d'avoir abandonné son ami. « Et quand on s'est rendu compte qu'on est loin de l'endroit, tu n'étais plus avec nous » , continua-t-elle, les larmes menaçant de sortir de ses yeux verts.

Les visages des autres exprimaient la même angoisse et inquiétude qui donnèrent chaud au blond. Il sourit à la rosée et essuya doucement ses pleurs. Cela le réconfortait de savoir qu'il était de retour auprès des siens, aimé et protégé.

_ « Dei, fais moi sortir d'ici s'il te plait. »

Celui ci acquiesça en apercevant que son petit frère tremblait toujours, sans se poser de questions, il lui entoura les épaules.

_ « Viens, sortons d'ici. Kiba, Sakura, suivez moi ». Se retournant vers un agent, « Vous allez faire quoi avec les cadavres ? », voulut-il demander à la police qui avait été avertie du meurtre des deux gardiens.

_ « Nous enverrons les corps au laboratoire pour l'autopsie, si jamais nous avons des nouvelles, vous serez tenu au courant. Pour le moment, ce tombeau reste la scène du crime, je crains qu'il vous faille bien suspendre vos recherches pour le moment. », conseilla le policier.

_ « Ce n'est pas un problème. J'attendrai vos nouvelles. », rétorqua le jeune directeur.

Deidara escorta Naruto vers les marches et ils remontèrent à la lumière du jour. Devant l'entrée de la grotte, l'étudiant se retourna et murmura à son frère :

_ « Dei, tu sais que pendant que vous me cherchiez, j'étais en Ancienne Égypte ? »

_ « Quoi ? », demanda Dei en fronçant ses sourcils.

_ « Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas des hallucinations ? », suggéra Sakura, la mine inquiète.

_ « Non, je vous jure que si! J'étais là bas, et il y avait Itachi, il était prince d'Égypte, mais il ne m'a pas reconnu, il a même ordonné qu'on me sacrifie sur l'autel. Heureusement que vous aviez été là à m'appeler dans mon subconscient. »

Naruto relata tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans l'autre monde juste avant son réveil à son frère et ses amis, mais en regardant ces derniers, il les vit le fixer avec de grands yeux ahuris.

_ « Naru, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Sûr de chez sûr ? », répéta Dei en scrutant tout symptôme pathologique sur le visage plus pâle que d'habitude de son frère.

_ « Mais je…, commença-t-il.

_ « Il commence à délirer Naru », fit Sakura, la main devant la bouche et les yeux alarmés.

_ « Eh mec, ne raconte pas des trucs dans ce genre, ça fait froid dans le dos » , compléta Kiba

_ « Mais je vous jure que c'est vrai. Je ne mens pas. Dei ! », s'écria le blond en fusillant son frère du regard.

Ce dernier contempla silencieusement le blondinet pendant quelques secondes, puis :

_ « Il est peut-être encore en état de choc… Viens Naru, rentrons à la maison et Iruka va t'examiner », décréta le frère finalement.

_ « Mais tu ne me crois pas! » , s'énerva Naruto. « Regardez, j'ai encore du sang sur mes cheveux! » , indiqua-t-il en montrant la tâche séchée sur ses épis blonds. »

_ « Le sang, c'est peut-être quand tu as touché le cadavre des gardiens ? », osa glisser Sakura. « Ceci dit, mon dieu, j'en ai moi aussi sur ma main » , sursauta-elle en examinant attentivement ses bras.

_ « Ahh, moi aussi, j'en ai plein sur le tee shirt! C'est trop horrible! », s'écria Kiba.

Naruto regarda les autres, les yeux éberlués. Ce n'était pas possible, tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était rien d'autre qu'une hallucination ? Il était bien passé devant la mort pour savoir que cette sensation n'était pas un rêve.

Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer le fait qu'il était le seul à avoir vu ces ombres effrayantes et assisté à cette scène macabre, se demanda-t-il en dévisageant ses mains parsemées de tâches de sang.

.

.

.

_ « Naruto… tu vas bien ? ». Une voix légère se fit entendre derrière son dos alors qu'une main vint presser légèrement son épaule.

_ « Itachi ? », s'écria le garçon blond en se retournant brusquement.

L'homme brun lui sourit amicalement, ses yeux était doux et la voix légèrement anxieuse. Mais ce sourire calme et posé ne rassura pas le jeune homme dont les souvenirs lui provoquèrent de violents soubresauts.

Itachi dans le magnifique costume d'époque en train d'arracher cruellement le cœur du pauvre homme. Itachi incitant le pharaon à lui porter le coup de grâce. Et Itachi, en tant que frère du jeune pharaon ….

_ « Tu vas bien ? », répéta le brun. « Nous te cherchons depuis tout à l'heure. »

_ « Je… »

_ « Tu es tout pâle », fit-il en posant ses doigts légers sur son cou.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par un policier et son haut parleur.

_ « _Allo, allo, mesdames et messieurs, un groupe de malfaiteurs rôde peut-être dans les parages, je vous prie de quitter la zone suspecte sur le champ, allo, allo, je répète, un gr… _»

_ « Vous pensez que ce sont eux les auteurs du meurtre des gardiens ?, s'enquit Deidara auprès de l'enquêteur.

_ « Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire pour le moment. Mais mon œil me dit que vous vous êtes embarqués là dans une sale affaire. Rentrez chez vous monsieur, et laissez nous faire », maugréa le policier égyptien avec un regard mécontent.

_« Viens Naruto, on rentre à la maison », se contenta de dire Deidara.

Naruto suivit son frère docilement, les pensées encore troublées par tous les évènements qui venaient de se passer.

Dans son dos, Itachi darda sur le jeune garçon un regard dur et rageur. Le blond lui avait échappé des mains à la dernière minute. Pourtant, cela aurait été facile de faire croire à ces hommes qu'il avait été tué par les pilleurs du tombeau.

« Tu as eu de la chance aujourd'hui Naruto, mais ta vie est entre mes mains. La prochaine fois tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

**_S.U_N.U_**

Les rebondissements de l'affaire du sarcophage arrivaient comme un raz de marée sur la une des journaux locaux le lendemain matin. Recalant l'oreiller sous son dos, Naruto déplia le journal du Caire.

« Le_ sarcophage que venait de monter l'équipe de fouille a été dérobé. Non loin du tombeau, les corps des gardiens ont été retrouvés. La malédiction est-elle donc vraie ?. L'attaché de presse de la compagnie Namikaze refuse de répondre aux inquiétudes du peuple » _

Soupirant devant les inventions infondées des journaux, le blond se pelotonna dans son lit. Ça faisait du bien d'être là, à la maison, avec une tasse de café au lait fumante préparée par Iruka, et son frère qui venait régulièrement le voir dans sa chambre. Emmitouflé sous la couverture, il contempla le plafond d'un regard distrait.

_ « Sakura a peut-être raison. C'étaient des hallucinations que j'ai eus hier. Qui pourrait vivre encore au bout de 3000 ans ? », se répéta-il avec un sourire forcé en réfléchissant pour la énième fois au cas d'Itachi.

Mais tout était si contradictoire dans sa tête. Comment donner une explication scientifique à ses souvenirs alors que les sensations qu'il avait ressenties étaient tout sauf illusoires. Il avait bien senti la lame de la dague sur sa peau et la poigne des deux soldats sur ses épaules qui le faisaient encore gémir de douleur.

D'autant plus que son entourage pensait qu'il avait perdu la tête, il valait mieux peut-être qu'il n'y pense plus, au risque de devenir vraiment cinglé. Ravalant ses pensées lugubres dans un coin de sa tête, il descendit au salon et croisa Iruka.

_ « Où vas-tu encore Naruto ? » tonna le gouvernant, barrant les escaliers de son corps maigre.

_ « Je vais au Musée, Jiraya a peut-être des nouvelles concernant l'affaire. », expliqua Naruto en faisant une mine innocente devant son nourrice.

_ « Tu ne sors pas! Dei m'a dit de ne pas te laisser passer le seuil de la maison! Et inutile de faire cette moue avec moi, tu ne m'auras pas cette fois ci! », répliqua l'homme à la cicatrice en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ « Mais Iruka je …

_ « J'ai dit : pas de mais qui tienne ! » , coupa Iruka, puis, se tournant vers Itachi qu'il avait aperçu depuis le jardin, il continua. « Tu vois Itachi ? Regarde-le, il est tellement calme et posé. Si tu pouvais lui ressembler ne serait ce qu'un dixième, je me ferai déjà beaucoup moins de sang d'encre pour toi. Et même, qu'est-ce que tes parents et moi avions raté dans ton éduction Naruto ?. Le rêve que je fais c'est qu'un jour tu puisses ressembler même un tout petit peu à Kyosuke, il est … »

Il n'y avait plus personne en face de lui. Le petit de la famille avait tout simplement profité de son speech habituel pour filer à l'anglaise.

Apercevant le blond qui s'enfuyait vers le portail, les yeux d'Iruka s'enflammèrent et il gueula :

_ « Naruto, reviens ici ! Petit chenapan ! »

_ « Haha, s'il te plait, Iruchou, j'écouterai ta « chanson » ce soir, d'accord ? », lança-t-il tout en courant, amusé de voir la mine scandalisée de son cher parrain.

Dans son élan, il ne vit pas la paire de bras qui surgissait de nulle part pour lui barrer le chemin. Sa tête blonde se fracassa contre un torse chaud avant que l'un des deux bras ne s'enroule autour de sa taille, bloquant ainsi son corps de toute fuite possible. L'homme emprisonna le blondinet dans une étreinte affectueuse avant de dire :

_ « Bonjour, petit frère », lança la voix grave sur un ton taquin.

_ « Ouch! Kyo !, s'écria Naruto en se tournant vers le visage de son « assaillant ». Papa ! » Naruto répéta son cri en apercevant l'homme blond qui suivait à l'arrière.

_ « Bonjour mon bébé ! », lança ce dernier en venant faire un bisou sonore sur le front de son fils cadet.

_ « Kyosuke! Ne le laisse pas partir ! », tonna Iruka qui venait d'arriver dans l'entrée.

_ « Oups! Iruka », le blond se mordit les lèvres en voyant débarquer leur gouvernant en furie.

_ « C'est bon Iruka, j'ai attrapé le petit lapin en fuite. », lança Kyosuke avec un clin d'œil complice, le bras toujours autour des épaules du blond, empêchant stratégiquement toute ruse dans les mouvements de son petit frère.

_ « Un petit lapin ? Mon œil! C'est un vrai petit renard! »

Les deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver partirent d'un rire joyeux.

.

.

_ « Aieuhhh, ça fait mal Kyo! Papa, papa, sauve moi! », hurla Naruto d'un son strident.

_ « Ça t'apprendra à te payer la tête d'Iruka. », rétorqua le brun, imperturbable.

Kyosuke avait gardé son petit frère dans ses bras tout en lui pinçant fortement les oreilles. Et comme il s'y attendait, le petit blondinet cria à cordes et à cris qu'on le martyrisait.

_« Mais t'es méchant, Kyo. Papa! »

_ « Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Kyo, mon bébé ». Minato rit aux éclats en voyant la mine débitée de son jeune fils.

Deidara rentra à ce moment là et son visage s'éclaira en apercevant la présence de son frère et de son frangin.

_ « Hey Kyo, tu as coupé les cheveux ? », remarqua-t-il après que Naruto se soit calmé.

L'héritier de la famille Namikaze sourit et haussa ses épaules tout en fourrant une main distraite dans ses cheveux noirs soyeux. Son dernier look lui plaisait bien, mais il était là en Égypte, et vu la chaleur qu'il faisait, il vaudrait mieux qu'il oublie ses mèches sur le côté.

Kyosuke lâcha enfin Naruto avant d'aller allumer une cigarette, ce dernier lui tirant la langue en une moue boudeuse.

_ « Alors, Dei, vous avez des nouvelles du sarcophage ? », s'enquit Minato en prenant une autre cigarette dans l'étui de son fils.

_ « Non, pas encore, la police dit qu'elle continue à enquêter mais personnellement, je doute qu'elle arrive à quelque chose, vu l'enthousiasme qu'elle nous prête », railla le blond à la couette.

_ « Tu nous raconteras tout ça en détail, je verrai si on pourra engager quelques détectives qui ont des indics dans le marché noir. », observa Kyosuke.

Oubliant la joute avec son grand frère, Naruto écouta la conversation des trois autres hommes de la famille. Il avait du mal à formuler sa demande, mais s'il ne la faisait pas maintenant, alors, après, ce serait trop tard. Finalement, trouvant une brèche dans la discussion, il commença :

_ « Papa, je peux te dire quelque chose ? », dit-il, hésitant.

_ « Oui ? »

_ « Et si.. Et si on arrêtait ces travaux, papa ? Avant, je pensais moi aussi que nos recherches allaient apporter beaucoup de points positifs à notre science, mais récemment, je me suis posé la question, peut-être que ce que nous faisons est mal et que ça blesserait les âmes des morts ? », hésita-t-il.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Naru ? », questionna Kyosuke, un léger sourire sceptique aux lèvres.

_ « Tu as perdu la tête mon petit soleil?. L'entreprise des fouilles marche très bien. J'ai déboursé des millions de dollars dans ce projet, on ne peut pas se retirer comme ça. Et puis, si c'était le cas, qui subventionnerait la suite des opérations? »

_ « Oui, c'est vrai Naru. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on va arranger l'affaire du sarcophage perdu », assura Deidara en venant ébouriffer les mèches rebelles du cadet.

_« Mais je vous parle pas des pertes matérielles ! », tempêta Naruto.

Mais son père et ses frères ne l'écoutaient pas. Comment leur expliquer ce pressentiment qu'il avait eu depuis la première fois qu'il était entré dans le tombeau.

Pour sa part, il avait déjà eu du mal à se convaincre lui-même d'abandonner les recherches, alors comment persuader ses frères du contraire ? Eux qui étaient des fins limiers dans les affaires à gros sous ?

Oui, ils étaient des scientifiques, ils travaillaient pour la science, pour les connaissances du monde moderne, mais … ils avaient quand même profané un lieu sacré.

Un lieu où des âmes étaient en paix depuis une éternité, et eux, ils venaient, apportant avec leur pas des tonnes de matériels modernes, perçant, détruisant ce mur et le calme éternel auxquels ces âmes aspiraient.

_ « En gros, nous sommes en train de détruire les trésors historiques », conclut-il, le regard déterminé.

_ « Tu as vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois Naru », commenta Kyosuke après un moment.

_ « Qu'est qu'il a aujourd'hui Iruka ? ». Son père demanda, médusé, à Iruka qui venait d'apporter le thé.

_ « Naru, tu es encore jeune », le réprimanda gentiment le gouvernant.

_ « Mais vous ne m'écoutez pas ! », bougonna le blond.

.

.

.

_ « Bonjour tout le monde », une voix calme et grave s'éleva.

Les hommes présents dans le salon se retournèrent et virent Itachi dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ « Itachi ! Te voilà ! Je vais te présenter mes parents », sourit Naruto en s'accrochant au bras du brun. Offrant un beau sourire à son invité, il l'entraîna auprès de son père.

_ « Voici mon père, Minato Namikaze ».

_ « Enchanté », sourit ce dernier en offrant sa poignée.

_ « Enchanté monsieur, toute ma reconnaissance envers vous. ». Son regard était doux et aimable. Mais derrière ces prunelles inexpressives, tel un bourreau devant sa proie, il considéra discrètement l'homme à la chevelure dorée d'en face.

Ainsi, c'était lui son ennemi. Celui qui avait commandité les fouilles du tombeau de son frère. Celui qui devait être puni pour son lourd crime…

.

.

_ « Mon fils m'a parlé de votre situation, vous n'avez pas à vous craindre, restez ici tant que vous voulez », proposa aimablement le père de famille.

_ « Merci. Et tutoyez moi, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieux que vos fils », répondit Itachi.

_ « Voici Kyosuke, Itachi », continua le blondinet

_ « Ravi de vous connaître » , fit le frère. « Et si je puis me permettre, pour chercher une personne dans toute cette ville, c'est plus dur que de trouver une aiguille dans un tas de foin. Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner un coup de main », proposa Kyosuke.

_« Et comment s'appelle ton frère ? », demanda le père

_ « … Son nom est Sasuke », répondit Itachi après un silence en regardant Minato droit dans les yeux.

À ces mots, Naruto changea de couleur. Ce prénom .. Sasuke … c'était celui qu'il avait entendu dans sa soi-disant hallucination. Itachi avait appelé le pharaon dans son cauchemar par Sasuke.

Il se releva brusquement de sa chaise. Les coïncidences pareilles n'existaient pas. Il devait avoir quelque chose qui clochait.

Son cœur recommença à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'entendit pas son frère l'appeler, pas plus qu'il ne sentit le thé chaud lui brûler la main.

Son regard fut trouble et dévisageant Itachi, il balbutia :

_ « Itachi, es-tu … », commença Naruto, les autres paires de yeux étant suspendues à ses lèvres.

Mais le brun n'avait pas attendu la question, il s'était déjà approché du blond, et doucement, il lui prit la main dans la sienne.

_ « Naruto, tu t'es fait brûler. »

Naruto le regarda, perdu. Était-il possible pour quelqu'un de changer de personnalité jusqu'à ce point ?. Il avait l'air si gentil là et avenant à cet instant…

Finalement, le garçon aux cheveux blonds ravala sa question et murmura:

_ « Iruka, tu avais raison, je suis encore fatigué, je vais m'allonger un peu. Passez une bonne journée vous tous. ».

Sur ce, il partit dans sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour. Il allait vraiment finir dans un asile avec toute cette étrange histoire …

**_S.U_N.U_**

_Université du Caire_

Naruto feuilleta ses livres, les yeux parcourant prestement les passages qui mentionnaient cette pratique ancienne qu'était le sacrifice.

_ « Les pharaons tuaient ses ennemis dans le but de démontrer son pouvoir et sa puissance, les deux empereurs les plus sanguinaires étant Ramsès et Touthmôsis. Les esclaves pour leur part étaient souvent utilisés comme sacrifice », lut-il, la gorge sèche.

Le blondinet referma le bouquin et souffla. Cette vision du sacrifice à laquelle il avait assisté continuait à hanter ses nuits, et à chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut, le dos parsemé de sueur froide. À tel point qu'il avait fini par prendre des calmants pendant son sommeil pour refouler ces images macabres.

Relevant les yeux, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le terrain de sport de l'université. De là où il était, Naruto put apercevoir Kiba en train de livrer un match de basket-ball avec d'autres étudiants égyptiens d'une autre promotion. Son ami semblait être en train de se moquer crânement d'une fille de l'équipe adverse. Le blond rigola lorsqu'il vit son ami se prendre le ballon en pleine tête, cadeau surpris de cette même fille.

Kiba gueula et quitta le terrain, trouvant Naruto de l'autre côté de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, il s'approcha et lui lança

_ « Hey Naru, tu viens m'encourager pour le match ? », le taquina-t-il.

_ « Sans façon. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ta pom-pom-girl, surtout vu comment tu t'es pris le ballon par l'autre fille », rétorqua Naruto avec un sourire, les yeux ne quittant pas son manuel.

_ « Mais c'était elle la fautive! Elle n'avait pas respecté les règles du jeu! », se plaignit Kiba.

_ « Pourquoi tu ne joues pas avec les autres alors ? », suggéra le blond.

_ « Pff, Sakura est occupée à finir son compte-rendu, et toutes les autres de la bande sont sûrement en train de mater le nouvel assistant de Jiraya ! »

_ « Il a un nouvel assistant », s'étonna Naruto, levant enfin les yeux vers son ami.

_ « Ouais! Tu ne savais pas ? C'est Itachi son nouvel assistant!

**_S.U_N.U_**

Naruto et Kiba se rendirent au Musée où ils trouvèrent Jiraya totalement empêtré devant ses paperasses. Apercevant les nouveaux arrivés, le professeur jeta ses feuilles et fonça vers le blond, lui faisant une bise sonore sur la bouche.

_ « Beuh professeur, c'est traumatisant ! », articula Naruto, les yeux effarés.

_ « Bah quoi, tu n'aimes pas les hommes ? », répliqua le vieil homme, narquois.

_ « Non, ce n'est pas ça, enfin …si, non, mais c'est … vous .. », bafouilla-t-il.

_ « Bon bref, mon garçon, je voulais en fait te remercier de m'avoir présenté Itachi. C'est une perle ce jeune homme. C'est exactement l'assistant que je cherchais depuis si longtemps! », s'exclama Jiraya, les yeux brillants de satisfaction.

_ « Euh.. D'accord … », concéda-t-il, surpris par les paroles du vieil homme.

Naruto ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Jiraya, il n'avait jamais présenté Itachi à Jiraya, encore moins le suggérer pour le poste d'assistant.

_ « Et plus merveilleusement encore, il sait lire l'écriture égyptienne d'il y a trois milles ans. Il va pouvoir nous aider grandement à décrypter nos trouvailles dans le tombeau. Si tu veux qu'il t'enseigne l'ancienne écriture, vas lui montrer les objets qu'on avait trouvés dans le tombeau. », suggéra-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Naruto sourit à Jiraya et partit chercher le brun. Son professeur savait très bien qu'il voulait apprendre plus sur les hiéroglyphes de l'Égypte Ancienne, voilà pourquoi il lui avait tendu cette perche.

Montant au premier étage, il trouva Itachi dans une position raide à quelques pas des vitrines. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le jeune étudiant, son visage donnait l'impression comme si venait de sortir d'un songe. D'une voix quelque peu rauque et froide, il demanda à Naruto

_ « C…C'est quoi ce coffre ? »

Naruto suivit des yeux la direction indiquée. C'était le premier sarcophage du pharaon que les archéologues avaient mis dans une vitrine après le vol de la momie, par peur du pillage mais aussi de la détérioration externe.

_ «C'est le premier sarcophage de la momie dérobée, répondit Naruto d'un ton triste. Les voleurs ne l'avaient pas pris. Peut-être était-il trop lourd c…

Itachi n'avait pas attendu le reste de la phrase, il s'était déjà approché à pas raide à côté du cercueil d'or mais vide de son occupant.

Lentement, il se pencha et effleura la vitre épaisse qui protégeait le sarcophage.

_ « Petit frère » , murmura-t-il, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

De loin, Naruto observa l'étrange scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Pensait-il à son propre frère en voyant ce coffre ?.

Alors, il s'approcha et tapota le bras du brun dans un geste réconfortant.

_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, on va retrouver ton frère. », lui dit-il.

Itachi le fixa sans répondre, le regard indéchiffrable.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Naruto mangeait tranquillement avec son père et le reste de la famille lorsque l'enquêteur de la police égyptienne débarqua, la mine soucieuse.

D'un geste, l'homme d'affaire américain l'invita à prendre place avec eux à table. Mais celui-ci préféra rester debout et annonça :

_ « Monsieur Namikaze, il y a eu un meurtre au laboratoire.»

_ « Quoi ? C'est horrible ! »

Tout le monde se leva, surpris et choqué, seul Itachi continuait déguster son thé, indifférent à la scène.

_ « Oui, le corps a été découvert tout à l'heure. La victime s'appelait Toshu, il a participé à votre fouille en tant qu'expert médico-légal. Nous avons fait des recherches sur lui, il semblerait qu'il ait des liens avec le groupe de pilleurs.

_ « Alors c'est lui qui avait comploté avec eux sur ce vol ?

_ « Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire pour le moment, mais sur le corps, nous avons découvert ceci, dit-il en extirpant un sac de pièce à conviction de sa poche, dans lequel se trouvait un papier avec des mots en ancien égyptien targués dessus.

_ « Que signifie …

_ « Osiris châtiera tous ceux qui oseront troubler le sommeil du pharaon » , dit Itachi. Les autres se retournèrent vers ce dernier qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé.

Il leur offrit un regard appuyé et continua : « C'est-ce qui a été écrit sur le papier. Je sais lire l'ancien égyptien. »

_ « Bon, d'accord, concéda Minato en pinçant l'arrêt du nez. Dei, pars avec l'enquêteur et reviens-nous informer si vous avez d'autres nouvelles.

_ « Okay papa. J'y vais. Bonne soirée tout le monde. ».

Les deux hommes partirent en trompe. Minato s'excusa auprès des autres pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre.

Naruto réfléchit rapidement à comment aborder le sujet avant de s'approcher de son frère, lui demandant d'une voix mal assurée.

_ « Kyo, tu peux venir dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ? J'ai un truc à te dire » , fit-il sans en préciser de ce dont il s'agissait.

Lorsque les deux frères partirent, Itachi, seul resté sur place, continua à s'imbiber ses lèvres du breuvage chaud. Il regarda le ciel avec un sourire énigmatique en caressant la tête de son chien noir.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Itachi monta doucement les marches du jardin. Son visage affichait une expression grave, un cobra s'enroulait dangereusement autour de son avant-bras tendu. La tête de l'animal se dandinait au rythme de ses pas, le cou gonflé de colère faisant découvrir ses crocs pointus.

Le brun regarda le reptile de ses yeux froid et déroula le corps du serpent de son avant-bras.

_ « Toi, l'animal terrifiant au venin mortel duquel même les dieux n'étaient pas protégés, pars et enlève la vie à mon ennemi. Le voilà, au fond du couloir. Vas et accomplis ta mission. »

Itachi s'accroupit et s'apprêta à lâcher le cobra venimeux au sol lorsque Minato traversa le couloir. Ce dernier pâlit en voyant le dangereux serpent sur le bras de l'homme à l'air indifférent.

_ « Itachi, que fais-tu avec ce serpent? C'est très dangereux, lâche-le tout de suite ! », cria le père de famille en cherchant du regard un objet pour aider son invité à se débarrasser de la monstrueuse bête.

Itachi se retourna lentement vers l'homme blond, le regard moqueur et machiavélique.

_ « Pourquoi devrais-je le lâcher ?. Il est même réservé à ton fils adoré. »

_ « Itachi ? Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-il alarmé. La peur s'insinua dans son cerveau.

_ « Qui suis-je ? ». Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de cette façon, simple humain », rétorqua-t-il, le regard impérieux. Son visage n'avait plus rien de doux, c'était la fureur et la froideur implacable à l'état pur. « Ouvre bien tes oreilles. Je suis son altesse Itachi. », continua-t-il tout en dévisageant son vis-à-vis.

_ « Un… prince ? », bafouilla Minato, perdu.

_ « Mon frère est le pharaon Sasuke, celui dont tu as ouvert le tombeau il y a quelques jours. », acheva-t-il, les prunelles flamboyantes.

Minato jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison. Une sueur froide dégoulina dans son dos. Naruto, Kyosuke et Iruka étaient encore dans la maison, et ils ne connaissaient pas le visage caché d'Itachi. Se rongeant la tête à trouver un moyen pour sauver ses enfants, il ne vit pas le sourire cruel de la part du brun.

_ « Tu as enfreint la loi des égyptiens d'il y a 3000 ans. Je te déclare coupable », trancha Itachi, faisant sursauter l'homme.

La sentence tomba en même temps que le serpent fut projeté vers Minato. Celui-ci s'esquiva et le repoussa d'une bourrade violente.

Mais trop tard, l'animal l'avait mordu dans l'épaule avant de retomber sur le sol.

Le regard soudainement flou, Minato se vit s'agenouiller à genoux, le souffle haletant. Le venin était en train de se propager dans son corps à une vitesse fulgurante, pensa-t-il, impuissant. Il s'affala, la tête contre terre, le souffle lui vint difficilement dans la gorge.

Il allait donc mourir ? Kushina, Kyosuke, Deidara et … son petit soleil Naruto. Au dessus de sa tête, devant le voile brumeux qui recouvrit ses yeux, il sentit vaguement Itachi s'approcher de lui.

_ « Inutile. Le venin entrera dans ton cœur dans quelques secondes », fit-il froidement.

Minato eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à son dernier fils et ce beau sourire qu'il aimait tant. Son corps était déjà presque totalement paralysé par le poison. Péniblement, l'homme rassembla ses dernières pensées lucides :

_ « Naruto, cours, cours mon bébé » , haleta-t-il laborieusement dans la gorge.

Mais lentement, Minato se sentit abandonné par ses forces. Ses yeux se voilèrent dans le noir lugubre de la nuit et mollement, ils se refermèrent. Et ce, pour toujours.

Itachi contempla le corps inanimé de Minato. Il se tourna vers les escaliers et reformula son ordre:

_ « Vas ! Et tue-le ! »

**_S.U_N.U_**

Pendant ce temps…

_ « Tu voulais me dire quoi Naru ? », demanda son frère en refermant à demie la porte derrière lui.

Naruto lui tournait le dos, et de là où il était, il pouvait voir son petit frère en train de se triturer les mains.

_ « Naru, à chaque fois que tu dessines des petits ronds avec ton pouce comme ça, c'est que tu as fait quelque chose, tenta-t-il de faciliter la tâche à son petit frère avec un léger sourire.

_ « Kyo, je …. », Naruto balbutia en pivotant, les lèvres pincées, il regarda son frère avec hésitation, son visage crispé de remords.

_ « Je… j'ai cassé cette statuette Kyo ! Pardon pardon pardon!, le supplia-t-il en présentant à son frère la boite dans laquelle se trouvaient les fragments cassés.

Kyosuke prit le bac et examina les morceaux de verres. Et contre toute attente, il partit d'un rire doux. Naruto, médusé par l'attitude de son frangin, ne comprit pas plus quand celui-ci vint ébouriffer ses cheveux en un geste tendre.

Sans répondre à la question muette de son frère, Kyosuke vint mettre la boite sur la commode de la chambre et se retourna, le coude appuyé sur le bois du meuble.

_ « Naru, Dei me l'a dit déjà. Sincèrement, tu croyais que je ne serais pas au courant ? », s'enquit-il, amusé et sceptique à l'idée que son frère pense qu'il puisse lui cacher quelque chose.

_ « Tu ne m'engueules pas ? », demanda Naruto, suspicieux.

_ « C'est pardonné. Je répète : Dei m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

_ « Kyoooo, grand frère!

Naruto sauta sur le brun et le prit dans ses bras. Il se sentit super heureux, son frère ne lui en voulait pas, et il n'aurait plus à leur cacher cette statuette et à supporter ce sentiment désagréable qu'était de mentir à sa famille. Il sourit à pleine dents devant Kyosuke qui esquissa un sourire amusé devant la mine idiotement heureuse de son petit frère.

_ « Allez va te mettre au lit, il se fait tard déjà. », dit-il en tapotant doucement les mèches blondes.

_ « D'accord ! »

Naruto grimpa dans son lit à baldaquin et Kyosuke remit la couverture sur son torse avant de regagner sa place auprès de la commode.

_ « Tu veux manger quelque chose avant de dormir ?. Je dirai à Iruka de te le monter. »

_ « Non, ça va, je n'ai pas faim. La nouvelle m'a coupé l'appétit. », avoua-t-il en tâtant son ventre plat.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Le dangereux cobra se faufila dans l'espace ouvert de la porte et continua son chemin en serpentant jusqu'au lit douillet où il grimpa dans un mouvement silencieux. Sa petite tête sinueuse s'engouffra dans le couvre-lit et partit vers les draps, à l'insu des deux hommes qui étaient loin de se douter de toute l'horreur qui les entourait.

Naruto rigolait avec son frère lorsqu'il se figea subitement. Quelque chose, quelque chose bougeait sous les draps, entre ses pieds. Elle faisait des mouvements lents et onduleux en dessous de la couverture.

_ « Naruto ? Ça va ? », s'inquiéta Kyosuke en voyant la mine interdite du blond.

Tétanisé, Naruto déporta le regard vers son frère sans pouvoir prononcer un mot lorsqu'il eut l'impression que l'animal s'enroulait autour de sa cheville. Son visage perdit toute goûte de sang lorsqu'il formula

_ « Mon …mon pied. »

Kyosuke accourut vers son frère et arracha la couverture d'un coup sec. Alarmé par les mouvements d'humains autour de lui, le serpent retroussa ses crocs et mordit dans la chair tendre et hâlé du blond.

Ce fut au tour de Kyosuke de perdre la couleur. Il tira violemment sur la lampe de chevet et se précipita vers le pied de Naruto. Immobilisant le serpent avec le drap, il le jeta au pied du lit et l'écrasa à coup de lampe.

_ « IRUKA ! PAPA!, hurla-t-il en direction de la porte. Appelez un médecin tout de suite ! Naruto a été mordu par un serpent ! »

Se retournant vers son frère, il lui dit, paniqué :

_ « Naru, écoute moi bien, ne bouge pas, reste tranquille, sinon le venin va se répandre plus vite jusqu'à ton cœur. Tu peux le faire hein, tu es fort petit frère, tu peux le faire, tiens bon Naru. »

_ « Kyo, je ne sens plus mes jambes, mon corps est brûlant, Kyo ». Naruto haleta en attrapant mollement la main de son frère. Il ne put dire si c'était lui qui tremblait le plus ou si c'était son frère.

_ « Iruka ! Dépêche-toi ! Appelle un médecin ! », hurla ce dernier en jetant des regards frénétiques à la porte.

Le gouvernant arriva, essoufflé, apercevant la scène devant ses yeux, il porta les mains à sa bouche.

_ « Oh mon dieu ! », laissa échapper Iruka. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il courut en trompe vers la boite de pharmacie. De ses doigts tremblants, il prépara une seringue de médicament pour les cas d'urgence.

Kyosuke s'affola lorsqu'il vit le visage de Naruto changer en une couleur noirâtre. S'il ne faisait rien, son petit frère mourait, c'en était certain. Sans le médecin, Naruto risquait de perdre la vie à tout moment, et ce, même avec la trousse à pharmacie d'Iruka. Et s'ils le transportaient à temps aux urgences, pour trouver l'antidote au type de venin, son frère serait déjà mort sur la table d'examen.

Bon dieu, pourquoi le médecin n'arrivait-il pas encore ?. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir son petit frère, coûte que coûte.

Alors, sans penser à sa propre vie, Kyosuke remonta vivement le pantalon de pyjama du blond et approcha sa bouche de la morsure qui avait changé de couleur en un noir foncé.

Et méthodiquement, il y apposa ses lèvres et aspira le venin répandu dans les muscles du pied avant de le recracher sur le sol par la suite. Le brun refit plusieurs fois l'opération sans s'arrêter. Le venin lui donna la nausée mais il ne se permit pas de faire une pause, la vie de son petit frère en dépendait.

_ « C'est trop tard Kyo », murmura faiblement Naruto, en voyant ce que faisait son frère.

Iruka courut vers le portail pour ouvrir la voie au médecin. Il lui indiqua promptement le chemin à suivre, et lorsqu'il dévala les escaliers pour aller chercher de l'eau chaude, il le vit.

Poussant un hurlement, il se précipita vers le corps inanimé de Minato.

_ « Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible! », s'affola-t-il en secouant vivement le corps inerte du chef de famille. Dans le mouvement, un papier s'échoua lentement de son torse sur le sol. Sur la lettre figurait ces mêmes mots cruels que sur celle de l'autre meurtre au laboratoire.

« _Osiris châtiera tous ceux qui oseront troubler le sommeil du pharaon _»

.

.

.

Naruto entendit à travers à travers un brouillard épais son frère l'appeler, la voix brisée et paniquée. Des voix inconnues se firent entendre au dessus de sa tête. Une douleur à son bras lui rappela vaguement les piqûres qu'on lui administrait pendant son enfance. Il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main, sa chaleur était familière, agréable et réconfortante.

Alors peu à peu, il sombra dans l'inconscience…

À suivre…

_Lexique :_

**Amset** : C'est le dieu qui assure la protection du corps des morts.

**Grand Vert **: l'ancien nom de la Méditerranée.

**Nephtys** : c'est la déesse protectrice du sarcophage.

**Uræus : **c'est le cobra femelle qui a pour mission de protéger le pharaon de ses ennemis. Il est souvent représenté sur les attributs du pharaon, que ce soit sur les couronnes ou sur les coiffes.

**Vase canope** : au nombre de quatre, ils étaient destinés à recevoir les viscères embaumés du défunt.

Voilà pour le chapitre 1, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par la suite du récit…

Ce chapitre a été longgg (49_ pages Word)_ , mais les autres chapitres retrouveront une longueur stable d'une vingtaine/trentaine de pages)

Alors, pour ce que je vous ai dit en début du chapitre, alors….le dessin… Je l'ai fait il y a une semaine … C'est l'image que j'ai de Sasuke pour cette fic ^^', (désolée encore si je vous ai arnaqué avec la « pseudo entrée » de Sasuke , il arrivera dans le chapitre suivant XD ) .

**Pour voir Sasuke (_en pagne-jupette_), pardon, en pharaon de l'Egypte Antique, faites copier coller le lien ci-dessous ( _sans les *_ ) pour voir le dessin.**

***http:*/i44.*servimg.*com/u/f44/12/84/77/56/img*48511*.j*p*g***

Ce que j'ai écrit là sur Lord Carnarvon, la malédiction des pharaons, et la vallée des rois etc. … est en partie ce qui s'est passé réellement lors de la découverte du tombeau de Toutankhamon. Alors, si ça vous intéresse ce thème, je vous invite fortement à aller jeter un coup d'œil sur les articles de ce sujet. C'est vraiment très passionnant.

Le chapitre suivant arrivera dans deux semaines ( enfin .. Comptez de 10 à 15 jours approximativement )

Bisous bisous bisous à vous tous. Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre et à bientôt ^^. _Baby love ya love ya love ya . _


	3. Chapter 2 : Le voyageur égaré

**Disclaimer **: Ils ne seront jamais à moi malheureusement.

**Couple **: Sasunaru

**Rating** : M

Je ne saurais jamais remercier assez mes revieweurs pour leurs soutiens et leurs compliments. Vos messages me font chaud au cœur et me donnent la force et la motivation d'écrire encore et encore.

Pour les revieweurs enregistrés, j'ai répondu par MP. Et pour les revieweurs anonymes **Ghost**, **Eternelle-Blue**, **Alisea**, **Xia**, **Midnight**, **Lenalee**, **Anonyme**, **Mianon**, **Mimine **et **FLJ**, je vous réponds sur mon profil.

Avec ce chapitre, vous trouverez encore un dessin (d'une scène du prologue) à la fin de la page.

Erff, je me suis fixée la limite à 30 pages, pourtant, mes bêtas se retrouvent avec 43 pages à corriger. Bon, tant pis alors, je suis mauvaise en calcul on va dire XD, et on va également dire que ce sera mon dernier gros chapitre avant ma rentrée le 5 septembre prochain. ( demain donc ...)

Et quelques petites notes pour la compréhension de certains mots utilisés dans ce chapitre :

_Grand Vert =_ l'ancien nom de la mer Méditerranée.

_Hapy_ = Déesse du Nil, donc, quand les personnages parlent de « Hapy », ils parlent du fleuve.

_L'empire Hittite _= une civilisation de l'autre côté de la mer Méditerranée et qui peut rivaliser avec l'Égypte Ancienne sur tous les points. (C'est l'actuelle Turquie)

Je dédie ce chapitre ( ET la fameuse « _rencontre »_ ) à Yezel, moi aussi, je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontrée. Et merci encore pour les trois peluches de Naruto, Sasuke et Minato. Sarang hae yo Darling x3.

Mention spéciale aussi pour **Mégalomanie** qui a mis le doigt sur l'un des fils conducteurs de mon histoire. Au passage, ton pseudo me rappelle une auteure que j'ai connue sur Excess 4Ever X'D

Toujours un énorme bisous à mes deux amies bêta Julie et Maurine.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong> : Le voyageur égaré

_Le temps coulait et s'enfuyait, cherchant inlassablement le retour de l'astre solaire pour un nouveau matin. Sur le bleu impénétrable du Nil, les étincelles lumineuses venaient caresser son miroir limpide dans un salut silencieux. Pourtant le fleuve demeurait indifférent, poursuivant son cours, à la fois violent et doux._

_Le moment viendrait où cet enfant choisi parmi tous serait amené jusqu'ici, dans son sein … Alors, alors … ce jour là, Hapy le conduirait vers sa destinée, là où attendait quelqu'un, au bord de l'eau …_

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues blêmes, Kushina effleura une nouvelle fois l'odieuse pierre tombale de cet homme aimant qui avait été son ami, son amour, son compagnon et son mari pour toujours.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?. Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver là à cet instant, l'un en face de l'autre, mort et vivante, muet et pleurante jusqu'à la fin de cette vie ?. Qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour n'être que des mauvaises marionnettes du destin ?.

Lorsque Deidara lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, elle avait cru que le ciel lui était tombée sur la tête, et ce, malgré l'amour et le soutien de ses enfants, cette douleur lancinante continuait à meurtrir son âme et tout son être. La femme en elle avait alors l'impression de sombrer dans un cauchemar sans fin où la vie serait marquée à jamais par _son _absence. Et au plus profond de son cœur, elle ne sut si un jour, elle arriverait à panser cette blessure cruelle.

Les longs cheveux roux ondulant sur ses épaules affaissées, Kushina pleura douloureusement en dévisageant le nom de Minato sinistrement gravé sur la pierre froide. Non, elle ne pouvait accepter cette réalité, cette conscience amère dans laquelle elle l'avait perdu pour toujours. Que toutes ces années de bonheur derrière eux n'étaient plus que chimère d'un passé révolu.

La femme et la mère comblée et heureuse en elle s'était imaginée vieillir avec lui, regarder leurs enfants grandir et fonder une famille l'un après l'autre, et bien plus tard, ensemble, ils rendraient leurs derniers souffles dans leur chaleureuse maison de l'Upper East Side.

Mais Minato était parti à jamais, sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Cet homme qu'elle avait aimé depuis le premier regard était à présent dormeur éternel de ce coffre hideux qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre.

Cachant ses larmes de chagrin sous le voile noir de son chapeau, Kushina toucha encore et encore la surface lisse de la pierre sépulcrale, priant pour que son mari puisse enfin trouver la paix, là où il se trouvait désormais. Et s'il lui arrivait de penser à ce monde humain, alors… Qu'il continue à veiller sur ses malheureux fils qu'il avait laissés derrière lui après sa mort.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le corps tremblant, Kushina se retourna et vit Kyosuke la prendre dans ses bras. C'était sa manière à lui de faire le deuil de Minato et de consoler sa mère pendant ce moment pénible. Il avait l'air exténué, pas simplement épuisé, ce qui était déjà rare chez lui, mais vidé. Elle qui avait vu son fils grandir, jamais encore elle n'avait vu ce regard las et dénudé d'expression dans les prunelles de son enfant.

Kyosuke serra ses épaules et enfouit son visage au creux de ses cheveux. Alors, seulement, il se permit de pleurer silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur la pierre tombale de Minato pendant que le cortège funéraire composé de parents et d'amis proches se dissipa peu à peu.

Levant les mains, Kushina tapota doucement le dos de son fils dans un geste d'apaisement. À côté, elle vit son autre fils Deidara et Iruka se retenir de craquer eux aussi.

La femme réprima un sanglot. Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Si jamais elle s'écroulait elle aussi, alors, que resterait-il de cette famille ravagée par la douleur et les souvenirs de Minato ?.

Plus que tout, ils avaient besoin de s'aimer et de s'occuper les uns des autres pour oublier cette douleur, pour franchir cette étape malheureuse de leur existence.

Kyosuke se redressa en voyant sa mère prendre sa main. Kushina vint ensuite s'emparer de celle de Deidara. Et, les regardant attentivement un par un, elle commença :

_ « Kyosuke, Deidara, Iruka. Les souvenirs de Minato me font autant mal qu'à vous, mais, nous devons être forts à présent. La famille Namikaze a besoin de vous. Et..surtout Naruto, il aura besoin de nous lors de son réveil », articula-t-elle.

Serrant les dents comme pour ne pas céder à sa douleur, Kyosuke et Deidara acquiescèrent devant les paroles de leur mère.

Elle avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas pu sauver leur père, mais il leur restait Naruto, leur petit soleil au sourire rayonnant. Alors, ils le protégeraient, tout comme ils veilleraient sur ceux qui leur étaient chers.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Depuis la tragédie des Namikaze, le sujet des fouilles était devenu un thème tabou dans les bouches des habitants. Le fait de savoir que le commanditaire des recherches avait été tué par un cobra et son fils plongé dans le coma par un même venin rendait le sujet sensible.

La population locale, superstitieuse, était convaincue qu'il s'agissait de l'accomplissement de la malédiction, puisque le cobra représentait la puissance de leurs ancêtres. Alors, les gens se contentaient de regarder de loin d'un œil compatissant mais craintif cette famille en deuil comme si elle avait été maudite.

Après la mort de Minato, Kyosuke avait repris officiellement la direction de l'entreprise familiale, même s'il officialisait déjà une grande partie des opérations lorsque Minato était encore vivant. Avec l'assistance de Deidara, il investissait plus que jamais et se jetait à corps perdu dans l'exploration des fouilles archéologiques.

D'une nature rationnelle, le jeune héritier n'avait jamais tenu compte du tapage sur les malédictions et autres esprits vengeurs chuchotés par les habitants. Kyosuke croyait seulement ce qu'il voyait, et il percevait cette rumeur plus que burlesque, la qualifiait-il, comme une attaque des autres concurrents.

Déterminé et implacable, le brun avait juré de mettre fin au mystère du tombeau, comme si la mort de son père était une douloureuse piqûre de rappel, lui intimant de dévoiler la vérité à la lumière.

Deidara participait également à la gestion de la compagnie, et ensemble, ils protégeaient cette entreprise, celle qui avait vu le jour sous les mains de leur père, celle dont ce dernier était si fier pendant son vivant.

Pourtant, même si ces tâches étaient plus qu'harassantes, ils ne s'en souciaient guère. Tout ce qu'ils attendaient à présent était l'appel de l'hôpital, juste un simple coup de fil salvateur qui pourrait les délivrer de leur inquiétude. Naruto, leur petit frère, se trouvait toujours dans le coma depuis cet instant fatidique …

**_S.U_N.U_**

Dans une chambre d'hôpital réservée au nom des Namikaze, Naruto dormait paisiblement, la poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant d'une manière harmonieuse au rythme de ses respirations. Au loin, sur les deux sofas se tenaient Kyosuke et Deidara qui surveillaient d'un regard anxieux l'état du jeune garçon.

Les médecins leur avaient affirmé que le poison avait été retiré entièrement du corps de Naruto, pourtant, celui-ci restait inconscient et ne se réveillait point, attisant jour après jour l'inquiétude de sa famille et de son entourage.

Pendant ses songes brumeux, Naruto percevait la présence rassurante de sa mère et de ses frères qui venaient le voir tous les jours. Sa jolie maman qui embrassait tendrement sa joue, ses frères qui serraient ses doigts comme pour l'encourager à se réveiller et de ne plus leur jouer cette mauvaise farce. Il y avait également ses amis et son professeur, tout le monde était là, penché sur son lit et sur ses souffles réguliers.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal, pourtant il avait cette impression de flotter dans le vide comme si son âme avait tout simplement déserté son corps.

Dans son inconscience, Naruto entendait des voix lointaines l'interpeller, comme si son rêve était un souvenir, un flash-back perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

Elles l'appelaient, sans relâche, sans lui laisser l'occasion de disparaître, l'empêchant de repartir dans son sommeil profond.

Alors, son âme qui errait jusque là dans le noir étrange du néant suivit inconsciemment ces voix chaleureuse. Et lentement, elle entendit les mots familiers et aimants chuchotés au dessus de son lit …

.

.

Un '_bip' _ retentit dans le calme absolu de la chambre d'hôpital, faisant sursauter les deux visiteurs qui regardèrent avec un espoir mêlé d'inquiétude l'appareil de contrôle relié au corps du dormeur.

Kyosuke et Deidara s'approchèrent du lit de leur frère et surveillèrent ses agitations, les yeux en alerte. Machinalement, le petit doigt de Naruto remua.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Non, ils ne rêvaient pas, la main de leur petit frère venait de bouger à l'instant, le geste était certes imperceptible mais il n'avait pas échappé au regard aigu et vigilant des deux hommes.

Deidara laissa pousser un soupir, le visage animé par la joie mêlée au soulagement. Il courut vers la sortie appeler les médecins pendant que Kyosuke vint prendre les mains du blondinet endormi.

_ « Naru, petit frère, allez, réveille toi. Tu as assez dormi comme ça », reprocha-t-il en pressant la main du dormeur, le cœur réjoui et gonflé d'espoir.

Et comme si le jeune étudiant comateux avait entendu ses prières, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond d'un regard passablement vide. Ses prunelles bleues étaient toujours troubles lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

_ « Kyosuke ? », prononça-t-il d'une voix enrouée et pâteuse en reconnaissant la présence rassurante de son frère.

_ « Oui, c'est moi Naru. Tu es réveillé enfin », souffla-t-il en baisant affectueusement les doigts engourdis du blond.

_ « J'ai mal partout…Et j'ai sommeil… ».

Les médicaments qu'on lui avait administrés l'empêchaient d'avoir l'esprit clair et lucide. Et il dut lutter contre la somnolence qui alourdissait affreusement ses paupières.

_ « Je t'en prie, ne te rendors pas. Maman est là, Iruka aussi, alors, ne t'endors pas », demanda hâtivement Kyosuke en voyant son frère s'assoupir de nouveau.

Deidara revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les médecins. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent précipitamment vers le malade pendant que les infirmières préparèrent une piqûre en cas d'urgence. Le docteur attitré de la famille examina les pupilles de Naruto avec sa petite lampe stylo et regarda de nouveau ses évaluations. Puis, il se détourna du lit et fit un sourire rassurant au deux frères impatients :

_ « Messieurs, votre frère s'en sort merveilleusement bien. Tout est en ordre, son état est stable, et je ne vois rien d'anormal à vous signaler. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre à partir de maintenant », dit-il en rempochant sa lampe stylo.

_ « Naruto aura des séquelles à cause du venin ? »

_ « Non, je ne le pense pas. Son corps a très bien su se défendre contre les organismes ennemis. Et c'est aussi en partie grâce à vous qui avez retiré une grande partie du poison juste après l'accident », confia-t-il en s'adressant à l'aîné des Namikaze. « Mais je vous conseille tout de même de surveiller son état, il se peut qu'il fasse une rechute, même si ce cas est fort improbable. Et contactez-moi tout de suite dans ce cas de figure »

.

.

La tête toujours un peu confuse, le jeune garçon laissa docilement l'infirmière l'examiner pour un bilan de santé global sous l'œil réjoui des deux frères. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et laissa entrer les nouveaux venus.

Tournant la tête vers la direction des bruits, Naruto offrit à sa mère et à son parrain un sourire aussi radieux qu'il put. Kushina courut au pied du lit et, prenant son enfant chéri dans les bras, elle embrassa tendrement les mèches blondes, ses larmes de bonheur humidifiant les joues rondes de son fils.

Naruto aspira à plein poumon le parfum familier émanant des cheveux de sa mère tout en la rassurant à propos de son état physique. À ses frères et à Iruka, il leur fit un signe V de la victoire avec sa main encore quelque peu tremblante.

Et à…il fronça rapidement les sourcils. Malgré son esprit embrouillé, il remarqua l'absence de ce visage aimant parmi les paires d'yeux penchées sur son lit. De sa voix éraillée, il demanda en adressant à sa mère un regard interrogateur :

_ « Maman, où est papa ? »

Celle-ci pâlit à vue d'œil devant la question de son fils pendant qu'une lueur de tristesse traversa les prunelles des deux frères et celles du gouvernant.

_ « Oh mon bébé »

Les médecins se retirèrent silencieusement sous le regard d'incompréhension du jeune étudiant.

Doucement, Kushina porta la main de son fils à ses lèvres tremblantes, ses mots n'étaient plus que murmures à peine audibles et déchirants.

_ « Naruto, ton père … ton père, il est mort », souffla-t-elle péniblement. Des larmes perlèrent de nouveaux à ses yeux, une boule se noua dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure que les mots se détachèrent de ses lèvres.

Naruto retira vivement sa main, les yeux arrondis de stupeur. Ouvrant la bouche, il voulut demander à sa mère de répéter sa parole, pourtant aucun son ne sortit dans la chambre dévorée par un silence funeste.

Que venait-elle de dire ? Que son père était … mort ?

« _Mort_ » comme dans ce verbe insignifiant qui était loin d'exprimer tout le chagrin immense de ceux qui restent ?. « _Mort_ » comme ne plus jamais le revoir ?

Relevant brusquement la tête, il darda un regard violent à ses frères, le visage déformé par l'incompréhension et le trouble qui menaçait de l'envahir à tout instant.

_ « Il a été mordu par le même serpent qui t'a mis dans cet état. Et c'était trop tard quand on l'a découvert », répondit Kyosuke à sa question muette, les yeux s'évadant vers la fenêtre comme pour ne pas rouvrir cette blessure douloureuse.

Les paroles du brun pénétrèrent brutalement dans la tête du malade. Alors, Naruto réalisa l'horreur de la situation. Son père était mort pendant qu'il était dans le coma. Et il n'avait même pas pu le voir une dernière fois. Mais que se passait-il donc ?. Juste avant l'accident, il riait encore avec son père, et maintenant …

Des larmes tombèrent de ses yeux bleus. Le père qu'il aimait tant n'était plus de ce monde. Cet homme qui avait été son pilier, son modèle, son héros. Celui qui lui avait tout appris, de cette honnêteté et loyauté qui érigeaient sa vie, et de ce sourire lumineux qu'il avait transmis à son fils.

Et maintenant, il ne restait plus rien si ce n'était cette peine insupportable de ceux qui restaient, de ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Des souvenirs lointains des jours heureux revinrent comme un nouveau coup de poignard dans la plaie saignante de son cœur.

Son père qui lui tenait la main lors de ses premiers pas, son père qui était parti en fou rire le jour où il avait voulu épouser sa voisine de classe alors qu'ils n'avaient que neuf ans tous les deux, son père qui avait hurlé dans l'amphithéâtre lors de sa remise de diplôme, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour d'eux.

Naruto ne parvint pas à parler. Un nœud tordit douloureusement son estomac, lui faisant atrocement mal.

Précipitamment, Kushina étreignit ses épaules et pleura sur sa chemise d'hôpital. À côté, les trois hommes baissèrent les yeux sous l'amertume douloureuse.

.

.

_Plus tard… _

_ « Naruto, il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler. À la fin de ta convalescence, tu repartiras aux États-Unis avec maman et Iruka », déballa Kyosuke, la mine calme et posée.

Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil en face du lit où Naruto le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_ « Non, Kyo, je ne quitterai pas le Caire. Celui qui a tué notre père est toujours dans cette ville, je le sais…je le sens. Par conséquent, je ne peux pas partir », répondit-il d'un ton tout aussi implacable que celui de son frère. Sa voix avait retrouvé un accent régulier et le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu de son cerveau endolori.

_ « Tu m'écouteras cette fois ci. Je refuse que mon frère se retrouve encore entre la vie et la mort à cause de ce genre d'accident. Et plus jamais, je ne voudrais voir maman, toi, Dei et Iruka gisant par terre comme papa, tu comprends ? », explosa-t-il, les iris sombres et brûlants d'émotion.

_ « Et je refuse moi aussi que tu te décides à _ma_ place! Je ne quitterai pas le pays quoi que tu dises. Tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'avis Kyo. Tu crois que si je repars à New York, celui qui a tué papa vous laissera tranquilles, toi et Dei ?, rétorqua-t-il avec colère. Puis, il reprit, sa voix adoucie mais peinée : « Papa, il a été tué presque sous nos yeux, et on a rien pu faire. Alors, s'il te plait, ne pense pas tout prendre sur tes épaules Kyo. »

_ « Naru! », soupira le frère. « Écoute moi, tu … »

_ « Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart juste parce que je me suis fait mordre par un serpent. S'il te plait, je ne pourrai pas continuer tranquillement ma petite vie aux États-Unis tout en sachant que le tueur rôde encore autour de vous » implora Naruto.

Kyosuke ne répondit pas à la demande de son frère. Délaissant son fauteuil, il alla se camper devant la fenêtre.

Dehors, les étoiles avaient déjà recouvert tout le ciel du Caire. Contemplant distraitement le voile sombre de la nuit égyptienne, le jeune directeur soupira.

Il savait bien qu'il serait difficile de convaincre son petit frère même s'il avait espéré un miracle dans sa décision. Si tel était ce qu'avait choisi Naruto, alors, tout ce que lui et Deidara pouvaient faire maintenant, c'était de protéger leur famille et l'entreprise, seules choses auxquelles leur père tenait durant toute sa vie.

Se retournant vers son frère, il le considéra de son regard impénétrable. Naruto était une vraie tête de mule … tout comme _lui_.

Alors … Kyosuke pria seulement pour que sa décision ne soit pas une erreur.

_ « D'accord… j'accepte que tu restes au Caire. Mais tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que le docteur ne t'aura pas donné la permission. »

**_S.U_N.U_**

_Musée du Caire _

_ « Comment ? Tu veux organiser une exposition ici dans _deux_ semaines ? », hurla Jiraya en posant un peu trop brusquement sa tasse de thé.

_ « Oui, je veux monter une exposition avec les trésors que nous avons retrouvés dans le tombeau. Bien sûr, ce sera avec tous les autres vestiges trouvés lors des autres fouilles. J'ai envoyé également une demande de prêt aux autres Musée étrangers ». Puis, croisant ses jambes, Kyosuke inhala une nouvelle bouffée de tabac avant de fixer le professeur droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis persuadé que ceux qui ont volé le sarcophage viendront également », reprit-il en détachant chaque mot, le regard déterminé et perçant.

Jiraya dévisagea silencieusement le jeune homme d'affaire et ses doigts pianotèrent distraitement sur la table.

Oui, l'exposition serait un piège parfait pour attirer l'attention du public. Et peut-être qu'ils auraient une chance de retrouver la trace du cercueil royal, étant donné que la police égyptienne demeurait toujours au même point mort.

Jiraya étudia de nouveau Kyosuke. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit d'autres, mais le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs se doutait que le réel but de l'aîné des Namikaze était en fait de retrouver la trace du tueur de son père à travers ce projet d'envergure.

En parlant de celui-ci, le vieux professeur regretta une nouvelle fois cet homme qui avait été son ancien élève, l'une de ses plus fières réussites en tant qu'enseignant. Néanmoins, il était rassuré de voir ce jeune homme vif et intelligent reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise, ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien que les gens du milieu le surnommaient parfois comme étant un « requin de la finance * ».

La main grattant sa barbe, il marmonna à son interlocuteur :

_ « Deux semaines…tu ne nous laisses pas beaucoup de marge. Mais je verrai avec le directeur pour avoir l'accord sur papier ».

_ « Je compte sur vous Jiraya », répondit Kyosuke avec un petit sourire. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour le reste, je m'occuperai du côté des autorités égyptiennes ».

_ « Tu as tout organisé avant de me l'annoncer hein, avoue ? », grommela le professeur. « Et … comment va Naruto ?. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine ».

_ « Il tient le coup. La mort de mon père a été un coup dur pour nous tous, mais Naruto va plutôt bien. Et puis, il garde espoir que cette exposition nous conduira à l'auteur de ces meurtres ».

_ « Et il est toujours à l'hôpital en ce moment ?. J'aimerais bien aller le voir, mais je te soupçonne de l'avoir caché dans un endroit perdu sous prétexte de le protéger », tonna le vieil homme en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le brun.

_ « Rassurez vous, il est rentré hier à la maison. C'est avec peine que j'ai réussi à l'empêcher de sortir et de retourner au Musée dans son état. », rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Jiraya sourit de toutes ses dents à l'entente de ces mots. Naruto, ce jeune garçon était vraiment digne d'être le fils de son ancien élève. Il était vif, curieux, volontaire et avide d'apprendre. Et Dieu savait que le blondinet lui manquait, à lui aussi.

_ « Kyosuke, tu devrais lâcher ton frère un petit peu, il est grand maintenant », ricana le vieil homme.

Kyosuke ne releva pas la remarque et se contenta de terminer sa cigarette lorsqu'Itachi fit son apparition dans la salle.

Apercevant le successeur des Namikaze, l'assistant de Jiraya fit un léger signe de tête en guide de salut, l'air toujours imperturbable.

Kyosuke fronça légèrement les sourcils en le regardant passer. Cet homme était vraiment étrange. De son attitude jusqu'à sa manière d'être, tout en lui émanait quelque chose de particulier, de différent avec les égyptiens que le jeune homme avait pu croiser de toute sa vie sur cette terre étrangère.

Le brun aux cheveux longs attachés était calme et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Kyosuke se rendit compte que depuis son retour au Caire, il ne connaissait strictement rien sur cet homme curieux, si ce n'était le fait qu'il recherchait son frère perdu.

Depuis la mort de Minato, Itachi avait exprimé le vœu d'aller s'installer ailleurs, et ce, devant la surprise totale de tout le monde. Personne n'avait compris le comment du pourquoi de sa soudaine décision, pourtant Kyosuke avait dit oui, étant trop occupé par la crise à laquelle devaient faire face les membres de sa famille actuellement.

Depuis, Itachi travaillait toujours pour Jiraya mais ne revenait plus chez eux. Et aujourd'hui, après quelques semaines de non vu, cet homme arborait encore et toujours cette attitude déconcertante et bizarre.

Itachi passa devant le jeune homme assis, qui, après une autre bouffée de cigarette, attaqua :

_ « Itachi, ça vous dirait de participer à une exposition sous ma charge ? proposa-t-il en lançant un regard nonchalant par-dessus son épaule vers l'arrière de son fauteuil, là où se trouvait le brun. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna :

_ « Comment ? »

_ « J'exposerai bientôt les objets que l'on a retrouvé dans le tombeau. Jiraya m'a parlé de vos connaissances sur l'Ancienne Égypte », exposa-t-il en désignant le vieux professeur. « Alors, seriez-vous tenter de participer en tant que guide pendant l'évènement ? », reprit-il avec le même sourire flegmatique aux lèvres.

Itachi fulmina intérieurement.

Comment cet homme osait-il lui demander cela ?. Il voulait présenter les vestiges mortuaires du tombeau sacré et exposer ceux-ci devant les regards vulgaires de simples humains ?. Ces trésors qui étaient censés appartenir à son petit frère Sasuke ?

Quel insolent! Itachi serra furtivement ses dents. Il aurait dû plutôt commencer sa vengeance par celui-là d'abord.

Pourtant, il répondit, le regard neutre :

_ « J'accepte. Ce sera avec plaisir que je participerai à votre exposition. », fit-il en s'accentuant sur les derniers mots, le regard accroché à celui de Kyosuke.

Celui-ci considéra silencieusement le visage de l'assistant lorsque Deidara entra en trompe dans la salle.

_ « Kyo, on a des nouvelles ! », lança-t-il tout en jetant un regard vers Itachi comme pour lui signifier de les laisser seuls.

_ « Dei, tu peux parler, ce n'est rien », l'héritier des Namikaze se contenta d'hausser les épaules, la cigarette toujours serrée entre ses doigts fins.

_ « Uhm. Il y a eu un autre meurtre. C'est un trafiquant du marché noir cette fois ci et il s'appelait Abuda. Apparemment, il a fait passer le mot comme quoi il était en possession d'une momie à laquelle il manquerait un coffre. Et quand la police est venue l'interroger, elle l'a retrouvé mort dans l'un des cercueils de sa boutique.

_ « Et la police a obtenu autre chose ? », s'enquit Jiraya.

_ « Dans la cave, on a trouvé pleins d'objets anciens dérobés, certains susceptibles d'être venus de notre tombeau. Et sur son corps, devine ce qui s'y trouve ?. Toujours cette putain de malédiction », cracha Deidara avec hargne. L'image du corps inerte de Minato gisant comme une danse macabre ressurgit dans sa tête.

Itachi demeura impassible malgré le léger froncement de sourcil qui trahissait son étonnement. Visiblement, la police avait été plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait.

Ses recherches l'avaient conduit jusqu'au bouge de cet homme cupide. La vie de ce misérable n'avait valu alors pas plus qu'un bracelet d'or, puisqu'il s'était empressé d'aller montrer au prince égyptien tous ces trésors cachés dans son repaire. Sa cave était remplie d'objets antiques et de pierres précieuses dérobées des tombes. Un simple coup d'œil avait suffi au brun pour savoir que le corps de son frère ne s'y trouvait plus.

Mais, lorsque ses yeux scrutateurs avaient accroché l'éclat rougeâtre d'un accessoire, son sang n'en avait fait qu'un tour. C'était le scarabée royal, le même qui était censé être sur le sarcophage de Sasuke. Alors, sa colère s'était faite impérieuse et destructrice.

Cet homme devait payer le prix de son insolence, tout comme cette famille Namikaze qui payerait par leur propre sang leur intrusion dans ce lieu sacré et solennel.

Itachi ne savait pas où se trouvait le sarcophage, et cette exposition se présentait pile poil comme l'occasion idéale pour punir ses ennemis.

Et bientôt, sa vengeance serait accomplie, ses ennemis seraient tous à ses pieds en train d'implorer sa clémence.

À cette idée, l'homme aux cheveux bruns esquissa un demi sourire feutré et tournant la tête vers la baie vitrée, il contempla le ciel bleu du Caire, cette nuance azurée qui allait de paire avec celle du Nil.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Les préparations allaient bon train au sein du bâtiment officiel de la capitale.

Jiraya avait obtenu l'accord du directeur du Muséum, et celui-ci s'était empressé d'accepter le partenariat avec la compagnie américaine. Pourquoi devrait-il refuser l'offre de l'une des compagnies les plus influentes dans le pays alors que tout ce tapage apporterait une somme considérable à l'institution après l'évènement ?.

Le mot d'ordre de cette exposition était de donner aux spectateurs une reconstitution du tombeau et des trésors de cette époque fascinante qu'était l'Egypte antique. Étant donné le bruit crée autour des dernières fouilles de la famille Namikaze, les institutions étrangères avaient également émis l'idée d'assister à cet évènement grandiose.

Sur ordre de Kyosuke, les experts avaient accéléré la phase d'identification et certains objets avaient été réparés dans leur intégrité, qu'ils soient abîmés par le temps ou par le vol au Musée quelques semaines plutôt. Les caméras de vidéo surveillance étaient observées au maximum, les gardiens, la police, tout y trouvait sa place dans ce travail gigantesque...

.

.

Naruto remonta les marches du grand hall du Muséum lorsqu'il aperçut Itachi dans un coin de la pièce avec d'autres employés. Depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas revu son invité même une seule fois. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si Kyosuke le laissait sortir comme il voulait. Sur ce point, Naruto lui en était reconnaissant puisqu'en compagnie de sa mère et celle d'Iruka, la douleur avait été beaucoup moins dure à surpasser même si elle restait toujours là, au fond de ses pensées.

Néanmoins, son frère en faisait peut-être un peu trop. Et aujourd'hui, il avait profité qu'Iruka et sa mère soient occupés pour filer en douce.

L'étudiant mordit sa lèvre inférieure, si ses frères le voyaient ici, au Musée, ils l'enverraient loin de l'Égypte à coup sûr …

Naruto hésita. Il était venu juste pour voir Jiraya, et le tout devrait prendre seulement quelques minutes. Espérons qu'il échappe aux yeux de lynx de ses frères…

Naruto s'avança dans la direction d'Itachi. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le jeune égyptien avait décliné l'offre et s'était installé ailleurs. Mais peut-être ne voulait-il pas déranger sa famille pendant ce moment de deuil ?. Pinçant ses lèvres, Naruto se dit qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu aider le brun à retrouver la trace de son frère.

S'approchant tranquillement du groupe d'employés, le blondinet tapota l'épaule de l'assistant en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

_ « Itachi ! », sourit-il à l'intention de ce dernier.

_ « … Ah, Naruto. », l'ancien prince se força intérieurement de sourire. « Tu vas bien ? Ça fait longtemps », salua-t-il aimablement.

_ « Oui, très bien. Je suis venu rapporter une statuette au Musée. Je l'ai cassée la dernière fois », répondit le blond, la mine attristée. « Avec l'exposition, j'ai pensé qu'il faut quand même l'inscrire dans la collection, même dans son état. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu. Mais ne dis rien aux autres hein ?. Kyosuke ne veut pas me voir ici, enfin…, il ne veut pas me voir sortir de la maison tout court », reprit-il, l'air penaud.

Itachi lui sourit.

_ « Une statuette ? Fais-moi voir ça. Je pourrai peut-être t'aider à la reconstituer puisque je comprends l'ancienne écriture », proposa le brun en désignant du menton la boite que tenait Naruto.

Un sourire heureux et réjoui naquit sur les traits du blond, quel idiot il avait été ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ce détail plus tôt ? Itachi connaissait les anciens hiéroglyphes, donc, il aurait beaucoup plus de facilité que lui à recoller les morceaux entre eux.

Se hâtant d'ouvrir la boite, Naruto présenta à son ami ce qu'il avait pu refaire.

_ « Regarde, c'est cette statuette. » dit-il en tendant l'objet à Itachi qui le prit entre ses mains.

Le regard tranquille, celui-ci jeta un regard dans le fond du bac avant de pâlir brusquement. Il lâcha précipitamment la boite qui tomba, déversant son contenu sur le sol.

Sous l'impact, les morceaux cassés se brisèrent en plus petits fragments, Naruto poussa un cri stupéfait en se précipitant à genoux.

_ « Oh non! Tous les morceaux sont encore plus petits maintenant. Et mon travail… » gémit-il avant de s'approcher près du brun tremblant par terre.

_ « Tu vas bien Itachi ? », s'inquiéta le jeune garçon.

Le prince d'un autre temps n'entendit rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Fermant les yeux, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Le souffle coupé, il sentit les sueurs froides lui couler le long du dos pendant que ses mains tremblaient d'une manière incontrôlable.

Cette statuette, le talisman … sa bête noire.

C'étaient les prêtres de l'Ancienne Égypte eux même qui avaient forgé cet objet et l'avaient déposé près de son sarcophage. Dans le but de l'empêcher de revenir dans ce monde. Mais bon sang, pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ?.

Itachi comprit alors la raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé cette nuit là dans la vallée des rois. La statuette était cassée, ce qui l'avait libéré d'un sommeil de plus de trois milles ans.

Mais alors, pourquoi était-il le seul à avoir ressuscité ? Et Sasuke ? Qu'en était-il de son petit frère ?

Itachi resserra douloureusement ses mains.

Si jamais la statuette était reconstituée, cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus rester dans ce monde. La magie ancestrale de la statuette l'enchaînerait et le ramènerait vers le passé, vers son époque et son monde.

Mais Itachi ne pouvait accepter cela, il n'avait pas encore trouvé le corps de son frère, il ne pouvait donc pas partir de cette façon.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était allé chercher son professeur. Ensemble, ils revinrent précipitamment vers le brun et l'aidèrent à se lever.

Un employé apporta un verre d'eau à l'homme pendant que le jeune étudiant ramassait les morceaux par terre.

_ « Je suis désolé … j'ai eu un malaise », s'excusa Itachi avec un regard vague en désignant la statuette cassée.

Jiraya contempla à son tour les fragments et lui dit :

_ « C'est pas grave. C'était déjà cassé avant », répondit-il avec un soupir navré. « Mais c'est quand même dommage. Maintenant, pour reconstituer la statuette, ça ne va pas être de la tarte! »

**_S.U_N.U_ **

_Le Caire - 21eme siècle - la nuit resplendissante de la beauté urbaine._

La mort violente perdait vite son intérêt auprès du public. Mais la momie, non. Tout ce que l'on pouvait dire était que la soirée d'ouverture de l'exposition avait été un franc succès.

Dehors, les véhicules se garaient et repartaient, apportant son lot de nouveaux arrivants. Les hommes se pressaient à l'entrée, ceux qui étaient encore dans la file d'attente se hâtaient d'avoir leur billet.

Dedans, la salle grouillait de visiteurs émerveillés qui se baladaient entre les vitrines. Les employés circulaient et expliquaient aux éventuels spectateurs le conte véhiculé par ces trésors antiques.

Les gens allaient et venaient, complimentant l'équipe d'organisateur de cette belle réussite.

La salle principale du Musée avait été découpée en petites chambres reproduites à l'identique, presque dans les mêmes dimensions, afin de donner aux visiteurs l'impression originale de l'espace funéraire. Et la chambre funéraire royale était le point clé de cet évènement, elle et ses fresques reconstituées, à défaut d'avoir la vraie momie, les organisateurs avaient déposé le premier sarcophage sur place, recouvert de son masque mortuaire en or.

Dans une autre grande pièce qui s'ouvrait au ciel grâce au grand dôme vitrée, se trouvaient plus de milles répliques des objets les plus marquants, façonnées par les artisans égyptiens. Des armures et leurs lourdes épées étaient positionnées à chaque colonne de pierre des deux étages.

Sur le premier niveau, des représentations multimédia permettaient de découvrir le monde culturel et religieux de l'époque: rites funéraires, mythologie, dynastie, hiéroglyphe … Depuis les rambardes de ce palier, les spectateurs pouvaient jouir d'une vue en plongée des articles posés au rez-de-chaussée.

Des jeux de lumière au ton tamisé accentuaient cette impression de mystère et de réalité aux yeux des spectateurs. En somme, tous les moyens avaient été déployés pour cet évènement spectaculaire en l'honneur de l'Égypte Ancienne.

Kyosuke serra pour la énième fois la main de l'une de ses connaissances lorsqu'il vit arriver Naruto et ses amis. Allant vers ces derniers, le jeune directeur tapota affectueusement la tête blonde de son frère.

Ce dernier avait opté pour un jean délavé qui épousait parfaitement ses fesses sur un tee shirt simple et blazer bleu retroussé. Kyosuke apprécia à sa juste valeur le choix du blond. En effet, celui-ci s'était abstenu de sortir sa grande couleur préférée qu'était l'orange, et cette couleur bleue nuit de sa veste accentuait le bleu vif de ses yeux tout comme elle faisait ressortir la couleur de ses épis dorés.

Campés sur ses deux côtés, les deux meilleurs amis du blond n'étaient pas en reste. Sakura avait choisi une robe rose classique modèle vintage assorti à ses cheveux coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué, tandis que Kiba avait pris un cardigan simple sur un pantalon en toile.

_ « Waouh, tu as du succès ce soir, frangin. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de baver sur toi. Je les ai entendus à l'entrée », Naruto taquina son frère tout en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur la poitrine.

_ « Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu sais bien que je vénère le célibat », rétorqua celui-ci en pinçant les joues de son petit frère.

_ « Meuh c'euh vreuh euh! (Trad. : _Mais c'est vrai euh_!) », fit Naruto, vexé que son frère qualifiait ses paroles de bêtise.

_ « Bref, vous êtes superbes. Sakura, tu es magnifique ce soir », continua-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille. « Et vous êtes venus comment ? »

_ « C'est Dei qui nous a emmené ici ! Et il est parti se garer. Depuis que vous vous êtes faits passer le mot, je ne peux plus me déplacer seul comme avant », Naruto répondit à son frère tout en pointant un index accusateur sur son torse.

_ « Et je me dis encore que ce n'est pas assez pour ta sécurité », répliqua ce dernier en donnant une pichenette sur le front du blond. « Bon, je dois vous laisser maintenant. Amusez vous bien », dit-il avant de se retourner vers son frère : « Naruto, pas-de-bêtise, est ce clair ? »

_ « Moui », grommela celui-ci avant de tirer la langue à Kyosuke lorsque celui-ci eut tourné le dos.

Les trois amis se mirent alors à regarder la salle d'un œil émerveillé. Le rendu était superbe, la salle et la décoration donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être plongé au cœur de cette époque merveilleuse de la mythologie égyptienne. Et s'il y avait eu le sarcophage, ça aurait été encore plus formidable, pensèrent les trois apprentis archéologues.

_ « Je ne vois pas Jiraya », fit remarquer Naruto en jetant un regard dans la salle. Le profil imposant de leur professeur n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait facilement manquer même dans une pièce grouillante de monde.

_ « Tu ne le sais pas ? Il est resté chez lui depuis le jour où tu as ramené la statuette. Il voulait à tout prix la reconstituer pour cette exposition », fit Kiba en sifflotant.

_ « Ah oui ? », s'étonna Naruto, l'espoir naquit dans son cœur que Jiraya puisse enfin recoller la statuette.

_ « Et si on allait dans le jardin ?. Il y a un peu trop de monde là, on reviendra tout à l'heure »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et accompagnèrent leur amie vers le portail intérieur du bâtiment.

Depuis le premier étage, Itachi remarqua du coin des yeux les jeunes étudiants sortir de la grande salle avant de retourner auprès du groupe de spectatrices qui buvaient littéralement ses mots …

La sortie intérieure du Muséum donnait accès à la cour arrière du bâtiment. Des arbres et des plantes médicinales y étaient plantés, et au loin, les marches de pierre s'ouvraient directement sur le cœur du fleuve dans un panorama merveilleux.

« Le niveau de l'eau est haut ce soir », se dit Naruto en contemplant l'encre noire du Nil qui coulait devant eux.

_ « On peut aller tremper nos pieds dans l'eau ? », proposa-t-il à ses amis.

_ « Non, je n'ai pas envie de mouiller ma robe », refusa catégoriquement Sakura .

_ « …Eh, ne me regard pas comme ça. J'y vais pas non plus! », s'exclama rapidement Kiba devant le regard inquisiteur du blond. « J'ai peur des crocodiles du Nil », avoua-t-il, le visage quelque peu crispé.

_ « Quoi ? », rigolèrent les deux amis.

_ « Hey, ne vous moquez pas de moi ! C'est vrai ce que j'ai dit. Je l'ai lu dans un livre ancien la dernière fois. Le crocodile est aussi un dieu égyptien, et il parait qu'il remonte souvent la nuit sur terre pour manger ceux qui ont trahi le pharaon. Vous avez entendu cette histoire ? »…

**_S.U_N.U_**

_Pendant ce temps… _

La salle était peuplée de monde. Dans un angle au rez-de-chaussée, Kyosuke consulta attentivement un rapport remis par son assistant lorsqu'il sentit venir un danger imminent. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un cri de surprise alors que d'autres regardèrent vers le plafond.

D'un formidable instinct de survie, il ne réfléchit pas plus et fit un bond sur le côté, les sens en alerte. Retournant vivement la tête, il l'aperçut. Une épée avait atterri là, à l'endroit même où il se trouvait l'instant d'avant. La lourde lame s'était plantée dans le sol, sa garde se balançant des deux côtés d'une manière sinistre sous la force de la chute.

Tout le monde se précipita vers lui, d'autres l'aidèrent à se relever. Kyosuke fronça les sourcils, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos. C'était l'épée de l'une des armures.

_« Montez au premier étage, l'épée a été jetée de là ! ». Le regard dur, le jeune entrepreneur regarda les gardiens partir en trompe vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

C'était sans aucun doute l'œuvre des malfaiteurs, probablement celui qui avait tué son père.

Serrant les poings, Kyosuke parcourut des yeux les rambardes de l'étage au dessus de sa tête. Sous l'agitation, les visiteurs s'étaient agglutinés près des balustrades pour voir ce qui se passait en bas. Et malheureusement, il ne put déceler un suspect parmi toutes ces paires d'yeux horrifiés et curieux qui le fixaient.

Dans un angle de l'étage, les hommes chuchotaient et se penchaient par-dessus la rambarde pour voir l'état du jeune Namikaze. Et dissimulé derrière eux, Itachi darda secrètement sur son ennemi un regard enflammé de colère. Il avait profité d'un moment importun, et avec un coup pareil, les chances de survie de cet homme étaient carrément nulles.

Pourtant, il lui avait encore échappé, et cela, grâce à un instinct de survie infaillible, celui-là même qui l'avait tiré d'affaire. Encore un peu, et ce Namikaze serait mort pendant sa propre exposition.

Mais la colère d'Itachi fut interrompue en voyant débarquer le professeur Jiraya avec une petite vitrine dans la main. Et l'objet qui s'y trouvait, il le reconnaîtrait entre milles, c'était la statuette sacrée.

Kyosuke dépoussiéra fermement les manches de son costume lorsqu'il vit le vieux professeur fendre la foule sous les protestations indignées des visiteurs jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_ « Kyosuke! J'ai réussi ! », souffla Jiraya avec enthousiasme.

_ « Quoi donc ? »

_ « Regarde ! J'ai renoncé à mes parties de saké avec Tsunade et je suis resté devant cette statuette pendant des jours! Et bingo! J'ai enfin réussi à la reconstituer ! ». S'exclama-t-il en montrant fièrement son travail.

En effet, les morceaux brisés avaient retrouvé leur place d'origine, et devant eux, la statuette se présentait comme ce qu'elle devait être quelques semaines plus tôt. Sur le socle de la vitrine, il ne restait que quelques fragments laissés délibérément par Jiraya.

Itachi pâlit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

La statuette avait retrouvé son état d'origine, et brusquement, le brun sentit sa force faiblir peu à peu. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi nets et le voile rouge commença à recouvrir petit à petit sa vision. Il eut du mal à respirer, et le visage perlé, il se retira discrètement de sa place derrière le groupe de visiteurs curieux.

S'appuyant contre le mur, il s'avança vers la sortie, le visage toujours neutre malgré les perles de sueurs à son front qui trahirent son état physique.

Non, si la statuette était reconstituée, il serait automatiquement renvoyé dans son monde, dans son passé, et son frère, et sa vengeance ? Et il n'avait pas pu non plus tuer ce Kyosuke de ses propres mains.

Mais une lueur machiavélique traversa ses yeux. Il lui restait un moyen pour détruire cette famille maudite des dieux, si jamais il était obligé de quitter ce monde et cet endroit.

Alors, d'un pas alerte et empressé, il se dirigea vers la sortie qui donnait accès au jardin du Musée …

**_S.U_N.U_ **

_ « Je vais au toilettes, attendez moi, je reviens tout de suite », Sakura avertit ses deux amis, les joues un peu rouge de honte.

Les deux garçons de la bande partirent en fou rire lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné. Vu la mine atterrée qu'elle faisait, Sakura avait un peu trop cru à l'histoire de Kiba. Les deux amis papotèrent tranquillement, assis sur un banc dans le jardin quand soudain, ils entendirent un brouhaha incroyable provenant de la salle.

_ « Pourquoi il y a tant de bruit tout d'un coup ? », s'étonna le blond en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

_ « Je sais pas, si on allait voir ? »

_ « C'est bon, vas y, je reste ici. Si je pars avec toi, quand Sakura reviendra, elle va croire que les crocodiles du Nil nous ont mangé », rigola Naruto en faisant un clin d'œil complice à l'amoureux des chiens.

_ « Okay, j'y vais. À toute de suite. »

Kiba s'en alla et Naruto, resté sur place, promena son regard sur la végétation autour de lui tout en tapotant tranquillement ses doigts contre le banc. Offrant son visage à la brise de la nuit africaine, il esquissa un sourire devant la beauté nocturne du Caire.

Le bruit de l'eau qui se fracassait contre les marches non loin de là attira son regard. Il détacha lentement ses prunelles vers le Nil.

Le courant était vraiment fort ce soir…

.

.

Jiraya et Kyosuke examinèrent de plus près la statuette, devant les yeux émerveillés des spectateurs et des journalistes qui se félicitaient de pouvoir assister à une restauration en direct.

_ « Il ne reste plus beaucoup de fragments, et vu que vous avez reconstitué presque tout, pour ces morceaux, ça va être facile je pense », observa Kyosuke en manipulant soigneusement la statuette.

_ « Ah, je suis tellement fier de mon travail », s'exclama le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs devant l'assemblée amusée.

_ « Vous êtes une perle Jiraya », répliqua Kyosuke en prenant sur le socle les derniers fragments cassés …

.

.

Naruto sursauta en percevant un bruit feutré dans son dos. Se retournant vivement, il aperçut Itachi non loin de lui et qui s'approchait d'un pas raide, le visage froid et inexpressif.

_ « Naruto, viens ici », dit-il en tendant la main au blond.

_ « Itachi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec les visiteurs ? », demanda le blond en jetant un regard étonné vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Mais déjà, la poigne d'Itachi s'était resserrée comme un étau autour de son bras. Et d'un pas rapide et allongé, il l'entraîna au loin, vers le bord du Nil.

_ « Que fais tu Itachi ? C'est le fleuve là bas! Lâche-moi », s'écria Naruto, la peur s'insinuant dans sa chair.

_ « Tu viens avec moi », rétorqua celui-ci, implacable. « Je ferai de toi un esclave, l'être le plus bas de la société, pour que ta famille ne connaisse plus jamais le bonheur et la joie dans cette vie », reprit-il en le fixant de ses yeux durs.

_ « De quoi tu parles ? », Naruto pâlit devant les paroles de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un ami. Ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois les yeux rouges du brun.

.

.

Kyosuke posa lentement le dernier fragment sur la statuette sous les flashs des caméras lorsqu'un cri assourdi parvint jusqu'à leur oreilles.

_ « KYO ! »

Tout le monde sursauta et chercha des yeux la direction d'où venait le cri strident. Le jeune directeur devint blanc, c'était la voix de son petit frère, et il ne vit point sa présence dans la salle.

Se frayant rudement un chemin parmi les visiteurs agglutinés, il aperçut Deidara qui avait également joué les coudes jusqu'à lui.

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?. Tu vois Naruto ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_ « Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis tout à l'heure…. Regarde! C'est Kiba! »

Pistant le brun qui était bloqué dans la foule non loin de là, ils accoururent vers le brun, la mine alarmée.

_ « Kiba, où est Naruto ? »

_ « Il est dans le jardin botanique du Musée », s'empressa-t-il de dire avant d'ouvrir la marche. L'expression des deux hommes avait suffi pour lui faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

Deidara et Kyosuke se regardèrent, Naruto n'était pas avec Kiba et ce cri qu'ils avaient entendu…Dans un sursaut, ils dévalèrent les marches et s'enfoncèrent vers la sortie.

.

.

Malgré ses mouvements brusques et récalcitrants, Itachi continua de l'entraîner irrémédiablement vers les marches de pierres tandis que la poigne de fer du brun se resserra douloureusement autour de lui.

Naruto avait beau crier, appeler au secours, et tenter de raisonner Itachi, celui-ci demeura imperturbable et s'avança vers le courant du fleuve comme s'il était le seul à y avoir vu un point invisible. Sous ses pieds, Naruto sentit le cours d'eau monter petit à petit sur ses chevilles, sur son jean, et bientôt sur les cuisses.

Et le courant clapota dangereusement contre son ventre.

_ « Lâche-moi Itachi! Je ne t'ai rien fait! », cria-t-il en essayant de donner un coup au brun qui l'encaissa passivement.

_ « Je suis obligé de retourner dans mon monde, alors, tu me suivras », décréta celui-ci.

_ « Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis! Et même si c'était le cas, je ne le veux pas! Par pitié, lâche-moi! Kyo! Dei! », gueula le blond en voyant l'eau monter à sa poitrine. Il espérait que quelqu'un vienne là, maintenant, tout de suite, pour le délivrer de cette eau sombre et profonde qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un gouffre interminable.

_ « Ta famille a ouvert le tombeau où moi et mon frère reposions. Et maintenant, son corps a été volé. Tu dois payer pour ce crime. »

L'eau monta rapidement à ses épaules, et le menton du blond fut bientôt dépassé par l'eau froide de la nuit d'été. À sa gauche, Itachi paraissait inébranlable, comme si l'eau du Nil ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Se débattant, Naruto suffoqua quand l'eau entra dans sa bouche et son nez, ses yeux s'aveuglèrent pendant que ses oreilles bourdonnèrent de ce son typique lorsque l'on était immergé sous l'eau. Malgré la virulence de ses gestes, Itachi l'entraîna encore et encore, de sa force mystérieuse, vers le fond noir du glacis.

Naruto perdit pied au bout un moment et battit vigoureusement ses membres pour remonter à la surface. En vain.

Son tortionnaire retenait toujours ses bras et ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher. Ses yeux lui piquèrent, et dans cette brume visqueuse, il eut l'impression de voir Itachi avec des perles rouges grandes ouvertes. L'air lui manqua dangereusement et Naruto perdit peu à peu sa force.

« Maman, Kyo, Dei, Iruka… »

**_S.U_N.U_**

Lorsque Kyosuke et Deidara arrivèrent au jardin, il ne restait plus personne sur place. La brise continuait de balancer au gré de son vent les branches d'arbres, et le courant du Nil s'acharnait à gronder dans le noir.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Naruto ou des malfaiteurs dans les alentours, mais il restait seulement cet écho lointain d'un rire illusoire.

* * *

><p>Kyosuke et Deidara avaient presque retourné toute la ville cette nuit là et les jours suivant afin de retrouver le blond porté disparu. Sur tous les coins de la ville, on faisait faire afficher des tracts où il était question d'une somme coquette contre des nouvelles du jeune étudiant, et le nombre incalculable de gens qui venait faire une déposition n'était intéressé que par l'appât du gain.<p>

La famille Namikaze connut une autre crise ce jour là. Dévorée par la perte de son enfant, Kushina tomba malade sous l'œil impuissant et anxieux d'Iruka.

Mais…pendant que les recherches se mobilisaient dans toute la ville troublée par la disparition du jeune américain et que la police passait au peigne fin les endroits les plus reculés du Caire, personne ne se doutait de l'impossible.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer que Naruto était à la fois si près et si loin d'eux. Perdu dans ce monde où il avait atterri, seul et isolé, le jeune garçon s'exposait à présent aux monstruosités de cette époque antique où la survie n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait d'évident.

**_S.U_N.U_**

_Village Goshen - Thèbes. _

Un jeune garçon courait allégrement dans les herbes, l'arc à la main. Les cheveux mi longs lâchés en deux mèches sur ses épaules, il pressa le pas de sa mère tout en poursuivant l'oiseau volant au dessus de sa tête. S'arrêtant au milieu du champ, il leva son arc rustique et visa l'animal noir dans le ciel. Son œil vif et futé évalua la vitesse de la bête, et agrippant fortement l'arc, l'enfant tira un coup sec dans l'air.

La flèche partit et frôla de peu l'oiseau effrayé qui s'envola encore plus haut sur le Nil, échappant comme il put à cet enfant qui le voulait comme plat pour le dîner.

Le garçon gonfla les joues, le regard mécontent.

_ « Zut! Je l'ai raté ! »

Une voix douce et amusée se fit entendre dans son dos.

_ « Haku, viens, on va rentrer. Il vaut mieux que les soldats ne nous voient pas dehors à cette heure ci », conseilla la femme tout en souriant doucement à son enfant comme pour le consoler de son échec.

_ « Maman! Viens voir vite! Vite! »

Celle-ci, surprise par les appels pressants de son fils, se dépêcha d'aller vers lui et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'ébahissement devant la scène qui s'offrait à leur regard.

Caché derrière des buissons d'herbe, un garçon un peu plus âgé que son fils gisait au sol, inconscient. Il avait des cheveux couleur de soleil et s'accoutrait dans des vêtements étranges.

La mère s'approcha vivement du garçon et tâta ses joues. Celui-ci, toujours évanoui, prononça des mots qu'elle ne comprit absolument pas dans son rêve trouble. « Kyo, Dei, maman »

À son tour, Haku s'agenouilla à genoux et toucha les mèches d'or, le regard interloqué.

_ « Whouahh, regarde ses cheveux maman! C'est la première fois que je vois des cheveux comme ça. Ils sont magnifiques ! », s'exclama le jeune garçon, les yeux brillants de fascination.

_ « Ce garçon n'a pas les mains calleuses comme nous, dit-elle en examinant de plus près le garçon, ce n'est sûrement pas un esclave. Et cet endroit est près du fleuve, comment se fait-il qu' il se soit échoué ici ? », se demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard autour de la rive.

_ « Dans ce cas, on fait quoi avec lui ? »

_ « Ramenons-le chez nous. Et faisons attention que les soldats ne nous voient pas. S'il est ici dans cet état, c'est que probablement, il fuit quelqu'un », décida la mère qui passa le bras du garçon évanoui par-dessus l'épaule de son fils.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Dans son inconscience troublée par la peur et l'angoisse, Naruto vit comme dans un songe ses frères le chercher de tout part dans la ville. Mais le blond ne put les atteindre. Autour de lui, tout était bleu nuit et invisible de cette effrayante couleur du Nil nocturne.

Et cette voix dure et froide qui répétait à son oreille qu'il vivrait les pires moments de sa vie. Ses cheveux ternissant par la crasse et le travail, ses yeux bleus perdant cet éclat innocent et enjoué, et qu'il finirait sa vie, seul et désabusé, loin et dans l'ignorance du monde.

Le rire continua de résonner dans sa tête dans un écho fatal et cruel. Sursautant, Naruto ouvrit en grand ses yeux et se redressa vivement sur le lit, la mine fiévreuse.

Un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année vint lui demander joyeusement :

_ « Ah, tu te réveilles enfin ! Tu es resté inconscient toute la journée d'hier. Ça va ? », questionna-t-il en faisant un grand sourire au blond.

Naruto demeura muet en fixant le garçon avec ses grands yeux stupéfaits. Où était-il tombé cette fois ci ?. Il était allongé sur un modeste lit de paille dans une petite maison qui ne dépassait pas les douze mètres carré. Les quatre murs étaient en… briques qui se reliaient par une sorte de colle noirâtre que le blond identifiait comme de la boue.

Il n'y avait pas grande chose dans la « maison » à part le strict nécessaire du quotidien. Le garçon portait une tunique simple en toile…comme un ancien égyptien, et dans un coin de la pièce, une femme faisait bouillir un récipient sur du bois.

Naruto dévisagea les deux personnes qui lui faisaient face pendant que le garçon se pencha et tâta son front. Son cœur rata un battement quand Naruto entendit de nouveau les paroles de son interlocuteur. L'homme, non, le garçon .. lui parlait en ancien égyptien, et plus abasourdi que jamais, le blond réalisa qu'il comprenait parfaitement ce que disait le jeune enfant.

Les paroles implacables d'Itachi dans le jardin du Muséum resurgirent dans sa tête confuse.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, les yeux exorbités. Non, ce n'était scientifiquement pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Relevant brusquement le menton vers le garçon qui le regardait avec étonnement, il demanda, la gorge sèche et la voix mal assurée.

_ « Excusez-moi, où est cet endroit ? »

_ « Tu es chez moi. Et on est à Goshen, c'est un village pas très loin de Thèbes », dit-il en souriant.

Naruto changea de couleur malgré l'attitude amicale du garçon. Seigneur! Goshen, ce nom lui était vraiment familier. Le blond avait déjà lu des articles consacrés à ce village dans ses livres de cours.

Goshen, surnommée « la bidonville des esclaves » dans l'Égypte Antique. Et Thèbes, ce nom connu de toutes les mythologies, l'ancien nom du Caire..

Il n'y avait plus de doute, il se trouvait à cet instant dans un passé qui avait plus de trois milles ans d'écart avec son époque.

Le corps tremblant de vertige, il se remit péniblement debout.

_ « Hey, où vas-tu ? »

Naruto n'écouta rien de ce que lui disait le garçon. Non, Itachi n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Cet endroit n'était pas son monde à lui. Sa famille, son vieux professeur, ses amis, et son papa mort, c'était eux son monde, celui où il avait grandi et passé toute sa vie.

Tout se bouscula dans sa tête tant la situation le faisait frémir de déni. Rejetant le drap qui le recouvrait, il bondit vers la sortie comme pour échapper à la réalité qui se présentait devant ses yeux.

Mais déjà, la femme lui barrait le chemin et se mit devant la porte, bloquant de son corps la seule sortie de ces murs de brique.

_ « Mon garçon, ne sors pas maintenant. C'est très dangereux. », conseilla-t-elle.

_ « Que …

Le jeune enfant brun apparut dans le dos du blond.

_ « Oui, ma mère a raison. Si les soldats voient que tu es un étranger, ils te tueront, et nous avec ».

Naruto déglutit.

_ « Tuer ? .. », répéta-t-il, les yeux toujours effarés.

Un son strident se fit soudain entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison qui servait de porte à l'habitacle et une voix grasse retentit à travers les fentes des murs.

_ « Sortez! Sortez! C'est l'heure de travailler. Ceux qui sont en retard seront punis sévèrement », menaça-t-elle en répétant plusieurs fois l'ordre.

_ « C'est le signal d'appel. On doit y aller maman », fit Haku à sa mère.

Puis, s'approchant du blond toujours figé sur place, il lui dit :

_ « Mon nom est Haku, ma mère s'appelle Kurenai. Et toi ? »

_ « Naruto, mon nom est Naruto »

_ « C'est un nom étrange. Je l'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie. Mais bref, tu n'est pas de Thèbes n'est-ce pas ?. Si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas ! »

_ « Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas de ce monde. Je suis américain et j'appartiens au 21eme siècle. Et je ne sais pas comment faire pour rentrer », souffla-t-il en passant la main sur le visage.

_ « Américain ? », s'enquit Kurenai en jetant un regard penaud à son fils. Celui-ci arrondit les yeux, jamais de sa vie, il n'avait entendu parler de ce mot. C'était peut-être un pays inconnu, loin du Grand Vert, ce qui expliquerait la couleur étrange des cheveux et des yeux de ce jeune homme.

Un autre gong retentit, Haku tressaillit et se hâta de se diriger vers la porte. Scrutant la ville extérieure, il déclara :

_ « Naruto, on en reparlera plus tard. Je dois aller travailler maintenant, sinon, les soldats ne nous laisseront pas tranquille. » À sa mère, il lui demanda : « Maman, cache les cheveux de Naruto avant de sortir. À tout à l'heure vous deux! ».

Naruto le regarda courir dehors en s'approchant derrière la porte. Dehors, c'était un monde inconnu, ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, ou du moins, qu'à travers les images et les livres de cours.

Tout ceci n'est pas un rêve, se dit-il, le cœur serré. Que devait-il faire maintenant pour retourner auprès de sa famille, et encore, savait-elle seulement où il se trouvait actuellement ?.

Pendant ce temps, Kurenai s'était approchée de lui avec des morceaux de bois brûlés dans les mains. Elle tendit également au jeune étudiant une tunique simple qui ressemblait à peu près à celle de Haku.

_ « Retourne toi. Je vais cacher tes cheveux sous un foulard. N'oublie pas, tu ne dois montrer tes cheveux à personne, sinon, ils te livreront aux soldats. Et quand j'aurai fini, vas te changer. Tes vêtements vont t'attirer des ennuis. »

Les paroles du pharaon dans sa soi disant hallucination revinrent dans sa tête. Les égyptiens n'aimaient pas les étrangers. Serrant le vêtement sur son cœur, il acquiesça en regardant la femme.

_ « Merci beaucoup. Mais que faites vous avec…ça ? », s'enquit-il en voyant Kurenai écraser le morceau de charbon de bois en une poudre fine.

_ « Je vais te l'appliquer sur le corps. Je te conseille de baisser la tête quand tu marches et aussi de cacher ton regard bleu. Les seigneurs de ce village aiment peupler leur palais avec de jolis corps, que tu sois un garçon ou une fille. Et vu comment tu es, ils ne te louperont pas s'ils te voient », lança-t-elle en appliquant la poudre noire sur les bras de Naruto.

_ « Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou un avertissement », articula-t-il, sidéré.

Après la transformation, l'ancien blond ne se reconnut plus. Il avait une tunique passe partout comme le commun des habitants de la ville. Ses cheveux clairs dissimulés sous un foulard, sa peau avait pris désormais une teinte foncée typique des africains sous la couche de poudre de charbon.

La mère de Haku esquissa un sourire triomphal en admirant son travail. S'enfilant un voile par-dessus sa robe ample, elle lui dit :

_ « Moi et mon fils, nous sommes esclaves de Thèbes. Haku travaille actuellement pour la construction du sphinx à l'effigie du nouveau pharaon, et moi comme toutes les autres femmes, je dois aller ravitailler les ouvriers pendant leurs heures de travail. Suis-moi, je dirai au garde que tu es un parent éloigné de Haku. »

Kurenai ouvrit doucement la porte et examina les alentours. Puis, discrètement, elle fit signe à Naruto de sortir. Inspirant profondément, celui-ci dépassa prudemment le seuil de la maison.

Et sous ses yeux hypnotisés, l'Égypte ancienne d'il y avait trois milles ans se dressait fièrement dans toute sa splendeur devant le jeune étudiant venu d'ailleurs. Les hommes et les femmes habillés dans des vêtements simples allaient et venaient, portant avec eux panier et matériel divers. Ils se fondirent dans la foule et suivirent le courant humain vers la grande place qui se situait devant les portes de Thèbes.

Sur le chemin, Naruto prit garde à ce que personne ne fasse attention à ses gestes comme le lui avait conseillé sa bienfaitrice. Mais heureusement, les habitants et ouvriers du village étaient bien trop absorbés et pris par leur travail pour remarquer l'étrange garçon auprès de Kurenai.

Au bout d'un moment, ils atteignirent la rive du Nil, là où s'élevaient les bruits assourdissants d'un gigantesque chantier.

Naruto arrêta ses pas et regarda tout autour de lui, le cœur fasciné malgré lui. C'était tout simplement fantastique ce qu'il pouvait voir là, sous ses yeux. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir assisté à une telle scène de l'Égypte Ancienne ?. Qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir été parmi les centaines d'esclaves qui ne seraient plus que poussière éternelle au 21eme siècle ?. Pourtant, le jeune étudiant perdu n'eut pas le cœur de s'en réjouir.

Il voulait retourner dans son monde et auprès de sa famille. Cette époque là n'était pas la sienne tout comme il n'y était pas à sa place. Il devait retrouver Itachi à tout prix, c'était le seul qui pourrait lui expliquer sa situation actuelle, et Naruto en était persuadé, le brun était aussi le seul qui savait comment le faire rentrer.

Néanmoins, le blond n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son ravisseur, et puis, comment s'enfuir de ce village grouillant d'esclaves et de soldats sans qu'on ne le démasque.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il tressaillit en entendant le chuchotement de Kurenai à son oreille.

_ « Marche naturellement Naruto, sinon, ils vont capter ton comportement étrange »

_ « Oui », s'excusa-t-il auprès d'elle. Pour lui-même : « Itachi, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? »

_ « Je crois que Sa Majesté arrive », fit Kurenai en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'agitation qui s'agrandissait vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient..

_ « Que…Sa Majesté ? »

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent en entendant le mot. Se retournant vivement vers Kurenai, il revit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie cet homme qui avait hanté continuellement son sommeil depuis ses mésaventures au sein de la vallée des rois.

Superbement bien campé sur les étriers de son majestueux cheval, le jeune pharaon galopa à travers le chantier en pleine effervescence, ses cheveux noirs dansant au vent alors qu'il fouetta fermement l'animal habitué aux allures vives et sauvage de son maître.

_ « Ne traînez pas, esclaves !. Je vous donne cinq jours pour finir cette construction, sinon, je vous sacrifierai tous devant l'autel », lança-t-il d'une voix mi menaçante mi moqueuse à l'assemblée.

Tout le monde se hâta de retourner à sa tâche, et de ses yeux noirs brillants d'intelligence et d'arrogance d'un jeune souverain, il regarda avec un orgueil mêlé de fierté l'avancement du chantier.

Naruto dévisagea de loin le pharaon avec stupéfaction. C'était lui, c'était le même qui avait approché la dague de son cou il y avait quelques semaines. Cet homme, ce pharaon au nom de Sasuke. Le visage du masque d'or sur le sarcophage et l'auteur de son hallucination.

Un homme dont le visage était recouvert d'un masque sombre chevaucha lentement son cheval vers l'empereur.

_ « Votre majesté, les inventeurs aimeraient vous montrer leur plans »

.

.

_ « Qu'y a-t-il ?. Tu es tout pâle. », demanda Kurenai en prenant la main du blond figé sur place.

_ « Kurenai…, c'est …votre pharaon là bas ? »

_ « Oui. Il y a deux mois, notre ancien roi est mort, et le jeune prince Sasuke a accédé au trône à l'âge de vingt-deux ans. »

_ « Vingt-deux ans ? ». Naruto sursauta.

C'était à peu près ce qu'avait dit Jiraya lors des premières analyses. Alors, cela voulait dire … que cet homme allait mourir dans .. peu de temps ?. Le jeune garçon déglutit. Qui pourrait comprendre cette vérité accablante qui s'abattrait bientôt sur tout le territoire égyptien ?

_ « Sa Majesté Sasuke est très arrogant et c'est un personnage effrayant. Cette construction est en honneur du roi défunt. Il tient beaucoup à ce monument. Par conséquent, fais attention de ne pas croiser sa route », conseilla la femme en pensant que le changement d'attitude chez Naruto était dû au fait qu'il avait peur d'être attrapé par les soldats.

_ « Dis moi Kurenai …est-ce que ton roi, il a un frère qui s'appelle Itachi ? ». Naruto se retourna vivement vers celle-ci.

_ « Tu veux parler de son altesse Itachi ?. On ne connaît pas beaucoup de chose sur lui. Il est surnommé « le prince mystérieux » puisqu'il ne sort presque jamais du palais royal. Même s'il est le plus âgé parmi les deux enfants de notre feu le roi, son altesse Itachi est le fils d'une concubine. Et le trône est revenu de droit à Sasuke, qui était du sang de la reine »

_ « Kurenai, dis moi, tu sais où demeure Ita…

Naruto ne finit pas sa phrase que déjà dans son dos, un claquement de fouet se fit entendre. Le garde les fixa de son regard incendiaire et gronda dangereusement en signe d'avertissement.

_ « Vous là bas, dispersez! Et allez travailler! »

_ « Viens Naruto, dépêchons-nous, sinon, ils nous donneront des coups »

_ « Attends, je…

_ « Naruto, je répondrai à tes questions plus tard », coupa-t-elle en l'entraînant loin du garde. « Maintenant, je dois aller travailler, essaie de ne pas te faire prendre »

Un groupe d'ouvriers passèrent dans leur direction, et dans la cohue, Naruto fut bousculé sur le côté. Se retournant, il perdit la trace de Kurenai dans la foule d'artisans.

Des hommes aux bras robustes traversèrent la place avec de gigantesques morceaux de bois sur les épaules pendant que d'autres, suspendus dans le vide sur les murailles de Thèbes, posèrent des grilles et perforèrent la pierre tout en faisant attention à la proportion des hiéroglyphes. Les femmes apportaient de l'eau et du pain de mie aux ouvriers d'un secteur à l'autre, certains d'autres égyptiens à l'allure bourgeoise suivaient le travail depuis l'ombre tout en se faisant servir par leur esclaves.

_ « Le chantier du nord a besoin de bois! Vous ! Allez là bas! Et vous, le secteur sud a besoin de pierre, dépêchez vous !, gueula un homme depuis un échafaudage et qui semblait être le chef des opérations.

Un cortège d'hommes se fit entendre au loin. Des esclaves au torse luisant de sueur étaient regroupés en lignes, et ensemble, ils tirèrent sur une corde enroulée autour de leur ventre et s'avancèrent lentement d'un pas rythmé.

Le blond porta son regard arrondi vers la statue que traînaient ces hommes et resta sidéré devant la taille gigantesque du bloc de pierre qui apparut devant ses yeux.

C'était un sphinx titanesque au visage d'un pharaon et au corps d'un lion. Sur ses deux pattes, deux hommes beaucoup mieux habillés que le reste des esclaves se tenaient et donnaient des ordres voire des coups de fouet aux ouvriers.

Les hommes tirèrent sur les deux côtés, à l'avant et à l'arrière, faisant glisser l'imposant animal mythique sur des troncs de bois servant de socle et de tremplin.

Sous ses yeux bleus hypnotisés et ébahis, le sphinx arriva petit à petit vers la rive du fleuve. Tout le monde s'employa à le déplacer et on tourna la statue de telle sorte que l'animal de pierre ait la face exposée au soleil levant tout en demeurant juste au bord du Nil.

Naruto regarda la scène et repensa à nouveau à ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les livres archéologiques. Toutes ces étapes y étaient minutieusement décrites, elles avaient même été montées en films au cinéma, mais rien ne pouvait égaler le fait d'assister à ce spectacle de ses propres yeux.

Si Jiraya avait été là, il aurait sauté de joie devant un tel tableau. Mais la réalité rattrapa bientôt le blondinet. Il n'était plus le jeune étudiant exubérant et rieur de son vieux professeur. Désormais, réduit au simple stade d'esclave, Naruto n'était pas sans savoir que ce titre était le plus bas qui existait dans cette société païenne.

Ces monuments, ces gens, ces esclaves, ces sueurs, et ce sphinx.. Et cet homme roi, rien n'était irréel et fantasmatique. Et il était là enchaîné malgré lui dans cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

Ses yeux le piquèrent à la perspective de vivre éternellement dans cet endroit. Comment pourrait-il s'adapter à cette vie ?. Tout était si étranger et beaucoup plus cruel que ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres.

Une main tapota son dos, et se retournant, il vit Haku qui s'épongeait le front avec son foulard.

_ « Fais attention Naruto, ne reste pas sur la grande voie, les soldats te remarqueront plus facilement », chuchota-t-il en l'entraînant sur le côté du chemin rocailleux.

_ « Dis moi Haku, tu sais où habite le frère du roi, Itachi ? »

_ « T'es fou ? , s'écria-t-il, puis, se rendant compte de sa gaffe, il chuchota : « C'est un lieu interdit! Toute personne qui met les pieds là bas est tuée sur place sans restriction. »

_ « Même si c'est dangereux, je dois quand même m'y rendre. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas rentrer chez moi », répondit Naruto d'une voix déterminée.

_ « Mais c'est trop dangereux! »

_ « Haku, travaille! tonna une voix autoritaire.

Naruto délaissa le jeune garçon et se fondit dans la masse. Il décida de participer aux groupes de porteurs en attendant que ses sauveurs veuillent enfin lui dire où se trouvait Itachi. Le jeune garçon grimaça lorsque la pierre fut déposée sur son épaule, celle-ci n'étant pas du tout habituée à recevoir des poids lourd de ce genre. Serrant les dents, il banda ses muscles et reproduisit les mêmes mouvements que les autres esclaves quand soudain :

_ « Toi, l'esclave avec le foulard sur la tête, viens par ici ! », tonna une voix qui lui donna immédiatement la chair de poule.

Naruto suspendit ses gestes. S'était-il fait remarqué ? Baissant les yeux, il se retourna vers la direction de la voix et vit un égyptien au visage gras et hideux en train de le mater depuis sa chaise dans l'ombre.

Les paroles de Kurenai revinrent dans sa tête et des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos. Endurer la vie d'esclave jusqu'à la fin de ses mésaventures était une chose, mais se faire traiter comme un vulgaire objet de luxure dans un harem en était une autre.

_ « Tu as quel âge ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix libidineuse tout en détaillant l'ancien étudiant de la tête au pied.

Naruto garda le silence. Il préférerait encore mourir plutôt que de finir dans le lit de cet homme répugnant.

_ « Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, petit insolent ? », tonna l'homme, fâché cette fois ci.

Naruto paniqua. S'il ne faisait rien, il serait mort avant même d'avoir retrouvé son ravisseur. Alors, une idée naquit dans sa tête.

Relevant le visage dans une grimace monstrueuse et exagérée, il porta la main à sa bouche tout en beuglant dans des sons incompréhensibles et tordus.

_ « Beurk! Qu'il est laid !. En plus d'être noir, il est muet. Dégage de là, loin de ma vue ! », s'écria le gros homme dans un geste de dédain.

Trop content de lui, Naruto s'empressa de faire la révérence et se retira promptement. Une fois loin de la vue de ces hommes, il se permit un sourire lutin, le cœur soulagé. Il y avait échappé belle.

« Le faux noir » se retourna à son travail lorsqu'il aperçut la mère de Haku sur la grande voie. Celle-ci était juste devant une machine que le blond qualifia de concasseur de pierre antique.

Naruto lui fit signe quand soudain il vit le pan de robe de Kurenai se faire engloutir sous la grosse roue. Celle-ci continua à tourner lentement et embobina un plus grand morceau de la tunique sous son engrenage géant. Sous la force de l'étirement, Kurenai fut rejetée vers l'arrière et tomba sous la gueule plate de la poulie qui continuait à tourner.

Naruto courut vers Kurenai et s'arrêtant devant la machine, il hurla à l'homme qui dirigeait l'appareil :

_« Arrêtez ! Sinon, vous allez l'écraser ! », gueula-t-il, les yeux allant précipitamment entre Kurenai et l'homme.

Pourtant, celui-ci jeta à peine un regard à la femme qui était bloquée par un morceau de tissu sous sa roue.

_ « Non. Si j'arrête la machine, on sera en retard pour la construction. Une ou deux vie d'esclave n'est rien. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'enflammèrent face à tant d'indifférence de l'humain. Oubliant le fait qu'il devait se faire discret, il grimpa sur la machine et bouscula l'homme par terre, à l'autre côté de l'engin.

L'appareil s'arrêta sur le champ et le blondinet bondit de nouveau vers Kurenai. Déchirant le bas de sa robe qui était coincée sous la tour, il l'aida à se relever tout en la dépoussiérant.

_ « Tu vas bien ? », s'inquiéta l'étudiant.

_ « Merci Naruto, tu m'as sauvée la vie. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû ! Laisse moi maintenant et enfuis-toi. »

_ « Non, je ne peux pas », refusa-t-il en campant solidement sur ses pieds.

Des gens s'étaient assemblés autour d'eux pendant l'intermède. Tous regardèrent d'un œil mi curieux mi-impressionné cet esclave qui avait osé défier l'un des dirigeants du chantier.

L'étudiant égaré sentit soudain une présence menaçante dans son dos.

_ « Tu es mort petit misérable. Tu oses te révolter contre moi ? », rugit l'homme d'une voix haineuse.

Naruto sentit son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Allait-il mourir même avant d'avoir vu Itachi ?. Cependant il avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste, alors soit! Il affronterait ses galères la tête haute.

_ « Arrêtez! » , une voix inconnue se fit entendre.

Naruto et les autres se retournèrent vers la provenance de la voix. Il vit alors l'homme à cheval qui avait parlé avec le pharaon au début de la journée.

Cet homme avait un beau costume soigné et fait dans de beaux draps, et plus curieux encore, son visage était recouvert d'un masque sombre qui cachait son oeil, empêchant quiconque d'apercevoir les expressions qui animaient sa face.

Voyant les autres s'incliner devant lui dans un geste respectueux, Naruto imita leurs gestes. Il vaudrait mieux pas qu'il attire plus d'ennuis inutiles. Le titre de l'homme fut révélé au garçon blond lorsque le barbu qui le menaçait s'exclama :

_ « Général Kakashi !»

Jetant un regard bref aux deux esclaves qui avaient provoqué la confusion, il se retourna vers l'homme :

_ « En mon nom, pardonnez la faute à cet esclave. Ce monument est en l'honneur de notre nouveau pharaon, Sa Majesté Sasuke. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit entaché par le sang d'un enfant. »

Naruto tiqua légèrement à l'entente du mot « enfant » mais ne releva pas ses paroles.

Le dirigeant de l'appareil s'empressa d'acquiescer à sa demande et s'éloigna de la foule, laissant Naruto et Kurenai seuls avec Kakashi.

_ « Je vous remercie », s'adressa Naruto à l'intention du général.

Celui-ci se retourna et l'examina d'un regard perçant avant de froncer les sourcils. Naruto ne comprit rien au début, quand tout d'un coup, il sursauta. Une de ses mèches blondes s'étaient échappées du foulard et recouvrait partiellement son oreille gauche.

_ « Un étranger donc », conclut le général, écrasant tout espoir du blond que celui-ci n'ait pas aperçu le détail fâcheux.

Naruto s'empressa de cacher ses cheveux et attendit le verdict, le cœur battant et le regard tourné vers le sol.

Soudain, l'homme esquissa un sourire sous son masque et fit

_ « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

_ « …Naruto. Je m'appelle Naruto. ». Il releva la tête.

_ « Je te donne ta journée. Ramène cette femme à la maison et soigne-la » , dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

_ « ..Merci… »

Naruto le regarda partir, le visage mi étonné mi heureux.

Ce militaire avait sûrement vu ses cheveux blonds, pourtant, il avait gardé pour lui ce détail.

Esquissant un sourire content, il prit Kurenai par le bras et la guida vers leur maison.

**_S.U_N.U_**

_Le soir_

_ « Ta jambe te fait mal, maman ? ». Haku finit de mettre la casserole sur le bois chauffant avant de retourner vers le lit de sa mère.

_ « Ça va, ça fait moins mal que tout à l'heure. Se retournant vers le blond : Je te suis reconnaissante Naruto. Tu m'as sauvée, et maintenant, tu m'as bandée le pied », souffla-t-elle en effleurant sa cheville enrubannée.

_ « Mais ne dis pas ça ! Haku et toi, ce sont vous mes sauveurs, rétorqua-t-il en souriant… Mais dis moi, ce général Kakashi est quel genre de personne ? », s'enquit-il.

_ « C'est le bras droit de Sa Majesté Sasuke. Il est très aimé du peuple grâce à sa générosité et à son intelligence.

_ « Une personne intelligente mais qui travaillerait pour ce roi arrogant ? », se moqua l'enfant aux cheveux mi longs.

_ « Haku, ne dis pas de bêtise », réprimanda la mère.

_ « Quoi qu'il puisse être, il nous a quand même sauvé cette fois ci », se dit Naruto en rangeant les bandelettes.

* * *

><p>Malgré le temps qui s'écoulait et qui sonnait comme un glas dans le coeur de l'ancien étudiant, le couronnement du nouveau pharaon, ce fameux Sasuke, approchait à grand pas.<p>

Dans toutes les rues de la ville, le peuple se réunissait pour l'évènement. Les gens dansaient et chantaient. Ils étaient heureux, aussi heureux que l'ambiance de la fête puisse faire oublier un tant soit peu leur misère et leur pauvreté. Et tous espéraient et priaient pour que ce nouveau roi soit celui qui saurait leur apporter de la prospérité et du bonheur ….

Les troupes d'artistes s'assemblaient devant le palais princier. Les danseuses faisaient des figures acrobatiques sous l'œil ravi et émerveillé des passants. Les ballerines, vêtues seulement d'un pagne à leur ceinture, jetaient des pétales de fleurs sur leur passage.

Les thébains se rassemblaient devant les marches du temple d'Horus, là où ils pourraient admirer cet être suprême qui porterait sur ses épaules l'avenir de tout un empire.

Sur les marches du gigantesque sanctuaire se tenait le jeune pharaon ainsi que toute la cour égyptienne. Magnifiquement vêtu sous sa cape ailée d'Isis, le jeune pharaon contempla la foule à ses pieds avec fierté et satisfaction. Non loin de là se trouvait son frère Itachi qui était habillé dans des vêtements sacrés d'un serviteur d'Horus. Ce serait lui qui remettrait au nouveau souverain les attributs royaux.

Ils étaient superbes et magnifiques, et ce jour particulier rendait Sa Majesté Sasuke exceptionnellement plus beau.

Les murmures se calmèrent peu à peu lorsque les deux princes s'avancèrent vers le peuple.

Itachi se présenta en premier, et levant ses deux paumes vers son frère, il déclara solennellement :

_ « Sasuke, fils de Fugaku, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras notre nouveau pharaon. L'Égypte et son peuple t'écouteront. Que Ra et tous les dieux qui veillent sur l'Egypte te protègent, tout comme ils ont protégé nos ancêtres »

_ « Frère… », acquiesça-t-il d'un signe de tête.

Un prêtre vêtu d'une peau de léopard s'avança avec un plateau. Celui-ci contenait le flagellum et la crosse Héka, symbole absolu de tout pharaon. Itachi y prit les objets et en arma les mains de Sasuke. Après que les serviteurs aient mis la couronne d'Osiris sur la tête du nouveau pharaon, le peuple partit en des cris et des acclamations joyeuses. De partout, la phrase « Vive notre pharaon, vive l'Égypte » retentissait haut et fort, comme une promesse d'avenir.

Sasuke sourit, satisfait, lorsqu'Itachi s'approcha dans son dos.

_ « Le peuple thébain est déjà conquis par tes yeux », taquina-t-il. « Viens, retournons à l'intérieur, les émissaires étrangers attendent de t'adresser leurs félicitations et leurs voeux. »

Sasuke partit d'un sourire sarcastique.

_ « Leur vœux ?. Ce qu'ils veulent réellement, c'est de trouver une occasion pour nous envahir. Mais bon, Itachi, dépêchons nous d'aller finir cette réjouissante mascarade. »

.

.

_ « Itachi! Itachi! », cria Naruto en se faufilant dans la marée humaine. Sautillant sur la pointe de ses pieds, il chercha éperdument la silhouette de l'ancien assistant de Jiraya.

Profitant du rassemblement, le blond s'était approché au plus près des marches. Il avait alors revu Itachi magnifiquement vêtu dans son costume de cérémonie, comme lors de sa soi disant hallucination. Mais Naruto ne saurait dire si ce pharaon Sasuke s'était souvenu de lui. De toute façon, il ne tenait pas non plus à le savoir, ce qui lui importait le plus à présent était Itachi et sa solution pour retourner au 21eme siècle.

Malheureusement, juste après la cérémonie, le brun s'était tout de suite éloigné avec son frère à l'intérieur du sanctuaire, laissant les habitants fêter l'évènement entre eux.

Une main se pressa sur son épaule, se retournant, il vit Haku qui lui intima de le suivre.

_ « Naruto, ne reste pas ici, sinon les gardes t'emprisonneront pour irrespect à son altesse Itachi. Je connais un passage à l'arrière du temple, viens, je vais te le montrer. Mais je ne sais pas s'il y a des gardes là bas… »

Le visage du blond s'illumina et il s'empressa de suivre le pas de son ami. Dans la mêlée, les deux garçons durent jouer des coudes, et soudain, le voile de Naruto se desserra et tomba sur ses épaules, dévoilant ses cheveux blonds brillants.

L'étudiant moderne sursauta et s'empressa de recacher ses mèches dorées. Ses cheveux rebelles n'ayant jamais été habitués à être couverts, Naruto avait donc du mal à chaque fois de les dissimuler sans l'aide habile de Kurenai.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir soulagé. Les gens autour d'eux n'avaient heureusement pas vu ses cheveux, étant trop occupés à faire la fête.

Ils se faufilèrent parmi les passants et s'éclipsèrent rapidement, cherchant un chemin parmi les habitants joyeux. Mais ils ne savaient pas, qu'au loin, un homme avait remarqué cet enfant étranger différent des autres. L'éclat de soleil des cheveux du blond avait attiré le regard surpris et avide du grand prêtre qui se trouvait toujours sur les marches du palais.

Orochimaru, car tel était son nom, de son regard acéré voire dilaté tel un dangereux serpent, regarda le garçon en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Faisant signe à son serviteur, il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de l'homme en pointant un doigt dans la direction du blond :

_ « Toi, ramène-moi cet enfant aux cheveux blonds. Il a l'air très appétissant », ronronna-t-il, le regard lubrique et brillant de concupiscence.

.

.

Les deux garçons se mélangèrent dans le bain de foule joyeuse et empruntèrent discrètement une petite ruelle, échappant à l'œil distrait des soldats qui eux aussi, profitaient pour faire la fête. Heureusement pour eux, le petit chemin n'étant pas occupé par des gardes, ils purent donc continuer leur chemin de cloison en cloison.

.

.

« Le prince d'Assyrie, son altesse Yashamaru », informa la voix du garde à l'entrée de la salle.

_ « À ce qu'il parait, il a préparé expressément un poème pour toi », fit Itachi, assis à côté du trône de son frère.

_ « Uhm… pourquoi devrais-je supporter ces corvées ? », maugréa Sasuke qui commençait à s'ennuyer fermement.

_ « Votre Majesté, ce prince est un poète, et il aime beaucoup vanter ses œuvres devant tout le monde. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais aimé ce qu'il écrit », intervint Kakashi, posté à l'autre côté du pharaon, la posture détendue, pourtant, son seul œil visible anticipait continuellement tout danger à l'encontre de son seigneur.

_ « Uhm ». À l'intention de l'assyrien, Sasuke lui dit « Pouvez-vous juste réciter un morceau, vous voulez bien ? ».

.

.

Naruto et Haku se cachèrent derrière les buissons d'arbres lorsqu'ils aperçurent la présence des soldats non loin d'eux.

Regardant vers la sortie arrière du palais, ils virent des gardes postés en ligne peu espacée sur les marches du monument.

Naruto serra les dents, il ne pourrait pas entrer sans se faire remarquer. Dans son dos, Haku lui dit :

_ « Tu vois Naruto, il y a des gardes de partout. Allez viens, on rentre, on tentera à une autre occasion. Aujourd'hui est un jour important, les soldats sont tous mobilisés au palais. »

Le blond mordit ses lèvres. Il savait bien que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux, mais s'il laissait passer cette occasion, qui sait si et dans combien de temps il retrouvera Itachi, l'auteur de ses maux ?

Finalement, résigné, il se retourna et suivit lentement Haku, les yeux qui trahissaient son regret toujours tourné vers l'entrée. Par conséquent, son pied se fracassa contre un caillou qui rebondit plus loin d'eux, attirant l'attention des gardiens sur le bruit suspect.

Sursautant, les deux garçons se cachèrent derrière les arbres, le cœur palpitant. POutant, aucun garde ne s'approcha de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Haku lui fit un signe muet de l'imiter et le blond se mit à quatre pattes comme son ami. Ensemble, ils repartirent vers le chemin qui les avait emmené jusqu'ici.

Au loin, Naruto entendit une autre voix assourdie retentir au sein du palais.

« La princesse Hinata d'Hittite, et sa cousine, la princesse Tenten. »

.

.

_ « Tenten, tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?. Et si on envoyait une missive en Hittite pour que mon père et Neji sachent que nous sommes bien ici ? », demanda timidement Hinata.

_ « Mais non, cousine, ne crains rien. Nous serons ici juste pour une semaine, pas plus. On m'a dit que Sasuke, le nouveau pharaon est très beau, et c'est l'occasion de le voir de nos propres yeux », rétorqua Tenten, sûre d'elle.

_ « Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis laissée convaincre par toi de venir ici sans avertir mon père », soupira-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire vaincu devant l'aplomb de l'autre brune.

_ « Parce que je suis la seule à savoir que tu t'ennuies à Hattousa. Et puis, réfléchis, ton père et ton frère Neji, ils n'apprécient déjà pas l'Égypte, alors, crois-tu qu'ils accepteraient que tu viennes ici ? De un, pour voir l'égyptien, de deux, pour soi disant présenter tes vœux en tant que princesse d'Hittite, alors, je te repose la question : crois tu qu'ils accepteraient tes raisons ? »

_ « Mais…, hésita Hinata.

_ « Pas de mais qui tienne!. Écoute, je sais que tu es curieuse toi aussi de voir ce Sasuke, alors, maintenant que l'on est là, autant le faire ! », encouragea Tenten en poussant Hinata vers l'avant.

Alors, cette dernière ravala sa timidité et, redressant le menton, elle se dirigea d'un pas digne et noble vers la salle d'audience.

Sasuke commençait à être blasé par tous les vœux creux des émissaires lorsqu'on lui signala l'arrivée de deux princesses d'Hittite.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. L'Égypte n'avait jamais eu une très bonne entente avec Hittite, même si les deux pays s'efforçaient de témoigner un minimum de respect l'un envers l'autre. La présence de ces deux princesses ici, à Thèbes, était vraiment très étrange.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent leur apparition et les yeux d'onyx du jeune roi évaluèrent les deux figures féminines qui s'avançaient lentement vers le trône.

_ « Votre Majesté, la princesse qui se trouve à droite s'appelle Tenten. Il parait qu'elle est très coquette et fait dépenser des sommes faramineuses dans ses costumes. Et l'autre jeune princesse est la fille chérie du roi Hiashi. On ne connaît rien d'elle sinon qu'elle ne se montre pas beaucoup en public.. », exposa Kakashi en se penchant discrètement à son oreille.

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement et fixa de nouveau les deux invitées surprises. En effet, la princesse au nom de Tenten avait quelque chose de plus libérale et un brin provocateur. Et l'autre jeune femme, elle était plutôt jolie dans sa robe simple mais qui mettait en valeur ses formes gracieuses.

Le sourire narquois de Sasuke s'agrandit au fur et à mesure que les joues de la dite princesse devinrent rouges lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant lui.

Se levant de sa chaise d'or, il vint vers les deux jeunes femmes, sous le regard étonné puis froid d'Itachi.

_ « Bienvenue à Thèbes, mes princesses. On m'a dit que vous aimeriez séjourner quelques jours dans notre royaume ? », s'enquit-il en dévisageant Hinata avec un regard intéressé.

Celle-ci, trop honteuse d'être ainsi observée par un homme, baissa les yeux pendant que Tenten, visiblement sous le charme du beau pharaon, s'empressa de répondre :

_ « Oui, mon pharaon. Nous voudrions rester ici quelques jours…Mais… si vous y tenez, nous resterons ici définitivement », ajouta-t-elle.

Sasuke s'estomaqua du double sens peu courtois de l'hittite tandis qu'Hinata devint rouge de gêne devant les paroles peu conventionnelles de sa jeune cousine. Mais jetant un coup d'œil furtif au pharaon, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Et secrètement, son cœur pria pour que la suggestion de Tenten devienne vraie. Elle aussi, elle était tombée sous le charme princier et la beauté pleine de grâce de ce jeune égyptien.

.

.

Après l'audience, Sasuke avait convié ses invités à partager une fête mille fois plus belle et plus riche que celle des thébains dans son palais.

Le banquet battait son plein. On répétait des louanges et des félicitations exagérées qui ne faisaient qu'hérisser de plus en plus le jeune souverain.

Les danseuses enchaînaient les danses les plus imagées et les plus acrobatiques pendant que les convives s'enfonçaient dans les gros coussins de velours, s'imbibant du bon vin et des beaux mets.

Sasuke buvait distraitement son vin, le corps reposé sur un amas de coussins moelleux cousus par des fils d'or lorsque Tenten leva la voix. Celle-ci était adossée contre un autre amoncellement de traversin avec sa cousine Hinata.

_ « Votre Majesté, permettez-moi de vous faire une proposition : Vous n'avez pas encore pris de reine …tout comme ma cousine qui n'a toujours pas de fiancé, alors… que pensez-vous d'une alliance entre nos deux royaumes ?. Réfléchissez, ça n'apportera que des bénéfices aux deux empires. Égypte et Hittite. Ça sonne bien, n'est-ce pas ? », sonda-t-elle en faisait fi des tentatives de sa cousine pour l'arrêter de dire des bêtises.

Hinata alterna son regard entre le jeune brun et sa cousine éméchée, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Finalement, intimidée, elle baissa les yeux et tritura les plis de sa robes sous la mine désespérée de Tenten.

Itachi s'interposa soudain devant la proposition saugrenue de la princesse d'Hittite.

_ « Voyons, vous êtes ivre ma chère. Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? », plaisanta-t-il en offrant un sourire poli mais froid à Tenten dont les yeux troubles trahissaient son état de demie ivresse.

Mais avant qu'Hinata ne puisse défendre sa cousine, Sasuke leva la voix :

_ « Elle n'est pas mal votre idée », concéda-t-il après un silence tout en contemplant le liquide divin dans son verre.

Itachi dirigea ses yeux vers lui.

_ « Toi aussi, tu es ivre petit frère », murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire teinté de reproche. Elle n'est pas faite pour toi Sasuke »

Mais celui-ci ne rétorqua rien et se leva de sa place. Les yeux songeurs, il porta la coupe à ses lèvres et la finit plus vite qu'il ne le fallait sous l'œil surpris de tout le monde.

Prenant son épée, Sasuke partit sans un mot, laissant ses invités dans cette salle inondée de chants et de rires.

Dehors, la nuit se dissipait et l'aurore envoyait ses premières étincelles derrière la colline.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Naruto dormit mal cette nuit là. Dans ses rêves, il revit sans cesse sa petite et joyeuse famille dans ce quartier tranquille de New York. Son frère Deidara qui lui chatouillait les côtes et qui ébouriffait ses mèches rebelles alors qu'il avait passé un temps fou à les dompter. Son autre frère Kyosuke qui lui pinçait les joues à chaque fois qu'il osait lui parler de mariage. Puis, vint ensuite l'image de sa maman adorée en train de pleurer sur la tombe de son père, les yeux rougis par les larmes et le visage émincé par la douleur.

Ses amis qui l'appelaient pour qu'il les rejoigne à leur jeu, Iruka qui se faisait du souci pour lui et qui oubliait même de s'occuper de ses plantes, celles qu'ils vénéraient avant tout, son professeur qui s'enthousiasmait devant ses anciens papyrus.

Tout se mélangea dans son sommeil trouble et Naruto se réveilla en sursaut.

_ « Non ! s'écria-t-il en bondissant de son lit.

Son visage était trempé de sueur et ses mains étaient moites. Se reprenant, il se vit toujours dans la petite cabane de brique de Kurenai et d'Haku. Assis sur son lit de fortune, il avait toujours les mains agrippées au mince vêtement qui lui servait de couverture.

À ses côtés, ses deux compagnons dormaient toujours d'un sommeil du juste. Naruto pressa deux doigts sur ses tempes. Ne pouvant se recoucher, Naruto se décida à sortir prendre l'air.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, dehors tout était calme et désert. Depuis plusieurs jours qu'il était ici, il s'était rendu compte que la place était vraiment inoccupée la nuit.

Dans la chaleur restante des ténèbres, il traversa le quartier désert, fuyant tout ce qui était réalité et épuisant le courage dans ses songes tristes.

Devant lui se levait l'aube, le début d'un nouveau jour. Mais pour le jeune garçon, ce jour ressemblait au retour continuel de son cauchemar.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, les images de sa famille resurgirent en flot dans sa mémoire douloureuse, il craqua et se mit à courir, cherchant à épuiser ses forces et ses maux.

Apercevant le sphinx que les esclaves avaient installé quelques jours auparavant, il monta les marches et grimpa sur la patte de calcaire de l'animal sacré.

_ « Papa, si tu veilles toujours sur moi, aide moi s'il te plait ! Sors moi de cet endroit obscur, je ne sais plus si je pourrai supporter encore ce monde ! Papa! », hurla-t-il au ciel à l'intention de Minato, comme pour défouler ses angoisses.

Non loin des marches, de l'autre côté du sphinx, une personne se retourna. Elle aussi était venue chercher un peu de solitude…

La face de l'animal mythique était placée face au soleil, et dans la lueur naissante des rayons de l'aurore, Naruto ne vit pas le visage de l'être qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il fronça les yeux, la lumière inondant ses iris bleus, la silhouette était celle d'un homme.

Et ...cet homme là n'était personne d'autre que Sasuke. Subitement mélancolique à cause des souvenirs de son père, il s'était laissé guider jusqu'ici sans se rendre compte.

Les cris l'avaient interpellés. Se retournant, il assista à une vision enchanteresse. Devant lui se tenait un ange magnifique dont les cheveux d'or ondulaient dans le vent dans une invitation silencieuse. Le reflet de ses mèches rebelles accrocha l'éclat lumineux et rendit le garçon encore plus irréel qu'il ne l'était, d'autant plus qu'il était figé dans une attitude surprise.

Plus le soleil montait, plus sa lumière rehaussait l'étrangeté et l'exotisme dégagés chez ce jeune étranger.

Alors ce jour là, Sasuke, le fier et orgueilleux prince qu'il était sentit son cœur rater un battement imperceptible pour la première fois de sa vie. Ébahi, il contempla longuement ce garçon venu des cieux ou des profondeurs du fleuve.

Ce fut l'instant fatal de leur rencontre, le premier regard échangé entre ces deux êtres irrémédiablement séparés par un passé de plus de 3000 milles ans mais dont le cœur battait déjà au diapason.

Au dessus de leur tête, l'étoile Sothis brilla dans le ciel de Thèbes comme le signe d'un nouveau tournant dans le cours de l'Histoire…

À suivre …

_Notes : _

Requin de la finance : Je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans le volume 6 (?) de la série _In Dearth_, et j'aime beaucoup cette expression. ^^'

Hattousa : capitale de l'Hittite.

_Étoile Sothis _(ou _Sirius_) : l'étoile portant des significations très symboliques dans l'Égypte Ancienne ( ce détail sera mieux expliqué dans les prochains chapitres )

Pour le dessin, comme toujours, pensez à enlever les * dans le lien. ( Et ne faites pas attention au croquis à côté, j'avais juste trop la flemme de le gommer XD )

***http:*/*/*i44*.servimg.*com/u/f44/12/84/77/56/*img48810*.j*p*g***

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon chapitre, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu. J'ai voulu rester le plus compréhensible possible, mais il se peut que certains détails restent encore flous, dans ce cas, s'il vous plait, signalez moi si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose...

Je vous envoie mes 501 bisous x333 et je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ( euh ... je donne pas de date pour le chapitre 3 puisque, tout comme mes deux bêtas, je fais ma rentrée dans deux jours et je connais toujours pas mon emploi du temps ).

_Baby love ya love ya love ya._


	4. Chapter 3 : Le pharaon

**Disclaimer : **Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing : **Sasunaru

**Rating **: M

Note : Je remercie encore et encore tous mes amis, mes revieweurs et mes lecteurs pour leurs soutiens et leurs compliments. Tout ce que j'espère en écrivant cette histoire est de ne pas vous décevoir et de donner le meilleur de moi-même dans la rédaction. Je vous aime tellement, tellement. Ma rentrée s'est bien passée et mes heures de cours sont irrégulières. Donc, j'espère que je tarderai pas trop pour le prochain chapitre …

Pour les revieweurs enregistrés, comme toujours, je « floode » avec vous par MP. Et pour les lectrices anonymes **Angel**, **…** ( tu ne m'as pas laissée ton pseudo ^^ ), **Ghost**, **Midnight**, **Anonyme**, **Lolita88** et **Mimine**, je vous réponds sur mon profil =).

Cette fois ci, je m'abstiens à une vingtaine de pages ( la malédiction des 49 pages est partie youuuhouuuu ).

Encore une fois, vous trouverez un dessin à la fin du chapitre. ( Ce n'est pas un spoil à proprement parler, mais je le garde dans un coin de ma tête XD )

Ah oui, soyez fiers de moi, j'ai investi 12€ dans un livre d'archéologie rien que pour potasser sur l'Égypte Ancienne X'D.

Un énorme bisous à mes amies Julie, Maurine et Yezel pour la correction de ce chapitre. Sarang hae yo girls.

Et sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : <strong>Le pharaon

Au dessus de la tête du sphinx, le soleil continuait à baigner la terre égyptienne de sa lumière éclatante, comme s'il assistait, lui aussi, à cette rencontre singulière qui se passait près du fleuve.

Plongés tous les deux dans la surprise de la vue de l'autre, aucun ne bougea et n'esquissa un geste pendant un long moment.

Soudain Naruto sursauta. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il était là devant un inconnu qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam alors que ses cheveux blonds flottaient continuellement dans la légère brise du matin.

Se giflant mentalement pour son inattention, le jeune étudiant se retourna vivement et sauta de la patte de l'animal sacré, priant de tout cœur pour que l'inconnu ne le rattrape et ne le dénonce aux soldats.

De son côté, Sasuke, arraché brusquement à sa contemplation par la fuite de l'ange, courut vers la statue gigantesque et ordonna

- « Eh ! Arrête-toi ! », s'exclama-t-il à l'intention du blond qui se volatilisait déjà presque de sa vue. « Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? ».

Surpris et furieux que l'autre ne ralentisse pas son allure, le jeune souverain se hissa par la force des bras sur le pied de la créature mi homme mi bête et sauta agilement dans l'espace libre entre les deux pattes du sphinx.

Le jeune souverain, les yeux toujours fixés sur le chemin qui avait englouti la silhouette du blond, s'apprêta à monter sur la deuxième patte, là où se trouvait Naruto quelques instants plus tôt, lorsque la voix de Kakashi retentit dans son dos.

- « Votre Majesté, nous devons retourner au palais maintenant. Vous avez une audience avec le conseil des sages », dit celui qui avait escorté le brun jusqu'à cet endroit, l'air toujours flegmatique. Pourtant, l'homme masqué avait très bien vu la scène entre son pharaon et le jeune esclave.

Sasuke grinça des dents face à la perspective de devoir supporter les discours ennuyeux et pompeux des vieux de la cour. Remarquant le coup d'œil impatient de son seigneur vers la direction qu'avait pris l'étranger, Kakashi continua, le ton pas plus animé que d'habitude sous son masque noir.

- « Ce garçon est un esclave au village Goshen »

- « Quoi ? Un esclave ? ». Surpris, Sasuke pivota vers l'homme redoutable qu'était son bras droit.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Cherchant les chemins les plus reculés, Naruto zigzagua entre les petites maisonnettes de briques avant d'arriver jusqu'à la hutte de Kurenai et de son fils, la respiration essoufflée et inquiète. Regardant des deux côtés afin de s'assurer que personne ne le voit, il entra discrètement dans la petite maison de salut.

- « Naruto ? Où étais-tu ? », demanda Haku en voyant son hôte s'adosser à la porte, la main calmant le rythme effréné de son cœur suite à sa fuite.

- « Quelqu'un m'a vu dehors »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je suis sorti prendre l'air et je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à cette heure ci près du sphinx. Je n'ai pas pu voir de qui il s'agissait, mais cette personne m'a vu », relata Naruto au jeune égyptien.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, une personne de plus au courant de la présence du blond sur cette terre thébaine.. Voilà ce qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu en se levant ce matin là…

**_S.U_N.U_ **

_Palais princier au coeur de Thèbes_**  
><strong>

Sasuke sauta prestement de son cheval et monta les marches du palais quatre à quatre. Une mine ravie animait ses traits lorsqu'il jeta négligemment sa cape au serviteur silencieux qui l'attendait en haut des marches. Non loin de là, Itachi, déjà prêt dans son costume d'apparat, haussa les sourcils en voyant la lueur d'allégresse dans les prunelles de son petit frère qui fit signe à ses serviteurs d'approcher.

- « Sasuke, tu es en retard. Les sages du conseil t'attendent depuis un moment déjà », le réprimanda gentiment le brun aux cheveux longs.

Ne se souciant guère de ce détail, Sasuke considéra son frère, ses serviteurs s'approchant de lui avec de nouveaux vêtements.

- « Itachi, devine qui j'ai pu rencontrer tout à l'heure. Un esclave étranger aux cheveux blonds, aussi blond que l'éclat d'Horus », fit-il alors qu'on lui enlevait son gorgerin avant d'en remettre un autre.

Le jeune pharaon étendit les bras et ses serviteurs défirent son pagne. Accroupies à ses pieds, deux servantes dont les joues rougissaient sous le charme du jeune souverain fixèrent la ceinture à son nouveau costume et attachèrent les bracelets d'or à ses poignées. Lorsqu'un troisième esclave eut fini de mettre sur sa tête une couronne d'Isis, Sasuke se retourna vers Itachi tout en prenant son sceptre sur un autre plateau.

- « Ce garçon m'intrigue. Je veux le retrouver et alors, je ferai de lui mon esclave personnel ! », déclara-t-il abruptement.

En face de lui, figé depuis les premiers mots de son frère, Itachi songea à ce que venait de lui révéler Sasuke.

« Des cheveux blond or, à côté du village Goshen » …

La vérité émergea comme une évidence dans sa tête. Se pourrait-il que celui que Sasuke avait croisé soit… Naruto ?. Ce garçon d'une autre époque dont l'aîné des deux frères avait délibérément pris la décision de ramener dans ce monde ...

Ses mains se serrèrent sous la cape qui recouvrait son torse. Ainsi donc, il vivait toujours ?. Comment était-ce possible ?.

Le jour où Itachi l'avait enlevé dans ce jardin nocturne, il avait choisi de l'abandonner sur le chemin, un peu avant Thèbes. Le brun avait alors pensé qu'avec sa couleur de cheveux, Naruto se serait fait exécuter avant même de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, et si jamais il réussissait à échapper aux soldats, seul dans ce monde inconnu, il ne résisterait pas longtemps devant la condition de vie de cette époque bien trop dangereuse pour ses origines étrangères.

En kidnappant son ennemi, le prince d'Égypte avait pensé que la disparition de Naruto causerait un grand chagrin inguérissable à sa famille, l'auteur de ces crimes perpétrés dans le tombeau sacré. Il y gagnait sur tous les plans, pourtant le brun n'avait pas cru une seule seconde à la survie du blond et encore moins qu'il puisse croiser le chemin de son petit frère de cette manière là.

Devant lui, la voix de Sasuke retentit à ses oreilles, le faisant sortir de sa réflexion.

- « Fais venir des troupes au village Goshen. Je veux que vous me retrouviez ce blond avec des cicatrices sur les joues, est-ce clair ? », ordonna le roi à un soldat posté dans la salle.

Itachi tenta de discuter avec son frère sur ce sujet, mais son frère s'était déjà dirigé vers la salle d'audience en compagnie de Kakashi.

L'ancien assistant de Jiraya demeura sur place à la recherche d'une solution au problème épineux. Puis, tournant les talons, il s'enfonça dans une autre aile du palais, là où son fidèle serviteur attendait patiemment le moindre de ses désirs.

Apercevant ce dernier qui se tenait près d'une colonne papyriforme, Itachi lui fit signe de s'approcher :

- « Tobi »

- « Mon prince », répondit calmement l'homme aux cheveux courts en faisant un baisemain à son seigneur.

- « Va tout de suite au village Goshen, et retrouve-moi un garçon aux cheveux blonds avant les soldats de Sasuke, compris ? », fit-il en fixant ses orbes noirs dans ceux du serviteur.

- « Bien votre Altesse »

- « Et tue-le si tu en as l'occasion. Je ne veux pas qu'il me créé plus de problèmes qu'il n'a déjà fait ».

- « Vos désirs sont des ordres. Je pars tout de suite »

Le visage baissé vers le sol en signe de respect, Tobi fit encore une fois la révérence et disparut à reculons de la vue du prince. Celui-ci regarda son homme de main s'éloigner, la mine froide et stoïque.

Il fallait qu'il en finisse avec ce garçon. Et cette fois ci, sans sa famille pour le sauver, Naruto ne lui échapperait pas une deuxième fois…

**_S.U_N.U_ **

_Village Goshen _**  
><strong>

- « Il y a un de ces vacarmes dehors », pensa Naruto en jetant un regard vers la cloison qui servait de porte au foyer. Tournant les talons, il alla vers Kurenai et l'aida à mettre du bois sous la casserole.

Des voix de plus en plus bruyantes s'élevaient à l'extérieur. Tout d'un coup, Haku entra en trombe dans la maisonnette, ses yeux anxieux trahissant son attitude alarmée. Devant l'air surpris des deux autres, il referma précipitamment la porte et tendit l'oreille à l'écoute des discussions au dehors. Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune garçon examina l'extérieur à travers les fentes de bois avant de s'approcher vivement de son ami.

- « C'est pas bon. Les soldats sont en train de te chercher Naruto! », se hâta-t-il de dire à petite voix. Des sueurs perlèrent à son front pendant que le blond en face de lui bondit de sa place.

- « Quoi ? Alors celui que j'ai croisé ce matin est allé avertir les soldats ? »

- « J'en sais rien. Visiblement, les soldats ne savent pas encore où tu te trouves. On n'a plus de temps. Naruto, il faut partir d'ici sur le champ. Je te montrerai le chemin »

- « Mais ta mère ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi », intervint aussitôt Kurenai. « Partez vous deux. Je saurai répondre aux questions des soldats. Naruto, tiens, mets-le », reprit-elle tout en revêtant à la hâte un voile ample sur le corps de son protégé.

- « Kurenai, merci pour tout », souffla le blond avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues qui devinrent un peu rouge devant la marque d'affection.

- « Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir connu Naruto ».

Elle tapota les mains hâlées du blond avant de l'aider à fixer ses cheveux pour la dernière fois. Naruto avait encore sa fausse peau noirâtre, ce qui leur faisait gagner un temps précieux. Accrochant le pli du voile derrière l'oreille du jeune garçon, Kurenai cacha ainsi ce beau visage des regards curieux.

Puis, elle rassembla en vitesse quelques affaires dans une petite sacoche qu'elle tendit aux deux garçons, et lorsqu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, la femme se laissa échouer lentement sur le lit.

Le cœur palpitant d'émotion et d'inquiétude, elle pria pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Haku ouvrait la voie, suivi de près par le jeune étudiant moderne dissimulé sous le tissu ample. Sur le chemin pour sortir du village, les deux garçons jetaient des regards frénétiques des deux côtés, l'ouïe en alerte.

Se faufilant entre les huttes jusqu'à l'entrée du village, Haku aperçut le tumulte qui commençait à se propager non loin d'eux. Il attira son ami sur le côté et lui dit :

- « Merde. Les soldats sont déjà là. Nous ne pouvons plus repartir par cette entrée. Cachons-nous vers la berge en attendant. Il y a beaucoup de végétation là bas, ce sera plus facile pour nous dissimuler »

Mais avant que le brun ne se retourne, Naruto chopa son bras.

- « Haku, et si tu rentrais chez toi ? Je m'enfuirai seul. Si jamais ils te voient avec moi, tu risques gros avec ta mère »

- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu ne connais pas le chemin, et puis, tu es le sauveur de ma mère. Viens, ne discute plus, suis-moi »

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en voyant son ami le tirer déjà de force. Malgré lui, le blond accorda le rythme de ses pas à ceux du jeune esclave. Ensemble, ils refirent le chemin jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du village, là où ils empruntèrent un petit chemin de terre qui menait à la rive.

Marchant et se camouflant dans la végétation riveraine dense et épaisse de plantes hybrides et arbustifs, les deux jeunes garçons se dirigèrent vers la berge du Nil, là où tout était abondamment verdoyant.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Dans une grande salle du palais, un vieux sage du conseil acheva son discours et revint à sa place. D'autres commencèrent à parlementer lorsque Sasuke leur coupa la parole en levant la main comme signe d'un ordre indiscutable.

- « Je suis fatigué, la discussion s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez chez vous, on en reparlera plus tard »

Les hommes firent la révérence et sortirent silencieusement de la salle sans se poser de question.

Campé à côté du trône, Kakashi jeta un coup œil étonné à son seigneur. Itachi, également présent à l'assemblée, était tout aussi distrait que son frère pendant les discours monotones des sages. Tobi n'étant toujours pas rentré, le prince ne pouvait donc pas savoir si son fidèle serviteur avait retrouvé le garçon le plus recherché, actuellement, dans les environs de Thèbes.

Le menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main, Itachi réfléchissait aux derniers évènements dont il avait pris connaissance. Tout allait dans une direction différente de ce qu'il avait prévu au départ en entraînant son ennemi dans ce monde. Pourvu que son fidèle serviteur lui apporte une bonne nouvelle, celui là même qui n'avait jamais déçu ses ordres.

Le prince égyptien émergea de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son frère appeler ses hommes en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'enceinte du palais.

- « Gardes! Sanglez mon cheval tout de suite ! », ordonna celui-ci avant de changer sa couronne d'audience pour un bandeau circulaire où l'uræus trônait toujours sur le centre comme le signe du pouvoir royal.

Surpris, Itachi suivit son frère vers la sortie. Pourquoi voulait-il sortir alors qu'il avait arrêté le conseil un peu plus tôt pour cause de fatigue.

- « Où vas-tu Sasuke ?"

Celui-ci avait déjà dévalé les marches du palais à grandes enjambées rapides. Attrapant les rênes que lui tendait un soldat, il se retourna vers son frère :

- « Au village Goshen », dit-il avec un sourire en coin à son aîné.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'allumèrent d'une lueur alarmée. S'approchant à son tour du pharaon, il posa une main sur la tête du cheval comme pour l'empêcher de s'élancer.

- « Pourquoi petit frère ?. C'est juste un esclave ! », réagit-il avec colère.

- « Il m'intéresse. Et au nom d'Horus, je jure que je retrouverai ce garçon aux cheveux blonds » rétorqua-il, une étincelle d'arrogance s'allumant au fond de ses onyx.

Sur ces derniers mots, il monta en selle et donna un coup de pied au flanc du cheval qui galopa hors des murailles du palais royal.

Figé sur place, Itachi regarda son frère partir sans pouvoir le retenir, les yeux violents et impuissants de colère.

Qu'avait-il donc fait ?. Cette erreur qu'il avait commise était en train de dérégler l'Histoire. La venue de Naruto était en train de mettre sens dessus dessous ce monde qui lui appartenait.

Et pire que tout, Itachi avait vu cette lueur fugace dans le regard de son frère. Cette étincelle de passion et de désir qui flambait dans le fond de ses prunelles sous les traits de ce garçon blond dont Itachi avait juré la mort. Si le pharaon, celui qui tenait entre ses mains l'avenir de tout un peuple, s'éprenait d'un esclave, alors, qu'adviendrait-il à cet empire ?

**_S.U_N.U_ **

_Village Goshen_**  
><strong>

- « Vous l'avez retrouvé ? » tonna Sasuke d'une voix impatiente et dure, son cheval tournoyant en petits trots devant le chef des soldats qui avaient été mobilisés à ce pauvre hameau loin des richesses de Thèbes.

- « Votre Majesté, nous avons fouillé tout le village mais le garçon étranger n'est nulle part », répondit hâtivement le soldat, la main droite repliée sur son cœur et le dos courbée vers l'être suprême qu'était le jeune cavalier devant lui.

- « Bande d'incapables ! » gronda Sasuke toujours campé sur son cheval tout en attribuant une claque cuisante sur la joue du dit soldat avec la lanière de son fouet. Sous la virulence du coup, celui-ci tomba lourdement par terre. Terrifié par l'humeur massacrante du souverain, l'homme s'empressa de coller son visage au sol, les mains devant sa tête, il se confondit en excuse devant le pharaon, lui demandant grâce.

**_S.U_N.U_**

- « Que doit-on faire maintenant ? » chuchota Naruto, anxieux.

Cachés derrière les broussailles de la berge depuis un bon bout de temps, Haku et Naruto perçurent les bruits du vacarme créé par les soldats partis à sa recherche.

D'ici, ils ne voyaient rien de ce qui se passait un peu plus loin dans les allées du village, mais les cris et les voix s'échappaient par petites bribes jusqu'à leur endroit, les renseignant sur le fait qu'ils étaient toujours en danger.

Des gouttes de sueur réapparurent sur le front de Haku. Pourquoi ces soldats tenaient-ils tant à retrouver Naruto ?. Son ami était certes étranger, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi les soldats déployaient tant d'effort pour le retrouver.

Des bruits incessants grossissaient peu à peu jusqu'à eux. N'ayant plus d'autres solutions, Haku posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, attirant l'attention de ce dernier.

- « On n'a plus le choix. Il faut nager et traverser le fleuve maintenant. Une fois qu'on sera de l'autre côté de la rive, ce sera plus facile pour s'enfu…

- « Arrêtez-vous ».

Une voix inconnue se fit entendre derrière eux.

Sursautant, les deux garçons firent volte face précipitamment. Un homme dissimulé sous un voile noir se tenait non loin de leur cachette. Son visage était recouvert d'un masque rond dont les cercles d'encres remplissaient tout le déguisement, seul un orifice à son œil droit lui permettait d'utiliser sa vue.

Les deux garçons étaient encore sous la surprise et le choc, se demandant comment l'homme les avait trouvé que déjà, celui-ci s'avançait calmement vers eux. Cet homme ne portait pas d'uniforme de soldat, pourtant son allure dangereuse fit reculer imperceptiblement les deux garçons à chacun de ses pas. Lorsqu'enfin, il sortit son arme blanche de sous la ceinture, les deux garçons n'eurent plus de doute sur son mauvais dessein.

- « Toi », dit-il en désignant Naruto. « Enlève ton voile » ordonna-t-il en extirpant la dague de son étui.

Comprenant ce que voulait cet homme à son ami, Haku se jeta soudainement sur lui, bloquant ainsi ses poignets et sa dague.

- « Naruto ! Cours ! Vite ! Dépêche toi ! ».

Devant l'hésitation du blond, il cria encore plus fort:

- « Cours ! »

Naruto serra les dents et fit ce que lui dit son ami. Il s'enfonça dans des buissons d'herbes dans la direction opposée des deux égyptiens lorsque ses pas s'arrêtèrent soudainement au milieu d'un champ. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Haku seul face à cet homme dangereux. Son ami et sa mère l'avaient secouru une fois déjà, cette vie était celle qu'ils avaient sauvée, Naruto ne pouvait pas partir juste comme ça et laisser ses bienfaiteurs dans le pétrin. S'il y retournait à présent, il y avait de fort risque qu'il meure sous la lame mortelle de l'homme, mais peut-être que son ami pourrait s'en sortir...

Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa famille lorsqu'il rebroussa le chemin, dévalant les parterres humides de sédiments.

« _Papa, aide moi je t'en prie.._ »

Naruto courut vers l'endroit où les trois se trouvaient un peu plus tôt. Mais Haku avait disparu, de même que cet homme inconnu. Se dépêtrant entre les herbes folles qui gênaient ses pieds, il continua à chercher la présence de son ami esclave lorsque ses pas s'arrêtèrent net. Au loin, devant lui, un cheval blanc majestueux s'élançait au triple galop dans sa direction. Reconnaissant le visage, désormais trop familier à son goût, du cavalier qui tirait les rênes de l'animal, il jura malgré lui :

- « Oh merde ! »

Rabattant hâtivement le voile sur son nez, le blond se rangea sur le côté. Le visage baissé vers le sol, il pria pour que le jeune souverain passe son chemin sans faire attention à sa personne. Mais... à croire que le seigneur et les dieux égyptiens ne l'aimaient plus, encore une fois, ses espoirs furent vains lorsqu'il vit partiellement les javelots du cheval sous ses yeux alarmés.

- « Eh toi, l'esclave! »

Naruto pâlit. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Simuler le muet ou le sourd comme lors de la dernière fois ou …

- « Relève ton visage ! », ordonna le jeune pharaon.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Cette fois ci, il allait mourir pour de vrai. S'il relevait la tête maintenant, le petit frère d'Itachi verrait ses yeux bleus, et pire, s'il apercevait la couleur de ses cheveux…Ses idées s'entrechoquèrent lorsque les souvenirs de la table du sacrifice resurgirent dans son esprit épouvanté. Non, il ne voulait pas encore mourir, en encore moins l'être sous la main de cet homme terrible. Sa famille, sa mère, ses frères, ils l'attendaient tous…

Alors, profitant que le jeune roi caressait son cheval, Naruto pivota brusquement et s'enfuit.

Doté d'un bon sens des réflexes, Sasuke tendit le bras pour rattraper le garçon lorsque celui-ci tenta de s'échapper. Mais de sa place sur le cheval, ses doigts ratèrent l'épaule de l'esclave mais réussirent tout de même à saisir le voile de celui-ci qu'il tira d'un coup sec. Le tissu céda sous la violence du mouvement et libéra les mèches blondes qui se rebellaient dans l'air.

Cette couleur de cheveux, c'était exactement comme celle qu'il avait vue ce matin près du sphinx.

- « C'est toi, ce garçon ! »

Le cœur ratant un battement, Naruto n'attendit pas plus et courut comme un dératé dans les buissons abondants de la berge, priant pour que le souverain perde sa trace dans toute cette masse verdoyante.

De son côté, ravi et fier de sa trouvaille, Sasuke s'arracha de son souvenir et éperonna son cheval à la poursuite du blondinet, un sourire vainqueur peint aux commissures de ses lèvres.

De cette force surhumaine que l'on a lorsqu'on se sait en danger, Naruto fonça et dévala les herbes sous ses pieds. La terre était fraîche et molle, rendant ses pas moins lourds, quelques feuilles des arbustes giflèrent sur son visage lors de son passage. Mais, le cheval de Sasuke était beaucoup plus rapide, les claquements assourdis des javelots se faisaient entendre non loin.

- « Eh! Arrête toi ! Je ne te mangerai pas ! »

Naruto refusa d'écouter ce que lui lançait le cavalier et accéléra sa course folle comme il pouvait. Dans son dos, le bruit du fouet approchait de plus en plus.

- « Quand je trouve une proie, il est hors de question que je la laisse m'échapper avant d'en être lassé ».

La voix moqueuse qui semblait se moquer de lui retentit derrière son dos plus proche que jamais.

Naruto souffla abondamment. Une grimace déforma ses traits, son pied venait de se tordre sur une pierre, ses muscles commençant à le lâcher sous l'effort. Une ombre passa dans son dos, le jeune étudiant moderne n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir que déjà, une poigne de fer agrippa abruptement son bras.

Sasuke s'était penché de son cheval, provoquant la frayeur chez les soldats qui l'avaient suivi par sa posture dangereuse.

Sa poigne autour du bras de l'esclave, Sasuke entoura prestement l'épaule du blond et l'arracha à sa course effrénée. Immobilisé par l'étau qui bloquait ses mouvements, Naruto se débattit furieusement tandis que Sasuke passa la jambe par-dessus sa selle et sauta à terre.

Retournant brusquement le jeune étudiant vers lui, le jeune pharaon étudia son visage malgré les deux paumes qui essayèrent de le repousser.

- « C'est les même cheveux blonds. Mais tu n'avais pas la peau noire ! », déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mécontent que ce détail lui échappe, le brun empoigna les épaules du blond et l'attira à lui. Bloquant les deux mains noires dans son dos, il attrapa la taille de sa proie et la souleva rudement. D'un pas déterminé, il marcha vers le fleuve qui clapotait doucement à une vingtaine de pas d'eux.

- « Viens ! », fit-il à l'intention du blond même si c'était lui qui le gardait prisonnier dans l'étau de ses bras.

- « Relâchez-moi ou tuez moi! », rétorqua Naruto en dardant un regard furieux sur le souverain insensible.

Parvenu à la limite de la berge où coulait l'eau froide du Nil, Sasuke relâcha la taille du blond mais le retint de nouveau par les épaules. Puis, il mit un genou à terre, entraînant sa proie dans son mouvement.

- « Que … voulez vous fa…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sasuke venait d'immerger sa tête blonde dans l'eau du fleuve. Il suffoqua et tenta de se relever, mais les deux poignes redoutables maintenaient ses épaules sous l'eau. Ses mains noires de charbon se débattirent, elles attrapèrent un pan de la cape de son tortionnaire qu'elles lacérèrent, mais le brun restait impassible devant les coups portés à sa poitrine.

De ses yeux flous et aveuglés par l'eau, Naruto vit comme à travers un voile la mine narquoise du pharaon. Allait-il mourir de vrai ?. Quoiqu'il fasse, cet homme finissait toujours par devenir son bourreau ? . Ses doigts se resserrèrent inconsciemment sur le tissu soyeux de la cape aux insignes royaux.

Sasuke, de son côté, regarda avec satisfaction la couche de charbon s'enlever peu à peu afin de rendre à sa proie sa véritable couleur de peau. Sous ses mains, une peau dorée comme le miel au soleil brillait à travers les légères vagues bleutées.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke sentit la crispation autour de sa cape se relâcher ostensiblement, les griffures involontaires du blond sur son torse perdant en intensité. Alors, seulement à ce moment là, il consentit à ressortir la tête du garçon de l'eau.

Dévisageant le blond hagard qui respirait frénétiquement devant lui, le jeune pharaon sourit malicieusement.

- « Il a vraiment un joli minois », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Devant lui, à moins d'un bras de distance, se tenait cet être merveilleux qu'il avait croisé près du Nil. Ces mêmes cheveux clairs comme l'éclat du soleil, ces yeux bleus comme le ciel de Thèbes, ce garçon était beau et attirant malgré les haillons qui le recouvraient.

Derrière eux, les soldats s'étaient rapprochés, attendant le moindre désir de leur souverain.

- « Votre Majesté, faites attention, il est peut être dangereux. Vu sa couleur de cheveux, il se peut qu'il soit à la solde des pays étrangers », fit un soldat en examinant le blond à moitié asphyxié en face du brun.

- « Il pourrait être un sbire Votre Majesté! Il faut l'éliminer. Laissez-le nous, nous le tuerons ».

Fixant toujours le blond avec un sourire captivé, Sasuke fit taire ses subalternes.

- « Taisez-vous! Je fais ce que je veux de lui. Et ne jugez pas les gens pour leurs origines, il n'a pas l'air d'être une fripouille », rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

De son côté, l'esprit à peu près clair après sa semi noyade, Naruto releva la tête vers les hommes qui se trouvaient devant lui lorsqu'il recula instinctivement en voyant le visage du brun face au sien. Cet homme possédait un cœur de glace et une force monstrueuse. Il aurait pu si facilement le noyer dans le courant du fleuve, et ce, sans que Naruto ne puisse se défendre.

Sasuke tendit son bras de nouveau vers le blond pétrifié et ses poignées se refermèrent de nouveau sur Naruto qui n'avait plus la force pour fuir.

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, le brun l'entraîna vers son cheval que les soldats avaient fait venir.

- « Lâchez moi !. Vous aimez martyriser les autres ?. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer tout de suite ? »

Sasuke se contenta d'esquisser un sourire moqueur devant les paroles du blond.

Un pied sur l'étrier, le brun monta prestement sur son pur-sang pendant qu'un garde maintenait le blond à côté. Se penchant d'un côté comme ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure, le jeune souverain attrapa les deux mains du blond d'une poigne ferme tandis que son autre bras vint agripper la taille du blond avant de le hisser en selle.

Il le mit en travers de son cheval, et le blond, choqué d'être pris pour un vulgaire sac de nourriture, laboura le flanc du cheval de coups de pieds.

- « Tout doux ! », murmura Sasuke à son alezan hennissant.

Voyant l'air satisfait dans les yeux du blond, une lueur agacée s'alluma dans les iris noirs. Redressant son prisonnier en position assise, sa main gauche vint écraser la tête blonde contre son épaule pendant que son homologue droit attrapa les rênes. « On rentre au palais »

Sasuke bloqua les deux mains de Naruto dans son dos, l'empêchant de s'agiter pendant la course avant de lancer le cheval à travers le champ. Alors, l'alezan royal reprit le chemin vers le palais, suivi de près par l'escorte du roi. L'animal s'élança, kidnappant avec lui ce jeune garçon moderne qui était plus que jamais enchaîné à ce monde inconnu.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Arrivé aux marches du palais princier, Sasuke tira Naruto à sa suite, l'entraînant à travers la salle hypostyle* aux décorations majestueuses et uniques. Sur leur passage, les serviteurs inclinèrent respectueusement la tête devant le pharaon, certains jetèrent un regard étonné à la présence blonde aux côtés de leur maître.

- « Itachi ! Où es tu ? ». Sa voix retentit au fin fond de la salle, attirant l'attention de ceux qui étaient dans les alentours.

Dans une aile du palais, Tenten et sa cousine se regardèrent, surprises d'entendre la voix assourdie du pharaon d'Égypte. Appelant un serviteur qui passait par là, Tenten s'instruit des derniers événements de la cour :

- « Comment ? Il est parti à la chasse sans nous ? Nous qui sommes ses invitées! »

_ « Peut-être…qu'il voulait …s'isoler ? », tenta Hinata tout en essayant de calmer sa cousine furieuse.

Tirant sur la main de la jeune brune timide, Tenten l'entraîna à travers les couloirs à la recherche du jeune pharaon et de son butin de chasse.

.

.

- « Je suis là, Sasuke », fit la voix d'Itachi qui venait d'arriver d'une porte de la grande salle.

Son visage exprimait son soulagement de voir son frère revenir du village d'esclaves, pourtant, ses sourcils se froncèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de Sasuke. Dans le dos de celui-ci se trouvait quelqu'un d'autres dont les mèches blondes et la voix familière ne lui donnèrent plus de doute sur l'identité de son propriétaire.

C'était Naruto en chair et en os, ce garçon qu'il croyait mort depuis cette fameuse nuit près du Nil.

Apercevant son frère, Sasuke tira sur le bras de Naruto et le poussa vers l'avant, exposant son trophée devant le regard froid d'Itachi et celui des autres personnes qui le fixaient avec comme s'il était un objet étrange.

Désignant le blond, le jeune pharaon s'adressa à son frère

- « Regarde Itachi, je l'ai capturé. C'est celui dont je t'ai parlé. T'as vu ça ? Il a des cheveux blonds. »

Abasourdi par le geste brusque du pharaon, Naruto releva vivement la tête lorsque le nom d'Itachi arriva à ses oreilles.

Devant lui se tenait le brun, celui qu'il avait tant espéré retrouver, celui qui était à l'origine de ses maux. Précipitamment, Naruto s'élança vers Itachi et le secoua violemment, devant l'ébahissement de toute la cour.

- « Itachi ! Je te retrouve enfin ! Salaud! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Arrête tout ! »

Pourtant, le brun demeurait insensible à ses cris alors que les soldats avaient sorti leurs épées pour tuer l'intrus en cas d'urgence.

Froidement, le prince se détacha des deux mains du blond sur sa tunique et l'écarta violemment.

- « Que raconte ce misérable ? »

Naruto, obstiné, revint à la charge.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles de rien !. Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Le jour où je t'ai trouvé devant chez moi, je t'ai considéré comme un membre de la famille ! Alors, réponds ! Pourquoi tout ça ! »

En face d'eux, Sasuke observa la scène étrange qui se déroulait devant lui.

- « Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? », questionna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

Itachi jeta un regard à son frère mécontent. Son ennemi était en train de tout mettre sens dessus dessous, autour d'eux, les gens s'étaient regroupés pour assister au spectacle. Voulant mettre fin une fois pour toutes à l'erreur qu'il avait commise, Itachi ordonna aux soldats :

- « Assez ! Il m'irrite. Gardes! Emmenez-le dehors et exécutez la sentence réservée aux étrangers ! », commanda-t-il, le visage fermé et glacial.

Sasuke tiqua devant les paroles de son aîné. Levant la voix, il défia du regard les soldats qui s'étaient saisis les bras du blond :

- « C'est moi qui ai ramené cet esclave, il m'appartient. Ce sera moi qui déciderai de sa vie », rétorqua-t-il devant l'assemblée surprise.

Itachi se retourna brusquement vers Sasuke qui soutenait son regard d'un air imperturbable. Pourtant, malgré son visage impassible, Itachi savait comment lire les émotions sous ses traits fins et distingués. Sasuke s'intéressait à un esclave. Lui qui était si arrogant et tuait ses ennemis par caprice, il s'opposait maintenant à la mort d'un esclave, ceux qui étaient considérés comme les plus bas de cette société.

Fixant continuellement son frère, Itachi retrouva avec horreur cette lueur qu'il avait tant crainte. C'était de l'attirance et de la soif piégée par le charme exotique de l'étranger. Et ironie du sort, celui pour qui Sasuke avait pris sa défense était son ennemi.

Autour d'eux, des voix s'étaient élevées, chuchotant sur la tension qui se dégageait chez les deux princes à cause d'un esclave.

Arrivées dans l'enceinte de la salle depuis peu, Tenten et Hinata suivaient silencieusement le déroulement de la scène, n'osant point énoncer un mot devant l'atmosphère tendue entre les deux frères.

Hinata, devant la colère et le mécontentement peints sur le visage du pharaon, jeta un regard à l'esclave se trouvant au milieu des deux frères. La jeune femme sentit son souffle se couper lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard bleu envoûtant du jeune homme blond.

Sous ce vêtement pauvre et sale, se cachait un homme tout aussi magnifique que sa Majesté Sasuke. Leur beauté n'était en rien comparable, mais de cet esclave émanait cette beauté exotique et exquise de ceux qui attiraient l'attention malgré eux, de ceux qui se démarquaient de la foule sans se rendre compte.

Elle qui aimait tant sa chevelure brune, en vint à envier ces mèches blondes rebelles mais non moins soyeuses du jeune homme qui ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'elle. Ces traits doux et bien dessinés, ce regard d'océan qui pouvait noyer le plus implacable des hommes et la plus fatale des femmes par caprice.

À cet instant Hinata sut. Elle comprit alors pourquoi le jeune souverain avait délaissé toute sa cour pour aller chasser cette perle rare, loin des milles et une couleurs de Thèbes.

Sasuke coupa court aux chuchotements sur le sort du blond en faisant quérir sa servante personnelle.

- « Shizune, emmène-le prendre un bain »

La femme brune aux cheveux courts acquiesça et vint vers la proie du pharaon d'une démarche qui se voulait rassurante. Elle sourit maternellement au jeune garçon devant son mouvement de recul imperceptible.

Soudain, d'autres bruits provenant du bas des marches parvinrent jusqu'à eux. Des soldats entrèrent et s'agenouillèrent devant Sasuke.

- « Votre Majesté, nous avons retrouvé un voleur qui était en train d'escalader les murs du palais »

Haku, puisque c'était bien lui le fameux voleur, en voyant Naruto en haut des marches, dans l'enceinte du palais avec les autres gens, hurla à l'adresse du blond, trop heureux de revoir son ami vivant.

- « Naruto ! »

De sa place, celui-ci agrandit les yeux devant l'appellation et fit volte face. Il reconnut son ami du village Goshen, attaché et escorté par deux gardes royaux.

Le blond se libéra hâtivement de l'emprise de Shizune et courut vers son ami. Son pied sur la première marche, il ne put aller plus loin que déjà, deux bras puissants s'étaient enroulés autour de son corps, l'enfermant dans un écrin fort et solide. Tournant la tête, Naruto reconnut le jeune pharaon qui l'empêchait de progresser. Son dos se fracassa mollement contre le torse du jeune souverain avant qu'il ne tente de nouveau de s'éloigner de cet homme redoutable.

- « Alors, c'est Naruto ton prénom ?. Intéressant », murmura celui-ci en ramenant le corps du blond près de son torse. « Écoute moi bien, reprit-il en posant le visage sur l'épaule de Naruto, les yeux fixés sur le voleur capturé en bas des marches. D'une voix arrogante, il chuchota à l'oreille de sa proie : « Sois docile et écoute mes ordres, alors je l'épargnerai ». À l'adresse des soldats qui retenaient Haku : « Gardes ! Emmenez-le dehors! Donnez lui cent coups de fouet et mettez-le au cachot. »

Naruto hurla et se débattit en entendant l'ordre cruel, mais l'étreinte puissante qui lui broyait les épaules le tenait toujours prisonnier du pharaon.

Au loin, des gémissements couplés au claquement du fouet commençaient à résonner, arrivant péniblement par miettes indistinctes aux oreilles du blond.

C'était de sa faute si Haku s'était fait capturer. À cause de lui, il avait non seulement dérangé la vie de son ami et de sa mère, mais en plus de cela, il les avait mis en danger inutilement. S'ils ne l'avaient pas croisé, ils seraient sûrement heureux déjà dans cette petite maison pauvre mais chaleureuse.

Le visage caché sous ses mèches, Naruto arrêta de se débattre dans les bras du pharaon.

- « Je vous en prie, arrêtez! Laissez le partir. Je suis le seul étranger que vous cherchez » , adjura-t-il au roi.

- « Tu veux le sauver ?. Dans ce cas …mets-toi à genoux devant moi et embrasse mon pied, alors, je songerai à le laisser partir », le provoqua Sasuke.

- « Quoi ? »

Il était un homme! Un homme ne baisait pas le pied d'un autre homme, bon sang !. N'était ce pas dit que tous les hommes étaient égaux devant Dieu et la loi ?. Les mots du brun le répugnaient et lacéraient son amour-propre, plus que tout, le blond haïssait ceux qui prenaient les autres pour une race inférieure.

- « Alors ? Tu le fais ? On verra comment tu vas sauver ton ami. », trancha l'empereur d'un ton moqueur.

Lorsque Sasuke desserra son étreinte, Naruto, le visage rouge d'humiliation et de haine toujours dissimulé sous sa frange dorée, tomba à genoux devant le jeune souverain, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

La mort dans son amour propre, Naruto courba le dos et approcha ses lèvres du pied de l'homme où était enroulé un bracelet d'or en forme de serpent.

- « Pharaon… s'il vous plait, laissez-le tranquille », souffla-t-il en baisant le pied de Sasuke, la voix enrouée de honte envers lui-même.

Ce geste lui donna un haut le cœur irrépressible, mais si c'était là la seule solution afin d'épargner un tant soit peu son ami, alors il le ferait, son maigre preuve de reconnaissance envers ses sauveurs.

Itachi, qui avait jusque là observé la scène et vu le jeu de Sasuke, parla enfin, la voix crispée d'une colère mal contenue.

- « Sasuke, laisse moi cet esclave »

Celui-ci considéra le jeune homme blond à ses pieds en esquissant un sourire arrogant. Attrapant le blond par le bras, il le releva à sa hauteur, les yeux bien ancrés dans les prunelles haineuses de l'étranger. Alors, il consentit enfin à répondre à son frère :

- « Non, cet esclave est ma propriété. C'est moi qui déciderai de son sort. Gardes! Emmenez-les au cachot. Et n'oubliez pas de lui faire prendre un bain », dit-il en poussant Naruto vers Shizune et les serviteurs qui attendaient patiemment les ordres du souverain depuis le début.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Sur les hautes murailles créées par accrétion de couches de grès qui servaient de parois aux palais, Sasuke se tenait devant le spectacle du ciel nocturne de son pays.

Un pied posé sur la pierre froide et plane de l'enceinte, il contempla d'un œil fier cet héritage que lui avait laissé son père. En bas des murailles, derrière les habitats et quartiers de la ville, le Nil ondulait comme un voile de diamant sous la lumière céleste de l'astre lunaire.

Non loin de là, des points lumineux dans des quartiers thébains scintillaient par moment, donnant au tableau un côté des plus subjuguant.

L'Égypte était majestueuse et superbe. Thèbes était encore plus belle et fascinante.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines de Sasuke lorsque la brise d'été vint effleurer ses mèches. Son père lui avait laissé un bien précieux, mais ce serait lui qui apporterait à cet empire sa véritable puissance, sa place méritée au sommet de tous les pays du Grand-Vert.

Pour cela, Sasuke avait besoin d'alliés et de plus de ressources naturelles afin d'améliorer son armée déjà redoutable. Les pays comme Hittite, la Grèce, Babylone… étaient eux aussi de puissants empires. Il vaudrait mieux les avoir comme amis plutôt qu'ennemis.

Se perdant dans ses ambitions guerrière, il ne remarqua que tardivement la présence d'Hinata à ses côtés.

Celle-ci se tenait à pas moins de deux mètres du jeune roi, l'air toujours aussi timide. Sa cousine Tenten avait soudoyé l'un des serviteurs du palais pour qu'il leur dise où se trouvait le jeune pharaon. Une fois l'information obtenue, Tenten avait alors poussé Hinata à aller engager la conversation avec lui, sous peine que leur relation demeurerait au même stade de courtoisie malgré les efforts d'entremetteuse de la princesse aux chignons.

Hinata se tritura les mains alors que Sasuke fixait le paysage en dessous de ses yeux toujours avec cette lueur ambitieuse. Jetant un regard dans la même direction que le souverain, la jeune femme ne sut s'ils voyaient la même chose à cet instant là...

- « Votre Majesté, je… compte rentrer bientôt en Hittite. Vous auriez … un ..dernier mot à me dire avant…mon départ ? », bégaya Hinata malgré elle.

- « Uhm »

- « J'ai… beaucoup apprécié ce voyage en Egypte », tenta-t-elle de relancer la conversation.

Sasuke se retourna soudain vers la jeune femme. La fixant pendant un long instant sous la mine surprise et perdue de celle-ci, il déclara finalement :

- « Hinata, si vous aimez ce pays, restez ici définitivement . Si vous hésitez encore, considérez ceci comme ma proposition en mariage », acheva-t-il en prenant la main tremblante de la princesse.

Hinata qui n'espérait plus ce genre de surprise, rougit sous le regard profond de Sasuke et détourna la tête. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas la lueur gourmande qui tapissait les prunelles de l'homme.

La jeune femme, ivre de bonheur devant cette demande, oublia sa timidité maladive et se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke, aspirant à plein poumon ce parfum masculin et viril qu'elle avait secrètement aimé depuis leur premier regard.

- « Sasuke, c'est vrai ce que tu dis ?. Je suis si heureuse », murmura-t-elle au creux de l'épaule du brun.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire avant de passer ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Oui, l'idée de l'autre princesse d'Hittite n'était pas si mal que ça. S'il se mariait avec Hinata, l'Hittite et ses richesses seraient à lui et à son empire...

.

.

Dissimulé derrière les colonnes papyriformes, Itachi observa le couple enlacé d'un œil insensible.

Finalement, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'allée principale du dromos*.

Tobi le regarda passer. Tout aussi silencieux que son seigneur, il s'en alla à son tour après avoir jeté un ultime regard en la direction des murailles.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Orochimaru vit Kakashi sortir de l'aile du palais où se trouvait le quartier militaire de Thèbes, il l'accosta et l'invita à faire un bout de chemin ensemble.<p>

- « Que me voulez-vous Orochimaru » ?, s'enquit l'homme masqué, sachant pertinemment que le prêtre au visage ignoble avait toujours quelque chose derrière la tête.

- « Général, j'ai un service à vous demander. C'est à propos de ce jeune esclave du nom de Naruto. En fait, je l'ai déjà repéré bien avant sa Majesté, et il m'intéresse beaucoup. Hélas, je l'ai fait rechercher mais mes hommes sont revenus bredouilles. Maintenant, il est tombé aux mains de sa Majesté Sasuke. Eh bien, sa Majesté a toutes les belles femmes qu'il veut, général, pourriez-vous toucher un mot au pharaon pour qu'il me le laisse ? ».

Kakashi fronça les sourcils devant la demande quelque peu particulière du plus grand serviteur d'Horus du palais.

Depuis quelques temps, la rumeur circulait comme quoi le prêtre aurait des goûts excentriques et qu'il aimait les garçons de plus en plus jeunes. Étant donné les traits purs du jeune blond qui venait de débarquer à la cour, il ne fut pas étonné qu'Orochimaru ait jeté son regard lubrique dessus.

- « J'essaierai. Mais je ne vous promets rien. Sa Majesté Sasuke s'intéresse lui aussi à ce jeune garçon », répondit-il évasivement.

- « Orochimaru », tonna la voix d'Itachi derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et firent la révérence au prince.

Kakashi en profita pour s'en aller pendant que le prêtre suivait le prince, tel un serpent glissant au sol à la recherche de sa proie.

Itachi, après s'être perdu dans la contemplation du paysage de Thèbes, leva finalement la voix :

- « Hier soir, j'ai surpris mon frère en train de faire une demande en mariage à la princesse Hinata. Pourtant, je suis contre cette idée. Hittite est un pays dangereux, et son roi Hiashi nourrit déjà de l'aversion envers l'Egypte même avant la mort de père. Je crains qu'il ne profite de cette alliance pour nous envahir. Alors, je compte sur toi, Orochimaru, toi qui occupes la place sacrée du messager divin, pour ne pas donner ton consentement à ce mariage »

- « Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon altesse. Laissez-moi m'occuper de cette tâche. Mais…. en revanche, j'aurai aussi un service à vous demander »

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Vous savez, cet esclave au cheveux blonds qui a fait l'unanimité au sein du palais depuis sa venue… »

* * *

><p>Le banquet battait son plein dans la grande salle du palais.<p>

Adossé à un énorme coussin à côté de celui d'Itachi, Sasuke regardait d'un air distrait les danseuses s'évertuer à envoûter les convives. L'alcool coulait à flot et les chants résonnaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. Dans la grande salle, les hommes s'amusaient et mangeaient, reluquant par moment les jeunes serviteurs qui passaient remplir les mets.

Hinata, depuis son pouf géant, jetait des coups d'œil fréquents au jeune pharaon en espérant qu'il profiterait de cette occasion pour annoncer leur future alliance. Se répétant mentalement pour la énième fois la demande en mariage de Sasuke, ses joues rosirent d'une belle couleur embarrassée pendant que Tenten continuait à badiner avec les hommes autour d'elle.

- « Votre Majesté, l'esclave Naruto est arrivé », fit Shizune en s'approchant de son seigneur.

- « Fais le entrer », répondit-il distraitement en reprenant une gorgée de vin dans sa coupe.

Naruto franchit lentement les portes de la grande salle avec une attitude réticente et écœurée. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être la bête de foire de toute la cour. Lorsqu'il se campa devant le pharaon, la musique et les rires dans la salle cessèrent alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers sa direction. L'illusion et la surprise se mêlaient dans leurs regards ivres.

Et Sasuke ne faisait pas exception. Il avait à présent ses onyx ancrés dans ceux céruléens et indomptables.

Sur le crâne du blond, ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur couleur brillante claire, sa peau dorée parfaitement lavée et parfumée à l'huile de jasmin. Sasuke apprécia la tenue de son nouvel esclave, Shizune avait fait du bon travail encore une fois.

Et à cet instant là, Naruto portait une tunique simple qui arrivait à ses mi cuisses, sur ses reins, une cordelette dorée s'ancrait dans le vêtement, créant une vue agréable sur l'ensemble. Même habillé très simplement à l'instar des grands seigneurs de la salle, Naruto était magnifique. De sa beauté juvénile et pure de jeune homme, il attirait l'attention malgré lui par ce regard rebelle lorsqu'il se tenait droit devant le jeune souverain.

Certains de la salle s'étouffèrent avec leurs vins, personne n'avait pensé que sous ces vêtements se cachait un visage qui rendrait même jalouse la déesse Isis. En plus de ces traits réguliers, sa blondeur et ses beaux yeux d'océan ne faisaient que chavirer encore un peu plus la salle déjà conquise.

- « C'est vraiment lui ? » se dit Sasuke, comme toute la salle, il était subjugué par ce charme étrange dégagé chez l'étudiant.

Le brun avait su depuis l'instant près de cette rive du Nil que cet étranger était beau garçon, mais là, ce soir, habillé de manière beaucoup plus privilégiée, il était époustouflant de charme. Sasuke se leva de sa place et s'avança vers le blond sous le souffle retenu des convives. Attrapant sa main, il l'entraina à sa suite vers l'amas de coussin, sous le regard étonné et sidéré d'Itachi et d'Hinata.

Celle-ci agrippa imperceptiblement sa robe, cette place était celle du pharaon, et ce jeune étranger avait été autorisé si facilement à s'y asseoir.

De son côté, Naruto prit place en soupirant intérieurement. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus posé les fesses sur des coussins aussi moelleux. Faisant abstraction de toutes ces paires d'yeux qui le miraient, il maugréa de mauvaise grâce. Ce festin, ces gens, cet homme à côté de lui, tout le rendait malade. Sans compter Itachi qui l'ignorait superbement mais qui continuait à vouloir lui faire la peau. Vivement qu'il puisse trouver un échappatoire…Bientôt …

Un serviteur passa et lui donna une coupe de vin. Naruto renifla le liquide sombre dans la coupe et y trouva des odeurs sucrées de fruits …. Ce serait le fameux nectar dont parlaient les anciens ?. Trempant les lèvres dans le vin, il grimaça. C'était de l'alcool fort, chose qu'il détestait alors que son papa et ses deux frères affectionnaient tant lors des repas d'affaires.

Tout d'un coup, Naruto sentit un regard insistant sur lui. Détournant la tête, il le vit. Un bras posé sur le gonflement du coussin entre eux, Sasuke avait la tête nonchalamment appuyée dessus alors qu'il le fixait d'un air bizarre.

- « Tu es très beau ce soir », fit-il de sa voix grave et profonde. « Allez, chante pour nous. Tu sais chanter hein, l'oiseau étrange qui s'est égaré sur le ciel de Thèbes ? », s'amusa-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Naruto s'énerva devant la plaisanterie grivoise du pharaon. Il n'était pas l'un de ces gens qui peuplaient son harem pour exécuter cet ordre. Gardant le silence, le blond détourna la tête et fixa la salle, l'ignorant superbement.

- « N'oublie pas que tu es mon esclave », s'énerva Sasuke en saisissant brusquement le poignet du blond.

Naruto tira violemment sur sa main, récupérant sa menotte qu'il massa à cause du geste rude de l'homme. Celui-ci le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de se détourner, l'air encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le blondinet maudit son agresseur dans sa barbe et massa sa main endolorie lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un toucher ses cheveux. Se retournant vivement et se préparant mentalement à envoyer balader celui ou celle qui avait un mot à dire sur son apparence, il vit un homme au visage ignoble le mater de haut en bas. Depuis quand il était là près du trône royal ?

Orochimaru se pourlécha les lèvres devant le visage surpris du blond, cet air candide et innocent le rendait encore plus désirable. Ses cheveux étaient fins et soyeux, d'une belle couleur d'or, chose qu'il aimait le plus après les jeunes corps en extase. Le petit était vraiment appétissant avec cette tunique qui dévoilait ses jambes hâlées et agréables. Son altesse Itachi lui avait promis qu'il parlerait à Sasuke de le lui laisser, alors bientôt, ce corps exquis et exotique lui appartiendrait.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire lubrique qui fit froid dans le dos de Naruto qu'Orochimaru s'éloigna avant de se présenter au milieu de la salle, devant toute l'assemblée ivre de chant et de rire.

Lorsque tout le monde fut à peu près pendu à sa bouche, le prêtre s'inclina devant les deux frères et commença :

- « Votre Majesté, en cette belle soirée qui ouvre le début de la crue du Nil, permettez-moi d'entamer le sujet de votre mariage, vous qui êtes maintenant le seigneur de cet empire »

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de porter sa coupe à ses lèvres, l'air toujours imperturbable et si peu concerné. À côté, attiré malgré lui par les événements qui se passaient sous son nez, Naruto resta muet et attendit la suite des paroles du prêtre pendant qu'Itachi esquissait un fin sourire derrière son propre verre.

Non loin de là, Hinata sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Alors, Sasuke avait discuté avec l'homme pour organiser le mariage ?. Le cœur palpitant, ses yeux étaient à présent suspendus aux mots d'Orochimaru.

Sous les yeux surpris et enjoués des convives, ce dernier continua son discours :

- « Votre Majesté, comme le veut notre tradition, en ma qualité de prêtre du temple d'Horus, ce sera moi et le conseil des sages qui organiserons votre mariage. Pour le bien de l'Égypte, nous réfléchirons attentivement aux noms des princesses dignes de votre prestige et nous les ferons venir à Thèbes. Et son altesse Itachi, en sa qualité de juge suprême du temple, officiera ce mariage royal »

Devant les cris de joies et de félicitations des convives, le visage d'Hinata se décomposa à l'annonce meurtrie. Ses yeux cherchant ceux de Sasuke, elle le vit continuer à boire son vin, le visage toujours fermé et froid face aux paroles flatteuses des gens dans la salle.

Que signifiait cette histoire, elle qui avait cru que cette soirée était pour annoncer l'alliance prochaine entre les deux empires. Et …sa demande en mariage ? Qu'en faisait-il de cette demande ? Sasuke, que pensait-il de tout cela ?

L'âme en détresse, Hinata resta muette et morne pendant toute l'heure qui suivit l'annonce. Puis, à un moment, apercevant Sasuke qui s'éclipsait enfin du banquet, elle sortit à son tour et partit à la recherche de l'homme qui l'avait blessée profondément.

Le trouvant sur une terrasse surplombant les murailles solides, la jeune femme ravala sa fierté et s'approcha de l'homme qui la regarda avec étonnement.

- « Tiens, Hinata, tu viens aussi prendre l'air ? »

- « Sasuke, que… signifie cette histoire ? Tu .. Tu m'as demandée en mariage pourtant ! », s'exclama-t-elle, les pensées en déroute.

- « …Non, oublie mes paroles. Je plaisantais »

- « Comment ? »

- « Les mariages des pharaons ont toujours été décidés par les prêtres et le conseil, je n'ai pas le choix là-dessus », répondit-il avec un haussement évident.

- « Mais tu es le pharaon, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas changer ces règles ? »

- « Ce sont des vieilles traditions qui érigent la société égyptienne, Hinata »

- « Elles sont vraiment insensées et ridicules dans ce cas ! », s'écria-t-elle en s'enfuyant.

- « C'est vraiment dommage, tu me plais bien », reconnut-il.

- « Ne dis plus rien, je pars demain. Adieu ! »

Sasuke regarda la princesse d'Hittite partir avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin dans la coupe qu'il avait prise avec lui en sortant.

Il avait dit à la jeune femme la vérité. C'était vraiment dommage, Hittite était un pays puissant, alors, s'il ne pouvait pas se marier avec elle, il perdait gros dans l'histoire.

Ce mariage auquel Orochimaru faisait référence lui importait peu. Aux yeux du brun, c'était une formalité comme une autre. Cependant, Sasuke serait étonné de voir qui le conseil choisirait comme femme pour lui …

Au loin, Itachi, qui savait ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes gens, avait assisté à toute la scène. Regardant la direction qu'avait prise Hinata, il fixa froidement le couloir désert. Maudite soit cette femme qui avait injurié les lois sacrées de l'Égypte.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Hinata courut à travers le dédale de couloir désert jusqu'à ses appartements. À cette heure-ci, tous étaient occupés dans l'aile opposée du palais où se déroulait la fête. Tout s'amusait pendant qu'il pleuvait dans son cœur amer.

S'enfermant derrière la porte de la chambre princière réservée à son statut de princesse, la jeune brune s'effondra sur le lit, les yeux débordant de larmes d'un premier amour déçu.

Quelle idiote elle faisait de croire aux paroles de Sasuke, et maintenant, la réalité la rattrapait et elle payait les frais de sa sottise.

Ses pleurs résonnèrent jusqu'au plafond de la chambre lorsqu'on frappa subitement à sa porte.

- « Princesse Hinata ? »

Relevant la tête, elle écouta plus attentivement la voix inconnue qui parlait derrière la porte.

- « Notre pharaon voudrait discuter avec vous. Il m'envoie pour vous faire quérir ».

Hinata, surprise par ces paroles qu'elle n'attendait plus, ne put en croire ses oreilles. Sasuke voulait la voir alors qu'ils venaient de se séparer à l'instant… Se pourrait-il … qu'il ait changé d'avis ?

L'espoir renaquit dans son cœur. Séchant précipitamment ses yeux perlés de larmes, Hinata alla ouvrir la porte elle même, ses serviteurs étant tous au banquet.

- « C'est vrai … ce que vous dites ?. Attendez, je vais appeler mes serviteurs. »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine princesse. Le pharaon veut vous voir de suite », fit le serviteur en faisant sa petite courbette.

Finalement, la joie l'emportant sur la raison, Hinata se décida à suivre le messager.

L'homme emprunta des chemins qu'Hinata n'avait jamais pris depuis sa venue à Thèbes, chose qu'elle supposa comme les appartements privés de Sasuke. Petit à petit, ils s'éloignaient encore plus des bruits lointains du palais.

Hinata commença à se poser des questions lorsqu'ils empruntèrent un chemin sombre avec pour seul guide cette lumière faible de la bougie dans les mains de l'homme.

- « Vous êtes sur… que c'est par là ? », hésita-t-elle.

De sa place, elle ne voyait que le dos du serviteur qui continuait d'avancer.

- « Oui, ma princesse. Bientôt. Encore un peu », répondit-il calmement mais ne se retournant point.

Puis, après des escaliers sombre et froids, ils débouchèrent au sous-sol ténébreux qui avait l'aspect d'un labyrinthe.

- « Sa Majesté Sasuke vous attend dedans » dit l'homme en désignant une porte ouverte apparue soudainement devant leurs yeux.

Le cœur battant, la jeune brune s'avança dans la salle et regarda autour d'elle. Une bougie se consumait sur une table d'un aspect fade, à côté, un lit miteux était recouvert par de mauvais draps.

Et plus que tout, Sasuke n'y était pas. Un craquement se fit entendre dans son dos, et faisant volte face, elle s'écria en voyant l'homme fermer la grille de fer tapie contre le mur, chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas prêté attention en entrant.

Choquée et interdite, Hinata courut vers la grille et tira violemment dessus.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvrez la porte ! Garde ! Au secours! »

- « C'est inutile. Personne ne sait que tu es là », retentit une deuxième voix, celle de l'homme qui apparut devant le serviteur imperturbable.

- « Prince Itachi ? Que signifie cet affront ? », s'écria-t-elle en voyant le frère de son aimé de l'autre côté de la porte.

- « Tu a insulté nos traditions »

- « Que…relâchez moi! Je suis la princesse d'Hittite. Mon père ne vous laissera pas en paix s'il ne me voit pas rentrer », menaça-t-elle.

- « Tu imagines que je ne suis pas au courant de ton départ en cachette d'Hittite avec ta cousine ? ».

Hinata pâlit devant ses paroles.

Esquissant un sourire froid, Itachi et son fidèle serviteur Tobi s'éloignèrent sous les cris désespérés de la princesse déchue.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle du banquet, profitant que les deux figures imposantes du trône étaient sorties pour il ne savait quelle raison, Naruto s'éclipsa en douce dans le courant des serviteurs qui allaient et venaient.

Repérant le jardin attenant de la salle, il descendit les marches tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Cherchant le chemin qu'il avait emprunté avec Shizune pour venir au banquet, le blond repartit dans le sens inverse, le cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime sur son ami Haku qui se trouvait toujours dans les cachots.

Ce soir, tout le palais était en fête et les gardes étaient beaucoup moins vigilants. La nuit sombre aidant, Naruto put faire son chemin sans se faire découvrir.

Attendant que les gardes fassent leurs rondes, le blond descendit précipitamment les marches des geôles et courut jusqu'à la grille où se trouvait son ami.

Autour de lui, personne ne l'avait vu s'infiltrer dans les cachots.

Naruto s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant la grille. Posant les mains sur les barreaux de fer, Naruto chuchota à petite voix, anxieux qu'on ne le voie.

La vision d'Haku lui donna la nausée. Le blond était enfermé dans un autre cachot que celui de son ami, et même s'il pouvait situer l'emplacement de cette grille, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le dos ensanglanté de son ami.

- « Haku ! C'est moi Naruto! »

- « Naruto ? », sursauta le garçon en se retournant. Il était allongé au sol la face contre le mur.

- « Chut! Moins fort. »

- « Comment tu as fait pour venir ici ? », se hâta de demander Haku en s'approchant à son tour de la grille.

- « En cachette. Je n'ai pas trouvé les clés devant les cachots. Haku, sois patient, quand je les trouverai, je reviendrai te sauver »

- « Je serai surpris de voir ça », fit une voix grave et arrogante derrière eux qui fit sursauter les deux garçons.

Pivotant brusquement la tête, Naruto recula imperceptiblement contre les barreaux. En face d'eux, Sasuke s'approchait posément de la prison d'Haku, l'air passablement fâché.

Le blond se figea sur place et déglutit. S'arrêtant devant le garçon qui se trouvait toujours par terre, Sasuke posa une main sur la barre de fer et le toisa de haut.

- « Tu veux l'aider à s'enfuir ? »

Alors, le brun se pencha et attrapa le bras de Naruto qu'il comprima dans sa main. Sasuke le releva ensuite à la même hauteur de lui, et toujours sans prêter le moindre regard au prisonnier inquiet pour son ami, le pharaon le força sans ménagement à le suivre vers la sortie.

**_S.U_N.U_**

De retour dans la salle du banquet, personne ne s'était étonné de l'absence des deux hommes tant la salle était remplie de monde.

Sasuke retourna à son amas de coussin et fit s'asseoir de force le blond à côté de lui.

Attrapant une coupe de vin sur la table de bois à côté de son pouf, Sasuke la mit devant le blond.

- « Bois ceci ! », lui ordonna-t-il.

- « Je ne bois pas d'alcool »

- « Tu critiques mon vin, le vin le plus cher de Thèbes ? » ironisa-t-il, la voix beaucoup plus irritée.

- « Je vous ai dit que je ne buvais pas d'alcool », répéta fermement Naruto devant les paroles farceuses du pharaon.

Sasuke perdit soudain son petit sourire arrogant et fixa le blond avec des yeux durs. On ne discutait pas les ordres du pharaon, même si c'était pour aller mourir. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait remis en question ses ordres, et cet esclave refusait une simple coupe de vin qu'il lui donnait. Dans sa poitrine s'embrasa une flamme jalouse. Ce blond faisait tout pour sauver son ami alors qu'avec lui, il restait froid et refusait tout.

La colère enfla dans son cœur d'une manière incontrôlable et inexplicable. Et brutalement, il attrapa le blond par l'épaule et le tira vers lui.

Mettant la coupe de vin aux lèvres du blond abasourdi, Sasuke le força à boire le vin sombre et amer qui faisait la fierté de Thèbes.

Des gouttes de vin s'échappèrent des commissures des lèvres de Naruto. Repoussant violemment Sasuke, Naruto pencha vivement sa tête en avant, s'étouffant à moitié suite au geste du pharaon.

Celui-ci ricana de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit toujours la main du blond sur sa bouche.

Se penchant de nouveau vers son esclave, il tapota son épaule :

- « Eh, ça va ?. Le vin est bon ? Bois en un peu plus. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Sasuke but une gorgée de vin qu'il garda dans sa bouche avant de tirer Naruto vers lui. Ramenant le visage du blond vers le sien, Sasuke l'embrassa sur la bouche, ses lèvres douces et taquines scellant celles sidérées du jeune étudiant.

Poussant le liquide devenu chaud et intime de son palais vers celui de son homologue, Sasuke happa langoureusement les lèvres de Naruto de telle sorte que celui-ci n'ait pas d'autres choix que d'avaler le liquide exquis. Une et bientôt plusieurs gouttelettes s'échappèrent de leur baiser étouffant, comme si elles ne pouvaient supporter cette chaleur incandescente. Le jeune pharaon, la main perdue dans les mèches soyeuses, agrippa encore plus fortement la nuque du blond.

Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta net.

Tout le monde dans la salle suspendit abruptement leurs festivités pour fixer la place royale. L'esclave étranger venait de donner un coup de poing à leur pharaon.

- « Salaud ! J'ai dit que je ne bois pas d'alcool ! » , hurla Naruto à l'autre.

Retombé sur les coussins sous la force du coup, Sasuke porta lentement sa main à sa joue, les yeux abasourdis et sous le choc.

Des bruits s'élevèrent dans l'enceinte de la salle. Un simple esclave avait osé attaquer l'être suprême de tout un empire. Les iris du brun devinrent de plus en plus sombre de fureur au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait ce qu'avait fait le garçon.

- « Tu as osé me frapper ? », murmura-t-il en passant un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure où s'échappait une gouttelette vermeille.

Autour d'eux, des cris puissants et excités avaient envahi la salle.

- « Votre Majesté, tuez-le ! »

- « Oui ! Tuez-le ! Tuez-le ! »

De partout, même ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène se joignirent aux autres cris, comme si tout ceci n'était rien d'autres qu'un spectacle de plus à leur belle soirée arrosée.

À suivre …

Lexique :

**_Salle Hypostyle _**: ce terme désigne une salle dont le plafond est soutenu par des grandes colonnes.

**_Dromos _**: une allée ( généralement bordée de sphinx ) qui relie le temple à un autre édifice ou à un embarcadère du Nil.

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a pas trop déçu...

Pour le dessin, comme toujours, je maudis ff.n avec leur foutu code qui fait automatiquement enlever les liens à chaque fois.

Ah oui, et après réflexion, je me dis que ce qui est le plus difficile à faire chez Sasuke est son … cul de canard x'D ( je vous le jure ! À chaque fois, c'est LE détail qui me bloque lol )

*h*tt*p*:*/*/*i44.*ser*vimg.*com/u/f44/12/84/*77/56/*img*49410*.*j*p*g*

Merci encore de m'avoir lue, et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Je vous aime, je vous aime mes lecteurs. Bonne semaine à vous :)

Mes 501 bisous._ Baby love ya love ya love ya ~ _


	5. Chapter 4 : Complots et Sentiments I

**EDIT 23/10/2011** : Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. J'ai des empêchements imprévus cette semaine et un gros contrôle de 5h ce lundi. Du coup, je posterai le chapitre une fois le partiel fini. Vraiment désolée pour ce retard et pour cette promesse non tenue. Pardon pardon à mes lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

Pairing : Sasunaru

Rating : M

Note : Je remercie sincèrement tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissée des reviews. C'est un énorme plaisir pour moi de lire vos commentaires concernant les chapitres postés.

Pour les revieweurs anonymes **Angel**, **Akai Tenshi**, **Lenalee**, **Mianon**, **… **( tu ne veux toujours pas me laisser ton pseudo XD ), **Midnight**, **Lu**, **Neliana**, **Persyanne** et **Irne**, je vous réponds sur mon profil.

**Lectrice-14**, je te réponds également sur mon profil parce que tu as désactivé tes MP, du coup, je n'ai pas pu te répondre directement par message privé =) .

Certains d'entre vous m'ont fait remarquer que :

- de un, Itachi est vraiment machiavélique dans cette fic ^^. Encore une fois, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre lui, seulement, il me faut « une force obscure » pour faire avancer l'histoire. Et, vous connaissez un autre frère de Sasuke, vous ? XD.

- de deux, comment se fait-il qu'Itachi ne s'en souvienne pas de Naruto et de sa famille au moment de son réveil dans la vallée des Rois ?. Encore une fois, je suis désolée, je ne peux rien vous dévoiler maintenant. Vous connaîtrez la réponse …avec la suite et fin de la fiction =D.

Et avant que vous ne me jetiez vos pierres de frustration à cause de la courte longueur de cette publication, je tiens à dire que ceci est la première partie du chapitre 4. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, la deuxième partie arrivera … dans une semaine ( je me plais à le croire ~~' )

Plein plein de bisous à mes bêtas chéries. À toi Julie qui m'aides malgré tes horaires de dingue à la clinique, à toi Yezel qui me gâtes malgré ton propre travail, et à toi Gourmandizz qui me fais la correction malgré ton rhume. Je vous aime x3333.

Et à vous, lecteurs, lectrices, d'être toujours là avec moi. Bonne lecture à vous tous et bon week end ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 <strong>:** Complots et sentiments **

**Première partie **

Alors que la lune couvrait de sa lumière pâle et tendre la ville endormie, le palais, lui, était plus que jamais animé par des cris fiévreux mêlés aux rires enivrés.

Dans la salle du banquet, des acclamations excitées se mélangeaient au son des harpes et des luths, incitant et poussant le pharaon à égorger le garçon insolent, celui qui avait bravé les règles solennelles d'une dynastie millénaire.

Toujours assis sur l'amas de coussins brodés de fils d'or, Naruto soutint fermement le regard dur et glacial de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sasuke s'était relevé et fixait à présent le garçon blond, n'accordant point son attention à la salle en délire.

Ils se livraient cette bataille visuelle dans laquelle chacun essayait d'avoir le dernier mot, un combat d'onyx contre saphirs où le regard ordinaire de la foule n'avait pas sa place.

Naruto ne parlait pas, pourtant, tout bouillait dans son être tandis qu'il lançait ce défi silencieux à ce prince abjectement arrogant. Le blond se savait parfois imprudent et en tant qu'étudiant en archéologie, il n'était pas sans savoir que son geste téméraire pouvait lui être fatal. Mais plus que tout, il détestait ce que lui forçait de faire cet homme imbuvable, sans parler de ce baiser qu'il ne voulait guère…

De son côté, après le « _Tu as osé me frapper ? _» qui parvenait à son cerveau comme un seau de glace, Sasuke n'avait plus prononcé un mot, s'enfermant dans un profond mutisme qui mettait mal à l'aise toute l'assemblée médusée.

Certains redoublèrent de cris et firent tinter les couverts, ayant cru bien faire de sortir le pharaon de son immobilité. Mais au contraire, irrité par les bruits sourds et les rires gras autour de lui, Sasuke leva une main impatiente :

- « Assez ! », gronda-t-il à la foule déchaînée, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux rebelles du garçon blond.

Un silence. Tout le monde se tut comme par magie dans un souffle étouffé, comme s'ils craignaient, peureux, d'être la prochaine victime qui affronterait l'honneur outragé du jeune roi.

La salle s'immergea alors dans une atmosphère silencieuse et inhabituelle, convives et serviteurs, musiciens et gardes, tous guettaient à présent le moindre geste des deux hommes sur l'estrade royale.

- « Votre Majesté… », se permit Kakashi au bout d'un moment en faisant un pas vers son seigneur.

Finalement, devant les regards avides et curieux des personnes présentes, Sasuke bougea légèrement sa main droite. Se penchant par-dessus le blond, il l'attrapa par le bras avant de se retourner vers la salle. Tout le monde eut un frisson de malaise devant les orbes noirs brillants de colère contenue et recula instinctivement alors que le jeune maître entraînait son esclave à travers la grande salle jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois que les deux hommes eurent quitté la pièce, le public se regarda, mal à l'aise. Aucun d'entre eux n'osa les suivre, par peur d'y risquer inutilement leur vie.

Dans le silence étrange du banquet, un premier son de verre s'entrechoquant résonna, suivi par le râle d'un soupir relâché. Petit à petit, des murmures s'élevèrent de nouveau et recouvrirent la salle au fil des minutes. La fête pouvait recommencer…

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Dehors, les doigts toujours serrés autour du poignet du blond, Sasuke le traînait sans ménagement à travers le dédale de couloirs labyrinthiques. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur une sortie qui conduisait à l'extérieur de l'édifice lorsque Naruto grimaça de douleur en sentant son crâne se fracasser contre une surface dure et rigide. Le pharaon venait de le pousser violemment contre l'une des grandes colonnes de pierre qui décoraient l'interminable couloir.

L'avant bras gauche de Sasuke vint bloquer les épaules de l'étudiant contre la pierre froide pendant que de son autre main, ses doigts remontèrent subitement avant de se refermer sur la gorge hâlée. Il resserra le cercle de sa paume, et la tête du blond vint se coller platement contre le mur alors qu'il haletait difficilement à cause de la pression froide autour de son cou.

Baissant le visage au même niveau que le regard rebelle sur fond de lapis-lazuli, Sasuke parla enfin, de sa voix redevenue froide et maîtrisée :

- « Écoute moi bien, Naruto. Si jamais il te vient encore à l'idée de m'humilier effrontément devant le public, c'est ton ami qui paiera de sa vie, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? », avertit-il en détachant chaque mot d'une voix dangereusement calme contre le visage aux traits exotiques.

- « Vous êtes…

- « Tu m'as compris, le coupa-t-il. « Je ne le répéterai pas. Comme tu l'as dit, je suis un roi détestable, alors, je tuerai sans pitié ton ami, et à ce moment là, ce sera toi le responsable de sa mort »

Abasourdi, Naruto dévisagea les onyx froids où se reflétait l'arrogance blessée du jeune roi qui lui faisait face. Les yeux bleus flamboyants de colère et de répugnance renseignèrent le brun sur le fait que celui-ci mourrait d'envie de le frapper. Pourtant, il ne fit rien. Les menaces du brun n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. Révoltés, les yeux du blond se détournèrent dans une autre direction lorsque les mots s'arrachèrent de sa bouche.

- « J'ai compris »

Jamais encore le prince héritier n'avait subi un tel affront. Loin d'être satisfait par l'obéissance du métèque, il fut encore plus en colère devant la petite phrase que se forçait à dire ce dernier.

Pourquoi faisait-il tout pour l'énerver ? Et pire encore, comment réussissait-il à ébranler sa froideur insensible à chacun de ses mots ?

Le cœur animé d'un sentiment brutal et inconnu, les doigts fermes qui serraient la gorge hâlée glissèrent vers le haut avant de saisir le menton du blond que Sasuke tourna de force vers lui. Alors, ne laissant point le temps à l'esclave de lui lancer une nouvelle pique, Sasuke écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto, son corps grand et fort venant dominer celui-ci de toute sa hauteur.

Sous la surprise, les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent, les pensées en déroute. Le pharaon l'embrassait une nouvelle fois et lui faisait de nouveau ce geste qui lui avait valu ce coup de poing.

Pourtant, ce baiser terrible et exigeant n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Sasuke lui avait volé au banquet. La main qui serrait sa gorge s'était glissée vers sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Les lèvres froides et brutales forcèrent l'entrée de sa bouche, comme si elles voulaient écraser et détruire toute résistance de sa part. Instinctivement, Naruto essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte indésirable. En vain. Sasuke l'écrasait fermement contre le mur et s'amusait à envahir son espace personnel.

Cette langue qui s'immisçait sans permission, ces dents blanches qui mordaient ses lèvres gonflées au fil des contacts, c'était plus un baiser d'avertissement dans lequel le prince héritier voulait le dominer et ainsi lui montrer sa supériorité.

Et bientôt, le visage de Naruto se crispa. Les perles noires le fixaient intensément alors que ses dents mordaient profondément la lèvre inférieure du blond. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, le coin de la bouche du garçon saignait toujours, comme si le jeune roi voulait se venger du coup de poing à travers cette morsure.

- « Fais venir Shizune ! », ordonna subitement Sasuke à un garde posté non loin de là.

Les deux continuèrent à se regarder, pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne fit de commentaire sur le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

La servante du roi se présenta rapidement accompagnée d'autres serviteurs. Puis, sans autre forme de procès, Sasuke poussa le blond vers celle-ci avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

Troublé, Naruto suivit des yeux la silhouette du brun qui disparaissait au détour d'un couloir pendant que Shizune l'invitait à la suivre. Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que pensait cet homme redoutable.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines passèrent depuis la nuit du banquet. Pour une raison qui lui était obscure, Naruto avait été transféré dans la partie du palais réservée aux serviteurs du pharaon. Certes, la pièce qu'on lui avait attribuée ne contenait que le strict nécessaire, néanmoins, elle était déjà mille fois plus confortable que la prison sombre et humide.<p>

Après cette nuit là, Sasuke l'avait obligé à le suivre partout, ce qu'il faisait, à contre cœur. Néanmoins, à son grand soulagement, le brun n'avait plus tenté de l'embrasser ou de le forcer à boire de l'alcool, même si parfois, le jeune étudiant aurait pu jurer avoir senti des regards perçants sur lui lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné.

Cependant, cette préoccupation arrivait en second plan puisque depuis peu, un nouveau plan de fuite avait germé dans son esprit insoumis. Discrètement, le jeune apprenti archéologue repérait les allées et venues dans le palais, notant mentalement les heures de changement des gardes, car malgré les menaces du brun, son désir de sauver Haku et de retrouver sa famille était toujours là, impérieux et violent.

Peu importe si c'était Itachi celui qui l'avait emmené dans cet univers, il fallait qu'il retourne auprès des siens. Et il s'accrochait à cette idée, ravalant et refrénant ses pensées téméraires.

Ce jour là, Naruto et quelques autres serviteurs étaient chargés de servir Sasuke dans la salle d'audience. Le blondinet finissait tout juste de ranger un papyrus donné par le jeune roi qu'un soldat entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci informa son seigneur de l'arrivée soudaine des émissaires d'Hittite et de leur souhait d'une audience immédiate. Mécontent que des étrangers viennent interrompre son travail, Sasuke maugréa de mauvaise grâce mais donna tout de même son accord pour les laisser entrer.

Campé au bout de la table où s'éparpillaient une dizaine de rouleaux de manuscrits, Naruto regarda le soldat ressortir, les pensées vagabondes et curieuses.

Des soldats d'Hittite à Thèbes ? Voilà ce qui était inhabituel. D'après ses connaissances, l'Égypte n'avait jamais partagé une très bonne entente avec ses voisins de l'autre côté de la mer. Il y avait deux semaines, la princesse Tenten avait quitté la capitale égyptienne pour regagner son pays. Pourtant, sa cousine, la fille du roi Hiashi du nom d'Hinata n'était pas présente à bord.

À Thèbes, personne n'avait osé dire quoi que ce soit, pourtant on chuchotait pas mal sur cette disparition soudaine. D'après la rumeur, leur pharaon aurait en quelque sorte demandé Hinata en mariage, et en apprenant que l'hymen de celui-ci serait entièrement organisé par des prêtres, la princesse d'Hittite en aurait été offensée, voilà donc pourquoi elle aurait quitté la ville cette nuit là, sans même laisser un dernier mot à sa cousine. Le lendemain, Tenten partait elle aussi de Thèbes, non sans une pointe d'aigreur dans la voix lors des adieux avec les deux frères héritiers. Mais encore, c'était ce que l'on chuchotait dans les couloirs du palais. Maintenant que cette histoire était considérée comme terminée, pourquoi les émissaires d'Hittite viendraient-ils encore ici, en Égypte ?

Quand les hittites se présentèrent devant le trône, Naruto, fasciné par ces hommes qui avaient fondé la Turquie moderne, les dévisagea d'un regard curieux.

Ils étaient au nombre de trois et portaient de longues tuniques sous de larges ceintures, le casque conique à protège oreille et les demi-bottes complétant l'ensemble sous une cape de couleur sombre. Le blond sentit la curiosité le gagner une fois de plus. Ces trois hommes étaient des soldats d'Hittite, et leurs accoutrements ressemblaient grandement aux images qu'il avait pu voir dans ses livres de cours.

Mais pour l'heure, ignorant tout de ce qui se passait dans la tête blonde, l'homme qui donnait l'impression d'être le commandant du groupe s'avança et dit :

- Pharaon, nous venons de la part du roi Hiashi. Cela fait bientôt deux semaines que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de la princesse Hinata. Notre roi nous envoie donc en émissaire pour vous demander si elle est toujours ici, à Thèbes.

- Je n'ai pas revu votre princesse depuis la veille du départ de la princesse Tenten, répondit Sasuke en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Mais lorsque nous avons pris la mer, son altesse Hinata n'était toujours pas revenue.

- Que voulez-vous que je réponde à cette question ?. Ne trouvez-vous pas que ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander des comptes ?. Votre princesse est partie soudainement sans nous avertir. Alors, estimez-vous chanceux que je ne vous ai pas tenu rigueur de ce manque de courtoisie, rétorqua le pharaon, ne faisant point l'effort de cacher son irritation.

L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux devant la réplique du roi d'Égypte. Les trois soldats se regardèrent et dans un même accord, se retirèrent de la salle d'audience, n'ayant pas obtenu plus de nouvelles qu'au moment de leur arrivée au port de Thèbes. Dehors, lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie du palais, l'un des trois hommes grommela, lâchant ce qu'il s'était retenu de dire pendant l'audience :

- Il est odieux ce pharaon d'Égypte. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait quelque chose à notre princesse. Malheureusement, on n'a pas de preuve !, pesta-t-il.

- Je suis du même avis que toi. …et comme tu l'as dit, nous n'avons pas de preuve… Cependant, nous pouvons toujours nous venger de cet affront, acheva le chef des émissaires d'une voix mauvaise.

Ses deux subalternes sourirent pernicieusement en comprenant ce que voulait dire leur chef. Profitant que personne n'était présent dans les alentours, les deux hommes couvrirent leur meneur pendant que ce dernier sortait discrètement un sac en peau de vache dissimulée sous sa cape.

Il défit rapidement le lien en cuir qui le fermait et tapa quelques coups sur le sac. Lorsque des sifflements se firent entendre à travers l'orifice, il jeta le tout dans un coin avant que les trois hommes ne continuent leur chemin jusqu'à leur bateau accosté au port du Nil.

Quand les trois émissaires malintentionnés eurent délaissé l'endroit, de la petite ouverture de la sacoche, deux serpents dont la gueule gonflée rappelait les représentations de cobra sur les murs du palais, glissèrent silencieusement sur le sol en réalisant des ondulations dangereuses.

**_S.U_N.U_**

- Ils m'énervent ces hittites !, grogna Sasuke d'une voix mauvaise, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle à cause de son humeur massacrante.

- Votre Majesté, l'obélisque vient d'arriver, l'informa un soldat qui entrait dans la salle.

- Prépare mon cheval, je vais me rendre sur place.

Prenant son épée et sa cape, le jeune souverain sortit de la pièce, laissant les derniers papyrus à Kakashi et aux autres membres du conseil. Descendant les marches du palais de son allure vive et preste, il s'apprêta à sauter sur sa monture lorsque celle-ci hennit et fit des soubresauts affolés. Surpris par le comportement inhabituel de sa belle jument, Sasuke vint caresser l'encolure de l'animal lorsqu'il vit le serpent venimeux tout près du sabot du cheval.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Les hennissements soudains des bêtes provenant de l'extérieur firent brusquement relever le visage de Kakashi de son papyrus. Sans un mot au reste de l'assistance, il quitta rapidement la salle d'audience et se rua vers la sortie de l'édifice. Devant le chaos et l'affolement peints sur le visage des gens, le général comprit que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Apercevant son seigneur qu'il trouva au sol en bas des marches, Kakashi se précipita, la mine alerte.

Le jeune pharaon avait une main agrippée à la dague qui clouait la tête du cobra au sol alors que son autre main serrait son mollet où s'échappaient des perles de sang. Le visage de Kakashi devint pâle lorsqu'il reconnut les deux points rouge de sang caractéristique d'une morsure de serpent.

Les dents serrées, Sasuke considéra son subalterne et lui adressa la parole d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme :

- Il a été plus rapide que moi.

- Appelez l'apothicaire tout de suite !, hurla Kakashi d'une voix dure aux autres personnes qui étaient restées tétanisées sur place.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde s'agita.

- Deux autres soldats ont été mordus !, s'écria quelqu'un parmi la foule.

Mais Kakashi ne s'en soucia guère. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était la survie de Sasuke, le pharaon et maître de cet empire.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Resté dans la salle d'audience pour finir sa tâche, Naruto, comme les autres, haussa les sourcils en entendant les bribes de cris et de voix provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Un garde entra et annonça à la va vite avant de repartir tout comme il était venu :

- C'est une catastrophe !. Sa Majesté Sasuke a été mordu par un cobra !

Les yeux arrondis de stupeur, Naruto suivit machinalement les autres à l'extérieur, sans se rendre compte sur le moment du pourquoi de son geste.

**_S.U_N.U_**

- Que doit-on faire maintenant, général ?, demanda quelqu'un à Kakashi.

- Allez prévenir son altesse Itachi, répondit-il évasivement avant de porter une main nerveuse à son front.

- Les deux soldats sont morts déjà, risqua quelqu'un parmi les serviteurs regroupés dans un coin de la pièce.

Lorsque Naruto arriva dans les appartements du roi, l'agitation était à son comble. Des serviteurs allaient et venaient dans la chambre royale, apportant avec eux des pots d'herbes médicinales sur ordre des apothicaires. Se mettant à l'écart pour ne pas gêner leurs déplacements, Naruto resta muet devant la situation, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Sasuke avait été mordu par un serpent, exactement comme lui quelques mois plus tôt. Les souvenirs de ses membres tétanisés au moment de l'accident le firent imperceptiblement frémir. Le brun était en train de vivre la même chose que lui à cet instant présent.

Mais… après tout, si cet accident relevait du complot, ce Sasuke imbuvable ne faisait que récolter ce qu'il méritait. Pourtant, Naruto ne sut expliquer son anxiété lorsqu'il vit la mine de plus en plus mauvaise du jeune roi qui était à présent la préoccupation principale de tout un peuple.

On avait transporté Sasuke dans ses appartements après un premier bandage autour de son mollet afin de ralentir la progression du venin. Le corps échoué lourdement entre les draps, le jeune souverain respirait difficilement, le corps vibrant de tremblements irréguliers.

- J'ai fait avaler à Sa Majesté un antidote, mais le poison est d'un serpent qui ne vient pas de notre pays, et je n'ai pas le remède exact, exposa le guérisseur impuissant.

- Mais il doit sûrement exister une solution ! Faites quelque chose ! Sa Majesté ne peut pas mourir!, s'emporta Kakashi en voyant le visage habituellement pâle de son seigneur changer peu à peu en une teinte plus sombre voire noirâtre.

- Je m'avoue vaincu, général. Je ne connais pas ce poison et je suis vraiment impuissant face à cette situation. Ce venin se répand trop vite, je ne peux rien y changer.

- Kakashi…, souffla Sasuke en serrant ses doigts sur le drap pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes.

- Votre majesté, ne bougez pas.

Le brun banda ses muscles et prit appui sur ses bras pour se redresser. Plusieurs émotions traversèrent ses prunelles sombres alors qu'il pensait à l'ironie de son état actuel. Le destin se jouait-il de lui ? Lui, Sasuke, roi d'Égypte, s'avouerait vaincu devant une vulgaire toxine alors qu'il avait encore des choses à accomplir pour son peuple ?.

Dans la salle, des chuchotements continuèrent.

- Mais d'où viennent ces serpents ?

- Oh dieu, Sa Majesté n'a pas encore d'héritier. S'il mourrait…

- Taisez vous !, jura Kakashi devant les paroles absurdes de quelques serviteurs. Sortez de là !

Excédé, il fit venir des gardes qui sortirent les hommes aux paroles impudentes de la pièce. La chambre regagna un peu de calme alors que l'homme masqué aidait son pharaon à se rallonger sur sa couche.

Désormais, la survie de Sasuke ne dépendait que des remèdes que s'efforçaient d'inventer les guérisseurs. Le ventre brûlant d'inquiétude, Kakashi alla à son tour vers la pièce attenante à la chambre à coucher où se trouvaient les guérisseurs les plus illustres de Thèbes afin d'accélérer - s'il pouvait- la préparation des antidotes.

Sur ordre du général, Shizune demeurait dans la chambre et veillait à l'état du jeune roi. Apercevant qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'eau, elle demanda alors à Naruto de lui apporter un nouveau vase. Le blond acquiesça quand tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta sur le chemin, les paroles lointaines de son professeur lui revenant en mémoire.

« _Ce pharaon est mort jeune. Vu son statut et l'âge auquel il a quitté ce monde, ce ne sont pas les hypothèses qui me manquent : assassinat, empoisonnement …_»

Le cœur du blond battit soudainement plus vite. Se pourrait-il que lui et son professeur se soient trompés sur la date de mort du pharaon du tombeau ?. Et s'il ne mourrait pas dans un an…mais là, maintenant et tout de suite ?. Ce serait donc ça la cause de sa mort ? Une mort par empoissonnement ? Sasuke oscillait déjà entre la vie et la mort, si personne ne le sauvait maintenant, alors il mourrait.

Un autre souvenir revint dans les pensées de l'étudiant. Depuis son propre accident, Kyosuke lui avait dit de toujours garder quelques pilules sur lui en cas d'urgence. Ces médicaments étaient très efficaces et réactifs, et lorsqu'il s'était fait enlever par Itachi dans ce monde, le blond avait toujours cette petite boite de médicament sur lui.

Pouvait-il donc sauver Sasuke ? . Il ne savait pas si ces pilules fonctionneraient pour le cas du brun, et encore, devrait-il le lui donner, à lui, ce roi arrogant et détestable qui avait maltraité son ami Haku ?.

Le visage contrarié, Naruto ne pensa plus à rien et pria pour qu'il n'ait pas pris la mauvaise décision. Si le destin avait décidé que le pharaon du tombeau mourrait dans un an…

Profitant que Shizune parte dans l'autre salle où se trouvait Kakashi, le blond s'approcha rapidement du lit où reposait le corps lourd de fatigue du jeune prince héritier.

Glissant un bras dans son dos, Naruto l'adossa sur des coussins et présenta le cachet minuscule devant la bouche de l'homme devenue blafarde.

Sasuke ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Cette main dans son dos lui était inconnue, pourtant le souffle léger au dessus de son visage lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Un certain blond qu'il avait embrassé dans un couloir nocturne.

La voix faible, loin du ton arrogant et hautain qu'il avait d'habitude, Sasuke planta ses orbes noirs dans ceux de l'étudiant moderne.

- Naruto… que comptes-tu faire ?

Le blond se vexa légèrement devant les paroles suspicieuses de l'autre. Ravalant son commentaire acerbe, il répondit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est un antidote. Avalez le.

Mu par une voix inconnue qui lui dictait ses gestes, Sasuke ne broncha pas lorsque les deux doigts hâlés mirent la petite pilule devant ses lèvres.

Les yeux toujours fixés dans les saphirs purs de toute traîtrise, le brun ouvrit légèrement la bouche et ses dents blanches vinrent mordre les doigts du blond, avalant la petite pilule au goût étrange.

- Aie !

Naruto grimaça. Le brun avait mordu ses doigts en attrapant le cachet.

- Courage Sasuke. Votre heure n'est pas encore arrivée, se dit le blond en poussant un soupir soulagé.

Il aida le brun à se rallonger sur le lit. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement devant l'arrière goût amer de la pilule avant de fermer les yeux.

Demeuré au côté du lit, le blond considéra le jeune souverain, la mine soucieuse. Espérons que le venin ne soit pas encore entré dans son cœur, sinon…pilule magique ou pas, le brun mourrait…

Tout d'un coup, une poigne de fer agrippa son bras et le tira vivement loin du malade. Kakashi le repoussait contre le mur, le visage dur et froid.

- Qu'as-tu donné à Sa Majesté ? Essaies-tu de profiter de cette occasion pour l'assassiner ?

- Je…

- Général, regardez !

Ce dernier s'approcha vivement du lit et observa son souverain. le malade avait toujours les yeux fermés, pourtant, son souffle était devenu plus régulier et le teint du visage moins sombre.

Le médicament fonctionne donc, pensa Naruto, soulagé.

- Général, je ne sais ce qu'il a fait avaler à Sa Majesté, mais notre pharaon semble être beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure.

Kakashi comprit alors sa méprise, et se retournant vers le blond qui était resté figé contre le mur, il s'excusa, la voix gênée et maladroite :

- Pardonne moi, Naruto. J'ai été impoli avec toi. C'est la tension qui m'a aveuglé…

- …Ce n'est rien

- Merci d'avoir sauvé Sa Majesté. L'Égypte t'est désormais reconnaissant, Naruto.

Celui-ci haussa légèrement les épaules et se retira de la chambre. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien pour le pharaon. C'était à lui de livrer ce combat contre la mort…

Mais une fois loin des appartements royaux, Naruto s'arrêta net. La tension qui l'habitait depuis tout à l'heure venait de disparaître. Poussant un souffle soulagé, il prit le chemin en sens inverse des serviteurs qui se rendaient à la chambre du pharaon. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se résoudre à laisser mourir cet homme imbuvable ?. Lui-même, il ne le savait pas.

* * *

><p>Un jour passa, puis deux, puis trois. Naruto veillait sur le brun derrière les tentures de la chambre royale. Étant donné son statut d'esclave personnel du pharaon et que c'était lui-même qui avait sauvé celui-ci des portes d'Osiris, les apothicaires avaient trouvé judicieux de lui confier la tâche qu'était de s'occuper du jeune homme convalescent.<p>

Chaque jour, Naruto lui faisait boire des remèdes basés sur la médecine égyptienne, renforçant le pouvoir guérisseur de son cachet magique. Le soir, il veillait près de son lit, bercé par la musique des vagues du Nil qui parvenait jusqu'à ses yeux ensommeillés.

Par chance, il avait réussi à éviter Itachi jusque là, le blond n'ayant pas encore réfléchi au moyen pour que l'aîné de Sasuke le ramène au 21eme siècle.

Sasuke dormait depuis l'incident. Par moment, il se réveillait pendant quelques minutes, mais très vite, pris par de violents maux de tête, il se rendormait sous l'œil soucieux de toute la cour. Naruto, de son côté, demeurait confiant. Lui-même, d'après les dires de sa famille, avait été inconscient pendant presque deux semaines entières. Et à vue d'œil, le jeune roi avait l'air de récupérer beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Nous arrivons donc au quatrième jour depuis la mauvaise nouvelle qui avait envahi les portes de Thèbes.

Dans la chambre silencieuse et superbement éclairée, le calme paisible laissait place à une atmosphère sécurisante. Par le côté qui s'ouvrait vers le Nil*, la brise d'été soufflait légèrement en courant d'air dans les pièces, faisant se soulever les voiles des tentures alors que les rayons chauds et tièdes de l'après-midi venaient effleurer les joues du brun endormi.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et amena lentement une main sur sa tempe douloureuse qu'il massa. Le corps quelque peu endolori et victime de vertige, il se laissa retomber sur les coussins, une pensée étrange venant s'immiscer dans sa tête.

- Je suis toujours vivant ?

C'est à ce moment là que Shizune entra dans la pièce. Apercevant le pharaon qui s'était réveillé, elle laissa échapper un petit cri de joie. La brune se précipita vers son seigneur et vérifia qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

- Qui m'a sauvé la vie ?, demanda abruptement Sasuke, son cerveau fonctionnant de nouveau et lui envoyant les dernières images de son accident avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil réparateur.

- C'est Naruto, votre Majesté, sourit-elle en désignant le blond endormi au pied de son lit.

C'était seulement à ce moment là que Sasuke remarqua la présence du blond tout près de sa couche. Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise, et ses deux bras étaient ramenés près de sa tête qui reposait sur le drap du brun.

- Comment ? Naruto ?, répéta Sasuke, surpris.

- Oui, c'est Naruto qui vous a sauvé. C'est grâce à son remède miracle que vous êtes toujours en vie, votre Majesté. Et cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il veille sur vous, je crois bien qu'il a besoin de repos, dit-elle amusée devant la bouille attendrissante du jeune blond endormi.

Après que Shizune eut quitté la chambre pour prévenir les autres de la bonne nouvelle, Sasuke continua de fixer le blond qui dormait à l'autre bout du lit, ne parvenant point à saisir ses motivations.

Il avait été sommairement odieux avec le jeune garçon depuis le début, et malgré tout, Naruto lui avait sauvé la vie ?. Alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le laisser mourir avant de se sauver avec son ami, il l'avait ramené des portes du royaume de la mort.

Quelques bribes d'images resurgirent dans sa mémoire, celles de Naruto lui donnant le cachet au moment de l'accident. Il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était le visage du blond qu'il avait entraperçu durant ces trois jours, à chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait vaguement de son sommeil brumeux.

Sasuke bougea légèrement de sa place, pourtant ses mouvements suffirent à réveiller le blondinet. Voyant ce dernier sortir peu à peu de sa torpeur en jetant autour de lui des regards vagues, Sasuke tendit le bras et toucha le garçon blond, sous la surprise de celui-ci. Sans qu'il ne comprenne encore ce qui se passait, Naruto se retrouva soudain très proche du pharaon. Son visage n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètre de l'autre et les onyx qui le fixaient étaient animés par une lueur étrange.

Qu'avait-il encore fait pour s'attirer les mauvaises grâces du jeune souverain dès son réveil. Rien ne lui revint à l'esprit.

Mais en regardant de plus près, Naruto entrouvrit la bouche, surpris. Ce n'était pas l'arrogance qui animait habituellement ces onyx profonds, mais quelque chose d'étrange et de déstabilisant miroitait à présent dans ces perles noires, chose dont le blond n'arrivait pas à saisir.

- Votre Majesté ?, fit-il devant le geste étrange de Sasuke.

De l'autre côté de la tenture résonnèrent les bruits de pas de Shizune qui revenait en compagnie de Kakashi et des autres membres de la cour. Pourtant, Sasuke n'y prêtait nullement attention, le regard toujours ancré dans celui éberlué du blond.

Ce dernier, en voyant que les autres arrivaient, voulut se relever, mais le bras de Sasuke le retint et l'empêcha de se dérober. Naruto fixa son vis-à-vis, ébahi, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de l'autre se faufiler entre ses mèches blondes afin de le rapprocher de lui.

- Que.. faites vous ?, souffla-t-il alors que leurs joues n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Les yeux arrondis, Naruto resta paralysé dans un état second lorsque Sasuke se pencha sur sa bouche. Mais, au moment où les lèvres pâles effleurèrent doucement les siennes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur le frère du roi.

- Sasuke !, s'exclama Itachi en ayant appris le réveil de son petit frère. Puis, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher alors que les autres lui faisaient la révérence sur le passage. De son côté, Naruto sursauta, surpris, lorsque la voix d'Itachi s'éleva. Se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, le blond bondit du lit, loin du brun dont le regard le mettait mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'Itachi arriva dans la chambre à coucher, Naruto profita de l'occasion pour se retirer, recevant au passage un regard réfrigérant de la part de l'aîné des deux frères.

Silencieux, celui-ci le laissa passer, pour le moment, il avait plus important à faire. Alors, il s'approcha vivement du lit :

- Les Dieu soient loués, tu n'as rien Sasuke. Nous avons eu très peur pour toi.

- Je vais bien désormais, ne t'en fais pas.

- Orochimaru a organisé des offrandes aux temples pendant ces trois jours où tu étais inconscient, c'est peut être grâce à la force de notre prière que tu as pu vaincre la mort.

- C'est Naruto qui m'a sauvé.

- Comment ?

- C'est peut être grâce à vos prières que j'aie pu me réveiller au bout de trois jours. Mais celui qui m'a sauvé est Naruto. Il a veillé sur moi depuis mon accident et m'a donné l'antidote.

La voix rêveuse et amusée, Sasuke se rallongea dans son lit. Un fin sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres lorsque le visage innocent et candide du blond revint dans ses songes doux.

- Naruto n'est pas un simple étranger. Il m'a sauvé la vie, cet ange*…

Itachi resta interdit devant les murmures de Sasuke. Voyant ces sentiments nouveaux qui déferlaient sur le visage de son petit frère, le brun aux cheveux longs sut que celui-ci avait changé. Dans sa voix retentissait la douce note d'une passion naissante. Pourtant cela dépassait l'entendement pour Itachi. C'était de son ennemi juré dont il était question. Et cela, ses propres motivations ne le lui permettaient pas.

Profitant de l'état distrait de son frère, Itachi jeta un regard lourd de sens à son serviteur qui l'escortait. Celui-ci acquiesça silencieusement et sortit des appartements du pharaon, ayant clairement compris ce que voulait son maître.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Naruto se promenait dans le couloir, les pensées partagées entre l'incompréhension et le trouble. Le pharaon venait juste de se remettre sur pied qu'il commençait déjà à faire des gestes ambigus. Naruto devait se l'avouer, ces gestes là le mettaient mal à l'aise et le rendaient nerveux.

Finalement, avait-il bien fait de lui donner ce médicament ?. Lui-même, il ne sut comment justifier son geste. Trois jours auparavant, il avait fait ce geste, n'ayant pas trop réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes mais seulement à la voix inconnue qui lui dictait sa conduite. Et puis, Naruto avait vu la joie et l'espérance des thébains envers Sasuke le jour du sacre. Cet homme représentait avant tout la fierté et l'avenir de tout un peuple. Alors il l'avait sauvé, mettant de côté son aversion personnelle envers cet homme qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Grognant dans sa barbe, Naruto prit le chemin qui menait vers le jardin ouest du palais, là où il pourrait réfléchir tranquillement à ses questionnements.

Sur le chemin, des serviteurs et servantes passèrent devant lui et le saluèrent gentiment. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Sasuke, tout le monde le regardait comme un prodige. Certains et certaines le lorgnaient même ouvertement, charmés par les traits purs du garçon aux cheveux d'or. Souvent, ces regards indiscrets le mettaient mal à l'aise, si en plus de Sasuke, il devait faire face aux avances des autres personnes de la cour, il était alors vraiment mal tombé. Gardant un sourire neutre sur son beau visage, il répondit aux saluts des égyptiens avant de continuer sa route.

Dans un antre du couloir, deux hommes suivirent discrètement les pas du blond.

- Par quel moyen voulez vous que je vous en débarrasse ?, demanda l'un des deux hommes avec un sourire malsain.

- Fait ce que tu as l'habitude de faire. Je me chargerai de me débarrasser de son corps.

- D'accord, Tobi, sourit malicieusement l'homme en se courbant devant son client.

Alors, empochant la petite bourse que lui tendait le brun aux yeux de glace, l'homme s'engagea lui aussi dans le même chemin qu'avait pris sa proie désignée.

Tobi, resté sur place, suivit le départ de l'homme qui savait se fondre dans le décor. Une fois que celui-ci eut disparu de sa vue, le serviteur du prince s'en alla à son tour. Personne ne le soupçonnerait, lui comme son maître, d'être à l'origine de la tentative de meurtre du blond. Mais il vaudrait mieux que personne ne le voie à l'acte, on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

L'homme engagé par Tobi suivit silencieusement Naruto. Il connaissait par cœur les allées et venues du palais, et il savait se fondre dans le décor. Qui irait regarder un homme qui travaillait pour le palais. Sur le moment, personne n'était dans les alentours, l'homme esquissa un sourire prédateur et s'approcha de lui.

Arrivant dans le dos du blond, il saisit son bras nu et bronzé, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

- Tu t'appelles Naruto c'est ça ?. Viens avec moi. On t'appelle là-bas, dit-il en désignant vaguement du doigt la direction qui menait aux secteurs externes du palais, dans le sens opposé des appartements du pharaon et de la cour.

- C'est pour quoi ?, demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sois un gentil garçon, viens avec moi, se fâcha l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Juste après, il chopa le bras du blond qu'il força à le suivre.

Celui-ci prit peur. Cet homme au sourire gras avait une attitude suspecte, et surtout, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malhonnête pendant qu'il lui parlait. Alors, faisant confiance à son intuition où clignotait un grand panneau rouge d'alerte, Naruto campa sur place et ne bougea pas.

- Suis moi. Tu n'as pas le choix. On t'a vendu à moi, grogna l'homme en voyant que sa proie ne voulait pas le suivre.

Les yeux hébétés à l'entente d'une nouvelle misère contre sa personne, Naruto se dégagea vivement de l'emprise de l'homme. Mais avant qu'il ait pu esquiver l'attaque de l'homme, celui-ci le rattrapa par les cheveux et lui donna un coup de poing au ventre qui le fit chanceler. Tenant son ventre à cause de la douleur due au coup, le blond se cambra et tomba à genoux au sol. Ses dents se serrèrent de douleur lorsqu'il vit les pieds de l'homme devant sa vision trouble. Son agresseur en profita et, attrapant le col de la tunique de l'esclave, il le força à se relever et le traîna à sa suite. Les jambes traînantes, Naruto gémit de douleur alors que l'homme le poussait à avancer.

À ce moment là, par le plus grand des hasards, une servante passait dans le coin avec un plateau. Remarquant les cheveux blonds uniques et exceptionnels de l'esclave de Sa Majesté, elle s'approcha et voulut l'appeler.

Mais pourtant, la vue de l'homme qui tirait le blond par ses touffes de cheveux la cloua sur place, la dissuadant de faire le moindre geste. Cet homme, visiblement, voulait du mal au garçon blond, et même si elle intervenait, elle ne ferait que risquer sa vie d'une manière inutile.

Immobilisée sur place depuis sa découverte, elle ne bougea pas par peur que l'homme ne la voie. Puis, regardant plus attentivement celui-ci, elle eut un hoquet surpris. C'était l'un des hommes qui travaillait à la chambre de momification, elle le reconnaissait pour l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois dans le palais durant la période qui avait suivi la mort du défunt pharaon.

C'est alors qu'elle rebroussa chemin le plus silencieusement possible et courut vers l'intérieur du palais. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de sauver Naruto …

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Dans la chambre du pharaon, après avoir concédé à prendre des potions fabriquées par les guérisseurs, Sasuke s'allongea de nouveau sur les coussins tapis dans son lit en poussant une respiration lourde. L'effort qu'il avait fourni depuis son réveil l'épuisait déjà.

Pour cause, après le départ de son frère, il avait ordonné à Kakashi d'apporter les manuscrits à traiter d'urgence, ainsi que le sujet de la supervision de l'installation de l'obélisque, sans parler des nouvelles informations qu'ils avaient pu découvrir sur l'auteur de l'incident.

Mais l'enquête n'avait rien donné. Kakashi soupçonnait pourtant les émissaires d'Hittite d'être à l'origine du crime. Seulement, sans preuve, tous ces doutes restaient sans poids, et ils ne pouvaient pas accuser l'empire Hittite, sous peine des représailles entre les deux pays.

Sasuke prit une gorgée d'eau dans le verre que lui avait tendu la servante lorsqu'une voix féminine troubla le silence apaisant de la chambre princière. La servante à qui appartenait la voix empressée s'agenouilla derrière les tentures qui voilaient l'espace de la chambre à coucher :

- Votre Majesté, un homme a emmené Naruto à la salle de momification.

- Comment ?, fit Kakashi. Sa parole alarmée fit se retourner le général et plus particulièrement le jeune souverain qui se releva en prenant appui sur l'un de ses bras.

Kakashi vint relever les tentures, et de son lit, Sasuke dévisagea la pauvre femme qui se prosternait par terre.

- Qu'as-tu dit ?, demanda-t-il, un timbre impatient et anxieux animant sa voix quelque peu essoufflée à l'entente du nom de son sauveur.

- J'ai été dans le jardin, et là, j'ai vu un homme s'approcher de Naruto. Quand je me suis sauvée pour aller vous prévenir, Naruto avait l'air mal en point.

Tout le corps de Sasuke se tendit. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il dégagea le drap qui le couvrait et fit mine de se lever. La pièce se tangua quelque peu sous ses yeux alors qu'il ordonna d'une voix sourde :

- Sanglez mon cheval !

- Votre Majesté, vous venez de vous réveiller. Laissez moi y aller à votre place. Je jure sur mon nom que je le sauverai, promit Kakashi en s'approchant du brun pour le raisonner.

- Non!, coupa celui-ci d'une voix impatiente. Naruto est mon sauveur ! Je dois aller l'aider, acheva-t-il avant de se dégager et de prendre son épée. Arrachant la cape qui se trouvait sur une chaise, le jeune pharaon s'y enveloppa et sortit d'un pas empressé de ses appartements.

Lui-même, il savait que ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi vifs et fermes que d'habitude. Mais il serra les dents et continua son chemin. Lorsqu'on lui présenta sa monture, il sauta sur la selle d'un bond souple qui n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe.

Kakashi avait également ordonné qu'on lui fasse venir une jument, mais le temps qu'il fut sur le cheval, le jeune roi avait déjà lancé son alezan au galop. Le regard anxieux, le général donna un coup de talon au flanc de l'animal et s'élança à la poursuite de son seigneur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke trouva que les rênes de la bête n'avaient jamais été aussi difficiles à tenir. Mais malgré les sueurs froides qui parsemaient son dos et les frissons qui faisaient trembler son corps, le brun continua à donner des coups de fouet à sa monture, ne pouvant risquer à le laisser souffler.

« Nous n'avons plus le temps. Dépêche toi », fit-il à son animal alors que des points noirs apparaissaient devant sa vision troublée. La chambre de momification se trouvait presque à l'opposé de ses appartements, il avait intérêt à faire vite s'il voulait sauver Naruto.

Kakashi, les sourcils froncés anxieusement, essaya de rattraper le cheval du pharaon, cependant, celui-ci restait imbattable et les distançait d'une vingtaine de mètres. Mais lorsque le bras droit de Sasuke vit son maître vaciller sur sa selle, son seul œil visible s'écarquilla.

- Votre Majesté ! »

**_S.U_N.U_**

Quand son ravisseur le jeta sur le sol glacé, Naruto frissonna devant le spectacle macabre qui se présentait devant ses saphirs épouvantés. Devant lui, des égyptiens aux visages impassibles se penchaient au dessus des cadavres sans se préoccuper plus que ça des nouveaux arrivants, sans doute en ayant trop vu depuis dans leur métier.

Cette pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver était la chambre de momification… Elle était vaste et baignée dans la lumière rougeoyante des torches accrochées tout au long du mur, malgré le soleil toujours brûlant du dehors.

Quelqu'un passa devant lui, et pétrifié, Naruto le regarda aller vers une grande bassine… avant de verser un liquide visqueux sur un cadavre à la peau horriblement noircie. Tout près d'eux, sur une autre table, la vision du travail des embaumeurs donnait à Naruto la nausée. Ceux-ci, impassibles, retiraient le cerveau du cadavre par un long crochet embroché à travers les fosses nasales, alors que d'autres retiraient les divers organes et l'intestin d'un geste habile et froid.

Le blond avait pu voir ces étapes de la momification dans ses livres de cours, mais là, assister en chair et en os à cette scène macabre dépassait les limites de l'étudiant épouvanté. On passa le corps lavé et vidé de tout organe sur un autre plan de travail où d'autres égyptiens s'approchèrent avec de longues bandelettes trempées d'huile parfumée dans des pots de terre cuite.

Naruto déglutit. Il ne sut s'il devait se féliciter d'être au sol pour ne pas vaciller devant une telle scène d'horreur. Mais une présence menaçante dans son dos eut vite fini de le faire pâlir.

- Tu as de la chance petit. On s'occupera bien de toi, déclara l'homme avec un sourire carnassier en faisant un claquement de doigt.

Deux autres hommes s'approchèrent instantanément du blond et attrapèrent ses épaules, puis ils l'emmenèrent devant une surface de pierre plane et parsemée de tâches sombres et rougeâtres.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rend un tel hommage à un esclave, finit de dire l'homme en s'approchant du blond.

Les deux embaumeurs lâchèrent le blond, mais juste assez pour que l'homme à la solde de Tobi puisse pousser celui-ci sur la table de pierre contre laquelle il pressa le cou de sa proie avec sa main calleuse et grossière.

S'étranglant à moitié par l'étau agressif autour de sa gorge, les larmes de peur s'échappèrent des perles bleues hystériques lorsque Naruto vit avec horreur son assaillant lever une lame grossière au dessus de son ventre.

À suivre...

_L'auteure toute contente : Eh oui, c'est la fin de la première partie. Merci de m'avoir lue. Bonne nuitttt tout le monde, je vais me coucher, tant pis pour le diner T_T_

Note: 

_*** Architecture égyptienne**_ : le style des palais antiques est très particulier. Alors qu'on a habituellement un mur, une fenêtre ou une porte pour délimiter l'espace, le sol ( le parquet ) égyptien s'arrête et s'ouvre directement au fleuve sans présence de porte ou de fenêtre. Du coup, le niveau d'eau est souvent de 70 cm de moins que le parquet de la chambre, et cette architecture offre une vue panoramique plus que magnifique sur tous les angles ( bien sûr, cette partie du Nil n'est pas accessible à la population, les membres du palais ne risquent pas de voir une barque quelconque passer « devant » leurs chambres. )

* _**Utilisation du mot « ange »**_ : Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'utilisation du terme « _ange_ ». Ce mot a une connotation chrétienne et il n'est pas adapté pour cette société païenne qui croyait seulement aux divinités. Mais j'ai beau chercher les synonymes d'« ange », je ne trouve que des synonymes féminins genre « nymphe, sylphide, muse… ». Je suis preneuse si vous avez une proposition à me faire ^^.

Et encore une fois, je vous mets ici le lien du dessin qui va avec cette publication ( _Je suis en train de me dire que les dessins n'ont vraiment rien à voir avec les chapitres ...X'D_ )

*h*t*t*p*:*/*/*i44*.*servimg*.*com/*u*/f44*/12*/84*/77*/56*/img*49710*.*j*p*g*

Je vous dis alors à bientôt ( dans une semaine ? ^^ ) et désolée encore pour le retard que j'ai pris. Mille et un bisoussss à vous tous. Sarang hae yooo x333

_Baby love ya love ya love ya ~_


	6. Chapter 4 : Complots et sentiments II

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing** : Sasunaru

**Rating** : M

**Note** : Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard de publication. Finalement, j'ai pas tenu ma parole pour le « _une fois n'est pas coutume _» du chapitre précédent. Pardon pardon pardon à tous mes lecteurs.

Pour les revieweurs anonymes **Lenalee**, **Akai Tenshi**, **Caro06**, **Mianon**, **Red Apple**, **Angel**, **Midnight**, et **LordyMas**, je vous réponds sur mon profil =).

Je profite également de ces notes pour répondre à **Shollie**, au cas où certains d'entre vous se posent la même question en ce qui concerne les sacrifices humains dans l'Égypte Antique.

_Shollie, tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir laissée une review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu me donnes ton opinion sur la fic. Pour le détail concernant les sacrifices humains en Egypte Antique, pour moi si, il y en avait eu. C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas trouvé de preuves tangibles pour l'affirmer, mais des travaux archéologiques ont montré qu'il existe une fresque montrant le pharaon en train de tuer un humain, et à ses côtés, il y a des cadavres décapités. Sur d'autres sites de fouilles et tombeaux, on a trouvé des restes en masse d'os humains, prouvant que ces gens ont été tués lors de la mort d'un pharaon ou bien, lors de certaines fêtes ou rituels…Du coup, la question n'est pas encore résolue. On ne peut pas dire si oui ou non, il y a vraiment eu des sacrifices humains en Égypte Antique. Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je suis partie sur un « oui, il y en avait eu ». Mais merci de m'avoir faite cette remarque, je suis à ta disposition si tu as un avis différent sur ce sujet ^^ _

Clin d'œil également à **NarcizaPotterMalfoy**, qui, grâce à sa review, m'a donnée des idées pour broder un peu plus l'intrigue ( J'imagine que tu comprendras à quoi je fais allusion après la lecture du chap … ^^)

Et pour finir avec mes longues notes, je dédie ce chapitre à **Yuitsu**, celle qui m'a offert le dessin que vous trouverez comme d'habitude à la fin du chapitre ^^.

Plein plein de bisous à mes bêtas chéries x333. Sarang hae yo girls.

Sur ce, comme toujours, bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Complots et sentiments <strong>

**Deuxième partie **

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit avec effroi l'homme au sourire féroce élever sa lame étincelante au dessus de son corps.

Cette même sensation de pierre froide, cette vision du bourreau surplombant son corps immobilisé, de nouveau, les souvenirs affluèrent pernicieusement devant ses prunelles interdites. Instinctivement, ses paupières se contractèrent et ses ongles griffèrent le plan de table comme pour anticiper le coup mortel.

Mais contre toute attente, il n'éprouva pas de douleur. Ni sur le ventre ni sur sa poitrine qui battait toujours d'un rythme désarçonné. La pression étouffante autour de sa gorge se desserra tout d'un coup.

Était-ce la délivrance de la mort ?. Un bruit mat résonna à son oreille comme si c'était celui d'un poids lourd tombant disgracieusement au sol.

Ne ressentant plus rien dans le calme relatif, Naruto entrouvrit lentement les yeux. Hagard, il se redressa mollement sur la table, le corps parcouru de spasmes tremblants.

Était-il vraiment mort ?. Lui-même, il aurait voulu le savoir.

Devant ses yeux, le décor de cette salle funéraire n'avait en rien changé, seul l'homme qui voulait sa mort s'était soudainement volatilisé…Non, il ne l'était pas puisqu'il gisait à présent au pied de la table, à quelques centimètres de ses jambes flageolantes.

Le visage était tourné vers l'intérieur, le front apposé contre le sol froid, les yeux de l'homme étaient sinistrement révulsés alors que le sourire figé sur ses lèvres ressemblait plus à une grimace hideuse. Dans son dos, à l'endroit même d'où s'échappait en abondance un liquide carmin à l'odeur métallique, une épée était fichée au centre de la plaie béante, celle-là même qui avait causé la mort brutale de sa victime.

Un mouvement capta l'attention du blondinet. Relevant ses yeux hagards, Naruto tomba directement sur les deux perles sombres de l'homme au souffle saccadé qui se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce.

- « Sasuke ? », souffla-t-il, n'arrivant pas à réaliser qu'il était toujours vivant.

Le brun avait un avant-bras appuyé contre la porte, son autre main pendait le long de son corps alors qu'il soufflait profondément comme pour reprendre des forces. Pourtant, l'allure du jeune roi avait quelque chose de bizarre, comme s'il était légèrement vacillant.

Les saphirs de Naruto s'agrandirent. Détournant de nouveau son regard vers l'épée plantée dans le dos de l'homme, il commença à comprendre. Cette épée à la garde superbement ornée et dont la lame mortelle était si froide n'appartenait à personne d'autre que le jeune pharaon.

Le corps éreinté et parcouru de légers frissons, celui-ci s'avança dans la pièce et s'approcha de la table sur laquelle était assis le blond en état de choc. Rien ne l'importait plus désormais que le garçon au regard incroyablement bleu qui le dévisageait depuis sa place.

- Vous m'avez sauvé…, dit Naruto. Mais le ton avec lequel la phrase avait été dite ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'autre chose.

Arrivé en face du métèque, Sasuke ne quittait plus des yeux celui-ci, comme si le simple fait de le regarder pouvait le rassurer sur le fait que le blond était là, vivant et respirant devant ses prunelles fiévreuses.

Alors, sans vraiment comprendre comment, Naruto se retrouva blotti contre le torse chaud et vibrant du brun, les deux bras de ce dernier l'enfermant dans une étreinte à la fois protectrice et fébrile.

Enfouissant ses doigts fins et pâles dans les mèches blondes, Sasuke lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Naruto… je suis arrivé à temps.

Le garçon concerné ne répondit pas. Il avait la tête contre l'épaule de l'autre, et dans cette position, il ne voyait pas le soulagement traverser les pupilles sombres exténuées.

Lorsque Kakashi arriva en courant, ses pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant la porte, là où se trouvait Sasuke quelques instants plus tôt.

Un corps inerte, probablement celui du coupable, gisait au sol et les autres embaumeurs étaient agenouillés derrière le pharaon, craintifs à l'idée de subir le même sort que l'homme mort. Son seigneur lui-même se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, en compagnie d'un Naruto visiblement sain et sauf.

Levant la main à l'adresse de la troupe d'escorte, il la dissuada d'intervenir. Ils se chargeraient du cadavre de l'homme plus tard, le ménage pouvait bien attendre un petit peu…

**_S.U_N.U_**

Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, Sasuke avait cru sentir son sang se glacer en voyant le blond allongé sur la pierre froide. L'homme le retenait et s'apprêtait à donner le coup mortel. Sans aucune hésitation, Sasuke avait lancé son épée sur l'homme au dessein malhonnête. On ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à celui qui avait sauvé le roi d'Égypte, de la même manière, il était le seul à pouvoir décider du sort de son esclave personnel.

La lame froide avait fendu l'air d'un coup sec avant d'aller se figer directement dans le dos de l'embaumeur, le tuant sur le coup, avant même qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de son châtiment. Songeant à la peur qui avait vicieusement tordu son estomac, Sasuke resserra un peu plus le blond au creux de ses bras, la peau toujours parcourue de petits frissons.

- Si tu étais mort sous la lame de ce salaud, jamais je ne me le serais pardonné, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, son visage crispé se détendant eu fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les battements de cœur du garçon blotti contre son torse.

- Votre Majesté…?, hésita Naruto qui fit mine de reculer, n'ayant pas entendu ce que disait le brun.

Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille là. Bien au contraire, il le ramena encore plus près de lui, et le menton du blond vint frôler cette fois ci le creux de son épaule.

Sentant de nouveau le souffle chaud et vivant contre sa peau fébrile, le brun esquissa un petit sourire alors que sa main continuait de caresser machinalement les épis dorés.

- Naruto, je n'ai pas encore pu te remercier.

- C'est à moi de vous dire ces mots, répondit son interlocuteur, quelque peu déstabilisé par le ton doux du maître de l'empire, très différent de celui qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.

- Non, tu ne sais rien Naruto. Quand j'ai su que tu étais en danger, j'ai eu vraiment …peur, pour la première fois de ma vie, avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'ouvrir ses pensées à quiconque.

Cependant, inexplicablement, il voulait que le blond sache ce qu'il avait ressenti, si c'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

- …

- Accepte ma reconnaissance, Naruto.

- Je n'ai pas fait grande chose, hasarda celui-ci, quelque peu perdu devant le comportement étrange de Sasuke.

- Au contraire, tu m'a sauvé, et de ce fait, l'Égypte t'es désormais redevable. Toute récompense que tu voudras, je te la donnerai…et accepte d'être à moi, finit-il en se reculant quelque peu de son propre chef, mais juste assez pour sonder le regard d'océan.

- Pardon ?, fit Naruto après quelques secondes, ayant peur de ne pas comprendre ce que son cerveau lui répétait.

- Je ne veux plus t'avoir comme esclave personnel, mais en tant que mon concubin officiel.

Cette fois ci, Naruto tomba sidéré devant les paroles directes et sans détour du jeune souverain. Se dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte tendre, il dévisagea le brun comme si celui-ci venait de dire quelque chose d'invraisemblable.

- Mais c'est impossible ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous venez de dire ?, s'écria -t-il, les joues devenues rouge de gêne.

Une lueur irritée et impatiente s'alluma dans les prunelles sombres, faisant reculer instinctivement le blond de quelques centimètres.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là ?, se rembrunit le prince héritier. Sa voix devenant plus froide et son visage plus fermé au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait le refus de la part du blond.

- Mais ! Je suis un homme et vous aussi. Votre monde n'est pas le mien, et je ne vous aime pas d'amour Sasuke !, argua-t-il, les yeux affolés.

La seconde d'après, Naruto se retrouva soudainement plaqué contre le mur. Sasuke avait de nouveau sa main serrée autour de sa gorge, seule la phrase « _Je ne vous aime pas_ » tournoyait comme un écho sournois dans ses pensées bouillonnantes.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?. Tu n'étais pas contre à l'instant !, s'énerva-t-il contre le blond.

- Vous avez mal compris ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire partie de votre harem.

- Je n'ai pas d'harem, répliqua-t-il. Et ce que je ressens pour toi est particulier. Jamais encore je ne me suis abaissé à m'attacher à un esclave, alors pourquoi refuses-tu cette faveur ?.

Relâchant la gorge de l'étudiant, ses mains rageuses vinrent secouer les épaules de ce dernier, à la recherche d'une réponse autre que celle qui le blessait déjà plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

- Parce que je ne ressens rien pour vous si ce n'est qu'une réelle aversion !, lâcha à son tour Naruto, poussé à bout.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que lui disait l'autre. Ainsi, Naruto ne le voyait que comme un être abject et impitoyable. Et ironie du sort, comme le dernier des idiots, il était à présent victime de ce blond, celui là même qui avait osé défier son autorité et pour qui il éprouvait, pour la première fois, des sentiments déstabilisants.

Frappé à son tour par les paroles de Naruto, le jeune roi orgueilleux en restait statufié. Un mal aigu serra sa poitrine, la douleur revenant subitement, plus vive que jamais dans son cœur douloureux.

Lâchant les épaules du garçon, Sasuke tomba à genoux, la paume de ses mains allant s'appuyer contre le plancher froid. Les frissons qui parcouraient son corps reprirent de plus belle alors qu'il sentait une grande fatigue s'abattre sur tout son corps.

Kakashi qui gardait un œil sur son pharaon se manifesta promptement à ses côtés :

- Votre Majesté, calmez-vous, sinon votre colère va vous fatiguer encore plus.

- Laisse-moi !

Le visage dissimulé sous ses mèches sombres, il souffla, la respiration erratique, rabrouant et repoussant froidement l'aide de son général. Demeuré contre le mur, Naruto regarda Sasuke lutter contre sa douleur, le cœur lourd et malade de culpabilité.

Que lui avait-il pris de lui dire ces mots ?. Ce qu'il voulait dire, il ne le savait plus. Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était que ses mots soient aussi blessants envers celui qui l'avait sauvé à l'instant.

Devenir le compagnon de Sasuke ?. Voilà ce à quoi il n'avait pas du tout songé en sauvant celui-ci de son lit de mort. Et le blond n'avait pas pour principe de fermer les yeux devant une chose à laquelle il ne consentait guère.

Toutefois, la vision du jeune prince héritier tremblant de fureur devant ses yeux le rendait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué tout d'un coup ?.

S'il n'avait pas choisi de partir au Caire, peut-être aurait-il pu avoir une vie « normale » comme tant d'autres à son âge ?. Étudier, s'amuser, sortir. Au lieu de devoir accepter de devenir le concubin d'un pharaon avec qui il avait trois milles ans d'écart. Arriverait-il un jour à retrouver son ancienne vie auprès de ceux qu'il aimait ?. Cette question, bien sûr, Sasuke ne pouvait point la comprendre...

Des esclaves arrivèrent avec une espèce de brancard en bois tapi de coussins doux sur lequel Sasuke se laissa tomber. Les yeux clos et le visage fermé, à aucun moment il n'accorda un regard à Naruto, ce qui rendait celui-ci encore plus agité de malaise.

Les serviteurs aux bras robustes soulevèrent les quatre pieds horizontalement rattachés au brancard tandis que le brun laissait s'échouer lourdement son corps entre les plis de velours.

Voyant que le blond ne faisait pas mine de les suivre, Kakashi s'approcha de lui et demanda :

- Naruto, tu rentres avec nous ?

- Je …

- Je te conseille de nous suivre. Sa Majesté est déjà irrité contre toi, il vaut mieux pas ne pas le mettre encore plus en colère. Et il a besoin de toi pour se remettre plus vite sur pieds. Ne refuse pas, Naruto, ajouta-t-il.

Lorsque deux gardes s'approchèrent dans son dos, le blond sut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Cela aurait été trop beau s'il avait pu s'enfuir de suite. Soupirant, il sortit de la chambre de momification en compagnie de Kakashi qui fit signe aux gardes de s'occuper du cadavre refroidi.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Lorsque le cortège d'hommes arriva au palais, Sasuke se rendit directement dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus au groupe d'escorte. Resté devant les appartements royaux, le blond préféra s'éclipser de suite avant que le brun ne change d'avis. Pour le moment, ce serait peut-être préférable s'il évitait ce dernier.

De son côté, quand le jeune souverain entra dans sa chambre, une servante vint rapidement lui présenter un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une nouvelle potion d'antidote. Sasuke grogna, l'humeur toujours aussi mauvaise depuis le refus humiliant de l'esclave.

- J'ai dit non !, s'énerva-t-il en balayant le plateau d'un geste de la main.

La pauvre servante pâlit et s'enfuit immédiatement vers la porte, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter la fureur sauvage de son maître.

.

.

.

Plus il retournait ses pensées dans tous les sens, plus Naruto arrivait à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans cet endroit. Sasuke avait promis la belle mort à Haku s'il ne lui obéissait pas. Désormais, vu le tournant qu'avaient pris les évènements, le brun avait encore plus de raison de s'en prendre à son ami. Et connaissant le caractère arrogant du roi d'Égypte , celui-ci n'était du genre à lâcher facilement l'affaire.

Le cœur rongé d'une anxiété soudaine, Naruto voulut aller voir son ami afin de s'assurer qu'il allait toujours bien.

Prenant un chemin parmi tant d'autres dans le couloir labyrinthique qui partait depuis les appartements du pharaon, le blond emprunta la voie qui donnait accès à l'extérieur de l'édifice.

Cependant, avant même qu'il ait pu descendre les marches, deux soldats apparurent soudainement et lui barrèrent le chemin, mettant sous son nez leurs lances braquées en croix.

- Naruto, ordre de Sa Majesté, tu ne peux pas quitter le palais, déclarèrent-ils impassible.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout si Sasuke avait pris des mesures de précaution contre ses tentatives de fuites. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, l'étudiant rebroussa chemin pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes.

Traçant mentalement les allées et venues du palais qu'il avait mémorisées, Naruto voulut tenter un autre chemin lorsque Sasuke en personne apparut devant lui comme par magie, faisant obstacle à l'avancée du blond avec son corps grand et couvert d'une cape plus chaude.

Inconsciemment, Naruto nota que le brun avait repris des couleurs, son teint, sans avoir retrouvé sa pâleur d'origine, était de nouveau beaucoup plus naturel.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?, demanda soudainement Sasuke sur un ton suspicieux et froid alors qu'il croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le pouls de Naruto devint plus désordonné. C'était vraiment mal parti. L'attitude du jeune roi ne présageait rien de bon.

Et comme il s'y attendait, le brun le gratifia d'un regard noir et dur avant de tourner les talons, reprenant le chemin qui conduisait jusqu'à ses appartements.

- Apporte-moi du vin, ordonna-t-il, les yeux fermés.

- Bien, Votre Majesté, répondit une servante en baissant la tête.

Cependant, juste après que celle-ci eut parlé, le brun se retourna brusquement vers la pauvre servante et gronda d'une voix menaçante :

- Je n'ai pas demandé à toi ! C'est Naruto qui le fera !

La servante sursauta et se confondit en excuse, pendant que le visage de Naruto se déformait en une grimace face au caractère mauvais de son « sauveur ».

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Lorsque Naruto apporta la gourde de vin dans la chambre princière, Sasuke était nonchalamment adossé sur les gros coussins de son lit. Les mains croisées derrière la nuque, il leva les yeux et fixa le blond qui s'avançait au fur et à mesure vers la couche.

L'inspection aiguë mit Naruto mal à l'aise. Sasuke n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, pourtant le blond savait très bien que celui-ci épiait chacun de ses gestes, comme s'ils étaient dans un désagréable jeu du chat et de la souris.

Arrivé à la tête du lit, le blond tendit impassiblement le plateau, invitant Sasuke à se servir lui-même.

Pourtant, celui-ci ne prit pas la coupe, au contraire, il ordonna :

- Sers-moi.

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond exécuta néanmoins l'ordre et remplit la coupe avant de la lui tendre.

- Approche-toi un peu plus, recommença Sasuke, les mains toujours croisées derrière sa nuque.

Naruto mordit ses lèvres afin de s'abstenir de faire un commentaire acerbe. Maudissant intérieurement le brun, il fit ce que lui exigeait son vis-à-vis.

S'approchant encore plus près du jeune héritier, le blond s'assura que la distance entre eux soit assez proche pour que celui-ci ne puisse encore y trouver autre chose à redire.

Mais… quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand des doigts fins et pâles vinrent s'emparer de sa main qui tenait la coupe. Puis, sans autre manière, Sasuke la porta à ses lèvres, sans lâcher pour autant la main bronzée de son serviteur.

Troublé et les joues un peu roses de gêne, le blond serra les dents et patienta jusqu'à ce que le brun finisse son verre.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke n'était pas du tout de cet avis, car, ne se contentant plus de jouer à ce petit jeu, il enleva la coupe des doigts du blond et de sa main qui gardait prisonnière la jolie menotte, il le tira vers lui :

- Viens ici, dit-il tout en l'entraînant vers les draps.

Le blond sursauta et voulut reculer. Un bruit sourd retentit dans le calme reposant de la chambre vide. Celui d'une coupe vide en métal tombant au sol.

- Sasuke, lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !, protesta le blond devant les deux mains qui s'étaient resserrées imperceptiblement autour de ses avant-bras.

- Assied-toi. Fais ce que je te dis. Tu es toujours un esclave je te le rappelle. Puisque tu n'as pas voulu accepter ce que je voulais t'offrir, rétorqua le brun en le tirant vers lui d'un geste brusque.

De ce fait, Naruto tomba en avant dans le lit. Son dos se fracassa contre le drap doux qui amortit le choc alors qu'il sentit instantanément le corps de Sasuke glisser au dessus du sien, l'écrasant et le recouvrant de tout son poids.

À la fois surpris et stupéfait, Naruto revit cette lueur étrange qui s'était allumée dans les prunelles obsidiennes lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieure de la chambre mortuaire. Instinctivement, Naruto essaya de bouger, mais ses poignets furent aussitôt ramenés au dessus de sa tête. Glissant une main dans son dos, le brun le colla encore plus à lui.

La mine impénétrable, Sasuke réduisit un petit peu plus cet espace minuscule qui restait entre leurs souffles devant le visage crispé et paniqué du blond. Mais avant même que leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent, une voix masculine s'éleva de l'autre côté des tentures.

- Votre Majesté, le conseil des sages s'est rassemblé dans la pièce attenante. Ils aimeraient s'assurer eux même de votre santé actuelle.

La phrase anodine retentit dans la chambre à coucher comme un claquement brutal, faisant suspendre les gestes des deux protagonistes.

Le visage de marbre, Sasuke contempla silencieusement le visage bouleversé de l'ange qui subissait ses caresses. Bon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?. Ce garçon le rendait fou au point de rompre les digues de sa froideur imperturbable.

Profitant de l'intermède, Naruto repoussa Sasuke sur le côté sans que celui-ci n'oppose une contre-attaque, trop sidéré lui aussi par ses propres actes. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il s'enfuit de la pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ne faisant point attention aux vieux égyptiens de la cour qui le regardaient avec surprise dans le sens inverse, il courut loin des appartements de Sasuke.

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'aurait pu lui faire le brun s'il n'avait pas été interrompu de la sorte.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Depuis l'incident survenu au palais, le nom de Naruto était plus que jamais connu au sein de Thèbes. Les thébains le voyaient comme un miracle envoyé des cieux. L'enfant étranger avait sauvé leur roi, ses cheveux blonds ensoleillés, ses yeux couleur d'azur et son audace face au pharaon réputé pourtant d'être terrible, tout en lui créait sensation entre les murs de la ville. Plus les jours passaient, plus l'étudiant perdu dans le temps captivait, sans le savoir, l'attention de tout un palais conquis.

Seulement, tout ceci passait inaperçu devant lesdits yeux purs qui avaient l'impression d'être dans une cage. Devant lui, ces murailles de pierres restaient froides et inébranlables, comme s'ils s'amusaient mesquinement de sa triste situation.

Naruto n'avait toujours pas réussi à sortir Haku des cachots. Après ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke, le nombre de gardes avait été considérablement multiplié, les contrôles et fouilles plus sévères, s'enfuir dans ces conditions n'était en aucun cas chose recommandable.

Cependant, pour l'heure, le blond avait bien un autre problème dont il devait s'inquiéter. Et ce problème là n'était autre que les regards plus que troublants de Sasuke et qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Presque malgré lui, le garçon venu des temps modernes devait reconnaitre avoir évité le jeune souverain le plus possible depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre royale quelques temps auparavant.

Hélas, son statut d'esclave personnel du roi n'arrangeait en rien les choses puisque le brun le faisait quémander pour tout et pour rien.

Soupirant, Naruto longea le dromos et traversa la grande voûte du gigantesque portail de plus de cinquante mètres qui séparait le palais et la grande place devant le port, là où il devrait ramener à Shizune quelques bidules qui venaient juste d'arriver par la mer.

Regardant les gens qui allaient et venaient autour de lui, le blond laissa échapper un grand sourire heureux, Sasuke, sans aucune raison particulière, lui ayant accordé le droit de circuler librement dans le palais.

Combien de temps encore faudrait-il pour que le brun comprenne enfin son refus et le laisse partir ?.

En ce qui concernait le blond, une telle question était plus qu'inconcevable. S'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiment pour Sasuke, comment pourrait-il répondre à l'attente de ce dernier alors que lui-même n'y voyait pas très clair.

Que ressentait-il pour ce roi d'Égypte ? Du ressentiment, de la rancœur, une pincée de compassion, mais pouvait-il parler d'amour ?. Jamais il ne pourrait lui donner une réponse qui le satisferait.

Ainsi perdu dans ses pensées incertaines, Naruto ne sentit pas l'ombre s'approcher de lui et poser une main sur son épaule. Sursautant, il pivota avant de tomber sur celui qu'il redoutait de croiser depuis des jours.

La légère crispation sur son visage n'échappa pas à Sasuke, qui, sans laisser le temps au blondinet de l'esquiver comme il avait fait jusqu'à présent, commença :

- Regarde, le génie de Thèbes est de retour, dit-il avec un petit sourire en pointant un doigt vers l'embarcadère du Nil, son autre main se posant sur l'épaule de Naruto, empêchant celui-ci de se dérober à la conversation.

Surpris, le blondinet haussa légèrement les sourcils et tourna la tête, ses yeux suivant la direction qu'indiquait le doigt du brun.

Là-bas, au loin, à quelques centaines de mètres sur la mer, trois grands navires aux insignes égyptiens fendaient les vagues et se dirigeaient directement vers le port de Thèbes. Sur les trois vaisseaux, la poupe, beaucoup plus haute que la proue, était surmontée d'une partie métallique recourbée et terminée en fleur de lotus. Sur les voiles qui le scandaient, le dessin de l'uræus déployant fièrement ses ailes attirait le regard des habitants de la terre ferme.

Les passants s'arrêtaient devant la grande place à l'approche de la flotte, le visage agréablement surpris au fur et à mesure qu'ils reconnaissaient l'emblème royal. Sur le premier bateau qui voguait au milieu des deux autres, la silhouette d'un homme drapé d'une longue cape se dessinait derrière la fleur de lotus.

- Préparez le port pour l'accostage de nos hommes !, commanda Sasuke, resté aux côtés de Naruto.

Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris par le ton qui accompagnait ces mots. Les yeux du jeune souverain brillaient d'enthousiasme, ce qui semblait extrêmement bizarre pour le blond qui ne l'avait vu qu'avec des sourires froids et cyniques.

Remarquant que le blond demeurait toujours sur place au lieu de se rendre au port comme les autres, Sasuke esquissa un sourire doux, l'air amusé comme s'il avait deviné ce que pensait le blondinet. Passant une main dans son dos, il l'incita à le suivre.

- Cet homme que tu as entraperçu sur le premier navire est Shikamaru, mon stratège mais aussi mon bras droit. Il a pour rôle d'aller rendre visite aux empires autour du Grand Vert une fois par an et de nous ramener leurs offrandes. …Lui et Kakashi sont les seuls avec qui je suis le plus proche, en dehors de mon grand frère, avoua-t-il. Si jamais je mourrais, ce serait à eux que je confierai cet empire…mais c'est à toi que je confierai ma vie, acheva-il en plantant son regard dans celui du blond ébahi.

Ne sachant que répondre, Naruto détourna le regard, provoquant un silence inconfortable entre eux. Voilà pourquoi il voulait l'esquiver, les paroles de Sasuke finissaient toujours par le rendre mal à l'aise.

Les secondes passèrent mais parurent comme une éternité pour nos deux protagonistes.

- « Viens », finit par dire Sasuke, les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas créer de dispute entre eux.

**_S.U_N.U_**

L'embarcadère du Nil se trouvait juste sur le côté de la grande place, par conséquent, il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps aux travailleurs du port pour préparer l'accostage de la flotte.

Quand les marins descendirent de la planche en bois qui faisait office de pont, Sasuke et son cortège d'hommes les attendaient déjà à quelques mètres de là.

Certains portaient seulement un pagne, d'autres avaient une tunique simple qui recouvrait leurs torses, et au milieu d'eux se trouvait cet homme que le blond avait vu de loin sur le premier navire. Celui-ci se détacha du groupe et s'avança en direction de Sasuke, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres en guise de réponse à celui encore plus imperceptible du jeune roi.

À la fois curieux et intrigué, Naruto détailla du regard l'homme à l'allure étonnante qui avait enlevé sa cape. Il paraissait jeune, mais sûrement, dans son cas, l'âge ne voulait pas dire grande chose puisque c'était Sasuke lui-même qui avait dit que cet homme était son stratège. Il portait un costume traditionnel et pourtant, ses cheveux étaient coiffés bizarrement sur son crâne en un chignon de piques, et la curiosité du blond ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il vit l'air vaguement ennuyé sur les traits de l'homme, comme si lui aussi se moquait un peu de cette cour qui ne voyait en sa personne qu'un génie et le porteur d'immenses richesses.

Sentant un mouvement sur sa droite, Naruto jeta un regard au pharaon qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Sasuke s'était avancé et se dirigeait à présent vers son génie du nom de Shikamaru à qui il donna l'accolade.

Leurs mains se serrèrent tandis que les yeux rieurs de l'homme scrutaient les perles magnifiquement noires de son seigneur. Kakashi les rejoignit, et l'homme à la coupe ananas lui donna des petites tapes affectueuses sur l'épaule.

- Je suis ravi que tu sois rentré sain et sauf, Shikamaru, commença Sasuke.

- Moi de même, votre Majesté. Vous savez bien que la mer n'est pas ce que je préfère le plus, fit-il avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendu.

- Comme si nous ne le savions pas, rétorqua le jeune roi avec un sourire narquois. Tu peux aller dormir où bon te semble une fois que tu m'auras fait le compte rendu de ton voyage, reprit-il, nullement énervé par le ton nonchalant de son subalterne.

- Vite fait, bien fait. Le voyage a été particulièrement fructueux cette année, mais …, une lueur inquiète traversa le regard au ton foncé, « On m'a fait parvenir la nouvelle de l'incident d'il y a deux semaines. Êtes-vous complètement guéri ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je me porte comme un charme, et cela, grâce à Naruto qui m'a sauvé, dit-il en désignant le blond posté à quelques mètres de là.

Depuis le début, Shikamaru avait très bien remarqué la présence du garçon étranger à côté de son seigneur. Pourtant, l'air de rien, il posa quand même la question :

- C'est lui Naruto ?

Le blond lui rendit son regard quand les orbes foncés le scrutèrent intensément. Haussant légèrement les épaules, Naruto attendit que l'inspection visuelle touche à sa fin. Étrangement, les yeux perçants du thébain lui donnèrent la drôle d'impression de passer devant un scanner des temps modernes.

- Il n'a pas l'air méchant, concéda le génie paresseux.

- Montre moi plutôt ce que tu as pu récolter pendant ce voyage, rétorqua Sasuke, passablement énervé que son ami et subalterne dévisagea _son_ esclave de la sorte.

Shikamaru esquissa un fin sourire et fit signe aux marins d'apporter les grands coffres qu'ils avaient descendu du bateau pendant leur conversation.

Tout le monde s'approcha instantanément, et d'un claquement de doigt, les hommes de Shikamaru ouvrirent les malles en bois, éblouissant l'assemblée de ses mille et une étincelles lumineuses.

Il y avait une quinzaine de coffre déposés là devant leurs yeux, et dedans se trouvaient des objets en or miroitant, des colliers superbement montés, des pierres précieuses, du rubis, du jade, du quartz, du saphir. Et le tout remplissait jusqu'à ras bord les coffres paradoxalement terne.

À côté, dans d'autres coffres, des tissus aux couleurs chatoyantes s'empilaient sur d'autres semblables à du velours. Devant tant de splendeur et de richesses, Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise, ébloui par ce trésor merveilleux. À son époque, tout se payait au moyen d'une carte de crédit, il savait que pour certaines transactions, ses frères utilisaient du liquide, mais ce qui se présentait sous ses yeux à cet instant était tout simplement unique et fabuleux.

- Ce sont des offrandes des empires qui sont sous la protection de l'Égypte, expliqua Shikamaru à l'intention du blond, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de ce dernier.

Surpris, Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'homme que le jeune souverain avait qualifié de génie. Puis, regardant de nouveau ces biens qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux émerveillés, le blondinet se contenta de sourire. Shikamaru disait vrai, son voyage semblait avoir été vraiment fructueux…

- Voici la liste détaillée des donations reçues cette année. Il y a en tout trois bateaux. Un pour le coton, des parfums rares, et des tissus provenant de la route de la Soie*, et les deux autres navires transportent des pierres précieuses et des objets de valeurs, résuma-t-il en remettant à Sasuke le long papyrus.

Satisfait, celui-ci parcourut des yeux la liste avant de s'approcher plus près des coffres. Le regard appréciateur, il passa d'un coffre à l'autre, donnant tacitement son autorisation à l'assemblée pour venir contempler de plus près le trésor ramené des mers.

Puis, les perles noires s'accrochèrent sur un éclat trouvé dans un coffre. Se penchant en avant, Sasuke y extirpa un brassard en or serti de pierres précieuses de toute couleur. Satisfait, il examina le bracelet et se retourna vers le blond.

- Naruto, je te le donne. Mets-le, dit-il en tendant le brassard vers l'étudiant surpris.

- …Moi ?

- Hum.

- …Merci Sasuke, mais gardez-le, répondit-il.

Le visage du brun s'assombrit subitement, et Naruto se hâta de répondre :

- Ne le prenez pas comme une offense. C'est juste que ce bracelet est trop précieux, et je risque de l'abîmer inutilement, dit-il au brun qui le regardait toujours avec un regard incendiaire, mais, en revanche, reprit-il après quelques secondes, si vous voulez bien me le donner, j'aimerais l'échanger en riz et en blé. Il reste encore beaucoup de quartiers pauvres à Thèbes, comme Goshen par exemple, ce bracelet sera d'une certaine façon beaucoup plus utile à eux qu'à moi, je …

- Tu me dictes maintenant la façon de gouverner mon empire ?, s'énerva Sasuke en jetant le bijou d'or au sol où ses pierres se brisèrent en éclats.

Demeuré un peu derrière à côté de Kakashi, les yeux de Shikamaru suivirent silencieusement la scène, les deux bras croisés sur son torse. Visiblement, il s'était passé beaucoup de chose depuis son départ. Outre les missives que lui envoyait régulièrement Kakashi et qui l'avaient laissé perplexe, voilà donc qu'il assistait pour la première fois au comportement inhabituel de Sasuke envers un esclave.

Lui qui méprisait cette classe inférieure, il avait alors radicalement changé de caractère envers ce blond aux yeux clairs. Et en parlant de celui-ci, Kakashi avait vu juste, ce garçon était quelqu'un de bien. Le fait qu'il ait osé affronter leur pharaon prouvait qu'il n'était pas aveuglé par le pouvoir et la perfidie de la richesse.

Sasuke était quelqu'un d'intelligent, et Shikamaru était certain que son seigneur arriverait à faire de l'Egypte une puissance encore jamais connue. Seulement, il ne s'intéressait pas assez à son peuple qui était plus composé de paysans, ouvriers, travailleurs et esclaves que de riches. Et ce défaut de Sasuke, ce qui lui manquait était là, en la personne du garçon métèque. Ce garçon venait du peuple et donnait au pharaon de bons conseils. Si le blond réussissait à rendre le brun plus sensible à son peuple, plus rien ne pourrait empêcher l'Égypte de dominer tout le Grand Vert.

Cependant, cela semblait être encore loin, puisque tout dépendait de ces deux hommes, qui, pour le moment, se fusillaient du regard.

Pendant ce temps, devant le geste brutal de Sasuke, Naruto s'était reculé instinctivement et ses doigts étaient crispés au creux de ses paumes.

Pourquoi espérait-il que Sasuke s'intéresse à son peuple ?. Cet homme était un être égoïste et haïssable, à quoi rêvait-il en lui disant ces mots ?. Énervé contre le brun et contre sa propre bêtise, Naruto tourna les talons et partit, n'ayant point envie de parlementer avec l'homme qu'il avait sauvé sur un coup de tête. Comme il s'était royalement fourré le doigt dans l'œil en pensant le sauver pour le bien du peuple égyptien !

Voyant le blond partir après lui avoir lancé un regard froid, le jeune souverain serra les dents. Non, cela ne se passerait pas de cette manière là. C'était lui le pharaon d'Égypte bon sang ! Son autorité était remise en cause, et il ne s'était que trop laissé influencer par cet esclave aux yeux clairs.

Il fallait qu'il mette les points sur les _i_ une fois pour toutes avec ce blond qui n'avait que trop abusé des faveurs qu'il lui accordait. Ses yeux se relevèrent et fixèrent le garçon qui marchait d'un pas raide vers la voûte qui menait jusqu'au grand portail.

Alors, attrapant une lance des mains d'un des gardes postés non loin des hommes d'équipages, il s'élança dans la direction qu'avait pris le blond quelques instants plus tôt.

- Naruto !

Le blond ne se retourna pas. Furieux, Sasuke leva l'arme au dessus de sa tête d'un geste vif avant de la lancer vers le blond qui était à présent près du mur de la voûte.

La pointe de bronze partit en flèche et se planta directement sur le mur …à quelques paumes de main des yeux bleus arrondis de stupeur.

Naruto, hébété par l'attaque, fixa la pointe fichée devant son visage, la gorge déglutissant involontairement. Encore un peu et cette lance réduisait son cerveau en bouilli au lieu d'être plantée sur le mur comme elle l'était en ce moment.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se reculer, Sasuke avait réduit la distance entre eux. Arrachant d'un geste sec la lance qui se balançait sur la pierre, il la jeta au sol avant de plaquer le blond contre le mur. Ses bras se posèrent sur de chaque côté de la tête blonde, l'empêchant de fuir si jamais il lui en était venu l'idée stupide.

- Pourquoi tu veux toujours te monter contre moi, Naruto ?, s'énerva-t-il. Pourtant, il n'arriva pas à cacher cette note d'amertume dans sa voix voilée de froideur.

- …

Le blond, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, déglutit nerveusement devant la position dans laquelle, il, non, ils se trouvaient. Ce torse chaud et dénudé qui entrait en contact avec le sien une nouvelle fois. Quoi qu'il fasse, leurs poitrines ne faisaient que se toucher encore plus, envoyant des décharges paralysantes à leurs deux cœurs désarçonnés.

Le ton beaucoup plus doux et maîtrisé, Sasuke baissa la tête au même niveau que les azurs à la nuance trouble et murmura :

- Tu me fuis depuis quelques temps. Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais bien que ça l'est.

- Vous me faites peur votre Majesté.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles ainsi, rétorqua abruptement le brun en essayant d'oublier le petit serrement au cœur causé par la phrase de son vis-à-vis. C'est comme si tu érigeais un mur entre nous…Je te veux, Naruto, souffla Sasuke d'une voix presque inaudible sur le visage hâlée.

- Sasuke…

- Je te veux, répéta le brun d'une voix à la fois impatiente et ferme. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, moi-même je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu m'obsèdes, et à chaque fois, ça me mets hors de moi de te voir me fuir comme tu l'as si bien fait jusqu'à présent.

Le brun termina sa phrase, laissant le temps au blond d'assimiler ses mots. Lui-même, il fut surpris de s'entendre parler ainsi tellement ce langage lui était étranger.

Nommé héritier du trône depuis sa plus petite enfance, Sasuke n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Les femmes se précipitaient à ses pieds, s'amourachant de son physique, elles rêvaient toutes secrètement d'être un jour celle à qui on attribuerait la couronne d'Isis. Le visage moqueur, Sasuke voyait ces femmes sortir de sa vie tout aussi vite qu'elle y étaient entrées.

Et voilà qu'un beau matin, ce beau garçon aux yeux bleus était apparu sur son chemin, mettant à mal cet orgueil avec lequel il avait grandi. Se mettre à nu devant ce garçon aux allures rebelles, le refus, la frustration, le vrai échec, il venait d'en faire l'amère expérience.

- Sasuke, soupira Naruto, nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas possible entre nous…je suis un garçon.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de mal à cela ? Deux hommes peuvent très bien avoir la même relation qu'un homme et une femme !, argumenta Sasuke.

Naruto entrouvrit la bouche comme s'il venait de se prendre une énorme gifle. Interloqué, il se rappela soudainement que l'homosexualité et l'inceste n'étaient pas du tout des sujets considérés comme tabous dans l'Antiquité.

Alors comment expliquer à ce pharaon qui appartenait à l'Antiquité qu'à son époque, ce n'était pas du tout des choses badines comme ce qu'il venait de dire. Et plus que tout, chose qu'il n'avait pas osé révéler au brun, c'était le fait qu'il connaissait l'Histoire.

Il ne savait pas la vie qu'avait mené Sasuke, cependant il connaissait son point final. Cette vie qui s'arrêterait brutalement dans un an à peu près. S'engager avec un homme pour qui il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux alors qu'il savait que l'Histoire était déjà écrite ?. Le blond ne pouvait pas se targuer d'en être capable. Sa situation actuelle était déjà ingérable, il ne manquait plus qu'il perturbe l'Histoire elle-même par sa présence et ses connaissances sur le monde antique.

Rendu soucieux par ses réflexions, le garçon blond ne vit pas venir le geste de Sasuke. Ce dernier, en le voyant baisser momentanément sa garde, avait pris son menton qu'il releva vers lui.

Attrapant les lèvres entrouvertes, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme s'il voulait lui montrer cette obsession troublante et irrationnelle qu'il ressentait à son égard à travers ce baiser.

Sa langue vint chercher instinctivement celle du blond tandis que ses bras posés sur le mur s'enroulèrent autour des épaules fébriles.

Trouvant son homologue fuyant, il le happa dans une danse endiablée qui laissa le blond pantois, s'abreuvant et se régalant de cette odeur sucrée des lèvres rieuses de l'enfant étranger.

Naruto eut beau ériger toutes les barrières dans sa tête, à ce moment là il ne savait réellement plus quoi faire. Sa tête était vide, et son cœur palpitait à un rythme apeuré. Quelque chose grondait dans sa poitrine devenue sourde de battements.

Contre toute attente, Sasuke rompit le furtif baiser et le serra dans ses bras sous sa cape chaude, comme si cette étreinte était la première qu'il donnait véritablement.

Lorsqu'il avait enlacé Hinata cette nuit là, au dessus des rambardes, ce qui régnait en lui n'était rien d'autre que cette volonté calme et ambitieuse de conquérir tout le Grand Vert.

Pourtant, cette fois ci, tout était tellement différent. Naruto n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne ressemblait pas aux femmes et aux hommes qui se précipitaient à ses pieds, ni même à cette princesse hittite aux charmes doux.

Peu importait ses idées ambitieuses de guerrier, peu importait le rang inférieur de l'esclave, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était le corps et l'âme de ce garçon aux yeux clairs, beau comme un enfant des dieux.

Serrant le blond dans le creux de ses bras, le jeune roi eut envie de lui passer toute cette colère, cette frustration et cette haine mêlée de sentiments déstabilisants qu'il ressentait envers le métèque à chaque fois que ce dernier essayait de se dérober à son regard.

La tête légèrement appuyée sur l'épaule du brun, Naruto demeurait figé, le cœur lourd. Il eut envie de parler, puis se ravisa.

- Naruto, réfléchis à mes paroles.

-…

Comme le blond ne répondit rien, le jeune pharaon resserra instinctivement un peu plus fort sa prise autour de celui-ci, comme pour s'habituer à ce goût amer d'échec qu'il n'avait que trop essuyé depuis peu.

« _Sasuke, comprends-moi. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Ces sentiments que tu m'offres, je ne peux pas les accepter_ », songea Naruto blotti au creux de l'épaule du brun. En jetant un regard furtif vers le pharaon, ses doigts se resserrèrent eux aussi sur la cape royale.

.

.

Au loin, ayant assisté au geste tendre de leur pharaon envers le garçon blond, Shikamaru demeura sur place, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Kakashi, tu ne m'as pas précisé à quel point Sa majesté semble être tombé amoureux de ce blondinet.

- Je suis inquiet pour eux deux. Compte tenu des sentiments instables qu'a Sasuke envers Naruto, je crains qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

- Galère, soupira l'homme à la coupe étrange tout en fourrant la main dans sa couette d'un geste négligent.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Cette nuit là, Naruto n'arriva pas à dormir, l'esprit trop absorbé par ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Sasuke le voulait, or, le blond ne _le_ voulait pas. La raison pour laquelle il s'était résigné à rester tranquille au palais se résumait à deux noms, Haku et Itachi.

Mais si le pharaon continuait à le presser de la sorte, jamais il ne pourrait tenir jusqu'au jour où il rentrerait chez lui, connaissant depuis peu le caractère difficile de celui-ci. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, face au changement de comportement du jeune roi, le blond devait reconnaître que le brun n'était pas si mauvais que ça.

Outre son caractère imbuvable, celui-ci l'avait quand même sauvé et pardonné plusieurs fois ses gestes, et dernièrement, lorsqu'il était avec lui, c'était comme s'il y avait un autre Sasuke, une copie plus tendre et plus douce, étrangement opposé au pharaon que tout le monde craignait tant.

L'étudiant retenu captif sursauta avant de secouer vigoureusement sa tête. Qu'avait-il pensé encore comme bêtise ?. Ils appartenaient à deux univers différents, sa place n'était pas ici tout comme il ne pouvait aimer ou répondre aux sentiments du jeune roi.

Agité, Naruto se leva et s'approcha de la petite fenêtre qui offrait une vue sur le Nil. Dehors, le voile sombre de la nuit avait recouvert tout le ciel de Thèbes.

Sa mère et ses frères, qu'étaient-ils en train de faire à cet instant ?. Continuaient-ils de le chercher malgré tout ?

Immobile, le blond regarda les étoiles filantes au dessus de sa tête, les pensées vagabondes. Ce soir, il y avait un banquet fêtant le retour du génie de Thèbes.

Une furtive idée germa lentement dans la tête du garçon qui devint soudainement songeur.

Sasuke était parti avec Kakashi fêter leurs retrouvailles avec Shikamaru. Voilà donc pourquoi il lui avait donné congé. S'il était question de banquet, l'alcool coulerait à flot et la surveillance serait beaucoup plus relâchée…L'occasion ou jamais de s'enfuir s'il tenait à ne pas entrer dans le lit du brun. Avec un peu de chance, le temps qu'on remarque son absence, il serait déjà loin du palais avec Haku.

Respirant un grand bol d'air frais comme pour se donner du courage à son plan téméraire et risqué, Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et retourna hâtivement vers son lit. De là, il regonfla quelques coussins et les dissimula sous le drap, voulant faire croire qu'il dormait toujours si jamais quelqu'un venait le déranger.

Une fois la pièce arrangée il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda des deux côtés. Le couloir était vide, tout le monde devait être sûrement en train de faire la fête. Profitant de la situation opportune, le blond se glissa de l'autre côté de la porte et la referma doucement. Se tournant vers un chemin pour sortir du quartier des esclaves, il s'y engagea, évitant le plus de monde possible.

Il longea les interminables couloirs, et à chaque poste, les soldats buvaient et rigolaient, certains le voyaient et le saluaient d'un sourire distrait, l'air visiblement trop éméchés. Répondant à tous par un sourire éclatant, le blond partit, prenant garde d'avoir l'attitude la plus normale possible.

Pourtant, le blondinet savait qu'il n'avait toujours pas franchi le plus grand obstacle. Pour cause, peu importe le chemin qu'il prenait, Naruto devait inévitablement passer à côté de la grande salle hypostyle qui donnait sur les grandes marches du palais, et c'était à partir de là qu'il pourrait aller aux cachots et éventuellement au port. Cette salle ne serait pas aussi dangereuse si ce n'était le fait qu'elle était l'endroit même où se déroulait le banquet. Sasuke s'y trouvait ainsi que toute sa cour. Et sur ce point, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

Arrivé dans cette partie de l'édifice, Naruto se dissimula derrière l'une des grandes colonnes de pierre qui faisaient partie intégrante de la salle . Il y avait une foule monstre à l'intérieur.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ses yeux trouvèrent Sasuke et les deux hommes assis près du trône en train de faire trinquer avec leurs coupes de vin. Parcourant du regard l'ensemble de la salle, le blond ne vit pas Itachi. L'aîné des deux frères ne s'était pas montré depuis la dernière fois, même lors du retour de la flotte au port de Thèbes.

De l'endroit d'où il se trouvait, Naruto pouvait entendre à petites bribes la conversation des trois hommes entremêlée au doux son des harpes. Retenant une longue inspiration, il risqua un regard en direction de Sasuke.

Celui-ci occupait sans surprise sa place sur l'amas de coussins au milieu des deux autres, et pour l'heure, ses perles noires fixaient avec fascination une épée à l'éclat froid qu'il tenait dans sa paume. Levant la lame au niveau de ses yeux, il la fit tourner lentement, le regard appréciateur.

- Cette épée est superbe. Alors c'est donc ça le nouveau métal qu'ont trouvé les hittites ?, demanda-t-il tout en scrutant la lame étincelante.

- Oui, votre Majesté. Ils lui ont donné le nom de « fer ». J'ai déboursé une somme rondelette au commerçant pour qu'il me le cède. Ce matériau reste encore très rare et les hittites gardent jalousement le secret de sa fabrication.

- Uhm, acquiesça évasivement le détenteur de l'arme.

Le jeune pharaon se releva, et après avoir fait quelques pas, il frappa le sol d'un coup sec avec l'épée qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un bruit métallique résonna, et à la plus grande surprise de Sasuke et de Kakashi, la lame resta intacte.

Fasciné, le jeune roi la rapprocha de sa vue et examina avec minutie l'épée nullement écaillée.

- Ce « fer » marquera un grand changement dans l'utilisation des armes blanches. L'Égypte serait beaucoup plus forte si elle possédait ce matériau, réfléchit-il à voix haute.

- Mais nous ne savons pas comment le fabriquer, observa Kakashi.

- Et Naruto ? Il le sait peut-être ?. C'est un métèque, et il vous a bien sauvé de la morsure d'un serpent, chose que nos illustres apothicaires n'ont pas su faire, fit remarquer Shikamaru avec un petit sourire.

- Bonne idée. J'irai le lui demander demain, approuva le prince héritier.

Toujours caché derrière sa colonne, les yeux du blond s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait la portée de leur conversation.

Sasuke voulait fabriquer du fer …?. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Les égyptiens avaient un certain retard par rapport aux hittites sur le développement des armes blanches. Ce qu'ils utilisaient jusqu'à présent était du silex et du bronze, le fer n'étant arrivé que plus tard dans l'empire.

Et la fabrication du fer, il la connaissait, sa première année sur les bancs de la fac lui ayant conféré certains acquis en cours théoriques.

Le cerveau de Naruto fonctionnait à toute allure. Voilà une raison de plus pour laquelle il devait fuir le plus tôt possible. S'il restait ici, Sasuke le forcerait d'une façon ou d'une autre afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le brun était quelqu'un d'ambitieux, si jamais le secret du fer tombait entre ses mains, en ferait-il bon usage ? Ou se précipiterait-il de déclarer la guerre aux autres empires ? Et cela, Naruto refusait d'y participer. L'Histoire ne devait pas changer à cause de lui.

Le cœur déterminé grâce à cette nouvelle résolution, le blond regarda autour de lui. Profitant que les serviteurs apportaient du vin dans la salle, il s'échappa vers les marches, se fondant dans la nuit.

.

.

Un sentiment étrange étouffa soudainement le cœur du jeune pharaon. Jetant un regard vers la nuit au dehors, au-delà des colonnes papyriformes, il ne vit rien de particulier.

Le jardin était toujours plongé dans le noir des ténèbres. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il finit par tourner les yeux vers Shikamaru qui parlait. Curieusement, Sasuke aurait juré avoir vu passer une ombre furtive dans ce coin là. Était-ce un mirage dû au vin et à l'obscurité du jardin nocturne ? …

**_S.U_N.U_**

Parvenu jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots sans complications, Naruto trouva trois soldats sous un arbre, en train de marmonner dans leurs rêves alors que des bouteilles d'alcool jonchaient le sol, à moitié vidées.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Naruto joua le tout pour le tout et se glissa silencieusement derrière les arbres, derrière les soldats endormis. Ceux-ci dormaient à poing fermés, et une boule se forma dans le ventre du blond lorsqu'il vit l'énorme trousseau de clés tout près d'eux.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes dues à l'excitation mêlée à la peur, Naruto tendit la main et saisit lentement la chaîne de clé, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que les clés ne fassent pas beaucoup de bruit en s'entrechoquant.

Lorsqu'il ramena le trousseau dans ses deux bras, le jeune fugitif se permit un soupir soulagé. Les gardes n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué sa fuite, il vaudrait mieux qu'il profite de sa chance inespérée avant que ce ne soit trop tard…

Sans plus attendre, Naruto descendit jusqu'aux cachots, là où il avait trouvé Haku la dernière fois. Les prisonniers étaient tous endormis étant donné l'heure tardive. Sûrement que ceux qui se trouvaient entre ces barreaux n'étaient pas de ceux qui pouvaient s'offrir une nuit blanche à s'enivrer pendant des banquets luxueux.

Même d'ici, le son des harpes provenant du banquet parvenait jusqu'à ses oreilles comme une douce musique, couvrant ses pas feutrés. Des petits feux se consumaient sur le mur, aidant le garçon blond à trouver son chemin.

Enfin arrivé devant la cellule qu'il cherchait, Naruto saisit quelques brins de pailles de l'autre côté des barreaux et les jeta vers son ami endormi, essayant de le réveiller.

- « Haku », chuchota-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, profondément plongé dans son sommeil bercé par le doux son des harpes. Mordant sa lèvre du bas, le blond refit plusieurs tentatives avant que son ami ne daigne tourner la tête. Les yeux dans le vague, Haku râla doucement en ouvrant un œil lorsqu'il vit des touffes blondes devenues cendrées sous la lumière rougeoyante des torches.

Se redressant brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'approcha vivement des barreaux. Naruto mit un doigt sur sa bouche, intimant son ami à garder le silence, et de son autre main, il lui montra fièrement le trousseau de clé. Jetant un regard de chaque côté, Naruto défit la chaîne de la cellule et ouvrit la porte en bois.

- Viens, dépêchons-nous de partir avant que les gardes ne se réveillent, chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

- Je te suis.

Une fois remontés à la surface, Naruto indiqua à son ami un chemin sombre et sinueux dans des buissons, celui qu'il avait pris pour venir ici.

- On va se rendre à l'aile ouest du palais. Ça prendra plus de temps mais il y a un chemin là bas qui mène au port. Si on emprunte l'autre voie, on risque de croiser encore plus de garde, dit Naruto en ouvrant le chemin.

Les deux garçons s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit fraîche d'humidité. Dans l'ombre épaisse des arbres, le vent se levait, suivi ensuite par quelques grondements de tonnerre accompagnés d'éclairs qui zébraient le ciel de Thèbes.

Des bourrades violentes soufflaient à travers les feuillages, bouffant leurs cheveux qui virevoltaient dans l'air. Le blond ferma un œil lorsqu'un vent froid lui balaya fortement le visage.

Levant les yeux, il trouva le ciel coloré d'une teinte pourpre. Il allait pleuvoir dans pas longtemps, ce serait préférable qu'ils trouvent un endroit où se cacher le temps que tout s'apaise.

- Il faut qu'on aille jusqu'à l'embarcadère. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura bien une barque là bas…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, ses épaules tressautant au contact de deux mains douces et pourtant fermes.

- Je te conseille de ne pas commettre de bêtises, Naruto, dit la voix familière qui le fait irrésistiblement frémir.

Se retournant brusquement, il trouva Shizune dans son dos, à ses côtés, les deux serviteurs impassibles qui l'accompagnaient habituellement retinrent Haku sous leur emprise.

Le jeune fugitif pâlit. Cette femme avait toujours été très gentille avec lui depuis son arrivée au palais, cependant, elle demeurait la servante attitrée de Sasuke. S'il lui venait à l'esprit l'idée d'aller dire au brun ce qu'il se passait, c'en étaient fini pour eux deux.

- Shizune, je t'en prie, laisse-nous partir, supplia-t-il en attrapant les deux mains de la femme au visage calme et posé.

Haku voulut se dégager de la poigne des deux serviteurs, pourtant ceux-ci resserrèrent leurs prises, et le garçon brun ne put bouger d'un iota.

De son côté, Shizune, le ton calme et doux, essaya de raisonner le garçon étranger avec qui elle s'était beaucoup liée d'amitié :

- Naruto : ne risque pas ta vie pour rien. Les gardes sont nombreux au port et tout le long du dromos. Toi et ton ami avez eu de la chance d'avoir échappé à la vigilance des soldats jusqu'à présent, mais une fois arrivés là bas, vous ne pourrez pas fuir les soldats d'élite. Et ce sera peut-être la mort pour tous les deux. Je te promets de ne rien révéler à sa Majesté Sasuke, par contre, tu dois retourner avec moi au palais.

- Mais

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Haku. Je l'enverrai chez le général Kakashi. Il y sera en sécurité, dit-elle avant de faire signe aux deux gardes d'éloigner de force Haku.

Anxieux, Naruto regarda les deux hommes emmener son ami alors que Shizune retenait toujours son bras.

Que devait-il faire à présent ?. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout prenne une tournure bizarre dans ses plans ? Son but d'origine était de sauver son ami, pas de l'envoyer à la mort chez les soldats de Sasuke.

D'une certaine manière, Shizune avait dit juste. Si Haku restait en prison, il s'inquiéterait continuellement pour son ami. Et dans cette perspective là, l'envoyer à la demeure de Kakashi semblait être la meilleure solution du moment. Le blond en était persuadé, malgré son air étrange et mystérieux, Kakashi était quelqu'un de bien et n'enverrait pas Haku dans la gueule du loup. N'était ce pas le général qui les avait sauvé, Kurenai et lui, d'une sanction certaine au chantier des esclaves.

Mais plus que tout, le blond se sentit coupable d'avoir créé tant de problèmes à ses deux amis de ce monde inconnu. Haku et Kurenai, ils n'auraient jamais du le croiser …

Résigné, Naruto baissa les épaules et suivit les pas de Shizune vers le cœur des édifices. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à sa situation. Si Haku était en lieu sûr, alors son esprit serait plus tranquille si jamais il trouvait une autre occasion pour s'enfuir, étant donné que plus rien ne le retenait prisonnier ici.

Shizune, en voyant l'air songeur sur le visage du blond, essaya de le consoler comme elle pouvait :

- « Attends encore un peu, Naruto. Peut-être que sa Majesté Sasuke voudra bien te rendre ta liberté d'ici quelque temps, murmura-t-elle en tapotant affectueusement la touffe de cheveux blonds, même si elle-même n'était pas vraiment certaine que son seigneur changerait d'avis. Elle aussi, après toutes ces années passées auprès de son roi, avait très bien vu les sentiments nouveaux qu'éprouvait Sasuke pour le métèque. Et elle dut se l'avouer, non sans un certain malaise, que secrètement, en persuadant Naruto de ne pas s'enfuir, elle avait fait cela pour son seigneur.

- Vous semblez très bien connaître le pharaon, fit remarquer Naruto, la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

La brune lui sourit :

- J'ai été assignée à son service dès mon entrée au palais. Et malgré son air brutal, sa Majesté n'est pas une mauvaise personne, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix complice.

Naruto hausa légèrement les sourcils. Étrangement, il ne savait comment l'interpréter. Il était vrai que Sasuke était devenu plus « gentil » avec lui, mais c'était juste parce que le blond lui avait sauvé la vie. Sinon, pour le reste, il n'en était pas tout à fait convaincu.

Quand ils parvinrent en haut des grandes marches qui se trouvaient juste avant la salle de banquet, des voix surgirent soudainement derrière eux :

- Regardez ! L'étoile Sothis est apparue !

Aussitôt que le cri se terminait, Shizune se retourna et scruta le ciel, provoquant la surprise chez le blond qui l'accompagnait.

« L'étoile Sothis », avait dit l'homme ?. Sothis comme l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel et son lever héliaque ?

Regardant les gens qui pointaient leur doigts vers les cieux, Naruto leva les yeux à son tour et suivit la direction indiquée, à la recherche de l'astre filant à l'origine des cris de joie contagieux.

Sur le voile sombre de velours brillait la plus belle étoile du ciel de Thèbes. Sothis, autrement appelée Sirius, apparaissait aux yeux des hommes lorsqu'elle faisait son lever héliaque.

Pour les égyptiens, lorsque le lever héliaque, _c'est-à-dire l'apparition de l'étoile_, coïncidait avec la crue du Nil, elle avait alors une signification hautement symbolique. Puisque cette coïncidence n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les millénaires *.

« Ainsi, c'était elle Sothis », pensa-t-il en contemplant l'étoile, les yeux brillants de fascination. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle était belle et brillante, froide et insolente dans le firmament nocturne.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru et toute la cour étaient sortis de la salle du banquet pour voir eux aussi l'apparition de l'astre.

De partout, des murmures se faisaient entendre.

- Sothis est levée. Cette année, nous aurons encore plus d'eau pour la récolte !

- C'est de bon augure. Fêtons cela dignement !

- Fais passer l'annonce générale dans la ville que Sothis est apparue, ordonna Sasuke à un soldat.

Sasuke s'avança et alla au bord des marches, les orbes noirs fixant la belle étoile accrochée dans le ciel.

Ses deux stratèges s'approchèrent à leur tour. De plus en plus de monde s'agglutinait vers les imposantes marches, cherchant eux aussi la promesse de bonheur dans l'éclat des cieux. Des serviteurs se mêlaient eux aussi au spectacle. Et dans la cohue, Naruto entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux devenus soudainement brillants pour une toute autre raison.

Cette étoile était-elle vraiment porteuse de chance ?. Opportunité ou pas, c'était l'occasion idéale pour s'enfuir.

Shizune avait relâché son attention, et entouré de ses fidèles, Sasuke était trop loin pour le voir. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, trop attiré par l'éclat particulier de l'astre.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Sitôt pensé, sitôt fait, le blond recula discrètement à contre courant alors que les autres s'avançaient pour voir le lever héliaque. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la foule, il s'engagea sur un chemin qui longeait la salle du banquet, essayant de s'éclipser le plus subtilement possible.

Malheureusement, « le plus subtilement possible » ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'un soldat lui cria jovialement :

- Naruto ! Pourquoi tu vas là bas ? Tu as vu l'étoile Sothis ?, la parole anodine fit sursauter le blondinet qui ne sut que répondre.

Et lorsque ses perles bleues tombèrent sur celles, onyx, de Sasuke qui s'était retourné brusquement dans la foule à l'entente de son nom, Naruto sut qu'il ne pourrait pas duper le brun.

- Tu comptes t'enfuir ?

Le temps s'arrêta momentanément pour Naruto. Que devait-il faire ? Vite une réponse ! Trouver une excuse potable à dire à Sasuke ou bien …La pierre était déjà lancée et il ne pouvait plus reculer. On lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne réfléchissait pas assez avant d'agir ? Tant pis, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions.

Alors, prenant ses jambes à son cou, le blond fonça tête baissée dans l'allée qui longeait la salle hypostyle sous la surprise du soldat, avec juste pour pensée de fuir une fois pour toute ce monde qui lui était étranger.

De son côté, en voyant le garçon reculer instinctivement devant sa question, Sasuke avait froncé les sourcils avant d'accélérer le pas lorsque ce dernier prit insolemment la fuite sous ses yeux. Bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, le brun se rua dans la même direction qu'avait pris le blond, celui là même qui lui faisait faire des choses impossibles.

- Arrête-toi, Naruto !

Pourtant, sa parole eut l'effet inverse. Naruto courut encore plus vite, ne réfléchissant plus aux conséquences. Et puis, si conséquence il y avait, ce serait la mort pour lui si le jeune roi le rattrapait. Derrière lui, le bruit de la cohue avait sensiblement diminué d'ampleur. Il n'y avait donc que Sasuke à sa poursuite ?

- Arrête-toi Naruto !, réitéra Sasuke, ne ralentissant point son allure. Il était hors de question que le blond lui échappe des mains, son honneur en dépendait.

Passé l'allée qui bordait la salle du banquet, le couloir donnait à présent sur une terrasse sans muraille qui surplombait le palais. Et sous leur pieds, à une cinquantaine de mètres, les eaux du Nil coulaient et grondaient au même rythme que le ciel pourpre.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre du bas. Merde ! Le chemin s'enfonçait de plus en plus vers le fond de l'édifice et il ne savait pas si il y avait une sortie quelque part par là. Mais continuant à courir, il espéra d'y trouver une échappatoire afin de descendre de l'édifice.

Au dessus de leur tête, l'étoile Sothis continuait à briller ostensiblement, comme si elle regardait, impassible, l'étrange course poursuite. Les flots du Nil grondaient et se fracassaient contre le pied des murailles, comme si ils murmuraient en écho avec le rire de l'astre.

Peu à peu, Sasuke gagna en vitesse. Se propulsant en avant, il saisit brusquement les épaules du blond qu'il serra contre lui avec ardeur.

- Pourquoi tu veux t'enfuir ?, s'écria-t-il en resserrant son emprise, arrêtant pour de bon Naruto dans sa course folle.

- Lâchez-moi, rétorqua Naruto, hystérique. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. La peur, l'angoisse, la folie, l'adrénaline, tout avait paralysé sa raison et son esprit affolé.

- Réponds à ma question ! Je t'ai bien traité ces derniers temps, contra le brun, les pensées remplies d'interrogations.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici, Sasuke !

- Mais tu as tout ici ! Statut, richesse, pouvoir, serviteurs, tout l'empire serait à tes pieds si tu acceptais ma demande !

- M'avez-vous jamais demandé ce que je veux vraiment ?. Tout ce que vous m'offrez, je ne le veux pas. Ce que je veux, c'est ma liberté. Alors que vous, vous m'emprisonnez dans votre cage dorée !

- Ta liberté ? Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Depuis que tu m'as sauvé, je t'ai laissé aller comme bon te semble au sein du palais, et j'ai veillé à ce que tu ne manques de rien. Jamais encore un esclave n'avait eu un tel traitement de faveur. Que veux-tu de plus ?, s'énerva-t-il.

Un bras autour des épaules du blondinet, un autre entourant le ventre de ce dernier afin de l'empêcher de s'éloigner de lui, le brun maintenait une prise ferme alors que le blond essayait toujours de se débattre et de s'éloigner de l'étreinte possessive.

Tournant brusquement la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir l'homme dans son dos, Naruto hurla alors que ses doigts essayaient de détacher la main chaude agrippée sur son ventre.

- Ce que je veux c'est une autre liberté Sasuke. Vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre !

- Tu es vraiment trop têtu !

De plus en plus énervé par le blond qui gesticulait encore dans ses bras, Sasuke banda ses muscles, ne voulant laisser fuir le blond à qui il avait donné beaucoup trop de lui-même.

Mais en se querellant et en se bagarrant ainsi, aucun des deux ne vit qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés irrémédiablement du bord du mur. Sous leurs pieds, le Nil s'ouvrait et grondait comme une gueule béante du précipice.

Soudain, dans un vif élan, Naruto s'échappa de quelques centimètres de Sasuke. Son pied glissa sur le rebord en pierre et tomba dans le vide, faisant sursauter nos deux protagonistes qui voyaient pour la première fois leur position.

En dessous d'eux s'étendait le vide, les eaux profondes et froides vêtues du manteau de la nuit.

Le visage figé par le choc, Naruto réalisa au ralenti qu'il était en train de basculer. Mais un bras fort attrapa son avant-bras. Sasuke le retenait, faisant tout pour le remonter. Ce dernier, comme dans un mauvais rêve, sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsque Naruto avait basculé par-dessus bord.

Et de toutes ses forces, il agrippa le bras du blond. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur celui-ci, ne faisant point attention à ses subalternes et au groupe de soldats qui accouraient vers eux en voyant leur pharaon au bord des murailles.

- Donne-moi ton autre bras, je te remonte !, cria Sasuke d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre calme et maîtrisée. Pourtant, cette note d'inquiétude et de peur résonna en écho en même temps que sa voix.

Le blond était à présent suspendu dans le vide. Le seul lien qui ralentissait sa chute était cet homme qui lui avait fait détester quelqu'un pour la première fois, celui qui avait changé l'ancien étudiant insouciant et joyeux qu'il était au 21ème siècle.

Sasuke se pencha à son tour en peu plus dans le vide, tiré par le poids du blondinet.

- Sasuke ?, sursauta Naruto en voyant la détermination brûlée dans les prunelles sombres.

S'il ne le lâchait pas maintenant, il tomberait, lui aussi …

Pourtant, le visage de Sasuke restait ferme tandis qu'il se concentrait sur ses bras. Malgré tout, leur équilibre précaire se brisa. Et cela, les deux hommes le comprirent dans un sursaut.

Lorsque Kakashi bondit en avant pour rattraper son seigneur, sa main rata de peu la cape de Sasuke, celui-ci n'ayant pas lâché le bras du blond, s'était fait entraîner lui aussi dans la profondeur des eaux du fleuve.

Dans la panique, le général arracha le masque qui recouvrait son œil et scruta intensément la surface de l'eau, priant tous les dieux égyptiens pour voir les deux hommes remonter à la surface.

- Faites venir immédiatement des barques dans ce secteur, sa Majesté est tombé, ordonna Shikamaru derrière lui d'une voix alarmée.

**_S.U_N.U_ **

Lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans une grande explosion de gouttes, la tête en avant, dans les flots du Nil, Sasuke serrait toujours l'avant-bras de Naruto, de peur qu'il le perde dans le courant du fleuve.

Les yeux ouverts malgré l'eau froide qui affaiblissait sa vue, Sasuke nagea tout en gardant sa tête hors de l'eau

- Ne bouge pas trop, tu te fatiguerais plus vite. Je te sauverai, Naruto.

Nageant aussi de son côté, le blond jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sasuke, quelque peu dérouté. L'eau froide était comme une claque donné à son esprit engourdi. Le pharaon tenait tant que ça à lui ?

Ils nagèrent tous les deux en direction de la berge, cependant, avant même de pouvoir faire trois mètres, Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise quand des lampées d'eaux entrèrent dans sa bouche.

Une force étrange le tira vers le fond. Il garda difficilement la tête hors de l'eau, tant la force d'attraction semblait redoutable. Sasuke, la mine alerte, plongea d'un coup. Avant de refaire surface quelques minutes plus tard.

- Merde ! C'est un tourbillon ! Faut qu'on se dépêche ! Il va nous engloutir sinon !

- Lâchez mon bras et remontez, dit Naruto entre deux gorgées d'eau forcée.

Pourtant, le brun fit non de la tête et garda sa poigne sur son bras. Essayant de nager pour deux, il tira le blond tirer le plus loin possible du tourbillon marin.

Soudain, le corps du blondinet s'immergea. Les sourcils froncés, Sasuke plongea à son tour dans le but de faire remonter le garçon à la surface. En vain. Plus il voulait saisir le bras du blond, plus celui-ci se faisait entraîner vers le bas dans les profondeurs effroyables.

Les yeux ouverts, Sasuke ne vit rien dans le noir de l'eau. Ses yeux le piquèrent, mais cela n'égalait pas la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Dans le dos du blond, un tourbillon noir et béant s'ouvrait dans le fond du fleuve, enroulant et arrachant tout ce qu'il trouvait sur son chemin vers le centre de la spirale à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Naruto avait les yeux fortement plissés à cause de l'eau. De sa bouche, des bulles d'air s'échappaient, l'étouffant presque. Impuissant, le jeune roi agrippa les doigts du blond. Pourtant, cette force derrière eux semblait s'agrandir encore et encore, et ses doigts ratèrent ceux du blond, la force sombre lui ayant arraché ce garçon aux yeux clairs. Sasuke nagea et poursuivit le corps entraîné dans l'infernal cercle noir. Mais celui-ci lui était de plus en plus éloigné par les tournoiements du tourbillon.

- NARUTO !, voulut hurler Sasuke. Mais l'eau étouffa le son même dans sa gorge.

Cette nuit là, Hapy avait repris son miracle des mains du pharaon d'Égypte.

Tout autour de lui n'était plus qu'une couleur noire abyssale.

_À suivre …_

**Lexique : **

**Hapy : **dieu/déesse du Nil.**  
><strong>

_**La route de la Soie **_: désigne l'ensemble des chemins qu'empruntaient les commerçants dans l'Antiquité pour exporter leurs marchandises du continent asiatique au continent européen. C'est grâce à ces commerces que le bassin méditerranéen a découvert la soie, fibre textile d'origine animale, découverte par les chinois. En gros, dans l'Antiquité, il fallait être extrêmement riche pour avoir ce genre de tissu rare et superbe.

_**L'étoile Sothis **_: comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut dans le texte, la réapparition simultanée de l'étoile la plus brillante et de l'eau avait une signification très symbolique. Et cette coïncidence arrive, théoriquement, tous les 1460 ans.

Alors, pour le dessin, je triche mais c'est pas grave x'D, cette fois ci, le dessin ne vient pas de moi mais de Yuitsu qui a bien voulu me « dépanner » pour cette publication. Merci beaucoup girl. Mes lecteurs, je vous laisse le plaisir d'admirer une autre version de Sasuke ^^ :

*h*t*t*p*:*/*i44*.*servimg*.*com/u/f44*/12/84*/77/56/*sasuke*10*.*j*p*g*

Voilààà, c'est vraiment fini pour ce chapitre 4.

Mille merci à vous d'être toujours là pour me soutenir. Je vous aime, je vous aime x33

Par contre, vous n'allez pas beaucoup m'aimer pour ce que je vais dire maintenant : Ce sera le dernier chapitre avant fin novembre. J'ai des dates d'examen qui apparaissent comme par malheur sur mon agenda, et le temps que je finisse tous ces exams et que je tape la suite de la fic, ça va prendre un petit peu de temps.

Par conséquent, pour les revieweurs anonymes, je vous répondrai au fur et à mesure sur mon profil, pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre plus d'un mois avant d'avoir une réponse.

Une dernière fois, merci encore à vous tous d'être avec moi pour cette fic, et à bientôt ^^. Plein plein de bisous.

_Baby love ya love ya love ya ~ _


	7. Chapter 5 : Retour

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : Sasunaru

Rating : M

Note : Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous, que la chance et la réussite soient avec vous en ce début 2012.

Un très grand _pardon_ à mes lecteurs qui ont attendu cette publication. À cause des soucis avec mon ordi, j'ai dû retaper tout le chapitre. Du coup, niveau motivation, ce n'est pas trop ça non plus… Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages de soutien, mes partiels de mi-semestre se sont bien passés.

Pour les revieweurs enregistrés, je vous ai répondu par MP ( j'espère que j'ai sauté personne ? ). Et pour les revieweurs anonymes **Kirua, Mianon, Angel, Tobii-chaan **( tu as désactivé tes MP, du coup, j'ai pas pu te répondre directement par message privé ), **YuuriRei, Midnight, ...( anonyme), SasunaruXD, Annonyme**, rendez-vous sur mon profil =)

Je remercie également **SenseiAerlinne** de m'avoir apporté son aide sur l'égyptologie. Et, encore une fois, merci du fond du cœur à mes revieweurs grâce à qui cette histoire est toujours « en ligne ».

Sans plus attendre, je vous livre le chapitre 5 de SDP. ( En fait, je trouve que ça ressemble plus à un chapitre de transition ...)

501 bisous à mes bêtas chéries et bonne lecture à vous tous.

**Chapitre 5 : Retour**

Dans la chambre silencieuse, une fragrance subtile fit légèrement bouger le garçon endormi. Son corps remua et ses doigts s'animèrent d'un léger tic au contact doux du matelas, chose insignifiante qui lui rappela pourtant un confort familier. Tout paraissait calme et paisible au dessus de la tête du dormeur. Plongé dans sa torpeur, Naruto, parce que c'était bien lui dont il était question, n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. Seule persistait dans sa tête brumeuse cette envie de se blottir encore et encore dans la couche douillette qui épousait parfaitement les parcelles de sa peau nue.

Un léger parfum floral vint titiller ses narines. Où se trouvait-il ?. Cela également, il ne savait plus. Son corps semblait dériver dans une mer inconnue. Et quelle était étrange cette impression d'être une épave au milieu d'un océan de murmures à la fois familiers et lointains, comme s'ils accompagnaient les vagues et résonnaient en écho dans son esprit confus.

- « Naruto ? »

Une voix familière. Parviendrait-il à y mettre un nom ?

Une et puis plusieurs personnes se déplacèrent telles des ombres chinoises devant ses paupières mi-closes. Amenant une main récalcitrante qui ne voulait pas quitter la chaleur de la couverture devant son visage, le jeune adulte s'arcbouta contre les rayons chauds et farceurs.

La femme remarqua son geste. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers la couche. Prenant la main libre qui reposait sur le ventre couvert du garçon, elle hésita, la voix rendue aiguë par l'émotion.

- « Mon bébé »

Ce terme affectueux …tel celui de ses souvenirs. Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Les images devinrent plus nettes au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les personnes qui étaient présentes autour de lui.

Devant ses yeux ébahis se trouvaient ses deux frères Kyosuke et Deidara dont la mine inquiète et surprise submergeait leurs traits. Tournant le menton vers la personne qui serrait nerveusement sa main, Naruto découvrit le visage anxieux de sa mère incliné au dessus de son oreiller. Juste derrière, les mains agrippées sur son vieux torchon, Iruka eut un hoquet stupéfait.

Le bonheur irradiait des yeux de Kushina, brisant l'inquiétude et le chagrin qui la rongeaient depuis la disparition de son fils, cet enfant qu'elle avait craint de ne plus pouvoir embrasser un jour.

- « Naruto », souffla-t-elle en amenant ses doigts vers la joue ronde qu'elle caressa avec un sourire tremblant, son esprit n'osant toujours pas croire qu'il était bien là devant son regard. Ne résistant plus, la mère passa ses bras autour de son garçon et le serra à l'en étouffer.

- « Maman » …, murmura celui-ci.

Malgré tout ce qu'il voulait dire, ce furent ces simples mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. Et puis, que pouvait-il lui dire de plus ?. Les mots étaient vains tout comme ses pensées étaient vides. En son âme s'éleva un blanc impénétrable, comme s'il y avait une fausse note quelque part. Quelque chose clochait, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à y mettre un terme.

Sur le qui-vive, Kyosuke attrapa le téléphone posé sur la commode et composa le numéro de leur médecin traitant. Ignorant les pensées confuses de son petit frère, Deidara s'approcha et s'assit près de ce dernier après qu'Iruka ait regonflé les coussins pour qu'il puisse s'y adosser.

- « Naru, tout va bien ?. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant tout ce temps ? », s'enquit impatiemment l'homme aux cheveux longs attachés. « On était mort d'inquiétude ».

- « …Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? », demanda le blond d'une voix interdite.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son frère, Deidara fronça légèrement ses sourcils comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère lui retourne la question.

- « Comment on t'a retrouvé ?. C'est presque par miracle. Hier, Kyosuke et moi, on visitait un site près du port quand il y a eu des bruits incroyables du côté du marché. Je ne sais plus comment, mais quelqu'un criait qu'il y avait un noyé ou un truc du genre. On s'est approché par curiosité, et là, le choc quand on t'a vu inconscient entre les bras de ce pêcheur. Dieu soit loué, ton cœur battait encore », relata-t-il en poussant un soupir de soulagement, la mémoire lui rejouant la frayeur éprouvée à cet instant passé.

- « Vous m'avez retrouvé près du port ? », répéta Naruto, médusé.

- « Oui, sur le bord du Nil, là où il y a le marché tous les deux jours dans la semaine tu te rappelles ? »

- …

- « L'important c'est que tu nous sois revenu sain et sauf », renchérit Iruka de l'autre côté du lit. « Mais où est-ce que tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? ».

Les prunelles bleues se firent soudain plus troubles, ses yeux oscillant dans les deux sens, trahissant son malaise manifeste. Voyant la mine à la fois surprise et désarçonnée de son petit frère face à cette question ô combien essentielle, Kyosuke s'approcha à son tour du lit. Se plantant à côté du blond dont le visage exprimait son agitation, il caressa affectueusement les mèches dorées, ce simple geste qui lui avait paru à jamais irréalisable après des semaines d'impuissantes recherches.

- « Cela fait bientôt trois mois que tu as disparu sans donner signe de vie. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu pour te retrouver, mais il ne restait aucune piste, comme si tu t'étais évaporé de ce monde ».

- « Kyo ...

- « Que s'est-il passé pendant tout ce temps, mon bébé ? On t'a fait du mal ? », s'exclama Kushina d'une voix blanche d'appréhension.

Son visage devenait plus cireux au fil des secondes alors qu'elle imagina les pires calvaires qui auraient pu arriver à son enfant.

- « Oui, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le soir de l'exposition au Muséum, Naru, maman va mourir d'angoisse sinon, et comment ça se fait que tu te sois retrouvé à demi noyé au bord du Nil » dit Deidara.

Devant les regards à la fois inquiets et désorientés des membres de sa famille, le cœur de Naruto se serra. Les battements martelèrent son cerveau dans des échos sourds et déstabilisants. Desserrant ses lèvres, il voulut parler. Mais que dire si pour lui-même cela paraissait tellement incroyable et étrange. Comment leur raconter quelque chose dont lui-même il n'était pas tout à fait sûr.

- « Naruto, que t'arrive-t-il ? », répéta Kyosuke dont les yeux se rétrécirent devant l'hésitation transparente de son cadet. Celui-ci tenta de nouveau de fouiller dans les recoins de sa mémoire. Mais perdu et désemparé, il finit par relever ses yeux céruléens vers son aîné qui y décela une lueur de panique.

- « Kyo, je...je ne me rappelle plus de rien…», souffla-t-il enfin, cette fois ci, pleinement conscient de son amnésie.

Devant les mots lâchés par le blond, les quatre personnes présentes dans la chambre se regardèrent, le visage interdit. Qu'était-il arrivé à Naruto pendant ces trois mois inconnus ?

.

.

Loin du beau quartier paisible et tranquille, la vie continuait son cours. Dans cette ville grouillante de monde et de commerces, qui se soucierait d'un disparu ?.

Il faisait doux cet après midi au Caire. Quelque part sur cette terre se trouvait le Muséum, le noyau scintillant qui faisait la fierté de tout un peuple, ce bâtiment solennel qui abritait les secrets les plus enfouis de la belle Égypte ancienne.

Dans le grand hall du bâtiment, les touristes suivaient religieusement leur guide tout en accrochant des regards admiratifs aux trésors exposés à leur contemplation. Transportés, ils flânaient dans les allées. Cependant, ivre d'extase devant mille et une merveilles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, les gens feraient-ils réellement attention à un pauvre petit morceau de pierre gisant sur un écrin de velours sombre ?

Cette vitrine là, c'était celle dans laquelle on avait déposé la statuette cassée de la fouille dans la Vallée des Rois. Cette minuscule partie qui s'était détachée du talisman sacré, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, était à présent le terrible déclencheur de la boucle infernale qui s'acharnait sur la tête d'un garçon passablement amnésique.

Quelque part, dans son inconscience, Naruto se retournait continuellement au son de cette voix qui l'interpellait. Pourtant, cet être mystérieux de ses rêves, il lui semblait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à le voir entièrement. Des traits noirs sur un fond blanc, cette silhouette inconnue revenait sans cesse dans ses sommeils lointains. La connaissait-il ?. Le jeune étudiant ne saurait le dire. Seulement, dans ses rêves, il voyait l'ombre aller et retourner au bord du fleuve encore et encore, mais … qu'espérait-elle trouver dans la profondeur des flots ?

**_S.U_N.U_**

Après deux semaines de convalescence, Naruto put enfin retourner à sa faculté qui se situait au centre du Caire. Sa soudaine réapparition avait, bien évidemment, fait du bruit auprès de toute personne le connaissant de près ou de loin et les questions mêlées de suppositions allaient de bon train sur le mystère de l'affaire. Tout avait commencé avec une série de morts atroces au sein de l'équipe des chercheurs, suivie de près par le décès de l'actionnaire principal des fouilles. Ensuite, son fils disparaissait subitement sans laisser de trace, la police s'enlisait dans ses recherches sans aucune piste concrète, et alors que tout le monde avait fini par croire qu'une sombre malédiction s'était abattue sur cette expédition, le disparu redonnait signe de vie. Il réapparaissait de nulle part, sain, sauf et en bonne santé si ce n'était sa mémoire qui était devenue mystérieusement lacunaire.

Ce détail n'était-il pas étrange et déstabilisant ?. À part Naruto lui-même, qui pourrait savoir réellement ce qui s'était passé pendant ces longs mois où on avait été persuadé de l'échec des recherches. Néanmoins, les curieux taisaient leur avis, préférant garder sous silence leurs commérages indiscrets. Et ceci, pour deux raisons essentielles : ils avaient peur, peur de cette malédiction qui s'abattrait sur eux comme elle avait réussi à chambouler la vie de toute une famille. Et ils avaient peur, peur que les murs aient des oreilles et qu'ils risquent dans ce cas des représailles de ce qui était l'une des plus puissantes compagnies de la région.

De son côté, protégé contre ces regards lourds d'indiscrétion et de racontars, Naruto retrouvait peu à peu ses repères auprès de son entourage. Dissimulé soigneusement dans les limbes de sa mémoire imparfaite, son obscure disparition n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir que lui même aurait aimé découvrir. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son réveil, il se sentait toujours incapable de raconter ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant ce laps de temps.

Pourtant, inexorablement, plus il y réfléchissait, plus le blond avait l'impression de déboucher à un ressassement sans issue dont les questions revenaient en boucle infinie. Par moment, il se sentait devenir fou à s'acharner continuellement contre les barrières obscures de sa mémoire. Dans ces moments là, Naruto se félicitait d'avoir sa famille et ses amis à ses côtés, ceux sur qui il pouvait se reposer sans se soucier de rien d'autres.

- « Kiba, le ballon ! Je suis là ! », s'écria le blondinet à son ami en se démarquant d'un adversaire qui lui barrait le chemin.

Le dit Kiba jeta un coup d'œil complice dans sa direction. Agrippant fermement le ballon qu'il tenait dans ses mains, il fit un pas sur le côté pour esquiver un joueur défenseur. Un pas. Deux pas. Puis trois. Il envoya le ballon dans les airs sous les cris d'encouragement de Sakura et des autres étudiants qui assistaient à leur partie de basket. C'était le premier match que Naruto disputait depuis son retour à l'université.

Jouant des coudes, Naruto bondit du sol et attrapa le ballon qui lui était destiné. Barrant la voie au joueur adverse avec un bras, il fit plusieurs dribbles tout en courant vers le panier.

- « Vas-y, marque le dernier point Naru ! »

Celui-ci eut un sourire amusé face au cri excité de son ami. Attrapant le ballon à deux mains, il fit une feinte et envoya le ballon tout droit au panier. L'objet fendit l'air et vola vers le panneau. L'arbitre siffla un coup. Panier !

Ravi, Kiba courut vers le blond et l'étrangla par derrière avec son bras, lui donnant par la même occasion une bise sur la joue qui fit hurler au scandale celui-ci, provoquant ainsi l'hilarité de tout le groupe.

- « Hey Naru, tu joues toujours aussi bien ».

- « Ouais ! T'as vu ?. Je suis en super forme. Dire que Kyosuke ne voulait pas me laisser sortir avant », brailla-t-il d'un air boudeur tout en faisant semblant de montrer ses faux muscles à l'amoureux des chiens.

Mais son rire joyeux se transforma instantanément en hurlement strident lorsque Sakura lui asséna un coup sur la tête. Se retournant vers son amie, il leva la voix à tue tête, les mains collées à la bosse sur sa tête.

- « Mais Sakura ! T'es violente !»

- « Non mais je rêve ! Il vient à peine de revenir qu'il joue déjà l'idiot de service ! », marmonna la rosée en se massant le front, désespérée de voir les bêtises du blond.

- « Mais euhh, Sakura ! C'est vrai quoi ! », s'époumona celui-ci dont la bouche se pinça en une moue boudeuse.

La jeune femme soupira. Son ami d'enfance n'avait pas changé, peu importait les circonstances, il arrivait toujours à trouver une occasion pour plaisanter. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Naruto était revenu et c'était cela qui était important. En fin de compte, le sourire doux et espiègle qui ornait ses lèvres n'était pas moins idiot que celui de son ami.

- « Et si on allait boire un verre avant de passer voir Jiraya », proposa-t-elle finalement tout en attrapant un bout du t-shirt du blond pour le tirer vers la sortie du terrain.

- « Sakura, je t'aime ! », s'écria Naruto dont les yeux s'agrandirent en deux soucoupes éclatantes à la lueur gourmande. « Tu restes ici ? On va aller se rafraîchir, Kiba et moi ».

- C'est bon, vas-y. Je reste avec Sakura, je n'ai pas trop transpiré je pense », répliqua le concerné en se reniflant d'un air suspicieux.

- « Comme tu veux », rigola-t-il. « Dans ce cas, donnez-moi cinq minutes, je reviens tout de suite ».

Sur ces paroles, le blond courut vers le bâtiment où se trouvaient les toilettes et les vestiaires pour garçons. Poussant la porte qui était à demi ouverte, il entra en trombe dans la salle. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et l'intérieur était suffisamment éclairé. Par la lumière qui s'infiltrait de la petite fenêtre du haut du mur, le jeune garçon pouvait se diriger sans difficulté vers le lavabo sans rentrer dans les affaires et matériels divers éparpillés sur le sol.

Se plantant devant la rangée de robinets, il tourna le volant et rassembla ses mains en coupe pour recueillir l'eau qu'il amena à sa bouche, ravissant ainsi sa soif intenable après l'effort physique. Puis, laissant le courant couler à flot, il se baissa et mit sa tête sous l'eau fraîche, chassant la sueur de son visage grâce au jet puissant.

Étrangement, ses pensées se troublèrent à cet instant. Les vagues d'eau lui faisaient un bien incroyable, mais au même moment, la sensation de l'eau inondant son visage lui évoqua un flash indistinct. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, toutefois, cette impression était bizarre. Comme si c'était un vestige de sa mémoire perdue. Curieusement, ce matin encore, Naruto s'interrogeait sur le laps de temps où personne n'avait réussi à retrouver sa trace. Aucun malfaiteur ou groupe de truands n'avait revendiqué l'acte, et à part la tunique étrange qu'il portait au moment où on l'avait retrouvé, il n'y avait pas d'autres indices qui pourraient les aider à éclaircir ce mystère.

Kyosuke lui avait néanmoins fait part de ses soupçons. En réalité, il pensait qu'Itachi, l'ancien assistant de Jiraya, avait un lien direct avec sa disparition, le brun s'étant volatilisé presque au même moment que lui. Et le fait que son petit frère ait légèrement blêmi à l'entente du nom d'Itachi confortait Kyosuke dans cette voie là. Cependant, étant donné l'amnésie de Naruto, ils n'avaient pas de preuves ni de témoins pour incriminer ce jeune et mystérieux égyptien à l'allure distinguée. Malgré tout, le nom d'Itachi continuerait à figurer sur la liste des recherches tant que l'enquête ne serait pas déclarée fermée.

Du côté de Naruto, depuis plus de deux semaines qu'il restait cloîtré à la maison, aucune réminiscence ne lui revenait nullement à l'esprit, comme si sa mémoire avait été remplacée par un blanc absolu et indicible. Le docteur de famille avait attribué ses symptômes à une sorte d'autodéfense qui lui permettait d'oublier le traumatisme subi. Mais, en dépit de tous les diagnostics qu'ils pouvaient faire, Naruto savait inconsciemment que ce n'était pas de cela dont il était question. Cette voix inconnue, jailli du plus profond de son être, lui grondait une autre vérité à laquelle il ne cessait de songer.

Soudain, une voix résonna dans la salle silencieuse, faisant sursauter le blond depuis le fond de la pièce. Ce dernier se retourna. Seulement, la salle était toujours aussi vide. D'où venait alors ce murmure qu'il avait cru entendre ?

Haussant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers la machine à essuie-tout, pourtant, ses mains n'atteignirent nullement la boite. Le garçon s'arrêta net, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_- Naruto !_

Quelqu'un l'appelait. C'était son nom que la voix prononçait. Le visage halé perdit de la couleur au fur et à mesure que son nom se répétait en un martèlement sourd et affolant. Cette _voix_.

_- Pourquoi veux-tu me fuir ?._

Des spasmes parcoururent affreusement son corps devenu tremblant. Cette voix sortie de nulle part l'appelait. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il avait froid malgré la sueur qui recommença à perler sur son front. Perdu et incapable de se souvenir à qui appartenait cette voix, Naruto se tint la tête à deux mains, fouillant son cerveau à la recherche de ce morceau de vie qui manquait au puzzle.

- « Naruto ? »

Une autre voix parvint à son esprit en transe avant que deux bras ne l'agrippent pour le secouer fortement. Relevant les yeux, la lueur de folie demeura plusieurs secondes au fond de ses prunelles avant qu'il ne voie réellement le visage inquiet de ses amis. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte d'être tombé à genoux pendant sa crise.

- « Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Mais, ne prêtant guère attention à la question posée, le blond bouscula son ami sur le côté et scruta l'ensemble de la salle d'un regard affolé et hagard.

- « Kiba, tu as vu quelqu'un en entrant ? »

Le garçon et la fille se regardèrent sans comprendre avant de lui faire non de la tête. Pourtant, la réponse ne parut pas satisfaire leur ami qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la salle vide.

- « Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? », s'inquiéta Sakura en posant une main sur son avant bras.

Les lèvres de Naruto demeurèrent silencieuses. Dans sa tête résonnait encore cette voix vibrante et impénétrable. De quoi parlait cette personne ?. Avait-il eu une hallucination ?. Le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à formuler de réponse. Tout ce qu'il savait se résumait à cette voix qui lui était incroyablement familière. Mais de qui s'agissait-il ?. Un nom lui échappait, et cela, il en était sûr et certain.

Finalement, plus frustré qu'autre chose, Naruto se tourna vers ses amis, forçant sur ses lèvres un sourire idiot qu'il espéra plus naturel.

- « Désolé…j'ai dû rêver... On peut y aller », s'excusa-t-il auprès de Kiba et de Sakura. Ces derniers hochèrent silencieusement la tête, non sans avoir remarqué le malaise de leur ami.

Lorsque les trois étudiants remontèrent la cour du Musée, Sakura re-songea à un événement dont elle avait oublié de parler à Naruto.

- « On t'a dit que nous aurons une sortie la semaine prochaine ? »

- « C'est vrai ?, s'étonna le blond ayant retrouvé un comportement normal. « C'est où ?. Je ne savais pas ».

- « Ça a été décidé pendant ta dispari…ton absence », reprit-elle à la fin. « Cette année, la fac a choisi le site de Gizeh comme destination », informa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

- « Gizeh ? Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ! Il n'est pas loin du Caire non ? »

- « Non, pas du tout »

- « Jiraya a réclamé à cor et à cri auprès de la direction pour qu'on puisse avoir plusieurs sorties cette année », ajouta Kiba.

- « Je le vois déjà en train de nous sortir sa chanson habituelle le jour de la sortie », plaisanta Naruto.

Arrivé à l'étage, le blond bondit gaiement en avant et se retourna vers ses amis, le visage prenant l'expression chétive de leur professeur.

- « Mes chers enfants, vous voilà bien chanceux de pouvoir toucher du doigt ces trésors de l'Égypte Antique … », fit-il en imitant le ton rauque presque caverneux de Jiraya, faisant bouffer de rire ses deux amis de sa bêtise.

Mais pendant qu'il achevait sa phrase, le blondinet se prit une pichenette sur l'arrière de son crâne. Pivotant sur lui-même, prêt à en découdre avec celui qui oserait se moquer de lui, sa bouche se ferma comme par magie en découvrant son frère Kyosuke en compagnie de …Jiraya.

- « Naruto ! », réprimanda son aîné. Cependant, dans son regard, Naruto aurait juré avoir décelé plus d'amusement qu'autre chose.

- « Gamin, je t'ai tant marqué que ça ? », fit Jiraya d'un sourire sadique alors qu'il fit craquer ses doigts devant les yeux abrutis de son élève.

- « Non, pas du tout ! », s'écria celui-ci de mauvaise foi avant de se volatiliser derrière le dos de Kiba.

Kyosuke fit un pas vers eux. Et alors que le blond se rétracta en s'attendant à recevoir une nouvelle pichenette, il n'en fut rien de tel.

- « Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais cours avec Jiraya aujourd'hui », fit remarquer le jeune entrepreneur en réajustant le col de la chemise de son cadet.

- « Non, nous sommes juste passés le voir. Et toi, tu fais quoi ici ? »

- « ... Tu oublies que notre compagnie est en partenariat avec le Musée ? », rétorqua Kyosuke en fronçant suspicieusement les sourcils comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'évident.

Boudeur, Naruto dut reconnaître que son frère venait de marquer un point. Esquissant un sourire amusé, Kyosuke laissa son cadet avec ses marmonnements et se retourna vers Jiraya avec qui il parla des choses dont aucun des trois amis ne comprenait guère le sens, probablement des problèmes administratifs et autres du projet.

Sentant des regards autour de lui, le blond se retourna et vit que certaines visiteuses s'étaient arrêtées momentanément, les yeux allant dans la direction où se trouvait son frère. Cette réaction et cette lueur de désir qu'il surprit dans leurs regards, Naruto la connaissait parfaitement pour l'avoir déjà vu des années auparavant dans les prunelles de Sakura.

Son frère était sans conteste ce que l'on appelait un bel homme. À seulement vingt-deux ans, il se retrouvait déjà à la tête d'une compagnie conséquente. Les femmes voyaient en lui un mari parfait, au vu de son physique et de sa fortune. Néanmoins, Naruto tout comme la famille ne lui connaissait aucune petite amie attitrée. Séducteur sans être flatteur, il restait courtois auprès des femmes sans pour autant leur donner d'espoir. Plus le temps passait, plus leurs parents se désespéraient que Kyosuke ramène un jour une femme à la maison. Car malheureusement, par une philosophie qui échappait totalement à tous les membres de la famille, le brun préférait rester célibataire, et cela, au grand dam de la gente féminine qui se pâmaient pour une seule de ses attentions.

À l'époque, son amie Sakura était également folle amoureuse de Kyosuke, et ce ne fut que des années plus tard qu'elle décida subitement d'y renoncer sans que Naruto lui-même n'en connaisse la raison. Depuis, la relation entre Sakura et son frère demeurait amicale, voire fraternelle. Le blond soupira. Quand est ce donc que son frère regarderait vraiment une femme et cesserait d'être sur-protecteur envers lui ?

Pendant ce temps, le jeune directeur avait invité Jiraya à le suivre. Une fois entré au bureau de celui-ci, Kyosuke se dirigea vers le plan de travail sur lequel il déposa la valise qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

- « Professeur, je viens d'acquérir un papyrus ancien ce matin. D'après les premières analyses faites sur place par mon expert consultant, il semblerait que le morceau soit authentique. Toutefois, j'aimerais avoir votre avis », dit-il en déverrouillant la mallette contenant le fameux objet.

Contournant son bureau, le vieil homme farfouilla dans les tiroirs pleins avant d'en extirper une paire de gants qu'il enfila lestement. Attrapant la manette de la planche pivotante sur laquelle le papier ancien avait été déposé, il tourna le plateau plusieurs fois sous sa loupe. À la fin, il finit par relever furtivement son nez vers son interlocuteur.

- « Kyosuke, tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment est que tu as fait un bon investissement. Bien sûr, il faudrait le repasser aux tests chimiques et la méthode par imagerie aux rayons UV, mais mon expérience et mon petit doigt me disent bien que ce papyrus est authentique. Le vendeur t'a donné une traduction de ce qui est écrit dessus ?", demanda le professeur en désignant les hiéroglyphes figurés sur le parchemin.

- "Non, mon vendeur ne connait pas l'ancien égyptien".

- " Bon, alors...on va tenter de le faire nous même. Les mots qu'on voit là veulent dire … », marmonna-t-il tout en étudiant les signes noirs sur le papier jaunissant.

Spontanément, les trois étudiants curieux s'approchèrent de vieil homme. Se frayant une place à côté de Jiraya et Kiba face à son frère et Sakura de l'autre côté du plan de travail, le blond s'attarda sur les hiéroglyphes inscrits sur le vieux palimpseste. Et alors, l'incroyable survint devant les yeux interdits des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Des mots sortirent de sa bouche sans que le blond lui-même ne s'en rende compte.

- « Le Nil…monte. Allons travailler… la moisson, ô peuple courageux d'Amon … » déchiffra-t-il lentement, les yeux suivant les graphèmes plus par souci de visibilité que de compréhension.

- « Naruto ? », s'exclama Jiraya, le visage ahuri devant les progrès inimaginables de son élève. Et pour cause, lui-même, après quarante ans de carrière, devait toujours confronter plusieurs papyrus avant de pouvoir proposer une traduction. « Depuis quand tu arrives à lire l'ancien égyptien ? »

- « L'ancien égyp… »

Les mots s'interrompirent dans sa bouche, il ne sut que répondre. Ses yeux s'arrondirent alors qu'il porta machinalement une main songeuse à ses lèvres. Que venait-il de dire ?. C'était incroyable. Comment avait-il pu traduire aisément un texte d'ancien égyptien avant même son professeur ?

Déconcerté, Naruto tenta de se rappeler d'où il avait pu voir ces mots pour être parfaitement à l'aise devant ce genre de texte. Mais encore une fois, ce blanc impénétrable l'empêchait de se souvenir. Que s'était-il réellement passé durant ses mois d'absence pour qu'il y ait tant de bouleversements dans sa vie. Énervé par son impuissance, le blond s'acharna encore et encore, même si quelque part, il savait ses tentatives vaines.

Une main affectueuse se posa sur son épaule. Tournant sa tête, Naruto vit Kyosuke lui sourire doucement alors qu'il le poussait légèrement vers la porte :

- « Jolie traduction. Et si tu me laissais discuter avec Jiraya maintenant ?. Va faire un tour avec tes amis, je t'appellerai plus tard. On rentre ensemble quand j'aurai fini ».

Lorsque le brun acheva sa phrase, sans comprendre comment, Naruto se trouvait déjà de l'autre côté du seuil de la porte. Résigné, le blond alla rejoindre ses amis, non sans avoir jeté un ultime regard vers le papyrus au milieu de la pièce.

Une fois que les trois étudiants partis, le sourire de Kyosuke disparut. Pensif, il demeurait immobile contre le pan de mur, les yeux fixant son autre main posée sur la manchette.

- « Professeur, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à examiner ceci ", dit-il en sortant un autre paquet de sa mallette.

Retirant ses verres, Jiraya inspecta l'objet avant d'interroger le brun du regard.

- « Naruto le portait au moment où on l'a retrouvé », répondit celui-ci tout en plantant ses orbes noires sur la tunique brodée de simples motifs.

**_S.U_N.U_**

_Le soir même, à la propriété des Namikaze._

L'esprit évasif depuis les événements qui s'étaient passés plus tôt dans la journée, Naruto contemplait distraitement son verre de lait, le dos calé au fond d'un fauteuil confortable. Relevant le nez de sa tasse, il s'adressa à Deidara et à Kyosuke, qui, eux, avaient droit au café noir, chose qu'avait décrété injustement Iruka.

- « Dites, vous avez des nouvelles sur l'affaire du sarcophage ? »

- « Non, nous n'avons pas encore de pistes concrètes. Certains de nos détectives penchent plus pour une organisation de « néo royalistes » qui sont contre les recherches archéologiques, et donc, ils auraient volé le sarcophage pour leur culte. D'autres nous ont soumis l'hypothèse que notre pharaon aurait été piqué par un trafiquant du marché noir, mais là encore, nous n'avons pas encore de preuve concrète ».

- « Vous pensez que cela a un rapport avec ma disparition ... », devina Naruto, quelque peu anxieux et mal à l'aise.

- « Je crains que oui », répliqua Kyosuke en quittant son fauteuil pour la commode sur laquelle il s'appuya nonchalamment. « ...Maman, j'ai pris ma décision.", reprit-il abruptement en regardant sa mère.

- " Ah ...

- " Il est préférable que Naruto rentre avec toi aux États-Unis », admit-il d'une voix calme.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'aîné, plus ou moins surpris par la parole de ce dernier.

- « Quoi ? », s'écria le concerné qui releva brusquement le nez de son verre. Tout éclat de gourmandise s'était envolé face à la décision subite de son frère. Contre toute attente, la voix de sa mère dans son dos le fit se raidir.

- « Naru… je suis d'accord avec Kyosuke, ce serait préférable pour tous que tu rentres avec moi aux États-Unis. En réalité, cette idée vient de moi. J'en ai fait part à ton frère, et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'il a tranché sur la question », plaida-t-elle.

- « Mais je n'ai pas encore fini ma licence maman ! », protesta le blond. « On s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que je terminerai ma licence ici », argumenta-t-il d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus, proche de l'explosion, les mains venant tirer la manche de la chemise de sa mère.

- « C'était avant toute cette histoire. Ne discute pas notre décision Naruto », coupa son frère d'une voix ferme. « J'ai cédé à ta demande la dernière fois, et voilà que tu disparais sans laisser de trace. Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise. Dès que maman et Iruka auront réservé un vol, tu rentreras à New York avec eux. Et si possible, commence à te renseigner sur d'autres études » dit-il en plantant ses yeux inflexibles dans ceux furibonds de son petit frère.

- « Comment ? », suffoqua Naruto en bondissant de son fauteuil. Cette fois-ci, la colère envahissait les prunelles bleues lorsqu'il s'adressa effrontément à son frère. « Kyo, tu ne peux pas faire ça, l'archéologie est ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, je ne veux pas rentrer à New York ! »

- « Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Cette fois ci, tu quitteras le Caire, un point c'est tout », statufia celui-ci.

Chopant son paquet de cigarette, le brun quitta la pièce, sourd aux vociférations du blondinet. Le regard abasourdi par la décision injuste de son frère, Naruto se retourna brutalement vers Deidara, les mains crispées de hargne.

- « Dei ! Dis quelque chose ! Tu ne vas pas te liguer contre moi toi aussi ! »

Lâchant un soupir, le jeune homme à la couette haussa les épaules à regret et considéra son frère d'un air sérieux.

- « ...Il vaut mieux que tu commences à dire au revoir à tes amis ».

À ces mots, Naruto se leva promptement. Secouant la tête, il quitta la table et le salon d'un pas raide. Aveuglé par la révolte et la colère qu'il sentait bouillir dans son cœur, il se mit à courir dans le couloir, cherchant à expulser le feu qui rageait dans sa tête. Sans vraiment regarder où il allait, il finit par tomber sur le jardin de la demeure. Suffoquant, il s'appuya contre une colonne de marbre, le visage rouge de colère.

Ainsi, sa mère, Deidara et même Iruka s'étaient ligués pour le renvoyer aux États-Unis. Et Kyosuke, comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?. Son frère travaillait lui aussi dans ce domaine et il savait combien Naruto se passionnait pour l'archéologie. Alors comment pouvait-il prendre une telle décision sans même le consulter ?.

Sa famille ne comprenait pas, elle ne savait pas à quel point il lui était impossible de quitter l'Égypte. Le Caire, cette ville aux milles facettes, son fleuve mystique, ses parts d'ombre tout comme sa beauté, tout en elle l'interpellait.

Reprenant contenance, Naruto poussa un lourd soupir avant de caler sa tête contre la pierre froide. Que devait-il faire à présent ?. Le jeune garçon connaissait très bien le caractère implacable de son grand frère. Lorsque celui-ci avait décidé quelque chose, il le faisait bien, peu lui importait le reste. Le blond n'avait aucune chance de le faire changer d'avis si tout le monde s'était rangé de son côté. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, et ce, juste à cause d'une éventuelle menace qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Levant des yeux tristes vers le firmament noir du Caire, Naruto soupira, tourmenté par certaines raisons qu'il ne comprenait guère.

**_S.U_N.U_**

- « Naruto n'oublie pas de dire au revoir à tes amis aujourd'hui. On a déjà réservé le vol, d'ici quelques jours, tu seras trop occupé pour les voir »

- « Oui, oui, je le leur dirai après la sortie », grogna le blond de mauvaise grâce.

Mais, ne prêtant point d'importance à l'air ronchon du blondinet, Kyosuke passa une main dans les cheveux clairs et les ébouriffa, s'attirant ainsi le grognement de Naruto qui avait mis un temps fou à les dompter.

- « Amuse-toi bien là-bas. Et fais attention à toi pendant le voyage » recommanda-t-il en donnant au blond son sac à dos.

- « Et toi, commence ton sevrage de tabac après mon départ, tu mourras jeune sinon », rétorqua celui-ci avec une pointe de provocation.

Tirant la langue à son frère , Naruto courut vers le car sous le sourire amusé de celui-ci.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Après plusieurs heures de route, les roues de la navette ralentirent enfin dans le parking réservé du site. Tel des abeilles fuyant leur ruche, les étudiants de la promotion s'échappèrent du véhicule presque en bondissant, précédé par un professeur non moins excité que ses jeunes apprentis.

Quand vint au tour de Naruto et ses amis de descendre, leurs yeux s'allumèrent instantanément devant le magnifique tableau qui s'offrait à leurs regards ensorcelés. Tout droit devant l'allée sinueuse se dressait la grande pyramide de Khéops, et un peu plus sur sa gauche, on pouvait apercevoir les deux autres monuments, un peu plus petits que le premier mais tout aussi imposants.

Ces trois pyramides étaient connues sous le nom de pyramides de Gizeh, et aujourd'hui encore, elles étaient la seule merveille du monde qui ait encore subsisté. Les édifices formaient le cercle d'une constellation qui devait être au nombre de quatre, malheureusement, malgré les recherches, les archéologues n'avaient jamais réussi à trouver le point de chute du quatrième monument.

Les yeux allant entre la pyramide et la carte que leur avait préalablement distribuées Jiraya, Naruto repéra sans difficulté l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Après un dernier rappel, Jiraya donna le signal de départ. L'expédition commençait enfin. D'après le plan de leur professeur, la visite se ferait de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, allant de la pyramide du roi jusqu'à celles des reines. Le cœur subjugué par la splendeur des vestiges du temps, notre jeune héros oublia ses préoccupations personnelles et s'immergea dans sa joie immense. Mentalement, il n'était plus avec les autres à cet instant là.

La visite se déroula sans encombre, Jiraya retrouvant sa chanson habituelle sous les éclats de rires des étudiants. Certains prenaient des notes, d'autres prenaient des photos, l'un montrait à l'autre d'une exclamation surexcitée les inscriptions sur les murs. L'extase et l'émerveillement régnaient en maître sur l'ambiance de la visite. Dans le regard des jeunes apprentis archéologues, il y avait cette étincelle là, cet éclat exalté de quelqu'un qui vivait pour sa passion.

Fidèle à lui même, Naruto errait à l'arrière du groupe avec son petit calepin sur lequel il redessinait consciencieusement le moindre signe étrange de l'allée sinueuse et labyrinthique. Ils se trouvaient encore loin de l'entrée de la grande pyramide, pourtant, rien que le fait de la regarder procurait au blond une joie indescriptible.

Avec surprise, le jeune garçon nota que l'allée sur laquelle il se trouvait conduisait à une petite branche du fleuve, lui qui avait toujours pensé que le site de Gizeh se trouvait en plein cœur d'une terre déserte. D'ailleurs, sur les indications de la carte, la partie approchante du Nil était interdit d'accès, si on se fiait au triangle rouge " Warning" dessiné sur le plan.

Un peu trop pris dans ses dessins cabalistiques, Naruto ne se rendit compte qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il avait perdu de vue Sakura et Kiba. Hésitant, il jeta quelques regards autour de lui, à la recherche de ses amis. Il se trouvait à la toute fin du fil de visiteurs, s'il se dépêchait, il croiserait sûrement ses amis d'enfance dans la cohue.

Ses yeux accrochèrent alors un dessin particulier sur le mur. Aussitôt, ses sens se focalisèrent exclusivement sur la figure ancienne, oubliant subitement tout le reste. Consciencieusement, Naruto recala le feuillet sur le plat de son poignet et retraça des yeux les contours de l'hiéroglyphe. Certains traits lui posaient quelques problèmes, ceux ci étant si abîmés que le jeune étudiant hésitait beaucoup avant de les reproduire sur son carnet. Sa main traça légèrement les premiers traits du croquis. Une fois le dessin fini, Naruto balaya sa feuille d'un geste de main afin de chasser les dernières traces de gommage, l'œil satisfait du résultat.

Pivotant sur lui même, son sourire content se transforma en une moue ébahie lorsqu'il se découvrit seul dans l'allée. Le chemin était vide et il avait visiblement perdu le cortège de son professeur. Se sermonnant mentalement de son inattention, Naruto finit par emprunter un chemin dans le dédale, ne sachant quelle voie il fallait prendre et se localisant uniquement avec la pyramide qu'il apercevait un peu plus loin.

Malheureusement, plus il marchait, plus il avait l'horrible conviction de s'être perdu malgré l'aide de la carte. Il ne voyait guère de panneaux de directions ni de touristes sur son passage. La certitude de s'être trompé d'allée devint réalité lorsque ses pieds se heurtèrent à la ligne jaune d'avertissement. Pas de chance, il avait complètement loupé le plan et se retrouvait à présent devant la zone interdite d'accès aux touristes, celle qui était marquée d'un triangle rouge sur sa carte.

Naruto se hâta de reculer, la branche du fleuve devait se trouvait non loin d'ici. Si les autorités avait jugé le terrain instable, il valait mieux qu'il s'en éloigne le plus vite possible. Chagriné par sa gaffe, il fourragea nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'une ombre attira son attention.

Curieux, le jeune adulte s'en approcha avec l'espoir de tomber sur quelqu'un qui pourrait le guider hors de cette maudite allée. Il contourna le mur et ses pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant la silhouette qui se dessinait au dessus de l'ombre, celle de cet homme qui était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir à cet endroit.

_ « Itachi », hoqueta-t-il, à moitié surpris et interloqué par la présence de l'égyptien.

Pourtant, ce dernier ne répondit rien. S'avançant vers Naruto de sa démarche éternellement gracieuse et noble, l'homme aux cheveux de jais continuait à sonder silencieusement le jeune blond qui recula instinctivement face au mouvement de l'apparition déconcertante.

- « Bonjour Naruto » , dit-il enfin de sa voix calme et posée comme dans ses souvenirs pendant que le chien qui l'accompagnait jadis offrit à son vis-à-vis des grognements menaçants.

Des martèlements sourds se mirent à tambouriner dans le cœur de Naruto. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité face au regard de glace qui le jaugeait, sans parler des mises en garde de son frère à l'encontre de cet homme qu'il avait cru connaître. Ce pressentiment d'un danger imminent, c'était la première fois que Naruto le ressentait depuis son réveil. Se pourrait-il qu'Itachi ait un lien quelconque avec sa disparition, comme l'avait supposé Kyosuke ?

Face au blond sidéré d'incompréhension, le visage du prince égyptien s'assombrit. Naruto semblait dérouté de le retrouver ici, et comble d'ironie, sa proie jurée semblait bien se porter malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Que possédait-il de si particulier ?. Comment faisait-il pour s'en sortir à chacun des pièges qui se refermaient au dessus de sa tête ?

Le visage de marbre, Itachi continua à observer le jeune étudiant désigné coupable à ses yeux.

- « Sasuke est plus que jamais refermé sur lui même depuis que tu as disparu cette nuit là dans le Nil », dit-t-il sans élever le ton, pourtant, chaque lettre transpirait la haine et l'hostilité envers le blond hébété.

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre. Ou plutôt, il était persuadé de comprendre quelque chose. Pris d'une panique soudaine, il porta une main à sa tête. _Sasuke_. Ce nom, ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Mais de qui s'agissait-il ?. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à saisir. Quelque chose lui échappait.

Pourquoi Itachi lui parlait de cette personne ?. Qui était ce Sasuke à qui il aurait fait du tord ?. Ses prunelles se relevèrent vers celles du brun, ces yeux, cette nuance profonde, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, sur quelqu'un ...

Insensible à l'œil interrogateur de Naruto, Itachi conservait sa posture immobile. Qu'il maudissait ce garçon qui avait métamorphosé son fier et orgueilleux frère. Depuis que celui-ci avait disparu, Sasuke était devenu l'ombre de lui même, plus froid et sarcastique que jamais. Les banquets ne l'amusaient plus. Outre ses prétendues excursions solitaires qu'Itachi soupçonnait dans le but infime de retrouver l'esclave étranger, Sasuke se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail. Jamais encore, le prince n'aurait cru son frère capable d'être transformé à ce point, en si peu de temps, et pire, par un garçon dont il avait lui même condamné le destin.

Durant la période de temps qui avait suivi l'incident au palais, il avait préféré se retirer dans ses appartements afin d'éviter de voir l'insupportable, cette vision des regards captivés de son frère et de ceux subjugués de toute la cour envers son ennemi.

Qu'il avait été présomptueux de prétendre connaître Sasuke, celui avec qui il avait été élevé depuis la plus tendre enfance. Son petit frère était devenu un homme intelligent et ambitieux, arrogant et non moins fier, il n'avait jamais toléré que l'on remette en cause son autorité suprême. De ce fait, Itachi était persuadé que le caractère téméraire du blond d'une autre époque ne ferait que le précipiter vers la sentence de mort. Ainsi, il avait pris son mal en patience, attendant que Naruto se jette lui-même sous l'épée farouche du jeune pharaon.

Lorsque Tobi lui avait annoncé la disparition de son ennemi juste après la manifestation de Sothis, il avait cru voir dans ce hasard un signe des cieux. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus sa jouissance se muait en colère froide en voyant son frère se renfermer sur lui même, hanté continuellement par un songe chimérique.

Contre toute attente, Itachi avait été étonné de voir que le passage au 21ème siècle lui était accessible. Mais rien n'avait égalé sa fureur lorsqu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux son ennemi riant inconsciemment auprès de son entourage, pendant que, quelque part, son frère se noyait dans un silence malheureux.

Il était temps que cette histoire prenne une fin tout comme lui même, il devait mettre un terme à la faute commise. Ainsi, la boucle serait bouclée. Sasuke oublierait ce garçon qui avait bouleversé le palais depuis son arrivée devant les murailles de Thèbes.

- « Je te ramènerai à mon frère »

Les mots sortirent implacablement d'entre ses lèvres en accord avec ses yeux froids et pertinents fixés sur le jeune garçon dérouté. Tel un aigle impitoyable, il se délectait de la peur et l'incompréhension qui se bousculaient dans les prunelles bleues de sa proie.

- « Itachi…es-tu lié à ce qui m'est arrivé pendant ces trois mois ? », demanda le blond dont le cœur arrêta momentanément de battre alors qu'une panique blanche s'empara de tout son être.

Muet à la question du garçon, l'égyptien aux cheveux longs s'avança d'un pas.

- « Je montrerai à Sasuke que ses espoirs secrets sont vains », continua-t-il. « Tu mourras à ses pieds. Ton corps s'échouera sur les rives du Nil, et seule cette mort sortira mon frère de cette obsession maladive qui le hante depuis votre rencontre ».

Naruto en fut horrifié. Mais qu'avait-il fait au juste pour attiser cette haine que le brun ressentait à son égard ?. Fouillant son environnement, il ne vit personne derrière Itachi. Ses amis, pourquoi ne les voyait-il pas ?. Il avait peur, tout comme il assumait ce terrifiant émoi qui grondait depuis les tréfonds de son cœur face aux paroles haineuses.

Il recula encore d'un pas à la vue du brun qui s'approchait de lui, l'air prédateur. Son visage se crispa. Un coup d'œil furtif vers l'arrière, Naruto aperçut le fleuve coulant dans son dos. Il était au bout du chemin.

Paniqué par la vue du courant sous ses pieds, il ne vit pas venir le mouvement vif et sec de la part d'Itachi. Un geste, il bascula par dessus bord avant même d'émettre un cri. Le Nil le reçut dans un bruit sourd, enfonçant son corps dans les vagues bleutées.

Soudain, une image fugace revint à sa mémoire. La chute lui rappela quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui était arrivé dans des circonstances semblables … mais cette fois là, il y avait quelqu'un avec lui.

Des flashs paralysèrent son sang alors que ses membres se dépêtraient dans le courant puissant des profondeurs du fleuve. Une force indistincte le tirait irrémédiablement vers le bas ténébreux. Naruto suffoqua, il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Tout d'un coup, l'étudiant se revit une nouvelle fois dans l'eau. La lumière ondulante qui aveuglait ses yeux lui donnait vaguement l'impression de ne pas être au fond du cours d'eau. Et là, juste au dessus de sa tête, une paire de yeux anthracite le fixait d'un air moqueur. Cet homme. Celui qui l'avait presque noyé près de la berge de Goshen.

Une nouvelle image vint bousculer le souvenir précédent. Celle de lui-même assis près d'un petit feu dans une hutte de brique, à côté d'une femme et d'un jeune garçon. Leurs noms lui parvinrent instantanément dans la tête. Un autre flash. C'était le visage fascinant de l'homme qui retenait sa main, penché par-dessus bord d'un mur sombre et étoilé. Était-il celui qui hantait ses rêves ?.

Sasuke.

Le pharaon qui dormait dans le sarcophage de la Vallée des Rois. Son nom tout comme son visage lui revinrent enfin à la mémoire. Le frère d'Itachi. Cet homme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments contradictoires, ce pharaon qu'il avait fui.

Les dernières bulles d'air s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors que ses paupières se refermaient lentement. Petit à petit, ses bras retombèrent mollement dans l'eau, fatigués de s'escrimer contre les flots silencieux.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Le soleil éclatant grimpait de nouveau vers son zénith sur la terre égyptienne, parcourant et offrant aux champs de blés sa couleur et son essence. À la grande joie des paysans et des agriculteurs, depuis plusieurs semaines, le niveau d'eau restait considérablement haut par rapport aux autres années, preuve qu'ils auraient une belle récolte. Sur le bas côté du fleuve, à l'endroit où se tenait le marché sur l'eau, comme le voulait la routine, les thébains naviguaient en barque et s'échangeaient produits et bétails.

Dans toute cette foule grouillante, un couple dérivait sur un côté de la rive, là où le niveau d'eau était habituellement bas. Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveraient de quoi enrichir leur repas du jour.

L'homme poussait lentement la rame, et, accroupie à l'avant place de la barque, la femme plongea sa main dans l'eau troublée sous l'agitation. Enfin, elle extirpa une patate de la terre boueuse avant de la brandir triomphalement à son mari. Riant, ses yeux s'accrochèrent sur un éclat particulier. Elle poussa un petit cri de frayeur.

- « Regarde ! Il y a un noyé là bas ! », s'écria-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers la masse inerte empêtrée dans les buissons d'herbes humides.

Le paysan suivit du regard la direction que lui indiquait sa femme. Il vit alors ce qu'elle lui avait montré. C'était le corps d'un homme retenu dans les feuillages et sur lequel l'eau clapotait dangereusement à mi cou. Le thébain sauta de la barque, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la couche molle de vase , il courut vers le noyé pour lui porter secours, suivi de près par sa femme, mais lorsqu'il tourna le corps du garçon inconscient vers eux, lui et sa femme ne purent retenir un mouvement de surprise.

- « C'est …

- « Le garçon aux cheveux blonds ! Mais c'est lui ! », s'exclama la femme en tirant le bras de son mari comme pour lui demander confirmation.

- « Oui…oui, c'est bien lui. Il n'existe pas un autre qui ait les mêmes cheveux ici. C'est le garçon que cherche sa Majesté ».

L'homme releva la tête de l'inconnu. Approchant son oreille du torse de ce dernier, il chercha un infime battement de cœur.

- « Il respire encore », pensa-t-il, soulagé. Se retournant vers sa femme, il lui recommanda l'ordre : « Vite, va chercher les soldats, dis-leur qu'on a retrouvé le garçon. Dépêche-toi. Il faut le mettre au chaud le plus vite possible. »

La femme acquiesça scrupuleusement. Retournant à leur barque, elle la poussa énergiquement vers le carrefour marchand de Thèbes, là où elle pourrait trouver de l'aide auprès des soldats.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Fermant le rapport que lui avaient remis ses hommes, Kakashi se renversa sur la chaise, les notes de ses dossiers défilant progressivement dans son esprit pensif. Il fallait qu'ils finissent ce chantier le plus vite possible pendant que le niveau d'eau restait encore haut. De cette façon, le transport de pierres d'une rive à l'autre serait beaucoup plus facile et leur coûterait moins de ressources. À part cela, il lui restait quelques petits détails à régler, mais il aurait tout son temps pour consulter l'avis de Shikamaru qui se trouvait actuellement sur un autre site avec leur seigneur.

Un soldat entra en trombe sous sa tente, provoquant un froncement de sourcil suspicieux chez le bel homme aux cheveux gris. Mettant de côté le manque de discipline de son subalterne, il l'interrogea du regard.

- « Général, nous avons retrouvé l'esclave Naruto », se hâta de répondre celui-ci entre deux respirations saccadées.

- « Comment ? ». À son tour, Kakashi bondit de sa chaise en bois.

- « Oui, mon général. Un couple de paysans l'a retrouvé sur le côté Est du fleuve. Le garçon est inconscient mais vivant. La femme est venue prévenir les soldats. Ils attendent vos instructions. Que devons-nous faire à présent, général ? »

- « Toi, va prévenir tout de suite sa Majesté. Sa grâce est sur le chantier Nord. Trouve-moi un homme pour me conduire jusqu'à Naruto ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, Kakashi abandonna ses dossiers en cours et sortit précipitamment de la tente. Repérant le cheval que l'on avait mis à sa disposition, il l'enfourcha habilement et s'élança hors du chantier en pleine construction.

Lorsque la bête ralentit brusquement son allure, Kakashi sauta au sol et s'approcha du groupe d'hommes qu'il avait aperçu de loin.

- « Laissez-moi le voir », apostropha-t-il.

Se retournant vers la direction de la voix, les soldats s'écartèrent immédiatement et lui firent la révérence. Se plaçant à côté du noyé que ses hommes avaient déposé sur une bande d'herbes sèches, Kakashi le détailla de la tête au pied. Le soulagement se lisait sur les traits de l'homme lorsqu'il retourna le visage du garçon. À un moment, il avait craint que ses soldats s'étaient trompés de personne ...

Mais il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était bien Naruto, le garçon dont son seigneur s'était grandement épris. Le petit semblait indemne et ne présentait aucune blessure apparente. Et plus que tout, son souffle était régulier malgré ses vêtements et son corps trempés.

S'il était étonné par les vêtements que portait le blond, l'homme ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus pour le moment. Accroupi à côté du corps endormi, Kakashi songeait de nouveau au mystère qu'était ce garçon blond aux yeux bleus.

Toute cette histoire semblait vraiment invraisemblable. Naruto était-il réellement un être particulier ?. Derrière ce visage angélique, se cachait-il donc une force incroyable dont aucun d'eux ne soupçonnait guère l'existence ?. Le jeune garçon avait disparu dans les vagues depuis plus de trois semaines, or aucun humain ne pouvait se vanter de pouvoir endurer de telle extrémités. Lui-même, en voyant les soldats revenir bredouilles cette nuit là et les jours suivants avait fini par croire que le blond avait malheureusement péri dans les flots ténébreux. Pourtant, il se trouvait là devant lui, tout en chair et en os.

Se tournant vers ses hommes, l'homme masqué ordonna d'une voix réjouie :

- « Rapprochez mon cheval !. Je le ramènerai à mon pavillon en attendant l'arrivée de sa Majesté. Et donnez une récompense à ces braves gens qui ont sauvé le garçon ».

Sur ces derniers mots, passant ses bras sous le corps trempé, il le transporta jusqu'à son cheval sans que le blond ne s'éveille, profondément perdu entre ses rêves et _ces_ mondes.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Sur l'estrade qui surplombait le chantier grouillant de monde, solidement campé sur des sandales de cuir dont les cordelettes remontaient sur le bas de ses mollets, Sasuke observa l'avancement des travaux d'un œil aiguisé.

Les ouvriers travaillaient bien, ce qui leur avait permis de gagner beaucoup plus de temps par rapport aux délais calculés. Les chefs de chantiers l'avaient prié de rester au palais, mais le jeune pharaon préférait de loin visualiser l'avancement des projets de ses propres yeux. N'était ce pas à lui de faire de cet empire une grande puissance ? Pour cela, il avait besoin de voir lui même comment évoluait son pays.

- « Votre Majesté, regardez les modifications que nos architectes viennent d'apporter au plan », appela Shikamaru qui apparaissait dans son dos.

- « Hum »

Se tournant vers son bras droit, il lui prit les papyrus et commença à parcourir des yeux les modifications apportées sur le premier support . Par moment, ce qu'il voyait lui faisait froncer les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

- « Cette statue va prendre beaucoup plus de pierres que dans les prévisions. Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour transporter ce dont il leur faut de la mine jusqu'ici ? »

- « Trois à cinq jours tout au plus »

- « Bien. Et ...

Le jeune homme s'interrompit à la vue du cavalier qui fonçait vers leur campement à contre courant. Rapidement, celui-ci remonta jusqu'à leur endroit, sautant de sa selle, il s'agenouilla en bas des escaliers qui conduisaient à l'estrade.

- « Votre Majesté, nous avons retrouvé l'esclave aux cheveux blonds. Il se trouve actuellement sous la garde du général Kakashi, côté chantier Est »

Les perles noires s'agrandirent de surprise avant que l'information n'arrive réellement à son cerveau.

_Le garçon aux cheveux blonds ?. Naruto !._

- « Soldat, répète ce que tu viens de dire » ordonna Sasuke d'une voix empressée alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur le papyrus.

_Il n'y avait que lui pour posséder un tel physique. _

- « Oui, votre grâce. Le général m'a dépêché pour vous avertir. Naruto est vivant »

Sasuke n'attendit pas plus. Bondissant de l'estrade, il attrapa prestement les rênes de son alezan sur lequel il sauta habilement.

- « Shikamaru, surveille le chantier ! », ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de l'homme aux cheveux hérissés avant de lancer sa monture par un coup sur les flancs de l'animal. La bête sauvage s'élança dans la poussière sous les directives de son maître qui se moquait bien de brusquer les ouvriers sur son passage.

Son cheval fila comme une flèche argentée, sa belle cape virevoltant dans l'air sec du midi. Cambré sur le dos de son cheval, Sasuke répéta ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ainsi, Naruto était toujours vivant. Vivant et plus très loin de lui. Gardait-il des séquelles de ce qui lui était arrivé après la nuit de sa disparition. Comment l'avait-on retrouvé ?. Le garçon allait-il bien ? Et puis, le haïssait-il toujours ?.

Les paroles du blond lors de leur dernière altercation serrèrent l'âme du jeune pharaon incertain. Quoi qu'il fasse, devant le regard bleu de l'autre, il se sentait comme un homme désarmé qui mettait pour la première fois le pied sur un champ bataille.

Des sentiments confus s'élevèrent dans sa poitrine. Cette nuit là dans le fleuve, lorsqu'il avait été incapable de ramener Naruto vers lui, Sasuke avait vécu cet échec comme une gifle brutale. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendait compte de son impuissance, cet ubris dérisoire face au pouvoir monstrueux de la nature et des dieux. Et pour cela, Hapy l'avait bien puni sévèrement.

Jours après jours, malgré les recherches incessantes et son entêtement à ne pas croire que le blond était mort, ses soldats étaient revenus bredouilles et sans aucune trace de lui. Dévoré de remords et de colère contre le blond et contre lui-même, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail, soumettant le palais à sa mauvaise humeur.

Son silence, son obstination, son égoïsme et sa violence s'étaient accrus. Pourtant, Sasuke savait très bien que tout ceci n'était qu'un masque, qu'au fond, la colère grondait encore, et ce, contre lui même et ce mal être qu'il ressentait face à cette situation insupportable.

Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux si aujourd'hui Naruto lui revenait ?. Cela, le jeune souverain l'ignorait. Sa fierté de pharaon lui interdisait de perdre contre un esclave. Pourtant, Sasuke le savait, cette vérité qui s'ancrait dans sa poitrine qu'un jour, si jamais Naruto lui échappait, il se battrait pour récupérer ce garçon aux yeux rieurs qui hantait ses pensées.

À la fois fébrile et impatient, Sasuke donna un autre coup de talon à sa monture, la poussant à filer plus vite sur sa terre mère.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Naruto papillonna des paupières après que son corps ait fait un léger mouvement. La gorge lui brûlait désagréablement et il se sentait quelque peu nauséeux. Passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux encore humides, il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de tomber sur une scène qui le figea sur place.

Un homme dont le visage était masqué se trouvait au bout de ses pieds. Il semblait le surveiller tout en parcourant distraitement le papyrus d'une ligne à l'autre.

Le blond frémit. Kakashi. Un autre nom qui lui revenait à l'esprit.

Bondissant rudement de sa couche, il recula sur ses fesses à l'autre bout du lit, les mains crispées nerveusement sur le drap sur son ventre. C'était impossible! Il devait avoir rêvé. Était-ce possible qu'une telle chose puisse arriver ?

Kakashi, cet homme de l'_autre_ époque se trouvait devant son regard abasourdi et ce soldat illustre n'était autre que le bras droit de …Sasuke. Une peur sans nom s'empara de tout son être, les souvenirs revenaient dans son esprit affolé. Ces mois d'absence et de questions n'étaient plus teintés de blanc introuvable, car il en avait ici les réponses.

Ses yeux hagards se perdirent dans l'observation de la tente sobre qui masquait mal la lumière du soleil tandis qu'il réalisait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce n'est pas possible, se répéta-t-il, sidéré. Il ne pouvait pas être de retour dans l'Égypte Ancienne ?

Cherchant désespérément une évidence qu'il espérait autre, Naruto se leva tant bien que mal de son lit de fortune.

- « C'est pas vrai ! Nom de dieu ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !, pria-t-il, les yeux troubles parcourant frénétiquement l'intérieur de la tente à la recherche d'une « échappatoire ».

- « Que comptes-tu faire ? », demanda calmement Kakashi tout en s'approchant du lit. Subtilement, il attira l'attention du blond de telle sorte que celui-ci ne voie pas la sortie de la tente.

- « Kakashi, vous ! Je … merde !. Je comprends même pas pourquoi je suis ici... Itachi ! Mais bien sûr que c'est lui !», s'agita-t-il, nerveux.

L'homme aux cheveux gris fronça ses sourcils. Le garçon délirait-il ?. Était-ce un effet secondaire suite à son séjour dans l'eau ?.

- « J'ai fait prévenir sa Majesté Sasuke que tu es ici », crut-il bon de l'informer.

Le visage de Naruto perdit spontanément la couleur et ses dents grincèrent.

Sasuke.

Peu importait ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours ramené vers cet homme tant craint dans ses souvenirs. Ce nom, il n'avait pas espéré le réentendre de sitôt. Que lui ferait le pharaon une fois qu'ils se seraient revus ?. Son esclave ? Son amant ? Son concubin ?. Cela, il en doutait fort au vu du souvenir de leur dernier accrochage avant qu'il ne se retrouve projeté dans son époque.

- « Kakashi, je vous suis très reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Haku et sa mère, mais vraiment, je ne peux pas rester ici. Et même, je ne devrais pas me trouver ici », débita-t-il à toute vitesse, emmêlant ses pensées.

- « Dans ce cas, ré explique-moi mieux la situation. Comme tu es un étranger, je conçois que certaine coutume de notre empire t'échappe. Mais, l'endroit d'où tu viens est-il si différent de l'Égypte ?. Et puis, réfléchis bien Naruto, ton nouveau statut te sortira de ta condition d'esclave. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tant de refus de ta part alors que tout le monde espère un regard de sa Majesté ».

- « Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! », s'écria-t-il en s'arrachant nerveusement les cheveux. Le blond se sentait à bout, acculé au mur par ce prince égyptien qui avait bouleversé sa vie, par ce pharaon - son frère !-, qui le hantait, mais aussi par toutes ces personnes qui gravitaient autour d'eux et qui le poussaient sans raison vers l'héritier du trône. « Que dois-je dire pour que vous tous comprenez que je ne fais pas partie de votre société, de votre monde. Et quoiqu'il se passe, je ne pourrai jamais être heureux ici !"

- « Et pourquoi donc Naruto ? », retentit une troisième voix depuis l'entrée de la tente, provoquant un frisson irrépressible chez le blond dont les mots se suspendirent devant ses lèvres.

Kakashi, qui était face à l'ouverture de la tente, se décala légèrement en entendant la voix du nouveau venu.

- « Votre Majesté ? », fit-il, surpris, alors que dos face à la porte, Naruto sentit ses muscles tressaillir, pleinement conscient du regard lourd et pénétrant qu'il devinait juste derrière son dos.

**_À suivre …_**

Le chapitre n'était pas censé se finir sur ce passage. Au début, j'ai pondu une quarantaine de pages ( eh oui, encore...^^' ) mais après le bug de mon ordi, faute de temps et de motivation, je n'ai pas eu le courage de réécrire le tout.

Le dessin qui va avec ce chapitre ( _si vous trouvez que l'image en elle même est bizarre, c'est normal, mon imprimante a beugué elle aussi ..._) :

*h*t*t*p*:/*i44*.*servimg*.*com/u/f44*/*12/84/77*/*56/*img*00510*.*j*p*g*

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue. J'espère que cette suite ne vous a pas trop déçu ...

À bientôt et bonne soirée à vous.

_Baby love ya love ya love ya ~~ _


	8. Chapter 6 : L'enfant du Nil

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing** : Sasunaru

**Note** : Youhou, je suis de retour (à 2h du matin oui ...)

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissée des reviews jusqu'à présent, que ce soit sur le chapitre 5 ou sur les chapitres précédents. Par vos messages, vous me donnez la force et la foi de continuer ce projet de folie dans lequel je me suis lancée. Je ne saurais pas comment le dire avec mes mots, mais merci du fond du cœur d'être toujours là avec moi et de me suivre dans cette fic. Merci merci merci.

Pour les lecteurs enregistrés sur ffnet, je vous réponds par MP. Pour les lecteurs anonymes, c'est toujours sur mon profil.

**Tsumenookamiryu, **je te réponds également sur mon profil étant donné que tu as désactivé tes MP =)

Quelques petits détails et je vous laisse lire le chapitre tranquillement :

- Vous m'avez demandé quand est-ce que la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke va commencer enfin. Pour tout vous dire, du point de vue dont je vois ma fic, il n'est pas crédible que Naruto et Sasuke soient "ensemble" tout de suite alors qu'il y a tellement de choses qui les séparent. Que ce soit l'époque, l'âge, le monde dans lequel ils évoluent, ou bien même leur mentalité, ils sont foncièrement différents l'un de l'autre. C'est avec le temps et les épreuves qu'ils pourront enfin s'apprécier mutuellement et aller l'un vers l'autre.

- Concernant la longueur de SDP, pour l'instant, je prévois dans une quinzaine de chapitres (sachez que je connais déjà mes fins de chapitre ), après, libre à vous de continuer à me lire ou pas ...

- Ce chapitre est long, mais je ne voulais pas le couper ( d'où mon absence prolongée ...) J'ai trouvé qu'une coupure ferait perdre le rythme de l'enchaînement des actions...

Toute ma reconnaissance envers mes amies qui sont également mes bêtas.

( Bonne nuit ) et Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : L'enfant du Nil<strong>

_Lorsque l'étoile Sothis s'élèvera dans le ciel d'Égypte,_

_apparaîtra à Thèbes un mystère venu du sein de Hapy._

_Ses cheveux auront la couleur des blés d'Horus,_

_ses yeux refléteront à leur tour l'azur d'Amon._

_L'air fier sous ses haillons misérables, ô peuple égyptien,_

_voilà l'enfant qui s'exposera devant vos regards. _

**_S.U_N.U_**

- « Et pourquoi donc Naruto ? ».

La voix de Sasuke s'éleva depuis la porte, interrompant la conversation entre les deux hommes. Campé sur le seuil de la tente, le pharaon de l'empire avait toujours la main suspendu sur le rideau de tentures lorsque les derniers mots intolérables étaient parvenus à son oreille.

Rien ne pourrait démentir le fait que la voix appartenait au garçon qu'il avait fait rechercher depuis des semaines.

Kakashi s'écarta de son hôte, surpris. L'œil dévoilé par le masque sombre s'agrandit en apercevant la silhouette de son seigneur. Il était évident que celui-ci avait entendu une partie de leur conversation.

- « Votre Majesté ? », s'exclama-t-il face à l'apparition soudaine, son front se déformant en un pli soucieux devant la portée que pourraient avoir les paroles de Naruto.

À l'entente des mots de Kakashi, Sasuke remarqua sans peine le léger tressaillement qui s'opérait sur les épaules du blond, réaction qu'il interpréta à tort comme du dégoût. Un sourire mauvais étira soudainement les lèvres du jeune prince héritier. Ainsi donc, Naruto se méfiait toujours de lui. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de le dire, son corps le trahissait, l'infime sursaut qui l'animait suffisait à rendre transparente toute animosité qu'il conservait à son égard.

_" Naruto, qu'est ce que tu attends pour te retourner ? Celui que tu haïssais et qui t'inspirait tant de rancœur est juste là, derrière toi."_

Sourd à la colère du brun mais cédant à un pressentiment muet, Naruto pivota sur lui même et se tourna entièrement vers le brun, s'exposant ainsi à son jugement. Ses lèvres se pinçaient fortement dans une attitude de sage retenue, pourtant, Sasuke n'aurait su dire si le blond était pétrifié de peur ou survolté de défi.

Ses prunelles bleues cessèrent de fuir et allèrent se planter dans les orbes noirs. Et dans ce regard qu'il lui adressait, le jeune pharaon y revit cette lueur de défi qu'il avait tant désiré briser, l'attitude rebelle fidèle à ses souvenirs qui se confirma lorsqu'un mot simple s'arracha d'entre ses lèvres, fier et à l'effronterie à peine voilée :

- « Sasuke ».

Devant la parole provocatrice, le sang froid de Sasuke se fissura. Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit et ses dents blanches grincèrent de colère. La seconde d'après, Sasuke fondit sur Naruto et détruisit la distance mise entre lui et ce garçon trop obstiné à son goût. Les mains libres de toute arme, le prince attrapa le blond qu'il rapprocha rudement de son corps, aveuglé par une fureur innommable qui grondait depuis cette nuit là qu'il avait perdu le jeune esclave dans les eaux insaisissables du Nil.

- "Aimes-tu tant que ça me tourner en ridicule ? "

- "…"

- "Votre Majesté !", intervint Kakashi qui se manifesta près d'eux, soucieux de la tournure que pouvaient prendre les événements.

- "Silence !", répliqua celui-ci à l'attention de l'argenté qui suspendit son mouvement d'anticipation. Se retournant vers Naruto, ses prunelles noires semblaient briller d'une flamme froide alors qu'il le dominait de toute sa stature .

- « Ne jamais être heureux ici ? », répéta-t-il lentement.

Les mots résonnèrent ironiquement dans la tente soumise au silence alors que le ton sarcastique de sa voix paraissait figer sa bouche dans un rictus mauvais.

Le visage de Naruto se ferma. Soutenant le regard de glace de Sasuke, il amena ses mains sur les poignets de celui-ci et tenta d'enlever sa prise, irrité par la pression sévère sur sa peau hâlée. De marbre, il attendit son châtiment, las d'une fatalité qui s'acharnait contre son sort, dépassé par ce regard impitoyable qui voulait l'écraser sous l'orgueil de sa puissance.

- « J'ai longtemps songé à ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit là », poursuivit le brun sans faire attention à la tentative de son captif d'échapper à son emprise. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Cette chose risible que tu appelles "liberté" n'a aucun sens. As-tu vu un seul esclave pouvant se balader sans charges comme toi au palais ? As-tu vu un seul minable autorisé à se rendre dans n'importe quelle partie du palais, y compris mes appartements ? Tu ne veux pas que je te touche, n'ai-je jamais été au delà des limites de l'irréparable ?. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Qu'est ce que tu entends par "liberté" hein, Naruto ?", le menaça-t-il en enfonçant inconsciemment encore plus ses ongles dans les bras de celui-ci.

- « Ce n'est pas ça », argua Naruto qui se sentit poussé à bout par l'emportement de Sasuke.

Ce prince, qui était-il pour juger ce qu'il devait faire ?. Cet homme n'était pas son amoureux, ni un ami, et encore moins un membre de sa famille. De quel droit osait-il présider sa vie ?

Lui-même n'appartenait pas à ce monde, il n'était pas l'un de ces gens dont Sasuke pouvait trancher le sort par un simple caprice. Sa liberté et ses droits, ces valeurs qu'on lui avait inculquées depuis son enfance étaient bouleversées, écrasées par un système arbitraire qui lui inspirait tant de sentiments d'injustice. Comment pourrait-il accepter cela ? Accepter d'abandonner son identité et de ne plus être qu'un simple esclave dans ce siècle antique.

Bien que ses yeux reflètent toute sa fierté rebelle face au jeune pharaon, quelque part, au plus profond de son âme, son cœur paniqua malgré lui. Ce n'était pas tant la peur qui brûlait dans ses veines, mais c'était cet effroi terrifiant, celui de perdre son identité et ses liens avec le monde auquel il appartenait.

Tout était en train de se mélanger, faisant basculer sa vie dans un gouffre sans fond sans que lui-même ne sache à partir de quel instant l'engrenage fatal s'était mis en marche. Sa vie, son identité, ses liens avec le monde moderne et l'Antiquité, le présent et le passé, les fils de l'Histoire s'étaient entremêlés sans qu'il ne puisse s'en sortir.

Dans quelle folie la vie l'avait-elle jeté ?. Cette malédiction qui hantait désormais son sort, était-elle celle qui protégeait le sommeil de Sasuke contre les gens de son monde ?. Lui, Naruto, l'étudiant du 21ème siècle ou la figure sans nom parmi les milliers esclaves de l'empire.

Quelle était sa réalité ?

- « Réponds-moi ! », s'énerva le brun qui ne supportait pas son mutisme.

Sasuke était hors de lui. Sa colère, il ne la maîtrisait plus. Lui, l'orgueilleux prince de Thèbes se sentait piétiné par sa frustration impuissante. Sa personnalité, son caractère, tout ce qui forgeait son image de jeune prince fier et impétueux se fissurait à chacun des mots du garçon aux yeux bleus.

Les simples mots qui l'avaient frappé à l'entrée de la tente, à cet instant, ils le paralysaient, s'amusant de nouveau à jeter un feu perfide dans son sang et ses veines. Tout ce dont le brun s'était persuadé, tout ce à quoi il avait réfléchi avant que les pas de son cheval n'accèdent à l'entrée du chantier, tout, absolument tout, s'envolait pour laisser place à cette fureur menaçante qui ne demandait qu'à être lavée par le sang de ce blond insolent.

- « Le pharaon d'Égypte n'est-il pas assez bien pour toi ? », railla-t-il avec hargne, pourtant, ses mots sarcastiques meurtrirent à chaque seconde un peu plus son âme ténébreuse.

Face à Sasuke, Naruto s'enferma dans son mutisme, ne répliquant point à la parole provocatrice. S'il parlait, qu'y gagnerait-il ?. Si ce n'était pour s'attirer encore plus la colère de brun. Quoiqu'il dise, leurs différentes conceptions ne les mèneraient qu'à cette discussion stérile qui revenait à chaque fois dans leurs disputes houleuses.

Finalement, ce fut Sasuke qui le relâcha en premier, las d'un combat inégal dans lequel Naruto choisissait de ne pas se défendre. Instinctivement, celui-ci recula d'un pas, surpris par le geste de son vis-à-vis. Machinalement, il promena un doigt sur les marques qu'avait laissé Sasuke sur ses bras.

Cependant, ses yeux étonnés ne quittaient par le regard noir. Au contraire, ils essayaient de le sonder, soupçonnant une décision hâtive, redoutant l'image de cette cage dorée dans laquelle Sasuke voulait le jeter.

Tournant le dos aux deux personnes présentes dans la tente, Sasuke resta immobile pendant un court moment, l'esprit s'efforçant d'échapper à ces magnifiques saphirs qui tentaient de lire en lui. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son expression ferme, sa tête se tourna légèrement en direction du blond sans pour autant lui accorder la vue du miroir de son âme.

- "Kakashi, donne-lui un vêtement de rechange. Je le ramène au palais", déclara-t-il abruptement à la surprise des deux autres.

- " ...À vos ordres ", acquiesça celui-ci, impuissant spectateur de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce.

- " ...Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout le monde s'amuse à diriger ma vie ?".

Se retournant vers Sasuke qui partait vers la sortie, Naruto explosa d'énervement, rompant son choix du silence. Au diable le mutisme dans lequel il s'était plongé, au diable sa propre survie pour laquelle il se débattait, au diable ces deux frères tout aussi détestable l'un que l'autre et à cause de qui sa vie n'était plus ce qu'elle était il y avait quelque mois.

- "Vous savez où est le problème, Sasuke ?", s'emporta-t-il contre le jeune pharaon dont les pas s'étaient arrêtés. « Je n'aime pas qu'on décide pour moi. J'ai horreur qu'on dirige ma vie comme vous le faites ! Ai-je eu ne serait ce qu'une seule fois mon mot à dire dans cette histoire ?. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être heureux ici ? Mais comment je pourrais l'être si on me force à rester dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien ? Et vous ! N'avez-vous jamais tenu compte de mes propres sentiments ? De ce que je ressens, moi, au lieu de m'obliger à vous suivre ?. Je s…"

- "N'oublie pas que tu es un esclave ", coupa Sasuke qui éleva sa voix, écrasant le ton furieux presque hystérique, de son vis-à-vis. " Et un esclave a le devoir de m'obéir ", ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Fixant le blond dont le visage se décomposa à ses mots, sans ajouter rien de plus, Sasuke se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente. Sans peine, il pouvait encore sentir le regard de haine mêlé d'épouvante qui pesait dans son dos.

Une fois le brun parti, hébété devant les mots tranchants qui statufiaient son sort, Naruto s'écroula brusquement à genoux, le corps tremblant de rage et de déni.

Un esclave ? Ce mot sortait si facilement de la bouche de l'autre. Un esclave, l'être le plus bas de toutes les civilisations existantes. Le mot se répéta dans sa tête, réveillant la terreur au plus profond de son âme. Un esclave, voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Le garçon heureux et insouciant du 21eme siècle était devenu un esclave inconnu de cette vieille époque pharaonique. Comment Sasuke voulait-il qu'il admette cela ?. Le mot redoutable se répéta dans son esprit hagard, faisant sursauter le blond dont le secouement inconscient de la tête exprimait tout son déni.

Demeuré dans la pièce, Kakashi contemplait le pauvre garçon devant ses yeux. Celui-ci semblait ne plus le voir, livré à lui-même dans ses peurs les plus intimes.

L'homme finit par détourner le regard, tracassé par cette situation dans laquelle les deux hommes s'étaient enchaînés. L'un et l'autre, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvaient à présent dans le cercle vicieux dont la victoire de l'un détruirait l'autre. D'un côté, il y avait Sasuke, descendance de la noble lignée de Thèbes à qui le guerrier avait juré fidélité jusqu'à sa mort, de l'autre côté, il appréciait ce jeune garçon fier et sincère qu'il avait remarqué dès le début parmi la foule ignorante et victime de la hiérarchie.

Finalement, Kakashi se résolut à sortir à son tour et laissa Naruto seul dans le calme, si le peu de tranquillité et de réflexion étaient les seules choses qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un soldat entra sous le pavillon avec un nouveau vêtement. Calmé, Naruto ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de fixer des yeux la tunique neuve qu'on lui présentait. Comme dans toutes les civilisations, si la noblesse égyptienne se parait des tissus plus travaillés les uns que les autres, la classe inférieure, elle, se contentait d'un simple habit confortable.

S'approchant de la table, il prit le vêtement dans les mains et le détailla. C'était un habit dont les deux pans de tissus étaient retenus à l'épaule par un petit anneau métallique. Une cordelette servant à retenir le vêtement au niveau du ventre était déposé à côté de l'ensemble. La tunique ne possédait pas de manche et la partie qui servait de pagne arrivait très court à mi cuisse, provoquant un frémissement chez le blond qui n'avait guère songé devoir porter ce genre d'accoutrement de nouveau.

Dans son esprit, Naruto se féliciterait presque de ne pas être tombé à l'époque où les esclaves travaillaient nus dans les mines et les champs, comme le représentaient les fresques anciennes des Musées du Caire. Ravalant l'affliction qui le tenaillait, il troqua son jean et tout ce qui le reliait au 21ème siècle. Prenant l'habit rêche à la place, il le passa par-dessus sa tête, le cœur résigné face aux circonstances qui le dépassaient.

Jusqu'à quand devrait-il endosser cette existence ?. Était-il condamné à jamais d'être l'éternel passant de ces deux époques ?.

Ce monde, cette Égypte antique était sa source de fascination, cependant, au grand jamais, même dans ses songes les plus fous, Naruto n'avait cru qu'un tel bouleversement était possible. Lui qui compatissait pour ces figures malheureuses de l'Histoire, il faisait maintenant l'amère expérience d'être parmi eux. Ombre au milieu de leurs ombres, corps au contact de leurs corps.

De ce fait, son unique chance de pouvoir retrouver une vie normale résidait en la personne d'Itachi, celui-ci ayant pu l'entraîner dans son monde à plusieurs reprises.

Voyant un peu plus clair dans ses pensées, Naruto balaya la salle du regard. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ?. S'il rentrait au palais avec Sasuke, il y avait une chance qu'il puisse entrer de nouveau en contact avec Itachi. Mais au souvenir des dernières menaces du brun à son encontre, le blond doutait fort que celui-ci apprécie de le voir toujours vivant à Thèbes.

Mais pour le moment, ses craintes portaient plus que tout sur la personne de Sasuke, lui et ses sentiments qui le déstabilisaient. S'il rentrait au palais avec le jeune pharaon, risquerait-il de finir dans son lit le soir même ?. Sasuke n'était pas de ceux qui baissaient les bras devant ce qu'il désirait. Jusqu'à présent, il avait pu échapper aux désirs du brun à son égard, mais jusqu'où pourrait-il soutenir cette tension qui régnait entre eux ?.

L'idée de fuir et d'attendre une nouvelle occasion propice de pouvoir rencontrer Itachi le tentait beaucoup …mais Naruto soupira. Il doutait fort qu'avec Sasuke et ses troupes dans les alentours, il puisse aller bien loin avant de se faire rattraper comme une vulgaire proie de chasse.

Subitement, Kakashi entra dans la tente. Apercevant le garçon qui arrangeait maladroitement sa tenue, le général leva vaguement une main en signe d'excuse.

- "Désolé, j'ai oublié de prendre mes papiers sur la table. Fais comme si j'étais pas là", sourit-il en traversant la tente jusqu'à son bureau.

Encouragé par le ton amical de cet homme qui lui inspirait de la confiance et de la sympathie en dépit de son dévouement envers Sasuke, Naruto hésita quelques secondes mais finit par l'interpeller alors que l'homme avait déjà la main sur le rideau de tissu.

- " Général ! "

Étonné d'entendre sa voix qu'il n'attendait pas, Kakashi se retourna.

- "J'aimerais savoir si … Haku se porte bien", s'enquit le blond en cherchant dans le regard tranquille du guerrier la confirmation qui mettrait fin à ses doutes et à ses appréhensions.

En réponse à sa question, Kakashi lui offrit un sourire, amusé malgré lui de voir le garçon beaucoup moins farouche que lorsqu'il était devant le pharaon. Il se retourna entièrement et s'approcha vers son hôte.

- "Haku et sa mère se portent bien. En ce qui le concerne, il travaille pour moi désormais. Je l'ai présenté à un subalterne, dans moins d'une semaine, Haku sera enrôlé dans l'armée sous ses ordres "

Devant l'annonce, les yeux bleus s'agrandirent de surprise tandis qu'une joie manifeste creusa son visage dont les joues avaient conservé les petites cicatrices de son enfance. Kakashi était un homme d'honneur, s'il avait dit ces mots, c'était que Haku avait réellement changé de vie. En devenant soldat, il était à présent un citoyen à part entière et non plus l'esclave qu'il avait croisé un jour à Goshen. De la même manière, leur condition de vie s'améliorait, et Kurenai, la bonne femme qui lui rappelait tant sa mère, n'aurait plus à s'exposer aux dangers du chantier.

Plein de curiosité anticipée, Naruto s'imaginait son jeune ami dans son nouveau costume, digne et valeureux soldat de Thèbes, transformé de l'image du jeune garçon espiègle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui à Shizune.

- "C'est merveilleux. Kakashi, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi comme pour eux ", fit-il à l'homme masqué, reconnaissant.

Pourtant, ce dernier garda le silence. Pesant ses mots, il finit par répondre, la mine redevenue sérieuse :

- "Naruto, si tu veux me remercier, alors, écoute mon conseil et ne te dresse plus contre sa Majesté. Cela, je le dis pour ton propre bien. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte par toi même, mais moi, j'ai connu Sasuke alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune prince. Me croiras-tu si je te dis que sa Majesté a déjà fait un grand pas vers toi. Sasuke est différent quand il est à tes côtés. Jamais, cette tendresse que je vois dans ses yeux lorsqu'il te regarde ne s'est manifestée pour qui que ce soit. Et pour être resté à côté de lui depuis tant d'année, je sais de quoi je parle"

Le sourire ravi sur le visage de Naruto perdit en intensité. Réfléchissant aux paroles de son aîné, Naruto recula et finit par tourner le dos à Kakashi. Son regard se promena sur les tapis muraux, examinant les motifs sans vraiment les voir.

- « Kakashi, je sais ce que vaut un esclave de votre ...de cette époque, corrigea-t-il finalement. « Je suis également conscient de l'intérêt que Sasuke m'accorde. D'une certaine façon, je suis bien idiot de ne pas accepter ses faveurs si je veux survivre sur cette terre inconnue. Mais mon amour propre m'interdit de me vendre et de céder à ses caprices. Et je maintiens ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure : je ne pourrai jamais être heureux ici. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas Sasuke. Mais j'ai une famille quelque part que vous et _lui_ ne connaissez pas. Je ne peux pas tout vous dire mais la différence entre moi et Sasuke est trop importante pour qu'il puisse y avoir quoi que ce soit entre nous", confessa-t-il avec sincérité sans toutefois préciser l'endroit d'où il venait, de peur de bouleverser le cours de l'Histoire.

- « ...J'imagine que je ne peux plus t'aider dans ces circonstances », soupira Kakashi en croisant ses bras, contrarié malgré tout. « Mais pour ton propre bien, je te conseille juste de ne pas faire trop d'écart pour le moment, même si tu ne seras pas forcément d'accord avec sa Majesté. Tu as pu lui échapper la dernière fois, mais comment comptes-tu t'enfuir cette fois ci, Naruto ? Réfléchis à mes paroles, il en va de ta propre survie "

- " Vous êtes d'une aide curieuse "

- " Je conçois ton point de vue, mais je suis également sous les ordres de sa Majesté. Ce que je te dis là, ce sont les seuls conseils que je peux te donner". Un bruit retentit à l'extérieur, Kakashi se retourna vers le blond : "Maintenant, pars et rejoins sa Majesté, il doit t'attendre dehors avec le cortège de gardes "

Mais, contre toute attente, épuisé par ces figures autoritaires qui présidaient sur sa propre vie, Naruto laissa échapper son irritation, las de subir des ordres dont il ne voulait guère.

-« Mais pourquoi voulez-vous tous m'obliger à faire des choses que je ne veux pas ? D'abord mon frère, et maintenant Sasuke, vous et …! s'écria-t-il, excédé.

Dans son dos, le rideau se releva brusquement. Le regard fulminant, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée, ce qu'il y vit ne fit qu'amplifier davantage le violent déchainement qui brûlait ses prunelles.

_Lui._

Qu'il le détestait de vouloir lui imposer sa propre loi. Qu'il le haïssait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il s'évertuait à lui dire depuis le début. Qu'il l'exécrait d'être l'unique raison pour laquelle Itachi avait mis sa vie sens dessus dessous.

Dressé devant la porte comme la fois précédente, le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit. Comme si l'ironie du sort se jouait de lui, il avait de nouveau surpris les mots du blond. Chaque mot était clair et net, tranchant de ressentiment qui ne voyait en lui que l'auteur de ses maux.

Dans son regard, le jeune pharaon pouvait facilement voir cette étincelle d'animosité palpable, cette fierté farouche et rebelle qu'il avait en horreur. Plus que tout, la haine s'y reflétait, soufflant comme une bourrasque glaciale sur son orgueil humilié.

Que gagnerait-il à essayer d'avoir cet homme si celui ci ne lui retournait que du mépris. Cette fois ci, c'en était trop. Plus jamais il ne tolérerait une seule insulte à cette fierté qui faisait de lui un prince d'Égypte.

Le brun s'avança et fondit sur le garçon qu'il attrapa le bras d'une poigne ferme. Flamme orgueilleuse face au feu insolent, leurs yeux se défiaient dans un combat silencieux qu'aucun ne voulait perdre, livrés en proie à leurs arrogances respectives.

- « Majesté ? », interpella Kakashi.

Mais Sasuke ne l'écouta pas, ses yeux ne voyaient désormais que ce regard rebelle qu'il voulait écraser sous son pouvoir. Pressant le bras du garçon avec agressivité, Sasuke l'entraîna à l'extérieur de l'abri sous le regard alarmé de Kakashi.

-" _Mon_ monde te répugne tellement n'est ce pas. ? Ne mens pas, je vois bien dans tes yeux la réponse. Soit ! J'exaucerai ton vœu ". S'arrêtant à mi chemin, il se retourna, sa main attrapa la gorge du blond qu'il rapprocha face à son visage. " Tu resteras esclave pour le restant de ta vie ", murmura-t-il près des lèvres de Naruto.

Une lueur passa dans les prunelles saphirs face au regard de nuit impitoyable.

Alors, se reculant du visage hâlé, Sasuke força son jeune captif à le suivre, bousculant le blond vers le char qu'on lui avait préparé. Gardant le bras de Naruto prisonnier, Sasuke expulsa le soldat conducteur hors de la plate-forme du véhicule. L'instant d'après, il y poussa le blond qui se heurta contre les maillets d'or protecteurs de l'habitacle. La seconde suivante, Sasuke sauta à son tour sur l'attelage et s'empara des liens qu'on s'empressa de lui donner.

Ses mains revinrent chercher son captif qu'il maintint contre le pan avant de l'attelage, de sorte que, ainsi les mains bloquées dans son dos, le blond ne puisse pas riposter ou réaliser un mauvais coup. Sans prêter attention à la voix de Kakashi, Sasuke lança les chevaux au galop, poussant le véhicule qui fit un bref élan vers l'arrière.

Durant tout le trajet, Naruto resta muet comme une carpe. Son silence rebelle était sa seule arme dans cet ultime combat qu'il livrait face à Sasuke. Toutefois, son visage crispé trahissait sa douleur fugace due à sa mauvaise position sur le char. Ses lèvres se serrèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent afin d'éviter les particules de sables remuées par le vent de la course. Ainsi penché au travers de la partie protectrice de l'attelage, tantôt, à cause du mouvement capricieux des chevaux, Naruto avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide, tantôt, par un freinage brusque de Sasuke, il basculait en arrière avant d'être ramené de nouveau près des rênes du char par une poigne insensible et puissante.

Néanmoins, Sasuke ne lui prêtait aucun regard, se contentant de le replacer à sa place d'avant. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de parler, la fureur palpable que Naruto percevait à côté lui suffisait pour deviner les sentiments qui animaient le jeune pharaon à présent.

Après une demi-heure de course, le char royal arriva dans une vaste vallée totalement à l'écart de Thèbes. Tirant sur les liens, Sasuke sauta de son attelage sous les yeux sidérés de certains gardes surveillant la carrière. Sans plus attendre, il tira le blond hors de la plate-forme. Le temps que Naruto soit remis sur pied, il était déjà entraîné vers la forteresse qui se dessinait au fond du lieu désolé.

Ébloui par le soleil écrasant de la place déserte, Naruto mit plus d'une seconde à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité une fois le portail franchi. Près des deux seuls feux de camp, quatre gardes les regardèrent avec surprise, tandis que, devant ses yeux, Naruto distingua au fur et à mesure les barreaux miteux des geôles sombres et lugubres.

Cependant, ses yeux durent vite abandonner leur observation car Sasuke l'avait ramené face à lui, l'obligeant à se souvenir des derniers mots qu'il lui accordait.

- "Tu paieras pour avoir provoqué ma colère."

Suite à ses mots, Sasuke poussa le blond vers un garde posté non loin de là qui le reçut avec maladresse, n'ayant pas compris grande chose à ce qui se passait. Arrachant le trousseau de clés à ce même soldat hébété, Sasuke se dirigea vers la première geôle qu'il vit et la déverrouilla. Donnant un coup de pied sec à la porte en bois qui claqua contre les barreaux de la cellule, Sasuke s'éloigna, récupéra Naruto et le poussa sans ménagement dans sa nouvelle cage.

Ballotté, Naruto trébucha à genoux sous les yeux noirs insensibles dont aucune émotion ne relevait l'éclat. Autour de lui, d'autres prisonniers s'étaient immédiatement écartés de la porte, impressionnés que le pharaon lui même vienne dans cet endroit perdu. Accolés dans un coin, ils regardèrent avec un œil stupéfait le blond qui releva peu à peu son visage, leur donnant le spectacle du premier homme qui osait défier leur pharaon.

- "Désormais, tu travailleras à la carrière comme tous ces gueux. Ton audace te perdra. À ce moment là, plains-toi alors du misérable sort que tu as choisi "

Tournant le visage à demi en direction des gardes, il leur ordonna d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun impair :

- " Surveillez-le bien !. C'est vos têtes que je récupérerai s'il s'échappait à nouveau », avertit-il en fixant le blond qui lui rendait son regard coléreux. S'avançant d'un pas près des barreaux, Sasuke lui accorda une dernière phrase tandis que les lèvres du blond se retenaient d'injures.

-" Tu sortiras d'ici seulement quand tu t'avoueras vaincu. Naruto, nous verrons bien de nous deux celui qui aura le dernier mot", articula-t-il lentement, détachant chaque mot de défi.

Puis, Sasuke pivota sur lui même et ressortit du bâtiment. Le mouvement de sa cape n'était plus qu'un vague reflet indistinct lorsque les hommes de la forteresse, gardes et prisonniers mélangés, se décidèrent à bouger, sidéré par la scène qui s'était joué devant eux.

Dans une union muette, tout le monde se retournait et risquait des regards curieux vers l'inconnu qui subissait la disgrâce. Par la couleur de ses cheveux, on l'identifiait sans mal. Dans la lumière rougeoyante des faibles flammes de torches pâles, les cheveux blonds de Naruto revenaient sur un ton cendré. Certains le voyaient pour la première fois, d'autres avaient entendu parler de lui. Mais, en dépit de tout, ils ne comprenaient pas la raison pour laquelle ce garçon se retrouvait ici, encore moins le fait de voir le pharaon se rendre lui même dans cet endroit qui accueillait les martyres de la société.

Dans son coin, Naruto demeurait à genoux, les mains crispées sur les pailles éparpillées sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas perdre face au brun, et ce n'était pas seulement dû aux provocations de celui-ci. S'incliner devant un homme arrogant qui n'écoutait personne d'autre ? Le baiser sur le pied du brun lors de leur première rencontre revint à sa mémoire, jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi humilié qu'à ce moment là.

Sasuke avait rêvé en pensant qu'il céderait en premier. Il préférerait encore croupir dans cette cellule plutôt que de céder à ses caprices hautains. Le corps figé de sentiments bouillonnants à l'encontre du pharaon de l'empire, Naruto se força à respirer plus modérément, tentant de conserver sa retenue pour les épreuves à venir.

Une fois sa nouvelle condition bien ancrée dans la tête, le blond jeta un premier coup d'œil à l'endroit auquel il devrait s'accoutumer dans les prochains jours, et peut être, pour le restant de sa vie.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que son regard remarqua les paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité. Il n'y avait que des hommes dans sa cellule dont une majorité se trouvait à l'âge mur ou à la veille de leur vieillesse. En tout, le blond en comptait au moins une dizaine. Néanmoins, la lumière blafarde qui était projetée dans le cachot ne l'aidait pas à identifier les visages qui lui faisaient face. Les prisonniers avaient l'air sale et mal rasés, comme si le bain était un mot bien dérisoire dans cette vallée perdue. Tournant la tête, Naruto rencontra le noir crasseux des murs de pierres où émanaient par certains endroits une odeur malodorante et nauséabonde.

Ses yeux se tournèrent en direction du reste des prisonniers dont il sentit la lourde insistance de leurs regards. Déglutissant contre les prunelles crevantes de curiosité des hommes de la cage, le blond tâtonna à genoux et s'approcha de l'angle adjacent aux barreaux.

Ramenant ses bras sur ses genoux repliés, il esquiva les regards intimidants qui le jaugeaient sans discrétion. Le dos appuyé contre le mur granulaire, il attendit que les événements surviennent.

Ainsi commença la période de condamnation du jeune étudiant en tant qu'esclave travailleur de carrière. Sur ordre de Sasuke, le blond ne pouvait pas recevoir de visite, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il y avait quelqu'un qui le connaissait dans ce monde nouveau. Il était proscrit de lui accorder plus de privilèges qu'aux autres, ce que les gardes ne manquaient pas d'appliquer consciencieusement, le traitant avec rudesse et grossièreté comme avec les autres détenus du champ de travail.

Cependant, de bouche en bouche, les esclaves apprenaient l'identité du garçon étranger, son histoire, les mystères qui entouraient ses apparitions tout comme le fait qu'il était celui qui avait bravé le courroux de leur pharaon. Seulement, les rumeurs circulaient à petite voix car personne n'osait risquer sa vie sur quelque chose qui concernait de près le maitre de l'empire.

Contrairement aux autres carrières où le travail se consacrait à l'exploitation de turquoise ou de granite en entier, la carrière où Naruto avait échoué était exclusivement réservée à l'extraction de calcaires de taille, ceux-ci étant destinés aux parements supérieurs des édifices de la cité.

Après plusieurs jours, Naruto avait pu lui aussi en apprendre un peu plus sur les hommes qui partageaient sa cellule. Ces derniers s'étaient tout d'abord montrés méfiants, mais devant le caractère sociable et jovial du blondinet qui égayait la monotonie de leurs séjours, un à un, ils avaient fini par l'accepter parmi eux. Plus tard, c'étaient eux-même qui avaient procuré des conseils au jeune garçon afin qu'il puisse mieux survivre dans ce lieu de damnés.

La malchance créaient des liens disait-on. D'eux, Naruto apprenait que ses compagnons d'infortune faisaient partie de ce que l'on appelait communément les criminels de l'empire. Certains étaient accusés d'insolence envers leurs maîtres, d'autres se retrouvaient entre ces murs pour le vol d'un petit œuf, un autre encore avait fauté dans la demeure de son ancien seigneur.

Ces hommes que les grands seigneurs de la haute aristocratie égyptienne ne voulaient plus, par un chemin ou par un autre, se retrouvaient derrière ces barreaux, condamnés à un éternel travail pénible au milieu de nulle part, avec pour seul compagnon de nuit la lumière blafarde des torches avant qu'un nouveau soleil accablant ne vienne les tirer de leurs sommeils bien agités. Et à présent, Naruto faisait partie de ceux dont les hommes de la classe d'élite dédaignaient.

Tous les matins, il devait se rendre à la carrière pour travailler la pierre comme les autres prisonniers. Lorsqu'ils repéraient un rocher qui faisait la taille exigée, ils en extrayaient des blocs à l'aide de ciseaux et de maillets de bois, ou même, parfois, avec des percuteurs de dolérite. Des poutres de bois étaient utilisées pour éviter toute cassure incontrôlée. Les travailleurs dégradaient la pierre cible des deux cotés, manœuvrant avec minutie et précision, de sorte qu'arrivé au fond de la pierre, ils obtenaient un bloc bien droit à parts égales.

Pendant les premiers jours, le blondinet s'était révélé assez maladroit, manipulant les objets avec une inhabilité involontaire. Mais très vite, il se forçait à s'adapter au rythme des autres travailleurs, car désormais, il n'était rien qu'un esclave parmi d'autres, un nom parmi leurs noms.

Le soir venu, le contrecoup du travail auquel Naruto n'avait jamais été confronté lui rappelait amèrement sa déchéance. Son dos le faisait horriblement tellement souffrir que ses yeux n'en trouvaient plus le sommeil. À son tour, la miteuse paillasse rappelait à son dos qu'il n'était pas habitué à un sol si dur, lui qui vivait jusqu'à présent dans l'aisance et dans l'attention de toute sa famille. Comme si ce n'était pas encore suffisant, des petits rongeurs avaient également élu domicile dans les cachots sombres de la forteresse, rendant le sommeil des prisonniers encore plus agités.

Les prisonniers se restauraient deux fois par jour. Leur ration du soir était maigre, tout ce qu'ils mangeaient leur donnait juste de quoi tenir toute une journée de travail. Et puis, " manger " était bien un grand mot, puisque les plats insipides que ces hommes avalaient étaient plus par nécessité que par envie.

Victime du régime draconien, le visage de Naruto avait perdu un peu de ses joues, sa peau devenant plus tannée, ses mains plus abîmées à cause du travail lourd.

Cependant, le blond serrait les dents et endurait son calvaire. La colère et la rancœur qui s'étaient attisées à l'encontre de Sasuke, s'accumulant de jour en jour, finissait par prendre le dessus de sa raison. Plus que jamais, il ne voulait s'avouer vaincu Sasuke. Et peut être était-ce le soleil qui faisait délirer ses idées, dans sa tête, Naruto préférerait encore mourir de fatigue dans cette carrière aride plutôt que de mourir de honte dans le lit du jeune souverain.

Alors, obstiné et têtu, il ravalait ses maux et acceptait le sort auquel Sasuke l'avait condamné. Car, même arraché à sa vie et à son monde, il lui restait cette volonté de fer, cette force de caractère hérité de son père, comme si Minato avait veillé sur lui et le soutenait, le relevant à chaque fois qu'il pensait défaillir sous le soleil de plomb de cette terre égyptienne.

Cette nuit là, Naruto ne réussissait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait ses paupières. La tête appuyée contre le mur, il contempla le plafond de la cellule, les pensées évasives. Cela faisait deux semaines déjà qu'il se trouvait dans ces cachots. À part la grande vallée de pierre qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant la forteresse, Naruto n'avait pas vu de traces d'habitations dans les alentours, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait aller bien loin au delà des barrières du champ de travail.

Son dos lui faisait mal, à force d'être exposé à la température infernale à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Son corps devenait rouge de brûlures, sur certaines parties de son corps, la peau avait même commencé à peler. Suffocant, Naruto passa le plat de sa main sur la bouche, étouffant ses premiers gémissements de douleur. Calant légèrement son dos contre les parties de mur qui n'avaient pas de bosses difformes, il essaya de trouver le sommeil.

Dans le coin du fond de la cellule, plusieurs paillassons s'entassaient dans un ordre chaotique. Certains hommes ronflaient, d'autres dormaient à plat ventre à même le sol après s'être effondré de fatigue en rentrant dans la geôle.

Tout d'un coup, un mouvement attira ses prunelles somnolentes. Quelqu'un passait à côté du blond, le pied heurtant contre le sien. Surpris, Naruto releva les yeux, persuadé que tout le monde dormait déjà à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Il faisait sombre à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur des barreaux. De ce fait, Naruto sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme tâtonner une place à ses côtés. Dans l'obscurité, son regard se rétrécit, cherchant à connaître l'identité de l'inconnu. Au fur et à mesure, les traits réguliers de l'inconnu apparurent devant les prunelles curieuses.

C'était un homme au visage convenable, ses traits paraissaient jeune sous des cheveux courts coupés près de son front. Son regard semblait posé lorsqu'il se retourna vers la direction du blond, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci.

- " Pardon. Je peux m'asseoir ici ? ", demanda-t-il.

Penaud que ce dernier lui pose une telle question alors qu'il avait déjà pris place, Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer par un signe de tête. Finalement, résistant mal à sa curiosité, Naruto finit par engager la conversation d'une manière anodine :

- "Tu ne dors pas ?"

- "Non"

- "Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cette cellule"

- "Je viens d'être transféré."

- "Ah ..."

- "..."

- "Mon nom est Naruto", répliqua jovialement le blond avec un sourire, songeant seulement au fait qu'ils feraient mieux de faire connaissance s'ils allaient devoir se côtoyer dans les jours à venir.

- "Moi, c'est Sai...Je connais ton prénom. C'est toi qui a osé affronter le pharaon", dit-il avec un ton que le blond soupçonnait d'être proche de l'amusement.

Pour une raison obscure, les joues de Naruto rosirent à ces mots, chose que l'autre ne vit pas dans l'obscurité.

- " Ah ... je suis connu dis donc ", plaisanta Naruto d'un petit rire embarrassé. Voulant

changer de conversation, il ajouta : " Tu devrais aller te coucher, les gardes viennent nous réveiller très tôt ici ".

- "Toi aussi, tu devrais aller te coucher ", rétorqua celui-ci après avoir observé silencieusement son voisin.

Esquissant un sourire, le blond acquiesça et commença à s'allonger sur le sol même, mais déjà, la main intruse de son nouvel " ami " entra en contact avec son dos, l'empêchant de se mettre à l'aise.

- " Va à ma couche là-bas, ce sera beaucoup plus confortable qu'ici ", dit celui-ci en désignant un matelas vide au fond du cachot. " J'ai remarqué que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir à cette place "

Passablement gêné devant l'attention que lui portait une personne qu'il venait à peine de faire connaissance, Naruto le dévisagea :

- "Et toi ?"

- "Cette place me convient, et puis, je n'ai pas le sommeil lourd "

- "Merci", hésita le blond sans vraiment saisir l'intention du brun. " Bonne nuit à toi... ", ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers la place montrée par Sai.

Malheureusement, dans le noir, distinguant mal les formes inertes entremêlées par terre, son pied heurta un corps inerte qui réagit par un vague grognement. S'éloignant, Naruto se hâta de s'excuser et de se dépêcher vers sa place. Mais maladroit et précipité, il causa involontairement d'autres plaintes sur son passage. Ainsi, le blondinet progressa tant bien que mal jusqu'à son matelas dans une douce cacophonie somnambules.

De sa place, en voyant le désordre qu'avait entraîné Naruto derrière lui, Sai esquissa un petit sourire. Finalement, ce garçon blond était bien amusant.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Loin de la carrière, à l'autre côté de Thèbes où résidaient l'élite de l'aristocratie égyptienne, un homme ne trouvait pas le sommeil, lui non plus.

Aucun amuseur n'avait pu le distraire, les banquets ne le séduisaient guère plus, et à présent, alors que la lune berçait silencieusement le palais endormi, Sasuke cherchait la fin de sa soirée en compagnie d'une coupe de vin solitaire.

- "Sortez !", congédia-t-il ses serviteurs d'une voix qui n'admettait plus aucune désobéissance.

Devançant ses servantes atterrées de peur, Shizune leur fit signe de reculer.

- " Sasuke, vous avez travaillé toute la journée et vous n'avez rien mangé depuis. Ce n'est pas recommandable que vous buviez toute cette quantité de vin sans autre collation "

- " Laisse-moi Shizune "

Soucieuse, la servante hésita pendant un long moment avant de finir par abdiquer. Refermant les portes de la chambre royale, elle poussa un soupir, contrariée de ne pas pouvoir aider son pharaon ce soir.

Demeuré seul, Sasuke reprit son verre à moitié vide. Son corps s'alourdit contre les coussins duveteux, les perles noires à demi lucides fixèrent le lambris de la chambre d'un regard dénué de sentiments. Son esprit vagabonda de nouveau, le ramenant encore et toujours inlassablement vers le blond rebelle qu'il avait pourtant juré de bannir de sa tête.

Cela faisait bien plus d'une semaine qu'il avait envoyé Naruto dans les cachots. Jour après jour, il aurait presque désiré que quelqu'un vienne le voir de la part du blond, lui annonçant le fait que Naruto reconnaissait son échec, qu'il s'abdiquait devant le pharaon d'Égypte. Mais aujourd'hui encore, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de la part de celui-ci.

Ainsi donc, il avait choisi de mourir, périr de faim et de misère dans cet endroit malsain plutôt que de venir à lui. Pour cette raison, Sasuke ne haïssait que plus ce caractère farouche qu'il abhorrait. Il avait envie d'écraser le blond sous son cheval pour lui montrer à quel point il n'était rien d'autre qu'un simple humain sur cette terre soumise à son autorité.

Mais, de la même raison que sa colère, plus les jours passaient, plus son honneur l'incitait à saluer cette résistance qui n'avait de cesse de le déstabiliser.

Pourquoi était-il entré dans sa vie si c'était pour qu'ils se retrouvent opposés l'un à l'autre, l'orgueil défiant l'insolence ?

Les sourires de Naruto, la voix amicale qu'il accordait aux autres, et ce même regard animé de rancœur à chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontaient, pourquoi le détestait-il ?. Son pouvoir, ces sentiments déstabilisants que le blond suscitait chez lui, que lui fallait-il de plus ?.

Ivre de colère, son visage s'assombrit. Cette bataille qu'il avait engagée avec Naruto, il devait la gagner. Son arrogance et sa fierté ne lui permettaient pas de perdre face à un esclave.

S'il lui restait encore un peu d'intelligence, Naruto ferait mieux de reconnaitre sa perte, car c'était là sa seule solution de survie. Sinon, il mourrait dans sa geôle, comme le seraient tous les hommes de son espèce.

**_S.U_N.U_**

De l'autre côté du palais, dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements de l'aîné de la famille royale, ici aussi, les serviteurs se faisaient rares. Cependant, ce n'était pas parce qu'Itachi avait congédié ses hommes comme ce qu'avait fait son frère un peu plus tôt, mais il était connu que son altesse n'appréciait pas qu'on circule sans occupations précises dans sa demeure. Son personnel ne comportait pas d'esclaves comme celui de Sasuke, au contraire, une majorité était des prêtres, silencieux et discrets, ils avaient été minutieusement choisis par Tobi afin de mieux servir leur maître.

L'attitude impassible, le prince écoutait le rapport du serviteur qui était agenouillé au pied de la grande méridienne.

- « … Il est donc toujours vivant ? », ses yeux se plissèrent au fur et à mesure que Tobi lui relata les informations transmises depuis la carrière.

Un silence contrarié marqua une pause dans la conversation. Pensif, Itachi changea de position et son coude vint s'appuyer sur l'édredon posé à sa droite.

- « Tobi, penses-tu que Naruto possède un pouvoir particulier que nous ignorions ? Jusqu'à présent, il est toujours vivant malgré mes pièges "

- " Je ne le pense pas, Altesse. Naruto n'a pas manifesté une aptitude particulière, c'est le hasard qui a voulu qu'il ait de la chance ", répondit celui ci d'une voix neutre en s'inclinant devant son prince.

Itachi acquiesça d'un mouvement lent de la tête. Pourtant, ses yeux demeuraient songeurs voire sceptiques face aux événements survenus depuis peu à Thèbes.

Il était évident que le brun était le mieux placé pour savoir que son ennemi ne possédait pas de pouvoir particulier. Mais... si la rumeur était exagérée et que Naruto était réellement un garçon normal, comment expliquer alors qu'il arrivait toujours à échapper à sa vengeance ?.

En poussant le blond dans le fleuve ce jour là, Itachi était profondément persuadé que la vie du garçon s'achèverait dans le silence du fleuve. Plus tard, ses veines s'étaient glacées de fureur lorsque le nom de son ennemi était, une nouvelle fois de plus, parvenu jusqu'aux murs de ses appartements, écourtant sa jouissance hâtive.

Mais, contre toute attente, un autre messager s'était dépêché de venir lui avertir du sort qu'avait choisi le blond. Sasuke l'avait jeté à la carrière, et ce, pas dans n'importe laquelle. Par ailleurs, il devrait être reconnaissant à ce caractère rebelle et suicidaire qui lui évitait de comploter dans le dos de son petit frère. Il était peu probable que Naruto cède à Sasuke en premier. Ors, compte tenu des conditions de vie à la carrière, le blond ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Alors, Itachi choisit d'attendre. Attendre que Naruto finisse par courir lui même à sa propre perte sans qu'il ait à souiller ses mains dans un meurtre vulgaire.

Vivre avec une patience réfléchie et immuable, n'était ce pas ce qu'il avait fait depuis _ce__t _instant qui avait marqué l'anniversaire de ses treize ans ?

**S.U_N.U**

D'autres jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent pour Naruto qui ne les comptait plus depuis un moment, le blond ayant fini par croire qu'il finirait dans ces cachots lugubres sans même avoir la possibilité de revoir sa famille.

Cet après midi là, après les heures de travail, Naruto retournait dans les geôles en compagnie de son nouvel ami Sai et des autres prisonniers. Exténué, le blondinet se laissa glisser contre un mur, somnolant à moitié. Sa fatigue le traversa et lui fit perdre l'appétit, de plus, leur ration du soir se résumait à un repas fade et sans goût.

Soudain, un petit gémissement parvint à son oreille, lui faisant ouvrir un œil curieux. Les membres engourdis, le blond jeta un vague regard autour de lui sans réellement voir ce qui se passait avant de fermer les yeux de nouveau, à la quête d'un sommeil bien mérité. Mais, le bruit se calma et recommença de plus belle. Au début, Naruto n'y prêta guère plus d'attention, mais au fil des secondes, le gémissement devint plus fort, arrachant un bâillement au jeune blondinet endormi. Forçant ses paupières à s'ouvrir, il inspecta les coins de la cellule et aperçut celui qui semblait être à l'origine du bruit perturbateur.

Non loin de l'autre côté du mur, un homme gisait sur son tapis difforme. Cependant, malgré le fait que l'homme soit visiblement en mauvais état, personne ne semblait se soucier de lui, au contraire, tous les hommes se trouvaient au fond de la cellule, s'affairant ou se reposant comme si de rien n'était.

- « De l'eau … », gémit l'homme dont le visage était déformé par une grimace douloureuse.

Sorti de sa torpeur, le blond se releva pour aller vers celui-ci. Mais déjà, il fut retenu dans son élan par la main de Sai qui lui barrait le chemin.

Celui-ci le considéra avec des yeux impassibles, pourtant, Naruto put noter une mince lueur de surprise dans son regard, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part.

- « Naruto, cet homme est malade, il vaut mieux que tu n'ailles pas le voir »

Les prunelles bleues étaient toujours ancrées sur le corps tremblant à terre. Contrarié, le blond pesa les paroles de son ami. Mais, ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser l'homme dans son état préoccupant, Naruto se tourna vers le brun :

- « Je vais juste lui donner de l'eau », dit-il à la hâte avant de s'échapper de la protection de Sai pour rejoindre l'homme solitaire.

Précipitamment, le blond lui donna de quoi calmer sa soif, mais lorsqu'il tenta de relever l'homme afin d'éviter les étouffements, celui-ci poussa un râle de douleur. Ses muscles étaient rouges sur son corps parsemé de bleus. À cette vue, le blond frissonna, une pensée perfide s'insinuant dans son esprit qu'un jour, il finirait lui aussi dans cet état.

- « Pardon, je vous ai fait mal ? »

- « J'ai mal. De partout. Ma tête va exploser, vais-je mourir ? »

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent devant les paroles du prisonnier. L'ayant touché auparavant, le blond essaya de le calmer :

- « Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas de fièvre …», expliqua-t-il en passant une main secourable sur le front de l'homme pour tâter sa température.

Naruto se retourna vers Sai qui l'observait dans le silence malgré le fait qu'il se soit approché de quelques pas.

- " Il faut prévenir les gardes je pense… Il n'a pas de fièvre, mais il a des douleurs de partout, s'il reste ici, ça pourrait aggraver son cas."

Mais, avant que l'ancien étudiant ne puisse anticiper aucun geste, un autre homme s'était déjà jeté sur lui, passant sa grosse main calleuse sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Instinctivement, Sai attrapa le bras de l'inconnu, le regard froid fixant l'homme et le menaçant de lâcher le blond sur le champ.

Pris au dépourvu tout aussi bien par le comportement de son codétenu que par l'habileté des gestes de Sai, les yeux bleus allèrent de l'homme qui le retenait aux yeux sombres de son ami. Reniflant, l'homme parla :

- "Tais-toi. Si les gardes pensent qu'on a un malade dans notre cellule, ils nous tueront tous ", dit-il en lâchant le blond de sa prise tandis qu'il désignait du menton les gardes qui étaient postés à l'entrée des geôles.

Sidéré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Naruto porta une main à sa bouche, réalisant la portée des paroles du prisonnier. Les mots de Sasuke resurgirent de sa mémoire. Comme ce que lui avait dit celui-ci, il se trouvait à présent parmi la caste la plus misérable de toute la hiérarchie égyptienne. Si les gardes décidaient de les tuer, personne n'y verrait quelque chose à redire.

S'ils tenaient à leur survie, ils devraient arranger le problème du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, car, tôt ou tard, les gardiens finiraient par découvrir l'état physique de l'homme souffrant. Tracassé, les lèvres de Naruto se pincèrent nerveusement à la recherche d'une solution provisoire.

À côté, Sai demeura toujours silencieux, mais du coin de l'œil, il observa le visage grave et distrait du garçon blond qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, le garçon eut un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux se rétrécirent comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. Puis, se tournant vers Sai et l'homme bâti comme un géant, il suggéra, la voix quelque peu hésitante :

- "Et si on essayait de soulager sa douleur physique ?".

L'homme en face de lui fit une moue d'incompréhension, comme si le jeune garçon venait de dire quelque chose d'invraisemblable. Finalement, moins tendu, voire presque amusé, Naruto se gratta la nuque, offrant un sourire gêné à ses deux compagnons :

- " Euh …vous connaissez le principe du massage chinois ?"

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste des prisonniers s'était approché d'eux quatre. Étalant le tapis du mieux qu'il pouvait, Naruto invita l'homme souffrant à s'allonger sur le ventre, les bras bien détendus contre ses flancs. Les autres personnes le regardaient faire, muets d'incompréhension, cherchant à savoir par quelle manière ce jeune blondinet allait réaliser sa solution miracle. Certains levèrent leurs sourcils quand le blond fit claquer les phalanges de ses doigts entre elles, leur donnant plus de souplesse. Ensuite, il passa de l'autre côté du corps reposé, se mettant de dos au groupe d'hommes spectateurs fortuits.

Malgré l'incrédulité des autres hommes, Naruto connaissait réellement le principe de ce que les gens de son époque appelaient « massage oriental ». Et cela, il l'avait appris directement d'un étudiant étranger d'origine chinoise qui avait passé un an d'étude dans son université.

Celui-ci s'appelait Lee, d'une nature enthousiaste et passionnée, le blond et lui s'étaient vite lié d'amitié durant les heures de sport, faisant râler le reste de leur bande d'amis qui, au contraire, redoutaient ces heures d'enseignement physique. En l'espace d'un an, le temps de son séjour au Caire, Lee avait appris à son ami mille et une choses typiques de son pays, y compris le célèbre massage que vantaient les vieux textes chinois. Lorsque Naruto avait retenté l'expérience sur ses parents, ceux ci lui avaient confirmé l'efficacité de cette méthode de soin.

Les lèvres pincées, Naruto se concentra sur ses mains et se remémora les gestes que son ami lui avait décrits. Ses doigts se posèrent d'abord sur la nuque de l'homme, palpant sa peau durcie et cherchant ses nœuds de fatigue. Ils descendirent ensuite sur le dos, fébriles et attentifs à la moindre grimace sur le visage de l'homme. La main parvenue jusqu'en bas de la colonne vertébrale, Naruto utilisa son pouce droit et le poussa lentement contre la peau rugueuse. De l'autre main, la paume à plat sur le milieu du dos, il la tourna dans les deux sens, massant et appuyant régulièrement la peau qui se réchauffait petit à petit sous la friction.

Devant lui, le regard des prisonniers se glissa entre les mouvements du garçon et le visage de l'homme à même le sol qui poussait des petits soupirs d'aise. Plusieurs fois, Naruto répéta ses gestes en changeant de rotation, avant de finir par marteler légèrement le dos du malade avec ses poings serrés. Quand enfin l'apprenti archéologue ne sut plus quoi ajouter au massage, il finit par reculer, curieux et quelque peu dubitatif.

- "Vous vous sentez comment maintenant ?"

Toutes les paires de yeux se dirigèrent vers l'intéressé. Lentement, celui-ci se releva sur un coude et se retourna vers ses autres amis qui ne manquaient pas de remarquer son expression soulagée.

- "Je ne sens presque plus mes douleurs dans le dos, c'est... incroyable. Il me reste encore quelques petites douleurs, mais rien de bien notable "

Soulagé, Naruto s'approcha à genoux de l'homme et lui offrit un grand sourire. Comme un enfant heureux de s'être rendu utile, il toucha les muscles de celui qui lui faisait face :

- "C'est vrai ?. Et ici ? Ici ?", fit-il en palpant les endroits qu'il avait massés.

- " Ils me font beaucoup moins mal que ce matin. Après cette nuit, je pense que ça ira mieux. Eh ! Vous !, appela-t-il ses camarades. " Il dit vrai le petit ! Ça m'a vraiment soulagé ce qu'il a fait !", vanta-t-il aux autres captifs dont les visages restaient ébahis devant la scène, incapable de nier le net changement physique chez leur compagnon.

- " Ça alors, comment tu as fait ça ?. Ça fonctionne vraiment ?», s'estomaqua le grand colosse qui l'avait retenu auparavant, impressionné par ce qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux.

- "C'est une vieille méthode orientale, elle est très efficace pour les douleurs. Selon les chinois, l'énergie vitale circule dans les canaux appelés méridiens, et pour soigner un patient, il faut réguler ces dites circulations afin que le sang afflue régulièrement dans le corps..."

Mais ses mots se suspendirent dans sa bouche lorsque le blondinet vit son interlocuteur le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Étonné, il se recula, incrédule.

Se retournant suspicieusement vers les autres hommes dont il n'entendait plus aucun bruit tout à coup, Naruto tomba sur des dizaines de paires d'yeux qui le fixaient d'un même air ahuri, prouvant clairement le fait que quelque chose clochait.

- "... J'ai une tâche sur le visage ?, hasarda crânement le garçon sans saisir la raison du soudain revirement d'ambiance.

- "Ce que tu viens de dire est bizarre", se dévoua Sai alors que les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, faisant référence au fait qu'ils n'avaient rien compris à ce que racontait le garçon enjoué.

Un silence gênant traversa la cellule miteuse avant que Naruto n'éclate de rire. Tout content, il avait oublié qu'il parlait à des anciens égyptiens, esclaves de surcroît. Par conséquent, il était peu probable que ceux-ci aient pu comprendre ce qu'il racontait. D'autant plus qu'à cette époque, la Chine n'était rien d'autre qu'une contrée vague et lointaine, connue seulement de ceux qui voyageaient sur la route de la Soie.

Amusé par son inattention tout comme par la réaction des autres personnes de la geôle, l'étudiant s'esclaffa, résistant mal au fou rire en voyant les paires de yeux le fixer d'un air éberlués. Cette gaieté qu'il communiquait aux autres, c'était un rire franc et irrépressible comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis si longtemps.

Pris au dépourvu par la soudaine allégresse dans les prunelles rieuses, les autres le laissèrent s'amuser. Subjugués, ils dévisageaient le garçon qu'ils semblaient découvrir pour la première fois. Un halo de cheveux clairs encadrait son visage harmonieux qui conservait des rondeurs de son enfance, le jeune esclave était agréable à regarder. Tel l'incarnation du dieu Aton, il avait le charme éclatant de ceux qui vous communiquaient la confiance et la joie dès le premier sourire, contrairement à leurs Altesses royales qui, eux, possédaient cette beauté racée qui fascinait autant qu'elle inspirait la terreur.

Soudain, une voix rocailleuse s'éleva derrière le groupe d'hommes.

- " La rumeur disait donc vrai, tu es quelqu'un de particulier...Dieux du ciel, serais-tu l'enfant de la prophétie ? ", admira un homme d'âge mur aux cheveux rasés près du crâne et dont les yeux pénétrants trahissaient son incrédulité.

N'ayant pas vu l'auteur de ces paroles, Naruto le chercha du regard et le découvrit en même temps que les autres personnes de la geôle.

Imhotep, celui qui avait parlé, était l'homme le plus instruit de sa cellule. Grâce au bouche-à-oreille, Naruto avait appris que ce quinquagénaire était un ancien scribe du temple d'Amon, mais par imprudence, il avait fait perdre au sanctuaire un grand nombre de papyrus dans un incendie. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'existait plus aucune copie de ces textes anciens. Jugé et condamné, il était à présent l'un des rares prisonniers lettrés de la carrière, exilé de sa belle vie d'antan.

- " De quoi tu parles ? ", le questionna un autre prisonnier.

- " La prophétie. Je vous parle de l'une des plus vieilles prophéties de Thèbes. Celle qui n'a jamais été résolue "

- " Pardon ? ", fit Naruto, désorienté par les paroles de l'ancien scribe, tandis que derrière lui, les yeux de Sai se froncèrent suspicieusement.

- " Nos ancêtres nous ont laissé une prophétie comme énigme", continua le vieil homme. "Tel que tu es, tu corresponds point pour point à ce que disait le manuscrit", ajouta-t-il à la fin en dévisageant l'intéressé avec ses yeux perspicaces.

- " De quel manuscrit parlez-vous ?", hésita-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il allait entendre.

- " C'est une prophétie que nous a laissé un oracle de Delphes alors qu'il était de passage en Égypte ", compléta Sai à qui l'ancien scribe fit un léger hochement de tête en signe d'approbation.

Ahuris d'une parole oraculaire dont ils ignoraient l'existence, Naruto et les autres prisonniers insistèrent pour en apprendre plus.

Perdu entre les lignes des millénaires d'histoire, une énigme s'ensevelissait dans la mémoire des égyptiens. Du temps de cette prophétie, elle avait causé un grand ennui à la dynastie régnant au trône qui n'avait trouvé parmi le peuple nul visage qui correspondrait à sa description. Peu à peu, les propos sibyllins s'étaient effacés de la mémoire des habitants pour renaître aujourd'hui sous les traits de ce garçon blond qui avait atterri sur les rives de Thèbes.

Au moment où les derniers vers s'achevèrent des lèvres d'Imhotep, les prisonniers s'étaient retournés vers le jeune étudiant, la mine à la fois stupéfaite et éblouie à l'idée d'être en présence d'un être envoyé des cieux.

- " L'enfant de Hapy dont parle cette prophétie, c'est donc toi ?", s'écria quelqu'un.

- " Non, je ...

- " Regardez ses cheveux et ses yeux ! C'est exactement comme ce que disait l'oracle !"

- "...Attendez. Les gardes m'ont raconté que Naruto a été repêché dans le Nil après plus de trois semaines dans l'eau ! C'est sûrement Hapy qui l'a sauvé "

Naruto sursauta à l'entente du nom qu'on lui prêtait. Abasourdi par l'ampleur que prenait la tournure des événements, il se hâta de démentir les suppositions et les cris, cependant, sa voix ne porta pas loin face à l'agitation qui se propageait dans toute la geôle, provoquant l'hystérie générale et contagieuse.

Éberlué, Naruto vit la situation le dépasser irrémédiablement. Comment faisait-il pour se retrouver dans de telle situation ?. Les autres criaient et s'enthousiasmaient, mais lui seul connaissait la vérité. Désireux d'aider cet homme souffrant, il se retrouvait à présent embarqué au cœur d'une prophétie oubliée qui revenait ébranler sa propre identité.

Les prisonniers le voyaient comme l'incarnation de leur dieu, ils se trompaient tous puisqu'il n'était pas l'enfant de Hapy.

Les gardes le prenaient pour un immortel après l'avoir retrouvé près du fleuve, mais ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer que Naruto n'était pas resté dans l'eau pendant les trois semaines entières.

Shikamaru voyait en lui la clé d'une nouvelle grandeur de l'Égypte, il s'était trompé sur son compte puisque ses connaissances venaient des livres ordinaires sans exception.

Mais cela, les autres ne l'entendaient guère. Il avait beau crier et hurler, les autres ne voyaient en lui qu'une réponse parfaite à l'énigme divine. Certes, les vers sonnaient malencontreusement juste pour son physique, mais s'agissait-il d'une coïncidence du destin ?

Au milieu d'une foule de prisonniers qui l'acclamaient à présent comme l'enfant messager des cieux, Naruto se rendit soudainement compte de sa solitude. Son passé, son identité, cette vie qu'il revendiquait au péril de sa vie. Piétiné sous la joie de ce peuple qui pensait retrouver le lien privilégié avec leurs dieux, quelqu'un pourrait-il comprendre sa détresse ?

**_S.U_N.U_**

Marchant tête baissée vers les appartements de son maître, le serviteur s'introduit dans le bureau de Shikamaru. Trouvant son supérieur à l'apparence détendue dans son fauteuil méridien, l'homme s'inclina et mit sa main gauche à travers sa poitrine.

- " Maître, nous avons des nouvelles de la carrière "

Le génie releva ses paupières. Se redressant sur le coude, il incita du regard son homme de main à parler.

- " Y-a-t-il du nouveau ? "

- " Oui, maître. Les esclaves sont en train de proclamer Naruto comme leur dieu. Ils l'appellent " l'enfant de Hapy ". Que devons-nous faire pour calmer l'ampleur du mouvement ? »

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'arquèrent à l'entente de cette appellation. Congédiant son esclave d'un simple geste de la main, il se recala sur les coussins de la méridienne, l'esprit préoccupé par la nouvelle qui venait d'arriver.

Ainsi, quelqu'un avait fini par faire le rapprochement entre Naruto et la vieille prophétie de Thèbes. Toutefois, l'annonce de la nouvelle ne l'étonnait pas plus puisque lui-même était persuadé que tout ceci ne serait qu'une question de temps. Pour cause, le lien entre la prophétie et l'apparition du blond lui était venu depuis un certain bout de temps, depuis son retour à Thèbes pour être plus exact. Mais, n'étant pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avançait, Shikamaru avait préféré garder cette intuition pour lui, patientant jusqu'à ce que l'avenir leur donne la réponse.

Cependant, la situation avait basculé dès l'instant où Sasuke avait mis Naruto dans ces cages. Qu'il soit oui ou non celui dont faisait allusion la prophétie, le blond était à présent le seul qui incarnait par excellence la parole oraculaire.

Les devins qui parlaient la voix des dieux, avaient-ils vu à l'avance l'existence de ce garçon étranger sur cette terre égyptienne ? Si vraiment ce dernier s'avérait être celui dont faisait référence l'oracle, qu'adviendrait-il de l'Égypte lorsque le peuple apprendrait que le blond avait été envoyé dans l'une des carrières les plus pénibles de Thèbes par le pharaon lui même ?

La situation exigeait que le stratège qu'il était prenne les choses en main et répare le rapport chaotique entre son seigneur et l'étranger avant que la situation ne dégénère dangereusement en insurrection. Tracassé de devoir s'interposer dans les décisions de son pharaon, Shikamaru s'extirpa à regret de son commode fauteuil et sortit de ses appartements.

Songeur, il se dirigea vers le sanctuaire d'Horus où sa présence était requise pour une prochaine discussion concernant la vie politique de l'empire.

Dès que les soldats lui ouvrirent la porte de la salle d'audience, un regard autour de la pièce lui apprit que leurs altesses royales ainsi que plusieurs autres ministres étaient déjà présents autour de la gigantesque table rectangulaire.

Sasuke abordait une mine imperturbable, néanmoins, connaissant son seigneur, Shikamaru savait que celui-ci n'était pas dans son humeur habituelle, que derrière cet air détaché brûlait la colère de son orgueil mis à mal par son esclave étranger. Achevant de faire la révérence, Shikamaru rejoignit Kakashi de l'autre côté du trône. Au dernier moment, il se retint de lâcher un soupir.

Raisonner ces deux têtes obstinées qu'étaient son ami d'enfance et le garçon au caractère le plus récalcitrant que Thèbes n'ait jamais vu s'annonçait périlleux. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers le Nil au delà de la balustrade, le brun regrettait d'ores et déjà les jours paisibles de son voyage où voguant entre les mers, il n'avait d'autres choses à faire que s'adonner à ses douces contemplations.

.

.

.

La réunion battait son plein. Après les nombreux sujets sur la reconstruction de trois temples parmi ceux qui étaient situés à Thèbes, le groupe d'hommes aborda le problème lié à l'exploration des mines situées dans la région de Sinaï, une terre frontalière du Nord de l'Égypte.

Les mains coinçant les bords de la grande carte, Sasuke se tenait debout à l'extrémité de la gigantesque table de pierre autour de laquelle se réunissaient ses stratèges et ministres.

- " Transmets mon ordre au capitaine du secteur de Sinaï : Il faut qu'il inspecte minutieusement les alentours avant d'envoyer ses hommes sous la terre. Je ne veux pas de perte inutiles ", prescrit-il au messager avant de lui remettre un des papyrus posés à côté de la carte.

Alors que le garde partait accomplir sa mission, un autre ministre déposa un nouveau rouleau sous les yeux du jeune pharaon.

- " Voici le rapport de notre émissaire en Libye. Le déplacement de la capitale s'est déroulé à merveille, votre Majesté ".

- "Hum", fit Sasuke d'un signe de tête. "Laisse-le ici. Je lirai le rapport plus tard". Se tournant vers sa gauche, le brun s'adressa à son bras droit : " Kakashi, choisis quelques-uns parmi tes hommes. Ils accompagneront le convoi de présents en Libye et transmettront nos vœux auprès de la reine libyenne ".

L'homme aux cheveux argentés acquiesça, par la suite, ils discutèrent d'affaire en affaire. Les sujets examinés passaient devant les yeux de Sasuke aussi vites qu'insignifiants. Avec froideur, il traitait les problèmes avec une perspicacité redoutable, récompensant au besoin et condamnant les fautes avec sang froid et indifférence.

Quand enfin la discussion s'orienta sur le lien tendu qu'entretenait l'Égypte et l'Hittite, l'ampleur de la question eut le mérite d'attirer un peu plus de délicatesse.

- " On dirait bien que Hyashi prépare quelque chose contre nous", murmura-t-il, le visage mécontent après la lecture du dernier rapport des émissaires infiltrés sur le sol étranger.

- " Votre père et le roi Hyashi ne s'appréciaient pas. Cette fois ci, il veut vraiment profiter de la disparition de la princesse Hinata pour nous chercher conflit "

Placé à côté du trône de son frère, les sourcils d'Itachi s'arquèrent légèrement en suivant la conversation abordée. Cependant, fidèle à lui-même, il demeura de marbre, écoutant silencieusement les décisions de son petit frère.

Les doigts pianotant sur l'accoudoir du trône, Sasuke considéra le rapport pendant un long moment avant de se lever pour se rendre au balcon de la salle.

Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans le plus haut sanctuaire de tout le palais, de cette place, Sasuke pouvait apercevoir l'embarcadère de Thèbes débouchant sur le Nil qui s'étendait à perte de vue depuis les portails de la capitale.

Sans un mot de plus, il congédia ses sujets d'un geste de la main. Ceux-ci obtempérèrent et firent la révérence avant de sortir, demeurèrent seulement dans la pièce quelques dernières personnes dont son frère et ses seconds.

- "Sasuke, que comptes-tu faire vis-à-vis des hittites ?", l'interrogea son frère depuis sa place.

- "Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Nous ne pouvons pas leur déclarer la guerre sans raison ", concéda-t-il de dire.

Posant la paume de ses mains contre le bord du socle qui servait de balustrade, Sasuke regardait d'un œil silencieux le paysage verdoyant et serein qui brodait les deux berges du Nil. Offrant délibérément sa peau pâle au vent sec qui s'infiltrait autour des hauts édifices, il profita de l'instant offert afin de réfléchir au problème qui le turlupinait.

D'une manière évidente, Hittite était en train de monter quelque chose contre l'Égypte. La disparition d'Hinata demeurait mystérieuse et plus elle s'enlisait, plus elle ne ferait que conduire les deux empires à se déclarer la guerre. Si jamais le conflit s'avérait inévitable pour l'Égypte, dans ce cas, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle obtienne le secret de fabrication du fer avant de se jeter dans cette guerre sans merci.

Levant ses yeux vers le firmament, ses prunelles noires furent momentanément éblouies par l'éclat aveuglant de l'astre du jour. Trop pris par le traitement des sujets politiques de l'empire, le brun ne s'était pas rendu compte que le soleil montait déjà au zénith. À cette période de l'année, la chaleur se faisait infernale même à l'intérieur du palais.

Soudain, ses pensées se dirigèrent malgré tout vers un certain garçon dont les cheveux étaient tout aussi éclatants que l'éclat de cette lumière qui lui agressait la peau.

Naruto. Comment se portait-il à présent ?

À cette heure ci, il devait déjà être envoyé au travail à la carrière. Un pincement tança sa poitrine malgré lui. La température se faisait déjà étouffante au palais, alors lui, exposé en plein soleil, arriverait-il à tenir le coup ?.

Sa main se crispa sur le marbre poudré de la colonne. Pourquoi Naruto était-il si têtu ?. Ne pensait-il pas qu'il serait judicieux d'abandonner ses convictions ridicules pour sauver sa peau ?. Rien ne serait arrivé jusqu'à ce point de non retour s'il n'avait pas été aussi têtu et impudent. Une autre journée allait bientôt finir, mais Sasuke était persuadé qu'aujourd'hui encore, nul message ne lui parviendrait de la part de Naruto.

Restés en retraite, Kakashi et Shikamaru demeuraient silencieux dans l'attente d'un ordre quelconque du jeune prince héritier. Finalement, rompant son mutisme habituel, Shikamaru s'avança, s'adressant au profil de Sasuke qui dominait superbement la ligne de l'horizon.

- "Votre majesté, nous avons eu des nouvelles de Naruto".

Son œil aiguisé remarqua un léger frémissement dans le dos de son seigneur. Cependant, il n'en fit pas la remarque, attendant que celui-ci finisse par se retourner, l'expression sur son visage à la fois suspicieuse et alerte.

- " Il est arrivé quelque chose à Naruto ?"

- " Non, pas encore."

À ces mots, la pression dans la poitrine de Sasuke se relâcha. Ce garçon obstiné, même absent, lui provoquait des réactions qui ne lui correspondaient pas.

- "Mais ça ne saurait tarder", ajouta Shikamaru après un silence.

- "Que veux-tu dire par là ?"

Relevant la tête, Shikamaru soutint le regard impétueux que lui réservait le brun. Puis, le génie ajouta, le ton neutre et clair :

- "Sasuke, il est regrettable qu'on perde quelqu'un comme Naruto. Ce garçon n'est pas comme les autres. Je suis persuadé qu'il possède des connaissances importantes qui amèneraient l'Égypte à un nouveau tournant. Pardonnez mon impudence, mais je vous parle en tant qu'ami d'enfance. Vous même, vous ne voulez pas que Naruto meure à la carrière, n'est ce pas ?", risqua-t-il d'un ton intraitable face aux perles de nuit qui s'étaient rétrécies devant l'audace dont il faisait preuve.

- "Shika !", avertit Kakashi.

- " Shikamaru, ton insolence dépasse les bornes. Depuis quand les subordonnés osent-ils parler de cette manière au pharaon ?, s'irrita Itachi.

Jetant un regard au prince par dessus son épaule, Shikamaru se retourna vers son seigneur et poursuivit son entreprise dangereuse.

- "Votre Majesté, peu importe si je dois mourir ici même sous votre épée. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je veux risquer ma vie pour un esclave avec qui je n'ai aucun lien ? Ce que je dis là est pour le bien de l'Égypte... et pour vous aussi, Sasuke ", acheva-t-il à l'intention de son interlocuteur immuable.

Contre toute attente, le visage de Sasuke resta de marbre face à ses hommes. Puis, sans autre mot, il pivota vers la balustrade, faisant agrandir les yeux de Shikamaru.

- "Votre Majesté !", l'apostropha-t-il.

Dans le dos du génie à genoux et de son vaillant homologue guerrier masqué, la main d'Itachi se resserra furieusement contre sa paume. Le vent était en train de tourner encore une fois contre son désir, en faveur de l'ennemi dont il avait juré la perte.

- " Sasuke, rappelle-toi de ce qu'avait dit notre père avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Ne jamais s'abaisser devant qui que ce soit même face à la mort. Depuis quand un pharaon d'Égypte s'avouerait-il vaincu devant un esclave de la plus basse hiérarchie ?", s'agaça Itachi dont l'animosité de ses mots trahissait sa colère plus qu'apparente.

- "Naruto n'est pas vraiment un esclave", rétorqua le stratège aux allures débraillées. " Le fait qu'il ait été recueilli par des esclaves de Goshen nous a induit en erreur, mais nous ne savons encore rien de son passé".

- "Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant s'il revenait ici ?. Son insolence lui coûtera de nouveau la vie ". Se tournant vers son frère, Itachi ajouta : " Es-tu sûr qu'il voudrait de toi, lui qui s'est toujours dressé contre ton autorité ? Je te rappelle également que la préparation de ton mariage sera organisée sous peu, est-il judicieux d'offenser ta future femme en faisant d'un esclave ton concubin ?"

- "Avec tout mon respect Altesse ", renchérit Shikamaru encore une fois, " Je ne partage pas la décision d'Orochimaru sur cet engagement. Certes, ce sont des traditions anciennes de notre empire, mais l'Égypte a besoin de changements, d'autant plus que le fait de faire venir une princesse étrangère à Thèbes ne fera qu'envenimer les choses dans le cas où sa Majesté la délaisse pour Naruto. Cette histoire ne concerne pas seulement la vie de sa Majesté mais aussi l'alliance politique de l'Égypte avec les autres empires dans cette période où Hittite prépare quelque chose contre nous "

- "Tu os...

- " Il a raison, Itachi", coupa Sasuke, provoquant l'arrêt brutal de la discussion tendue.

Surpris, les trois hommes dans la salle pivotèrent vers lui. Lorsqu'enfin Sasuke décida à se retourner, il ajouta à l'adresse de son bras droit audacieux :

- "Shikamaru, tu as raison. Nous ne pouvons pas gâcher un tel génie, l'Égypte a besoin de lui... et qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, je le ramènerai au palais"

- "Sasuke, tu n'y penses pas !"

- "Itachi, cette fois ci, j'ai perdu. Mais je ne regretterai pas ma décision ", ajouta-t-il à son grand frère qui resta interdit face à son aveu.

Les yeux intouchables, Itachi demeurait dans la salle lorsque Sasuke le dépassa et sortit de l'édifice, suivi de près par ses deux fidèles sujets. Consterné par la décision de son petit frère, Itachi se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la grande table de pierre utilisée lors la réunion.

Alors, seulement à ce moment là, ses doigts qui se promenaient machinalement par dessus des parchemins divers froissèrent le papier posé sous sa main d'un geste rageur. Face à son serviteur qui s'était approché, ses yeux d'obsidienne s'assombrirent d'une manière encore plus inquiétante.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Au milieu du désert sableux, Naruto s'activait auprès de ses amis d'infortune. Ce matin là ressemblait aux autres, un jour de plus qui s'ajoutait à son séjour dans cette enceinte oubliée du reste du monde. Un jour de plus qui raffermissait encore un peu sa détermination, un jour de plus qu'on lui prêtait un nom qui n'était pas le sien.

Le soleil dépassant le zénith lui donnait quelques fois de légers éblouissements qu'il chassa en secouant la tête. La sueur s'imprégnait en abondance sur le foulard avec lequel il avait copieusement caché le haut de sa tête, sur conseil des autres prisonniers.

Après avoir déchargé sa corbeille de pierres, le blond retourna de nouveau vers le fond du site où les hommes étaient en train de percuter le gigantesque bloc de pierre. De l'amas de débris de calcaire, il en remplit son panier de corvée. Une fois celui-ci chargé à ras bord, le blond l'attrapa à deux mains et le souleva. Le poids du panier lourd le fit tancer légèrement. Cherchant son équilibre, il ne vit pas l'ombre passer à côté de lui.

- "Mets toi derrière moi si tu veux " fit la voix qui se matérialisait devant le blondinet, lui offrant par la même occasion un peu d'ombre dans cet espace de sable sec et de chaleur.

Surpris, le garçon releva la tête et vit l'homme à la forte carrure qui, depuis ce qui s'était passé avec l'homme souffrant, le considérait comme un bon petit dieu.

- "Merci. Je peux encore tenir "

- "Tu devrais aller boire quelque chose non ?" . Néanmoins, la curiosité le gagnant, il finit par rompre le silence : " Je n'ai toujours pas compris... comment ça se fait que quelqu'un comme toi se sois retrouvé dans un endroit comme celui ci ?"

Jetant un regard vers son compagnon de cellule, Naruto finit par hausser les épaules. Puis, choisissant ses mots pour répondre à l'homme, il s'interrompit cependant, le regard captivé par le vacarme subit autour d'eux.

- " Sa majesté vient ici !", s'écria un garde qui revenait en courant avertir son supérieur.

Stupéfait, celui-ci bondit comme un piquet sur sa chaise mais eut néanmoins le souvenir d'arranger le némès* qui tombait sur le haut de ses épaules. Puis, précipité, il distribua des ordres de tout côté, visiblement pris au dépourvu par la venue inattendue de Sasuke.

Dans l'effervescence provoquée par la précipitation, plusieurs soldats se dirigèrent vers les prisonniers et esclaves confondus à qui ils sommaient de dégager le passage.

- " Dispersez-vous !. Retournez à vos tâches ! Celui qui osera déranger sa Majesté pendant sa visite mourra sur le champ ! Dégagez, et plus vite que ça !"

Les prisonniers et serviteurs de la carrière obtempérèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers le fond du site où se situaient les grands murs de calcaire. Ils s'activaient et obéissaient, jetant cependant un regard craintif et curieux vers l'entrée de la carrière où le chef de la troupe s'était empressé de se rendre.

- "Viens", fit l'homme à côté du blond. "Il vaut mieux qu'il ne nous cherche pas des histoires, le capitaine "

Disant cela, l'esclave incita Naruto à le suivre, sans se rendre compte du regard méfiant de celui-ci depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Car, comme dans un jeu de chasse, Naruto n'était pas dupe sur la raison de l'apparition de Sasuke dans cet endroit marginal. Toutefois, fidèle à sa personnalité, son caractère obstiné lui insufflait des pensées téméraires.

Tel qu'il le connaissait, Sasuke était capable de venir l'humilier à propos de son sort pitoyable rien que pour lui montrer l'étendue de son autorité. Une joute verbale avec Sasuke était à proscrire, s'il tenait à ne pas tomber plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà. Enhardi par ses résolutions, le blond se dépêcha dans le courant humain et devança même son voisin qui affichait une mine surprise.

- "Je ne veux pas le voir", marmonna-t-il pour lui même alors que l'homme bâti comme une armoire à glace à ses côtés ne saisissait mot de ce qu'il disait.

Le sable remuait petit à petit, renforcé par le bruit fracassant des pas de chevaux à l'approche de la carrière. Réfugié au pied des blocs de calcaire derrière l'homme qui lui avait proposé son aide, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers l'entrée de l'enceinte.

Au fil des secondes, il aperçut les premiers chevaux du groupe de cavaliers qui franchissait la ligne des barricades. Un cheval blanc apparut dans son champ de vision de même que la silhouette de son maître qui sauta souplement de sa monture. Sasuke se dessinait dans un profil flou depuis l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto mais le peu qu'il pouvait apercevoir lui rappelait inlassablement l'éternelle attitude fière avec laquelle le jeune pharaon imposait sa présence à ceux qui se trouvaient en face de lui.

Au moment où un garde reprenait les liens de son pur-sang, Sasuke jeta un regard vers le fond de la vallée où se trouvait l'assemblement d'ouvriers et serviteurs mélangés. Même lorsque le capitaine de la carrière se confondit en révérence à ses pieds, ses yeux d'onyx ne quittèrent toujours pas cette foule disgraciée qui s'acculait au pied des murs.

Impatient et irrité par un discours dont il avait horreur, Sasuke coupa sèchement la parole de l'homme qui se prosternait à terre.

- "Je veux savoir où se trouve Naruto."

La phrase fit sursauter le capitaine qui mit du temps à comprendre l'ordre qu'on exigeait de lui. Puis, confus, il désigna avec ses deux mains l'endroit où se réunissaient les travailleurs de la carrière.

- "Votre Majesté, vous voulez bien venir vous reposer à l'ombre ? J'enverrai tout de suite un de mes hommes aller trouver celui que vous cherchez. Il doit être là-bas et ...

- " Ça suffit. J'irai le chercher moi même."

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Sasuke planta l'homme sur place et remonta de nouveau sur son cheval. Au petit trot, il se dirigea vers le fond du site, réduisant la distance entre lui et Naruto.

De son côté, le malheureux capitaine n'avait toujours pas saisi l'étrangeté de l'attitude de son seigneur. Cependant, après un brusque sursaut de conscience, il réalisa ce qu'était en train de faire le jeune prince. Atterré, l'homme somma sur le champ ses soldats de rattraper Sasuke afin d'assurer sa sécurité face à l'éventuel déchaînement des travailleurs et prisonniers.

Le cheval approchait peu à peu des ouvriers qui ne manquaient pas de porter un regard anxieux sur leur pharaon. Arrivé face au groupe d'esclaves, Sasuke arrêta son cheval et chercha le visage familier parmi les figures ternes et sans nom présentes devant sa monture. Dissimulé derrière l'homme imposant, Naruto tournait le dos à Sasuke de manière à ce que celui-ci ne puisse pas reconnaître son visage.

- " Naruto !", interpella le brun sur son cheval.

Certains hommes se regardèrent. D'autres têtes exprimaient la surprise, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas placés dans la même cellule que l'ancien étudiant.

- " Naruto ! Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi "

Les prisonniers demeuraient silencieux mais reculaient en voyant s'approcher les soldats avec leurs lances pointues.

Le visage de Sasuke se fermait dans une expression redoutable et ses orbes noirs examinaient le groupe de personnes d'une attention aiguë. Il éprouvait la certitude que le blond se trouvait parmi ces esclaves, mais comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci était loin d'avoir changé de caractère depuis leur dernière rencontre.

Enfin, pressé d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Sasuke adressa directement son regard impétueux aux personnes piteusement habillées devant lui.

- "Vous, prisonniers. Ne me mettez pas en colère. Dites-moi où est le garçon aux cheveux blonds "

À ces mots, la convergence de plusieurs regards vers sa direction trahit le jeune garçon, et le coup d'œil furtif n'avait pas échappé aux yeux aiguisé de Sasuke.

Finalement, le dernier rempart de Naruto céda. Face au regard noir du pharaon qui lui promettait mille supplices s'il ne dégageait pas de suite, le géant qui le " cachait " se glissa sur le côté, exposant ainsi le blond directement dans le champ de vision du brun qui reconnut sans mal la silhouette du garçon malgré l'écharpe hideuse.

En fin de compte, Sasuke esquissa un petit sourire narquois, comme s'il s'amusait de la vaine tentative de Naruto de se dérober à sa vue. Au moment où il descendit de son cheval, le blondinet comprit lui aussi qu'il avait été démasqué. Lorsque son regard bleu se heurta au fond noir des onyx, il n'eut plus d'autres fuites possibles.

Mais entêté comme l'étaient tous les hommes de sa famille, Naruto recula dans le courant d'hommes alors que face à lui, la vague humaine se fracturait en deux à chaque pas du pharaon d'Égypte. Poussé et acculé de plus en plus vers le mur, Naruto regarda le brun s'avancer inévitablement vers lui. Ne pouvant plus se dérober, le jeune garçon se jeta dans l'offensif, soutenant avec effronterie les yeux couleur obsidienne.

- " Que me voulez-vous encore ?. N'espérez pas que j'abandonne !, le défia le blond dont les prunelles bleues cherchaient frénétiquement une échappatoire dans la foule humaine qui lui semblait désormais étrangère.

De nouveau, un sourire narquois se dessina sur le coin des lèvres du brun, faisant froncer suspicieusement les sourcils de Naruto

_Le regard fier dans son attitude de rebelle, l'esclave étranger avait gagné contre le pharaon d'Égypte._

Sasuke connut ce jour là la première défaite de toute sa vie princière, pourtant, aucun regret ne vint plus troubler son orgueil de souverain.

Les pieds enlacés de lanières de cuir s'avancèrent, d'autres recouverts de sable reculèrent, méfiants. Le dos de Naruto heurta finalement un grand bloc de pierre contre lequel il s'arrêta. Apercevant Sasuke qui ne cessait de s'approcher tel un chasseur implacable devant sa proie empêtré dans son piège, poussé par sa folle témérité, Naruto se déroba vers la droite, désireux d'éviter cet homme qui portait le nom de bourreau depuis leur première rencontre.

Mais Sasuke était perspicace. Connaissant depuis peu le caractère têtu du garçon à qui il avait affaire, il avait en conséquence presque anticipé sa tentative de fuite. Bondissant dans la même direction, il s'élança devant Naruto et lui attrapa les bras, forçant l'arrêt brusque du jeune garçon qui faillit rentrer contre son torse.

Forçant vers lui le visage récalcitrant plus hâlé que dans ses souvenirs, l'évidence apparut soudainement dans son esprit dans un sursaut interdit.

Il était tombé amoureux de ce garçon au regard rebelle. Ce sentiment impétueux qui l'avait fait rire dans l'adolescence lorsqu'on se pâmait à ses pieds, il l'emportait à présent toutes les fois où Naruto le regardait avec son air de révolte.

Arrêtant le mouvement agité de son vis-à-vis, Sasuke céda à la parole, mais cette fois-ci, les dits mots n'écorchèrent plus sa bouche :

- « J'ai perdu contre toi... ", fit-il avec un demi sourire vaincu, les yeux allant dans ceux ébahis du blond. Mais de suite, une nouvelle lueur à la fois douce et malicieuse traversa ses prunelles sombres. « Mais ça ne changera rien au fait que je te veux pour moi "

- "Attendez ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! Et puis, j'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas faire partie de votre harem ". Naruto sursauta presque en voyant à quelle conclusion Sasuke était arrivé.

- "Avec le temps, tu finiras par accepter cette vie "

- " Je ne suis pas un égyptien _comme_ vous ", soupira Naruto.

- "Ce n'est pas un problème", rétorqua celui-ci qui trouvait que la découverte de la nature de ses sentiments le rendait très patient.

- " Sasuke, je suis un garçon "

- "Cela m'importe peu", rétorqua à son tour Sasuke.

- « Et je ne suis pas de ce monde ! On a plus de trois milles ans d'écart", s'écria le blond, énervé et à court d'idée.

- " Tu as quel âge ?, fit le brun après un silence.

- "... Vingt ans", avoua-t-il, suspicieux.

- "Alors, ça me convient très bien."

- " Mais ! Vous êtes vraiment borné ma parole ! Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans mes phrases ? Et puis, que faites-vous de mes sentiments à moi ?", protesta-t-il, excédé.

- "Qu'ai-je dit juste à l'instant ?. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu finiras par m'aimer »

- "Fuck ! Mais ...

Mais las et de nouveau irrité par des paroles insensées qu'il jugeait risibles, Sasuke attrapa la nuque duveteuse et déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser, empêchant leur idiot de propriétaire de prétendre d'autres raisons dont il ne se souciait guère.

Pris par surprise, Naruto resta planté sur place, stupéfait et incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit devant un geste qu'il n'attendait point. De son côté, le brun en voulut plus. Ne se satisfaisant plus que d'effleurer les lèvres qui hantaient continuellement ses pensées, il attrapa le bout de sa lèvre supérieure qu'il mordilla légèrement avec ses dents.

L'odeur du blondinet avait cet arôme exquis qui le rendait fou. Tel un dieu capricieux, il buvait et se délectait, se perdant de sa propre volonté dans ce parfum étranger qui le captivait au delà de son entendement. Le souffle court dû aux élans nouveaux qui fourmillaient dans son cœur, Sasuke s'interrompit et baissa ses paupières, se mettant à la même hauteur que son vis-à-vis.

L'esprit stupéfait, Naruto se laissa faire, sans se rendre compte réellement de ce qu'il vivait dans l'instant. Comme dans une illusion dont il n'était que spectateur, il se laissa toucher par ces lèvres taquines et tendres qui dévoraient son âme égarée.

Plus tard, ce fut une main étrangère qui s'était glissée dans le bas de son dos qui le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité. Tentant instinctivement de s'extirper de l'étreinte déconcertante, le blond eut un mouvement de recul qui fut avorté par une autre main qui vint agripper sa nuque. Trop proche de ses yeux, l'image de Sasuke penché sur son visage et l'effleurement de leurs souffles lui procurèrent un choc indescriptible. Par la suite, l'idée d'être devant toute une foule étrangère parvint subitement à son esprit déconnecté et le fit rougir d'embarras, troublé et confus par l'instant d'intimité volé. Ses doigts remontèrent le bras de Sasuke afin de le défaire de sa nuque, en vain, puisque ce dernier contra son geste en resserrant sa prise autour de son cou.

Plus qu'un simple baiser, Sasuke semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'amuser avec ses lèvres. De ce fait, le geste troubla d'autant plus le blond qui ne sut comment interpréter cet acte. Lui qui subissait jadis les lèvres que le brun lui imposait, cette fois ci, le baiser le déconcertait en tout point. Ces lèvres ne ressemblaient pas à celles qui avaient essayé de l'écraser quelques mois plus tôt. À peine qu'elles se frayaient l'entrée de sa bouche, à peine que sa langue les rencontrait, taquines, elles quittèrent son contact, touchant et bouleversant Naruto de sa manœuvre imprévisible.

Le baiser le plus intime qu'ils aient échangé, le premier qui farfouillait dans son âme comme une caresse troublante. Naruto trouva ses mains moites, était-ce dû à la chaleur infernale qui pesait au dessus de leur têtes ou bien celle qui irradiait à présent sur ses deux joues ?

Finalement, réussissant tant bien que mal à s'écarter du jeune pharaon de quelques ridicules centimètres, Naruto bafouilla, gêné de s'être donné en spectacle devant toute l'assistance et à court d'idée tellement ses pensées se trouvaient confuses.

- « Je suis sale. Je n'ai pas pu me laver. »

Cependant, lorsque les mots franchirent ses lèvres, Naruto en éprouva encore plus de gêne en réalisant l'idiotie ridicule de son propos.

Les sourcils du jeune héritier s'arquèrent en silence. Puis, sans autre mot, se penchant de nouveau vers le blondinet, son nez effleura la peau de celui-ci dont les joues rosirent de nouveau, mal à l'aise par leur proximité récurrente. Cessant de jouer avec ses pauvres nerfs tendus à l'extrême, Sasuke consentit à lui répondre.

- "Je ne sens rien", dit-il en fixant les lèvres rendues roses et gonflées par les baisers.

Autour d'eux, les esclaves et gardes les regardèrent d'un air entièrement abasourdi. Mais cela, Sasuke s'en moquait bien éperdument. N'écoutant que le bouleversement qui s'opérait dans son cœur, il brisait le premier mur qui les séparait, s'approchant et dévoilant au peuple égyptien les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cet être venu d'ailleurs.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Quand ils arrivèrent au cœur du palais, un petit rictus vainqueur s'ornait toujours sur le visage de Sasuke malgré son air indifférent. De gré ou de force, Naruto n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de le suivre.

Le brun avait perdu le pari en se rendant lui même à la carrière, mais sa défaite n'en représentait pas vraiment une puisqu'il ramenait à présent Naruto avec lui au palais, et ce, en dépit du refus catégorique de celui-ci. Quoiqu'il dise, Sasuke demeurait impassible, donnant au blond l'impression de parler à quelqu'un d'encore plus obstiné qu'il ne l'était.

Ce fut dans l'ambiance de cette lente dispute qui ne prêtait l'avantage à aucune des deux parties que Naruto arriva derrière les grands murs du palais, entraîné malgré lui par un Sasuke qui faisait fi de ses paroles. Contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Naruto sauta au sol au moment où le cheval blanc les déposa devant les marches du grand palais.

Délaissant sa monture aux serviteurs, Sasuke attrapa la main hâlée et commença à grimper les marches, manquant la subite crainte qui déforma les traits de son voisin.

Et pour cause, rendu paranoïaque par le déluge de bouleversements qui lui était arrivé depuis peu, le jeune étudiant gratifia d'un regard soupçonneux les façades des édifices apparents. Il était de retour au palais, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait de nouveau confronté au frère de Sasuke. Or, Naruto était persuadé qu'Itachi l'attendait au tournant, travaillant patiemment à sa perte.

Le séjour dans la cellule sombre lui avait donné le temps de trouver des réponses à ses interrogations. Il comprenait plus ou moins désormais l'hostilité pure que lui portait Itachi, ce dernier le voyant comme une étoile noire venu troubler Thèbes et plus particulièrement son petit frère. Mais comment pouvait-il lui expliquer que c'était Sasuke lui même qui ne voulait pas le laisser s'en aller ?

Toutefois, le jeune garçon était encore loin de la réalité. Le fait que le prince égyptien était allé beaucoup plus loin dans sa vengeance n'avait pas tout à fait effleuré son esprit naïf qui n'avait que trop peu rencontré de déception dans la vie. Jamais Naruto ne s'était douté que le meurtrier de son père n'était autre que l'aîné de cette famille royale qui gouvernait à la tête de l'Égypte.

Un autre élément lui échappait. Le fait qu'il était de retour à Thèbes prouvait bien qu'il existait un moyen pour que les deux mondes s'inversent, mais, loin de lui l'idée que le bouleversement des temps était étroitement lié à la statuette qu'il avait cassé par inadvertance jadis.

Soucieux de ses pensées, Naruto se laissa entraîner par Sasuke vers les escaliers. Seulement, au moment où son pied toucha la première marche, une voix s'éleva derrière eux, tirant Naruto du silence par le timbre familier.

- "Votre majesté".

Surpris, Naruto s'était arrêté. Sasuke, ayant fait un pas de plus, dut se retourner.

Devant eux, un homme était agenouillé à terre, sa main droite était posé sur son genoux relevé alors que dans l'autre main, une épée était serrée solidement au creux de sa paume. Il avait un costume d'apparat de soldat, son épée était différente de celle que l'on voyait sur de simples gardes, sans parler des ornements de son collier pectoral qui démontraient sans équivoque un rang supérieur dans la hiérarchie.

Lorsque l'inconnu releva son visage, les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il le connaissait cet homme pour l'avoir eu près de lui pendant ces longues journées à la carrière, celui-ci n'étant autre que son ami de cellule, Sai.

Saisissant l'incompréhension qui recouvrait les prunelles saphirs, celui-ci commença à s'expliquer, le visage toujours aussi peu souriant comme dans ses souvenirs :

- "Je suis au service de sa Majesté. Mais Sai est mon vrai prénom "

Les mots entrèrent petit à petit dans l'esprit abasourdi du garçon qui comprit brusquement le sens des gestes protecteurs du brun envers lui pendant toute sa période de détention.

Au lieu de répondre, il pivota soudainement vers Sasuke dont la mine suffisante avait le don de le rendre hystérique.

- "Vous m'avez fait surveiller !", accusa-t-il, énervé d'avoir été épié à son insu.

Sasuke se contenta de hausser les épaules sans autre manière, pourtant, son simple geste suffit d'être révélateur des soupçons de Naruto.

- "Tu peux disposer, Sai", le congédia Sasuke.

Le guerrier acquiesça. Se relevant, il fit un signe de tête avant de se retirer, laissant son ancien ami furibond devant le pharaon. Son rôle d'infiltré s'achevait à cet instant. De son statut de lieutenant sous les ordres de Kakashi, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des conséquences qui jaillissaient de cette histoire. Ce combat entre Sa Majesté et Naruto était le leur.

.

Campé devant les marches, Sasuke considéra longuement le garçon aux cheveux blonds dont l'énervement montait au fur et à mesure des secondes. Croisant ses bras, le brun se pencha vers lui, de telle sorte que ses yeux soient à la même hauteur que les billes de saphirs qui dardaient sur lui une lueur guerrière.

- " Désormais, c'est Sai qui t'accompagnera dans tes déplacements. Puisque tu veux " ta liberté ", je t'accorde le droit de te promener dans la cité de Thèbes. Mais prends garde à ma parole. N'essaie pas de t'enfuir, ou cette fois ci, ce ne sera plus toi qui mourras, mais c'est la tête de Sai et de ton ami Haku que je trancherai sous mon épée."

- "..."

Sur ces dernières paroles, ravi de son petit effet sur le blond muet et interdit d'injures, le prince héritier le planta sur place et monta les marches de la salle hypostyle.

Ceux qui les regardaient pouvaient le juger sans scrupule, mais Sasuke n'en avait que faire de ces viles médisances. Tout ce qui l'importait était le fait que Naruto était celui qu'il avait choisi.

Confiant, Sasuke regagna ses appartements, guettant la tombée des dernières chaleurs du jour.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent lourdement dans son dos, la poitrine de Naruto battait beaucoup plus vite. Dévisageant les voiles qui dissimulaient la chambre royale, il déglutit nerveusement, songeant avec appréhension à la nuit qui allait débuter.

Les choses s'étaient accélérées depuis son retour. Lors de la tombée de la nuit, ses doutes et ses cogitations n'avaient fait que croître quand les gardes lui avaient demandé de se rendre aux appartements de Sasuke, " ordre de Sa Majesté ", d'après les dires de ces derniers.

À l'idée d'être seul avec le brun, l'atmosphère de la chambre le rendait encore plus nerveux. S'armant de courage, Naruto s'avança vers la pièce attenante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent suspicieusement en découvrant le propriétaire de la chambre assis d'une manière nonchalante sur le lit.

De la plus grande évidence, Sasuke avait attendu qu'il vienne à lui. Face au blondinet, le brun avait un pied tendu sur le bord de la gigantesque couche. Appuyé sur ses coudes, il ne cessait d'observer l'attitude du jeune étranger qui ne souhaitait que se dérober à cette situation troublante.

- " Approche-toi "

Muet, Naruto obtempéra non sans éviter de croiser les yeux d'anthracite. Autour d'eux, des lampes à huile avaient été allumées, rendant la scène plus sobre, si ce n'était plus intime.

Sasuke portait une longue tunique qui retombait à ses pieds en s'évasant. Le lin était léger, créant des effets de drapés et de plis tout le long du vêtement. Pour la nuit, le brun ne portait plus son collier pectoral, seul un cobra d'or se glissait au dessus de ses mèches, accompagné de deux autres bracelets en forme de serpent ondulé qui remontaient le long de ses poignets. Près du lit, le feu des torches jouait un jeu d'ombre sur son torse nu et pâle qui était tout en contraste avec la magnificence des couleurs du décor.

S'avançant vers le jeune pharaon qui n'en restait pas moins superbe sans son attitude arrogante, Naruto sentit les battements de son cœur étouffer sa raison.

- " Ne fais pas cette tête. Je ne te mangerai pas ", dit Sasuke en apercevant le panel d'émotions qui déferlait sur les traits du blond. " Sai m'a dit que tu es venu en aide à quelqu'un à la carrière ", ajouta-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du garçon qui restait à distance raisonnable du lit, de peur de s'y brûler.

Un éclat passa dans le regard d'onyx, chose que le blond prêtait pour reflet des feux autour de la chambre. Seulement, le blond ne voyait pas que Sasuke était juste jaloux. Car il était bien jaloux d'un simple prisonnier qui avait eu si facilement le contact avec lui.

À cet instant, Naruto se tenait devant lui, suspicieux et méfiant. Ses mains qui lui étaient refusées, il les accordait à un visage parmi tant d'autres. C'était précisément cela que Sasuke ne supportait pas. Jurant contre le furieux caprice qui menaçait d'éclater dans sa poitrine, il réclama sans aucun détour :

- " Refais ce que tu as prodigué à cet homme ".

Les yeux bleus le scrutèrent avec étonnement. Puis, après plusieurs secondes, Naruto parut comprendre ce que voulait Sasuke. Partagé, il finit par se glisser derrière ce dernier sur le lit.

Un calme inexprimable s'opéra dans la chambre.

Les yeux du blond fixaient la nuque de l'égyptien, qui, lui aussi, avait la tête tournée sur un côté, pleinement conscient du regard hésitant dans son dos. Néanmoins, tous les deux restaient silencieux, laissant le silence réparateur panser le doute et le désir jaloux.

L'instant se brisa soudain, rompu finalement par deux doigts qui se posèrent sur les omoplates pâles et fortes.

Sasuke reporta son regard vers l'avant, semblant fixer un point invisible que lui seul pouvait apercevoir, alors que dans son dos, des doigts, suivi par leurs homologues, s'appuyèrent plus fermement sur la peau délicate. Le contact les électrisa, saisissant aussi bien le jeune prince qui brûlait au contact des mains chaudes que le blondinet qui s'étonnait de la peau pâle et froide sous ses ongles.

Ainsi débuta l'apprentissage des gestes. Il y avait toujours ces doigts qui se promenaient consciencieusement sur le dos d'albâtre. La pression qu'ils infligeaient, les poussées qu'ils prodiguaient, ces ronds tracés à la paume de la main qui parcouraient le bas de sa nuque, Sasuke dut appeler à toute sa retenue pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son corps.

Chaque geste lui infligeait une pensée contradictoire. Les mouvements innocents de la main ne faisaient qu'attiser son désir, à tel point qu'il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Mais lorsque l'idée que ces gestes, ayant probablement été réalisés sur d'autres personnes que lui, s'insinuait dans son esprit, ses muscles ne se détendaient pas, au contraire, ils se nouaient, se contractaient de nouveau à chacun des touchers de l'apprenti archéologue.

Livré à l'exercice lui-même, Naruto se détendit petit à petit, oubliant le stress et les doutes qui le tenaillaient depuis que le seuil de la chambre avait été franchi. Inconnu au feu qui embrasait le corps de son compagnon, le jeune étudiant s'appliqua, attentif et sérieux. Mais, incrédule, il s'aperçut que l'exercice ne fonctionnait pas, puisqu'à chacun de ses gestes, les muscles du brun se fermaient de nouveau.

Une ultime crispation au contact de ses doigts le surprit en même temps qu'il se retrouva étendu sur le dos en travers du grand lit, avec pour seul effleurement le souffle saccadé de Sasuke dans son cou. Réalisant ce qui se passait dès qu'il baissait sa garde, Naruto voulut repousser Sasuke mais fut arrêté dans son élan.

- "Juste une minute ", fit celui-ci dont le nez était toujours posé contre son cou.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent, incertains, à quelques centimètres de la peau du brun. Il y avait bien des moments où le cœur ne marchait pas à la même allure que l'esprit, tel était le cas de Naruto qui ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire confiance à Sasuke à ce moment là.

Son geste s'arrêta et ses mains se baissèrent lentement. Tout le poids de Sasuke s'étendait sur le long de son corps. Dans son cou, le souffle chaud se relâcha peu à peu au même moment que la pression autour de ses épaules.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent aussi longues qu'étranges pour le blond, Sasuke esquissa le geste de se relever. Naruto l'imita mais contre toute attente, il se retrouva retourné sur le ventre, la tête jetée contre les oreillers. La seconde d'après, alors que son esprit marchait encore au ralenti, il sentit qu'on lui releva le vêtement dans son dos, dévoilant toute sa peau nue au regard étranger.

Paniqué par la scène qui se projetait dans sa tête, ses membres se débattirent comme un jeune lionceau empêtré. Néanmoins, c'était sans compter sur la main forte et habile qui bloqua les mouvements désordonnés de son corps.

- " Reste calme.", dit Sasuke d'un air qui se voulait indifférent malgré le timbre rauque.

Ne comprenant pas ses paroles, Naruto tenta de se retourner afin de voir ce qui se passait, mais tout ce qu'il sentit fut des doigts pâteux et froids qui entraient en contact avec sa peau. Surpris, il tourna le visage vers Sasuke. Celui-ci était assis près de son flanc, d'une main, il tenait un petit pot ouvert dans lequel ses doigts venaient chercher de l'enduit qu'il étala sur son dos.

- " C'est un onguent médicamenteux. Ton dos ne te fera plus mal dans quelques jours ", fit-il, concentré sur les zones rouges de la peau.

Interdit et rendu muet, Naruto se retourna, mal à l'aise d'avoir interprété de travers le geste de Sasuke. Sai avait dû rapporter à ce dernier tout ce qui s'était passé à la carrière, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il était au courant de l'état de ses brûlures superficielles. Sans bruit, sa tête s'enfonça dans les oreillers doux, laissant le soin au silence qui s'était installé entre eux de calmer ses doutes.

Une contraction nouait son ventre lorsque Sasuke toucha un point endolori. Les tracés des doigts dans son dos étaient doux et fermes, procurant un bien être merveilleux à sa peau qui n'était guère accoutumée à la chaleur destructrice des chantiers. En proie à la fatigue, la torpeur s'invita lentement dans ses yeux et son corps s'affaissa entre les draps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les doigts de Sasuke s'arrêtèrent. Remarquant le rythme régulier qui s'opérait sous ses doigts, il jeta un regard vers la chère tête blonde et trouva le garçon vraisemblablement assoupi. Cessant alors ses gestes, il alla déposer le pot d'onguent avant de revenir prendre sa place dans le lit.

S'appuyant sur un coude, Sasuke s'étendit à côté du dormeur et le détailla à son aise.

Naruto paraissait incroyablement serein et détendu dans son sommeil, tout à l'inverse du comportement téméraire qu'il lui réservait habituellement. Regardant l'être endormi bercé par le chant nocturne des vagues, un fugace sentiment d'amertume vint tordre les traits du brun. Ce sommeil de paix et de sérénité dans lequel Naruto semblait se perdre, que rêvait-il à cet instant précis ?

Tout d'un coup, les sourcils blonds se plièrent inconsciemment et son joli minois tressauta d'un léger tic, comme s'il voulait chasser quelque chose - ou quelqu'un - de son rêve connu de lui seul.

Muet devant l'agitation qui secoua momentanément l'hôte de sa couche, Sasuke esquissa enfin un mouvement. Doucement, il se pencha vers l'endormi et déposa un baiser sur le front dégagé de ses mèches d'or.

- " Bonne nuit Naruto ", murmura Sasuke tout en prenant soin que l'intéressé ne s'éveille pas de son rêve paisible dans lequel il n'avait probablement pas sa place.

**_S.U_N.U_**

Au Nord de la cité, quittant les sables ardents du désert égyptien, un groupe de voyageurs franchit les frontières de Thèbes.

Un homme galopait à la tête du groupe, suivi par des cavaliers dont la monture était déguisée par des fournitures de marchandises.

À un moment, jugeant qu'ils étaient trop près des lieux d'habitations pour pouvoir galoper à cheval, le chef du groupe ordonna à ses hommes de continuer le chemin à pied.

Selon les faux papiers qu'ils avaient présentés aux gardes, le groupe d'hommes entrait dans la cité thébaine sous l'identité de commerçants libyens venus apporter des offrandes au pharaon d'Égypte.

Une fois parvenu au cœur de Thèbes, ils furent immédiatement happés par la frénésie qui saisissait cette vie grouillante loin du calme cérémonieux des palais et des temples clos. Marchands et boutiquiers criaient et vantaient leurs produits, les rues de Thèbes regorgeaient d'agriculteurs accompagnés de bétails beuglants tout le long du chemin.

Les femmes, maquillées avec plus ou moins d'insistance ou de subtilité, portaient leur panier de produits ou de fleurs en travers de leurs flancs et fredonnaient des petites chansonnettes populaires. À leurs genoux, des enfants en bas âge aux visages ronds et espiègles couraient torse nu à travers le marché, leur main brandissant par moment une grande fleur de lotus faisant office de jouet.

À pieds, l'inconnu et ses hommes se mélangeaient dans le bain de foule. Ils avaient racheté une demeure vacante assez loin du centre de la cité et devaient la retrouver une fois entrés dans la ville. Personne ne les regardait de travers et la majorité des habitants abordaient une mine souriante en ce jour ensoleillé.

" Visiblement, mon informateur a dit vrai, les égyptiens semblent baigner dans la félicité depuis l'apparition de Sothis", pensa le dirigeant du groupe avec un petit air sceptique propre à ceux qui ne connaissaient pas les coutumes de l'Égypte.

Le visage dissimulé sous un couvre-chef, l'homme examinait la scène de vie qui se déroulait face à ses yeux. Les gens avaient l'air heureux, contrairement à ce que prétendaient les bruits qui circulaient dans son pays.

Sur le passage, certains marchands les avaient abordés dans le but de proposer leurs produits, mais très vite, ils rebroussaient le chemin d'un haussement d'épaules, impressionnés par le visage peu amène de certains membres du groupe.

Ainsi, le faux commerçant et ses hommes de main continuaient silencieusement leur chemin tout en contraste avec la rue qui bouillonnait de bruits et de tumultes autour d'eux.

Jugeant que le moment était propice à son entreprise, l'homme fit signe à son voisin de s'approcher. Quelques chuchotements indistincts passèrent entre eux et le subalterne s'éloigna en se fondant dans la masse.

- " Que faisons-nous à présent ?", se permit l'un des hommes qui restaient.

Pendant qu'il parlait, ses yeux guettèrent les alentours, soupçonneux et alerte, à l'affût du moindre danger à l'encontre de son maître.

- " Attendons de voir ce que Rusafa a pu trouver comme information", rétorqua celui-ci d'une voix neutre.

Plus tard, sur leur chemin, le groupe composé de plus de dix hommes entendit s'élever des voix tapageuses derrière leurs dos.

Sans même se retourner, ils purent se rendre compte de la cacophonie qui s'immisça soudainement dans l'ambiance sonore déjà présente dans les ruelles. Les gens criaient d'une voix excitée et déchaînée d'un bout à l'autre des stalles et des huttes.

- " Regardez ! C'est Naruto ! Il vient par ici !"

Le brouhaha s'amplifia, provoquant un froncement de sourcil curieux chez le chef de la troupe. Le mot " l'enfant de Hapy " semblait revenir plusieurs fois sur la bouche des habitants qui avaient l'air très enthousiasmés à l'idée de voir " cet enfant " dont ils parlaient.

Observant le déroulement de l'événement singulier de ses yeux dénués d'expression, il remarqua que certains thébains avaient délaissé leurs tâches et s'étaient dépêchés dans la direction où semblait se trouver le garçon acclamé par le peuple.

Intrigué malgré lui, l'homme demeurait en retrait, mais au final, cédant à son scepticisme, il arrêta un homme qui marchait près de lui dans le sens inverse.

- "Vous savez ce que signifie cette foule ?"

Le vieillard le considéra énigmatiquement de la tête au pied, puis, comme s'il avait remarqué que les costumes de l'étranger n'étaient pas de la région, le vieil homme commença à lui répondre d'une voix joyeuse :

- "Ah! Vous devez être venu de loin pour ne pas le savoir. Cette foule que vous voyez là est impatiente de voir L'enfant de Hapy, c'est le messager que les dieux nous ont envoyé. Son vrai prénom est Naruto. Figurez vous qu'il est resté plus de trois semaines dans l'eau et il est toujours vivant !, vanta fièrement le vieil homme. " Il a aussi sauvé notre pharaon, et la rumeur dit que ses connaissances dépassent même celles de nos têtes pensantes. Sans parler du fait qu'il est tellement beau et agréable à regarder. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, je parie que vous n'en avez jamais vu de pareil de toute votre vie !, ajouta-t-il en faisant un sourire sous entendu à son interlocuteur, ses yeux le sondant d'une lueur maligne.

- "...Non, en effet "

- "Bon, mon garçon, il faut que je vous laisse. Tiens, il va passer par ici je pense. Si vous voulez le voir, profitez bien de cette occasion ", ajouta-t-il en essayant de voir les mouvements de la foule un peu plus loin.

Sur ces paroles, le joyeux bonhomme délaissa l'étranger et partit rejoindre ses semblables.

De son côté, l'esprit songeur, l'homme pesait les informations qu'il avait pu entendre. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu une personne telle que ce qu'avait décrit le vieillard. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, le type devait avoir exagéré un peu trop les choses. Un physique pareil n'existait pas, même dans la contrée lointaine qu'était son empire.

Néanmoins, son incrédulité trouva la raison auprès de son dessein. Ce garçon que tout le monde acclamait semblait recevoir beaucoup de soutien de la part des égyptiens. Plus important encore, le fait que ce garçon venait du palais constituait un détail non négligeable. Résolu, l'homme redirigea sa monture vers l'engouement public dans lequel avait disparu le vieil homme un peu plus tôt.

.

.

.

- "Sai, tu n'avais pas besoin de menacer cet homme, il n'avait rien fait de mal !", protesta le blond contre le soldat qui le suivait de près.

- " J'ai pour ordre de ne pas te laisser approcher par n'importe qui "

Naruto se renfrogna. Encore et toujours cet inlassable discours qui avait le don de l'horripiler. Détournant les yeux, il continua à marcher tout en maugréant contre Sasuke et " l'ange gardien " que celui ci lui avait collé aux basques.

Neutre et sérieux, Sai faisait partie des soldats d'élite et se révélait être quelqu'un de très méthodique et exigeant, voire beaucoup plus distant que lorsque le blond l'avait connu à la carrière. Autant dire qu'il était difficile pour Naruto dans ces conditions là de réfléchir à la moindre tentative de fuite.

Il l'escortait presque pendant tous ses déplacements. Lorsque Sasuke était absent ou se trouvait en audience, la tâche revenait à celui-ci de surveiller le blondinet mais aussi de le protéger. Discret et n'étant pas habitué aux conversations, Sai le suivait dans l'ombre, laissant à Naruto le loisir de faire des monologues.

Qu'avait pensé Sasuke pour lui coller l'un des hommes de sa garde royale de la sorte ?. Craignait-il qu'il s'enfuie encore ou bien, souhaitait-il le protéger ?.

Ses pensées et sa personnalité, Naruto n'arrivait pas à les saisir, tout comme la relation pour le moins ambiguë qui s'était installé entre eux depuis peu. Depuis le jour où il était revenu de la carrière, Naruto avait dû partager le lit de Sasuke tous les soirs. Seulement, contre toute attente, il ne s'était rien passé entre eux malgré leur relation chaotique qui ne tenait que sur un fil.

Car, outre ses étreintes douces, Sasuke semblait attendre que Naruto fasse le premier pas. Ainsi, les premières nuits passèrent, suivi par d'autres, attisant de plus en plus la curiosité du blond qui ne comprenait pas le soudain changement dans le comportement de son compagnon de chambre.

Ils dormaient côte à côte, se réveillant le matin sur les mêmes oreillers. Néanmoins, Naruto se retrouvait seul à son réveil la plupart du temps, Sasuke ayant déjà disparu depuis l'aurore. D'autres fois, cédant à la pulsion de son désir, le corps de Sasuke réagissait au contact de la peau tannée, entraînant une réaction gênée du blond qui était suffisamment conscient du désir charnel qui s'animait sous la peau pâle lunaire. Mais dans ces moments là, le prince quittait toujours la chambre et disparaissait dans ses appartements labyrinthiques, laissant un blond bouleversé et confus dans le lit vide de chaleur.

Caresses fébriles ou baisers incandescents, Naruto voyait ses convictions s'effriter. Les gestes de Sasuke le rendaient incertain, tout comme son cœur, ballotté par tous ces bouleversements qui s'opéraient dans son existence, n'aspirait qu'à trouver une épaule secourable sur laquelle il pourrait s'appuyer.

Cependant, il eut beau y réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les agissements de Sasuke. Seule l'ultime conviction que celui-ci se retenait tournoyait dans sa tête. Cela, il la voyait clairement dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait.

Aujourd'hui, bénéficiant d'une première autorisation depuis son retour au palais, Naruto avait été stupéfait de voir les thébains se bousculer à sa venue. Par ailleurs, ils semblaient tout heureux de le rencontrer, chose que lui même ignorait totalement.

L'accueil de ces habitants causait un choc dans sa poitrine, réalisait-il au milieu de la foule qui l'acclamait.

Hanté depuis le premier instant par la volonté de retrouver sa famille, le blond n'avait pas su apprécier cette chance que lui avait offert le destin, cette opportunité d'aborder ce peuple légendaire dont il était probablement l'unique témoin. Ces habitants de la vie primitive venaient à lui. Ils l'accueillaient, à bras ouvert, complimentant son physique, confessant leur bonheur de voir sur cette terre bénie le soi-disant messager divin qu'il incarnait.

Certains se bousculaient mais se retrouvaient vite écartés sur le coté du chemin par les soldats de Sai. D'autres enfants, la main dans celle de leur mère, le dévisageaient d'une mine curieuse comme s'il était sorti d'un mythe avec ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux bleus, amusant leur propriétaire qui répondait par un grand sourire communicatif. Des marchands voulaient lui offrir à manger, mais malheureusement, ils étaient eux aussi repoussés par Sai qui redoutait que la situation ne dégénère.

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose se fracassa contre son pied, attirant son regard étonné ainsi que ceux de la foule épaisse. Baissant la tête, Naruto identifia l'objet comme étant un simple rouleau de tapis dont l'attache était défaite. Le tissu avait des motifs au relief chatoyant, seulement, le tracé des lignes d'esquisse rappelait à Naruto quelque chose qu'il avait vu jadis. Sans vraiment se rappeler de l'origine de ces broderies, il était néanmoins persuadé que le tissu ne tirait pas de l'art égyptien.

Curieux, il se baissa pour saisir le rouleau lorsqu'une ombre se profila devant ses yeux.

- " Ce tissu vous plaît-il ?»

Surpris par la voix qui s'adressait visiblement à sa personne, Naruto leva son regard vers la silhouette qui s'était matérialisée en face de son chemin. L'inconnu s'était baissé lui aussi afin de ramasser le rouleau qui semblait lui appartenir. Il portait le vêtement ample et large de ceux qui revenaient d'un long voyage. Sur sa tête, le couvre-chef, retenu par une chaînette joliment ornée, dégageait ses cheveux longs sur les deux épaules également recouvertes par sa cape.

L'allure et l'accoutrement de l'homme saisirent Naruto avec étonnement. Mais plus que tout, c'était son regard poli mais ô combien scrutateur qui l'interpellait plus que tous les autres détails.

Si les yeux de Sasuke étaient noirs et profonds comme le fond des gouffres amers, le regard de celui-ci étaient au contraire d'un blanc trouble dans lequel on distinguait difficilement la prunelle.

Et ces yeux là l'observaient, posés mais insistants, froids mais curieux alors que l'homme se baissait au même instant pour ramasser le morceau de tapis défait d'une rencontre.

_À suivre ..._

* * *

><p><span>Lexique<span> :

**Némès** : la coiffe emblématique dans l'Égypte Ancienne. Il est composé d'un tissu qui couvre tout le haut de la tête jusqu'à la nuque, un uræus (représentation d'un cobra sur le bandeau frontal) et parfois, on trouve aussi des ailes qui encadrent le visage du pharaon.

**Aton** : Dieu solaire de l'Égypte Antique. Connu comme étant un dieu " éphémère ". ( _Note apportée par **Nanami74 **_)

Le délai de publication entre deux chapitres est plus ou moins long. Mais comme vous le voyez bien, mes chapitres ne sont pas courts, alors, un peu de patience, s'il vous plaît. J'ai aussi une vie d'étudiante en dehors du net.

La dernière note de ce chapitre est pour mettre un certain point au clair. De mon point de vue, je ne considère pas du tout SDP comme une histoire fantastique. À part le détail sur les voyages que fait Naruto entre le monde réel et le passé, il n'y aura pas de détails surnaturels / fantastiques / loufoques dans le genre « Naruto a un pouvoir particulier, il lève la main et la terre se fend en deux ». Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'envisage pour cette fic.

Le dessin qui accompagne ce chapitre :

*h*t*t*p*:*/*/*i44*.*serv*img*.*com*/u/f44*/*12/84*/*77/56/*image*_*10*.*j*p*g*

_( J'e l'ai terminé avant Noel même. Mais ce n'est que la semaine dernière en le scannant que je me rends compte que la position de Naruto est bizarre, très bizarre ...)  
><em>

Voilà, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à maintenant malgré mes publications aléatoires.

À la prochaine =)

Baby love ya love ya love ya ~

PS : Prière de me signaler tout détail qui vous semble un peu " louche ". Étant donné que j'ai terminé la dernière relecture à 2h du matin, il est fort probable qu'il reste encore des fautes par-ci par-là dans le texte.


End file.
